Quer namorar comigo?
by Vampira Black
Summary: O último Capítulo para vocês...
1. Aos Treze

"Quer namorar comigo?"

Autora : Vampira Black

Beta Reader: Washed Soul

Gênero : Geral

Capitulos: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9

OBS: Está é uma obra de ficção feita pela minha pessoa sem nenhum fim lucrativo, alguns personagens são de nossa queridissima autora J.K. e alguns são meus. Não quero ganhar uma grana extra e muito menos denegrir a imagem de meus queridissimos marotos.  
O ínicio da fic está no terceiro ano, mas o decorrer da história se passa no sexto e sétimo ano. A e TEM grandes SPOILERS do 6º LIVRO, então se ainda não leu e não quer saber de nada, não leiam.

Sipnose:

Lily, ele estava falando com você... - Mutsumi falou assombrada.

Você sabe que eu não falo, não suporto aquele garoto.

Ah... que isso Lily! Vocês têm que se suportar! Somos da mesma escola, da Grifinória e...

Mutsumi, eu acho que nunca vou esquecer o que ele me fez...

Por favor, Lily! Nós éramos crianças, eu acho que nós devemos relevar essas coisas. Afinal, vocês até não ficaram juntos no ano passado?

E ainda tem mais essa... Vou te falar. Sinceramente, Umi, eu não odeio o Potter eu tenho nojo dele.

Lily? - Umi falou surpresa - Nojo? Como você consegue sentir nojo de alguém?

Se eu te contasse tudo que aconteceu, você estaria enojada também. - falou com raiva se deitando na cama.

Apresentação dos personagens:

James Potter :Fútil e sem muita noção de como seus atos podem afetar aos outros; pode ter sua vida mudada drasticamente com os anos sombrios que se passam em Hogwarts. Vai se arrepender profundamente de brincar com o coração de uma certa ruiva.

Sirius Black :Apesar de ser como o amigo, gosta de ajudar os outros e acha errado o que ele faz com Lily, que era sua amiga. Mas do que gosta realmente são garotas.

Remus Lupin :Muito responsável e monitor da Grifinória (para grande desapontamento de sus amigos). Muito atraente, vive cercado de garotas, mas não deixa nenhuma se aproximar muito.

Pedro Petigrew :Vive atrás de Sirius e James, arranja muita confusão, e influencia muitas brigas.

Lilyan Evans :Uma bruxa muito responsável e brigona. É gentil com os amigos, adora ajudar quem precisa e isso ajuda a se aproximar com Sirius. Mas no final das contas, a sua maior diversão é azarar alunos chatos.

Mutsumi Genji :É uma japonesa muito simpática, que é um grande apoio para Lily. Devido a sua criação, é a mais madura do grupo e sabe sempre como ajudar.

Hadrien Tyner :Aluno da Lufa Lufa. É grande amigo de Lily, Mutsumi e Donna. Ajuda as amigas em qual quer que seja a confusão que estas se enfiam.

Donna Simmons : Sua filosofia de vida é "beijar na boca e ser feliz". Não quer saber de confusão, mas se ela aparecer é bem vinda. Detesta os marotos e nutre uma paixão por Hadrien.

Capítulo 1: Aos Treze

Dentro do quarto do terceiro ano da grifinória, duas pessoas pareciam discutir um assunto muito sério. Uma delas era uma linda japonesa de olhos verdes, herdados pela avó, e que vinha de uma família tradicionalista de grandes ancestrais. Muito amiga de Lily, não entendia porque a insistência da ruiva no assunto. Lily, à sua frente, era magra e sem grandes dotes a não ser os grandes olhos verdes esmeralda.

Você tem certeza disso, Lily? - perguntou a oriental, apreensiva. - Olha, eu acho que você não deveria estar tão confiante...

Mas é claro que sim, Mutsumi! Ou você acha que eu sou tão feia assim? - perguntou agitando os longos cabelos ruivos e dando uma piscadela marota.

Claro que não! Mas... sei lá! Ele é super requisitado e com aqueles amigos dele ... está sempre tão cheio de si! - Mutsumi falou, relembrando os quatro garotos esnobes da torre ao lado. Mas ela só não sabia por que eles sempre eram gentis com ela...

Eu já não te falei que no primeiro ano nós éramos amigos? Nós sempre nos falavamos.

É, mas depois ele foi ficando mais bonito, mais velho, conhecendo gente nova, garotas novas... Ele já esqueceu de você.

Ah, não! Dúvido que ele tenha esquecido de mim; do mesmo jeito que fiz novas amigos e não esqueci dele. Só se passaram dois anos no final das contas...

Lily, é diferente. Você está apaixonada por ele. O fato de vocês um dia terem sido amigos não quer dizer que ele goste de você.

Quer dizer que tenho que desistir, é isso? Não tentar e ficar com isso preso em meu coração? - falou dramaticamente.

Claro que não! Só estou dizendo que você tem que estar preparada para ouvir uma negativa.

Não se preocupe Mutsumi... Você não contou para eles não, né? - mais parecia estar pedindo do que perguntando.

Claro que não! Você sabe... se a Scarlett ficar sabendo vai querer te matar de ódio, ela ama todos os marotos... Nunca vi isso. E como a Donna é, a primeira coisa que ia fazer era comentar acidentalmente perto da garota.

Você sabe que não era dela que eu estava falando, e sim, dos nossos amigos. - Lily falou rindo.

Não. A Donna e o Hadrien não sabem, e se soubessem, não te deixariam fazer uma coisa dessas. Você sabe muito bem o que eles acham dos marotos.

Tá certo... Ah, deixa isso pra lá! Se der tudo certo, eles vão ficar sabendo. Senão, zera tudo e pronto.

Se você acha isso, Lily...

Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza! - falou animada, saindo do quarto, mas antes, é claro, ainda deu uma conferida no visual.

Mutsumi aguardava ansiosa, no quarto da torre da grifinória, o retorno da amiga. Já preparava um longo discurso para o caso se desse certo, ou não. Para falar a verdade, ela mesmo não imaginava que a amiga fosse receber uma negativa. Afinal, Lily podia não ser tão bonita e esplendorosa, mas sempre conquistava todo mundo com sua simpatia e vivacidade, parecia distribuir alegria por onde passava. Por isso, a japonesinha levou um susto quando viu a menina entrar no quarto com cara de arrasada...

Lily? - perguntou assustada, sem entender nada.- Lily, isso tudo é emoção ou o quê?

Mutsumi, eu nunca, nunca mais quero ouvir falar de James Potter na minha vida!- a garota falou, se jogando na cama, entre lágrimas.

Eu sinto muito... - consolou Umi, sem saber o que dizer e acariciando devagar os cabelos ruivos da amiga.

Você sente muito? Você não sabe o que aquele idota fez. Ele é que deveria sentir muito! Que vontade que eu tenho de esganar ele...- falou, mutilando o travesseiro.

Mas o que aconteceu?

Eu quero morrer... Ele me humilhou na frente dos amigos dele!

Pense positivo, Lily! Tem uma passagem de uma escritura budista que diz assim: "a existência e o nada são essencialmente a mesma coisa"; então você, vivendo ou morrendo, vai ser a mesma coisa. Mas me conte, o que está havendo?

Pois vou te contar. Eu vi os meninos sentados e rindo muito alto perto do salgueiro lutador. Então, toda boba, eu arrumei os fios de cabelos que estavam arrepiados e a saia no lugar certo. E ouvi eles falarem assim:

E então a professora Minerva virou pra mim e perguntou: 'Senhor Black, o Senhor tem noção do que está falando?'

E o que você respondeu? - James perguntou, rindo com vontade.

Que não, ora essa! Senão ia pegar umas três detenções..."  
Foi ai que o Remus se deu conta da minha existência prostrada na frente deles... - Lily falou amargurada.

Oi, Lily! - Remus falou animado se levantando.

Ah, oi Remus, tudo bem? - Lily perguntou vermelha.

Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não, eu só queria falar com o James...

Pontas, Pontas! A Lily quer falar com você.

Comigo? O que você quer falar comigo? - ele perguntou displicente deixando Lily se ainda fosse possivel mais vermelha.

Bem, perguntar se nesse final de semana agora que nós vamos em Hogsmeade você não gostaria...

De ir com você? Você deve estar brincando, não é, garota? Não! Imagina com quantas pessoas eu posso ir, por que iria com você?

Eu... eu pensei que fossemos amigos... - Lily falou vendo que ele falava sem nem mesmo a encarar.

Então sabe o que eu fiz? Virei as costas e vim embora com o pingo de dignidade que me restava. Mutsumi, pode escrever o que eu estou falando! Pode até fazer uma escritura dessas que você tanto fala: eu nunca mais, nunca mais vou ser boazinha com que não merece, nunca mais vou fazer o que não tenho vontade, nunca mais vou me submeter à vontade dos outros!

É uma sábia decisão, Lily. Eu sempre lhe disse isso. É bom você saber que coisas ruins às vezes vêm para o bem, mas nunca deixe de ser você, Lily, independente do que possa acontecer.

E nunca mais vou falar com James Potter na minha vida. - decretou infeliz.

Enquanto isso embaixo de uma árvore ainda perto do salgueiro lutador...

Eu acho que você não deveria ter feito isso com a Líly, James.

Do que você está falando, Aluado?

Que você foi grosso e estúpido com a garota. - Remus respondeu.

Lilian o nome dela, não?

Você sabe muito bem qual é o nome dela James! Nós éramos amigos quando estavamos no primeiro ano e concordo plenamente com o Remus. Não se deve tratar uma garota assim.

Ah, por favor, né Sirius? Você faz coisa muito pior. Só essa semana você fez duas primeiranistas chorarem!

Eu concordo com o Pontas, não vale a pena perder tempo com uma garota que pensa que ainda é nossa amiga só porque nos falamos algumas vezes e acha que por isso o James aqui pode estar apaixonado por ela.

Viu só? O Rabicho concorda comigo.

Bem, nós avisamos, mas quem sabe o que faz é você. - Remus falou.

Se ainda fosse aquela amiga dela... a japonesinha. Oh, garota linda!

A Mutsumi? Tá delirando, cara? Todo mundo sabe que a garota já nasceu casada... - Sirius falou, rindo.

Casada, mas não está morta.

Você deve estar querendo arrumar um problema muito grande, Pontas. - Sirius avisou.

Olha só: a garota é linda, nunca ficou com ninguém em Hogwarts e só tem amigos chatos e perdedores. Eu não vejo por que não posso me aproximar dela.

Remus e Sirius se olharam sem saber se falavam que seu amigo era louco, ou davam uma bela risada. Entre uma e outra, preferiram ficar quietos. Afinal, James não ia parar de tentar só porquer eles disseram meia dúzia de palavras! Mas ainda assim, pararam de falar um pouco com James para que este se tocasse e pedisse desculpas à Lily. Já mais tarde, na mesa do salão principal...

O que aconteceu com a Lily que não desceu para jantar? - Donna perguntou enfiando uma garfada de comida na boca. Donna tinha cabelos castanhos, mas era tão branca quanto uma vela, fazendo assim destacar seus grandes olhos azuis. Hadrien vivia dizendo que ela parecia um fantasma, o Gasparzinho, para ser mais exato.

Ah, não foi nada Donna, Ela pegou no sono enquanto lia um livro de poções... Por quê? - respondeu, quase mordendo a língua por dizer uma mentira tão descarada.

Estudando? Bem, acontece que vocês perderam! A Scarlett perdeu 20 pontos para a corvinal depois de ter tentado dar um sopapo na Donna. - Hadrien falou animado. O amigo moreno era particurlamente lindo, com cabelos até o pescoço castanhos e bem bagunçados. Tinha os olhos verdes, quase amarelos, de tão claros.

E ela te acertou? Porque se ela acertou, vai descobrir para que as artes marciais servem... - Mutsumi falou zangada.

Não! Eu me desviei e acertou a professor Flintwick! Ela ainda pegou uma detenção. Ah, que instantes de pura felicidade... São tão diíceis de acontecer. Ai, ai, to me sentindo até mais leve.

Eu pensei que o pessoal da Lufa Lufa tinha que ser mais espirituoso e bom com os outros...

Aham... então vou fazer igual ao fantasma da minha casa? Encher a cara de vinho e sair comprimentando todo mundo por ai? Não, Umi, muito obrigada.

Ah, quase que eu me esqueço! O Malfoy perguntou pela Lily de novo... Quando ela vai dar o fora nele? O cara é um chato... - Hadrien resmungou.

Você sabe como a Lily é, Hadrien...

Claro que sabemos: é boazinha com todo mundo. - Hadrien e Donna falaram juntos.

É, espero que seja assim sempre...

Por que você tá falando isso, Mutsumi?

Hoje já é Ka Youbi... - Mutsumi falou de repente, querendo, obviamente, cortar o assunto.

Ta maluca, Mutsumi? Hoje é quarta feira... - Donna falou, olhando em seu calendário.

Ka Youbi não é terça feira? Ou eu to ficando maluco, Donna? Ou então o japonês (que eu não sei) está sendo todo esquecido. Por que eu jurava que hoje era quarta, fui na aulas tudo direitnho e...

Não em Okinawa. - ela falou feliz. - Lá hoje é Ka Youbi.

Mas você já está pensando no final do ano de novo, Mutsumi? Ele vai chegar mês que vem, para ser mais exato. - Hadrien falou, já aborrecido de entrar nesse assunto de novo. Já fazia três anos que era a mesma história.

É meio difícil não pensar, não é mesmo? - Mutsumi falou ironicamente.

É verdade, você vai ficar noiva no final do ano... - Donna lembrou - Só de lembrar me arrepio toda! Cruz credo, casar... - falou, mostrando o braço arrepiado.

Seus pais são malucos de te fazerem noivar aos treze anos de idade! E o seu Kan tem catorze, não? - Hadrien perguntou, se lembrando que conhecia essa história desde o dia que pegaram o primeiro trêm para Hogwarts.

São os costumes da minha família, Hadrien. E eu não vou contra eles. Afinal, eu sempre soube o que iria acontecer. E sem contar que o Hosokawa Kanemori é maravilhoso! Nós nos gostamos desde pequenos... Pior seria me casar com um desconhecido que eu poderia vir a odiar um dia.- falou simplesmente.

Cruzes, você nem parece que tem a nossa idade. - Donna falou, espantada com a tranquilidade da amiga.

É verdade, sua idosa... - Hadrien falou rindo.

Veiaca! - Donna falou, rindo muito alto.

Hunf, vocês que são uns crianções... - Umi respondeu aborrecida.

Ah, não fique assim Mutsumi! Você sabe que a gente te ama... Mas a verdade é que você deveria ser mais...

Condizente com sua idade. - Hadrien completou - Você parece que carrega o mundo nas costas, garota! O mundo não vai acabar porque você, uma vez na vida, não está pensando como seus pais.

Enquanto isso, três marotos entravam no salão principal

Olha, ali estão eles. - Remus indicou.

Mas a ruiva não tá ali, então não adianta nada e...

Fácil. Você vai lá e pergunta onde ela esta e pronto, Pontas. - Sirius falou, empurrando James para frente.

Tá bom, tá bom! To indo. Vocês são muito chatos, sabiam? - James perguntou, ajeitando as vestes.

Estamos de olho em você, heim...

Olá, Mutsumi... - James falou meio derretido interrompendo a conversa.

Olá, quer alguma coisa?

Anh? Ah sim, onde está aquela sua amiga de cabeça ruiva? - perguntou ainda babando um pouco.

Me desculpe, mas nós não temos nenhuma amiga com cabeça ruiva. - Donna falou, se adiantando. - Deve ser estranho alguém ter uma cabeça totalmente vermelha...

Que eu saiba eu não estava falando com você, "Donna". - o maroto respondeu com a voz afiada.

E quem disse que eu estava falando com você, "Potter"? Estava falando com o meu amigo Hadrien.

Hum, e ai onde está a ruiva?

Lilian Evans... Nós temos uma amiga ruiva que se chama Lilian Evans se não me engano... - Handriel falou para Donna, irritando James.- Mas ela não tem alergia nem nada pra ter uma cabeça vermelha...

Ela está dormindo, o que queria falar com ela? - Mutsumi perguntou nervosa, e na verdade, com muito medo de que ele falasse alguma coisa, pois se acontecesse, na certa Donna e Handriel voariam no pescoço do garoto.

Não é nada demais, então... até mais tarde Mutsumi.

Merlin, ele sabe algum nome... - Donna falou surpresa enqanto Handriel ria e Mutsumi quase tacava a cabeça na mesa.

Impressionante, nunca imaginei que Potter chegaria num grau tão alto de inteligência... - Hadrien falava, olhando para Donna. E Mutsumi viu que James se aproximava perigosamente dele.

Algo mais, James? - Mutsumi perguntou gentilmente.

Não, não por enquanto. - falou em tom ameaçador.

Uui, que medo! - Donna falou, vendo o garoto se afastar.

Donna, temos que ter cuidado. Afinal, somos só dois fracotes da Lufa Lufa... - Hadrien falou rindo.

Vocês dois não têm jeito... Bem, vou subir.

Até amanhã, princesa Umi! - Donna falou feliz, enfiando um bombom na boca.

E se continuarem a me chamar de princesa Umi... hun... deixa pra lá. Vocês devem estar bêbados de sono... - Mutsumi falou, vendo Donna com a testa colada na mesa e já babando.

Provavelmente. - Handriel informou.

Três marotos, enquanto isso, aguardavam na outra ponta da mesa. Se conheciam bem o amigo, com certeza ele evitaria de todas as maneiras pedir desculpas para a garota, mas com certeza eles não iriam permitir isso.

Como foi lá?

Ela não estava lá, Aluado.

Isso nós sabemos né, Pontas. Por que não perguntou onde ela estava?

Ela está dormindo Sirius, querem que suba no quarto da garota, é? Sem contar que já estou muito puto com aqueles dois.

Hadrien e Donna? Ah, não ligue para eles... São bem legais para dizer a verdade. - Falou Remus e recebeu um olhar assassino de presente de James.

Está bem. Que tal irmos dormir?

Mas eu não comi nada!

Bem feito! Não tinha nada que ter demorado. - Sirius falou rindo.

Grandes amigos que eu tenho...

Já no quarto das meninas...

E aí? Está melhor, Lily?

Estou indo...

Quer saber quem perguntou por você?

O Lúcius...

É, ele também, mas não era ele quem eu estava pensando. - ela completou, e como a amiga não disse nada, resolveu contar logo. - Bem, foi o James.

E o que o idiota queria? - perguntou a ruiva revoltada - Com certeza, me sacanear de novo. E aposto como a Donna e o Hadrien brigaram com ele.

Não seja tão negativa, Lily. Eu não sei o que ele queria falar com você, mas ele estava bem amável. E quanto a Donna e o Hadrien... Sim, eles discutiram...

Pois saiba, Umi, que eu nunca mais quero saber de James Potter na minha vida! 


	2. O Sexto ano começou

Capítulo 2 : O Sexto ano começou

O mundo bruxo estava um caos: pessoas desapareciam, todos tinham medo de sair a rua, suas casas estavam ameaçadas, seus filhos, suas vidas.Os pais estavam muito preocupados em deixar seus filhos retornarem para Hogwarts, todos falavam que este era o lugar mas seguro no momento, mas a verdade é que preferiam ter os filhos em casa sob suas vistas e suas varinhas.  
Até mesmo o mundo trouxa estava sentindo que tudo estava um caos e só tendia a piorar. Os pais trouxas de alunos bruxos não sabiam se o seguro era ficar em um lugar sem magia ou com. Era exatamente assim que se sentaim os pais de uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts.

Você tem certeza que está tudo bem, querida? Nós temos lido cada coisa naquele jornal que a coruja leva lá em casa.

Pode até parecer que não, mas até mesmo a Petúnia está preocupada com você.

Não se preocupe mãe, Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro que se tem atualmente. - Lily falou, mas no fundo, pensava que Petúnia só estava preocupada com sua própria pele.

E a nossa filha é a melhor bruxa da escola, então não vai ter problemas.- seu pai comentou orgulhoso.

Ainda assim, tome cuidado e não vá sozinha a lugar nenhum ouviu, Lily?

Pode ter certeza, mãe. Só vou andar com os meus amigos... Vou sentir saudades.

Vai passar o Natal em casa? - seu pai perguntou esperançoso.

Não sei, vou ver. Vai ter apresentação do corpo de dança, e como eu sou a coreógrafa, não sei se vão precisar de mim...

Então está bem. Mande uma carta para casa para avisar, tudo bem? - perguntou seu pai a abraçando.

Olá, Sra Evans! - Donna cumprimentou, feliz. Estava usando vestes azuis brilhantes, na verdade, ela toda parecia brilhar.

Ah, oi Donna querida, tome conta da minha filha, heim! - a bondosa senhora falou a abraçando.

Pode ter certeza que vou! Vamos Lily, falta pouco para o trem sair... Tchau, senhores!

Tchau, querida! E tchau, meu amor. Se cuida.

Sentiremos saudades.

Nós também...- seus pais falaram pesarosos.

Donna puxava Lily para dentro do trem, ansiosa. Queria saber o que Lily acharia da novidade do momento. Ao mesmo tempo que andava, falava sem parar. Lily apenas ria, sem entender uma única palavra do que a amiga falava e pensando em como ela conseguia ficar tanto tempo sem respirar.

Donna, você fica tão engraçada perto dos meus pais! Parece até responsável...

Quem disse que eu não sou? Ora, ora... - Donna encenou, dando uma voltinha em Lily.

O que foi, minha roupa tá suja? - perguntou, tentando olhar para as costas.

Ah, Lily! Você está linda! - Donna falava, vendo a amiga com os cabelos longos soltos, uma minissaia vermelha e uma camisa branca justa no corpo.- Queria usar roupas assim também, essas roupas trouxas são tão bonitas...

Hum... obrigada. Você também está ótima, Donna! Suas vestes são novas, não?

São sim, a Masaya que me deu. - Donna sorriu, dando uma volta completa no corredor estreito, cheio de gente.

Sua irmã tem bom gosto. Bem, e a Umi e o Hadrien, onde estão? - perguntou olhando para trás, mas sem parar de andar.

Sei lá do Hadrien! Ele só chega atrasado... Vem cá, você precisa ver isso, o noivo da Mutsumi esta aqui! - falou sem se conter.

Como está aqui? - perguntou a ruiva surpresa.

Ele fará o sétimo ano aqui em Hogwarts! - Donna explicou, puxando Lily para o vagão onde estavam os amigos.

E como ele é, Donna? - interessou-se Lily, esbarrando em algumas pessoas enquanto passavam.

Lindo como ela, super simpático e parece ser mais divertido que a Mutsumi...

Oi, Lily. - falou um rapaz, segurando as mãos da ruivinha.

Oi, Lúcius! Tudo bem?

Muito melhor agora. Vai em qual vagão?

No de sempre, não, Donna? - perguntou sem entender. Afinal, usavam o mesmo vagão desde que começaram a estudar em Hogwarts.

Ah, sim, claro... - Donna falou impaciente.

Então nos vemos mais tarde?

Pode ser... - ela não conseguiu terminar de falar já que Donna estava lhe puxando novamente, levemente irritada.

Vou dar um babador de presente pra ele. Lily, é quando o aniversário dele?

Você é muito boba, Donna. O Lúcius só é gentil e... Ai! - falou, quando alguém lhe deu um encontrão.

Me desculpem...- James falou rindo, juntamente com Sirius.

Hunf.- Lily emitiu, virando a cara e entrando na cabine.

Nossa, que esnobada! Depois dessa eu me matava, Pontas...

Quem era a gata?- James perguntou surpreso.

Era a Lilian, Pontas! Acho que está precisando trocar esses óculos, heim? Vamos logo, que os garotos já estão nos esperando... - Sirius falou, abriando a porta da cabine ao lado da que Lily havia entrado.

Assim que entraram na cabine, os outros dois marotos se levantaram e Remo declamou em ar solene:

Pontas, meu amigo, eu só tenho notícia ruim para te dar.

Como? Eu acabei de chegar e nem sentei ainda...

Quer a ruim ou a péssima primeiro? - Pedro perguntou se sentando de novo.

Pode ser a péssima.

Me chamaram para ser monitor... - Remus falou meio orgulhoso - Sabe a Mutsumi que era monitora ano passado? Ela não pode continuar e então me chamaram.

O quê! Um maroto, um monitor? Você deve estar brincando! - James falou, se pondo de pé com os olhos arregalados.

E você aceitou, Aluado?- Sirius perguntou, sem conseguir acreditar.

Ah, claro! Ou eu enviaria uma carta para a professora Minerva dizendo, "Ah, não. Valeu! Obrigado." ?

Que droga! E qual a outra notícia?

Temos um aluno transferido. - Pedro informou.

E o que é que tem? E isso lá é horrivel? - James perguntou.

Bem... ele é japonês. E é o noivo da Mutsumi. - Remus informou, vendo o amigo se afundar na poltrona.

O quê!

E soubemos que ele era o artilheiro do time dele... - Remus completou, enfiando a espada cada vez mais fundo.

E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Temos vários times de quadribol em Hogwarts, quatro para dizer a verdade. E ele pode ter ido...

É, mas só temos um na Grifinória. - falou o novo monitor, dando o golpe final.

Já comecei esse ano em Hogwarts com o pé esquerdo...

CHEGAMOS! - Lily e Donna falaram juntas, entrando na cabine e dando um susto nos presentes.

Nós notamos, né, escandalosas? Lily, eu gostaria de te apresentar o Hosokawa Kanemori.

Pode me chamar de Kan. - ele explicou simpático, se levantando para cumprimenta-la. Lily quase engasgou. Sempre pensara que japoneses eram todos iguais: baixinhos, amarelos e feios. Mas com certeza, estava enganada. Kan era realmente lindo, um páreo duro para Hadrien.

Nossa, a Mutsumi fez um ótimo negócio! Por isso que nunca ligou de ter ficado noiva tão cedo, né? - Lily falou, dando uma piscadela para Mutsumi que agora parecia uma beterraba.

Menina experta!- Donna complementou enquanto ela, Lily e Kan caíam na risada e Mutsumi ficava roxo-beringela.

E aí, meu povo? Quais são as novidades? - Hadrien perguntou feliz, entrando no vagão e levou um susto. - Quem é o japona? Teu irmão, Umi? - perguntou, estendendo a mão para o rapaz.

Não, eu sou Kan. O noivo da Genji.

Ué, então vai estudar aqui agora, cara? Que maneiro, mais um homem! Viver perto de três garotas quase me deixa louco.

Não dúvido. Os minutos que fiquei aqui sozinho com elas, não pararam de falar um segundo.

Bem vindo ao meu mundo. Não sei como consegui suportá-las por tanto tempo sozinho. - Hadrien falou, se jogando no assento sem nem mesmo falar com a meninas.

Vocês poderiam fazer o favor de parar de falar mal da gente, na nossa frente? - Lily pediu.

Ah, claro, me desculpe... - Kan falou rindo.

Não sei, não. Eu achava esse japonês muito mais simpático quando estava quietinho. - Lily resmungou.

Lily, não é que eu concordo com você? Ei, quando você entrou na plataforma, viu o Longbotton? Está um pedaço!

Um pedaço comprometido Donna. Com a Alice.

Pois é, né, fazer o que? Ah, e Oi Hadrien, tudo bem? Como tem passado? Não fala mais com a gente, não?

Não. Tô brincando!- acrescentou depressa, vendo a cara da garota.- Como vocês três estão lindas, heim! Com todo respeito Kan. E aí? Vocês duas ficaram tão gatas assim pra mim?

Sonha.- Lily e Donna falaram juntas, no que todos caíram na risada.

Enquanto isso, na cabine ao lado...

E então? O que nós vamos fazer para levantar o meu astral? - James perguntou se levantando.

Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa para levantar o seu astral? Posso saber por quê? - Remus perguntou sem entender.

Claro! Vocês só vieram com notícia ruim pra cima de mim...

Bem, tem algo que nós podemos fazer. - Pedro lembrou.

É verdade... Tem um certo Seboso que podemos perturbar. Hum... mas antes eu queria falar uma coisa com vocês. Uma coisa séria.

É sobre os ataques que estão acontecendo, não é, Remus? - James perguntou, realmente preocupado.

Ah, então vocês também estão lendo o jornal? Olha, não sei se notaram, mas de um tempo pra cá tudo está estranho. Só está piorando...

A verdade é que nós temos que tomar cuidado. Com certeza, esse ano não vai ser fácil pra ninguém. - Sirius falou, lembrando de mais uma discussão que tivera em casa.

Finalmente o trem estava parando. Já avistavam Hogwarts e saíram da cabine animados. Lily, Hadrien e Donna enfiaram Mutsumi e Kan em uma carruagem, para que os dois pudessem seguir sozinhos e subiram em outra para irem finalmente para Hogwarts.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Donna perguntou sem entender, vendo Remus e James entrando na mesma carruagem que Hadrien, Lily e ela estavam.

Essa é a única que tem lugar. - Remus informou. - O Sirius e o Pedro foram em uma com as sonserinas.

Olha só, nós não enchemos o saco de vocês e vocês não enchem o nosso. - James decretou.

Ótimo, vai ser assim. - Hadrien afirmou, segurando Lily que ia descer da carruagem. - Lily, como vai indo a nova coreografia?

Ótima. - falou com raiva, vendo que não teria mais como descer da carruagem, já que esta tinha começado a andar.

Evoluiu bastante, Handriel, você tem que ver. Está linda! A Lily fez um ótimo trabalho dessa vez. - James e Remus ouviam a conversa com curiosidade.

Pare de me chamar de Handriel ou vou começar a chamá-la de Donnatella. - Hadrien ameaçou.

Mas é esse o seu nome, Handriel... - Donna falou, fazendo sair de sua varinha uma fumacinha em forma de anjo - Nosso protetor.

E o seu é Donnatella... Parece marca de sapato.

Que tal pararmos de brigar? - Lily perguntou, incomodada ao ver que os garotos estavam prestando atenção à conversa.

Então é provável que vocês dancem na abertura do Baile de Inverno? Que legal! - Hadrien falou feliz pelas meninas.

A professora Minerva já combinou tudo com agente e as meninas. Por isso que a Lily teve tanto trabalho nas férias.

Você que é a coreógrafa da equipe de dança, Lílian? - James perguntou.

Sim, é ela. - Donna falou secamente - Aí, o que acontece, nós ficamos boa parte das férias ensaiando, né Lily?

É verdade. As meninas iam lá para casa quase todo dia... Meu pai e minha mãe estavam quase ficando loucos.

Imagino é como sua irmã ficou! Um monte de gente estranha na casa dela... Eu me lembro que fui lá umas cinco vezes nessas férias e eu pensei que ela ia me matar... Não quis te matar, não?

Ela bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu. Acho que meus pais desconfiaram. - Lily falou, ficando ainda mais incomodada por causa do silêncio de James e Remus. Estava com vontade de arrancar as orelhas deles.

Sua irmã é maluca, mas quem não é hoje em dia? Meu tio ontem tentou colocar eletricidade lá em casa. - Donna falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Mas pra quê isso? - Hadrien perguntou confuso. - É aquele negócio que a gente aprendeu na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas? Sabe, pra fazer o vidro brilhar...

Sei lá! Ele estava lendo um livro trouxa sobre isso. Acho que é tisica... - Donna falou com ares de sabe-tudo.

Que tisica? É física, sua lerda! Tísica é pessoa doente. - Lily falou, sem conseguir se controlar, e começou a rir. - Provavelmente ele deve ter visto alguma coisa sobre instalações elétricas. É melhor isso do que se ele tivesse um livro de química... Ele poderia ter feito um estrago por lá.

Do jeito que está, não dúvido que faça logo, logo. Não sei como ainda não botou fogo na casa inteira. - Donna falou suspirando, cansada.

Eu, heim! Esses seus parentes não regulam muito bem, né Donna? Ah, eu esqueci de contar! O meu primo Basílio fugiu com a namorada pra casar, sabe? Com medo do coisa ruim... Se separaram uma semana depois. - Hadrien falou coçando a cabeça e fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem um pouco.

Você tá com cabelo dentro da boca... Isso tudo é fome? - Lily falou retirando o cabelo do garoto, fazendo Donna e James ficarem vermelhos e tossirem muito.

Obrigado. Eu tenho que cortar o cabelo... Você está bem, Donna?

Ah, não, Hadrien! Está tão bonito assim... - Lily reclamou, bagunçando o cabelo do garoto.

Não faz isso... Lily, sua chata, você sabe que eu não gosto! Você gostaria se eu mexesse no seu cabelo?

Gostaria. Cafuné é muito bom. - ela falou, colocando a cabeça no colo dele.

Ei, olha eu aqui! - Donna resmungou. - Deixem as cenas explícitas de amor para depois.

Ah, com certeza. Vamos começar a nos agarrar aqui... - Lily falou rindo, abraçando Hadrien que jogou suas pernas para cima da garota.

É ruim, hein! Aí me aparece o Lúcius aqui dentro e pronto, perco a minha pele. - Hadrien falou tentando desfazer a cara de brava de Donna.

Então está namorando com um sonserino, Lilian? - James perguntou, fazendo-se notar novamente.

Não é da sua conta. - Lily falou séria. Hadrien e Donna viram que aquela era uma ótima desculpa para Lily murchar as orelhas de James e deram graças aos céus de terem chegado em Hogwarts.

Vamos descer né... - Hadrien falou abrindo a porinhola.

Durante a primeira noite em Hogwarts, o professor Dumbledore fez um duro discurso sobre a atual situação em que todos se encontravam. O Chapéu Seletor parecia estar deprimido, mas mesmo assim os alunos estavam feliz por poder voltar a Hogwarts e conversar com seus amigos. Donna, Lily e Hadrien zoavam muito Mutsumi e Kanemori que estavam vermelhos de vergonha. Os marotos se divertiam contando suas histórias de verão e paqueravam as garotas.  
Quando viram Donna dormindo em cima da mesa, notaram que era a hora de ir para o quarto. Hadrien foi segurando Donna até o quarto, enquanto os outros subiram para torre da Grifinória.

Vocês são muito engraçados.

Ah, obrigada... Bem, crianças, eu vou dormir. Oyasumi nasai Kanemori, Oyasumi nasai Mutsumi.

Oyasumi nasai, Lily! Bons sonhos.

Ah, pode ter certeza. Eu já até tô sonhando... - Lily falou, tropeçando nas escadas.

Bem, eu já vou subir. Oyasumi nasai Mutsumi. - Kan falou, acariciando seus cabelos.

Oyasumi nasai, Kanemori...- Mutsumi falou, vendo-o subir as escadas e acabou se sentindo meio triste.

Já na manhã seguinte...

Ohayoo Gozaimasu Lily.

Isso aí pra você também. - Lily falou, sem entender nada.

Onde está a Mutsumi? Ela ainda não acordou, não?

Está lá em cima se embelezando para você... - falou lhe dando uma piscadela risonha.

Ela não precisa disso. Ela já é linda de qualquer jeito...

Nossa, que romântico! Queria ter um namorado assim também. Mas fazer o que, a vida é bela...

Você vai conseguir, não se preocupe. Apesar de querer azarar e enfeitiçar o primeiro que vê, você é muito gentil.

Desse jeito vou ficar vermelha igual meus cabelos... Vou descer para tomar café. Vai ficar aí?

Não, é melhor eu descer, senão iremos chegar atrasados. Será que a Mutsumi vai demorar muito?

Ué, ela encontra a gente lá embaixo. - Lily falou puxando-o - A Donna e o Hadrien devem estar nos esperando.

Meia hora depois...

Bom dia Mutsumi.

Ohayoo Gozaimasu, James. Você viu o Kan aqui em baixo? É um japonês, é transferido... - perguntou, ajeitando alguns fios de cabelo e deixando James encantado.

Eu sei quem é ele sim. Se eu não me engano, o vi descendo com a Lílian.

Com a Lily? Tá bom, obrigada, James. Até a aula.

Até... Coisa mais linda do mundo, ah, se me desse uma chance... - murmurou o moreno, vendo a garota sair pelo buraco da parede.

Falando sozinho, Pontas? Tá ruim, heim?

Pois é, Almofadinhas. Não tem ninguém pra me fazer companhia... - ele respondeu dramaticamente.

Quer dizer que não tem nenhuma garota para te fazer companhia, né? - Sirius perguntou rindo.

O Pontas está se sentindo sozinho? É fácil mudar isso! É só agente descer, ou melhor, nem precisamos descer... Olha as quintanistas descendo a escada... - Remus comentou sorridente.

Ah, nada como o café da manhã para começar o dia... - Pedro comentou feliz, descendo logo atrás de Remus.

Hoje vamos ter aula de quê?

Se você que é o monitor não sabe, quanto mais a gente! - Sirius comentou rindo com vontade - Mas que incompetente, heim...

Não é isso. É que a professora Minerva é quem vai liberar as aulas que nós vamos assistir. Vocês ainda não desceram, não?

Não. Estávamos esperando.

A gente?- Pedro perguntou feliz.

Não: as quintanistas. - Sirius falou rindo.

Já no Salão Principal... Lily, Hadrien, Donna e Kan se divertiam...

Vocês não se sentam na mesa da Lufa Lufa? - perguntou o oriental.

Não, pra quê? Lá não tem nada de interessante. - Donna falou - Quer dizer, tem uns gatinhos, mas dá pra paquerar daqui.

Bem, e se nossos amigos estão aqui, e se aqui também serve comida boa, por que ficaríamos por lá? - Hadrien perguntou.

Eles só ficam por lá no primeiro e último dia para ser mais exata. O resto só ficam por aqui pertubando. - Lily falou rindo - Ei, come aí, Kan! Não é peixe cru, mas a comida é boa...

E desde quando peixe cru é comida boa? - Hadrien perguntou com nojo.

É boa sim! E saudável. E com tempero fica uma delícia. - Kan explicou. - Mas eu não me importo de comer essa comida inglesa, só não posso comer muito se não vou sair de forma.

Vai tentar quando o teste para o time de Quadribol? - Hadrien perguntou interessado - Eu sou batedor da Lufa Lufa... e dos bons, hem!

Do Youbi...- Kan fez um careta ao perceber o que tinha falado. - Desculpem. Eu disse que vou fazer o teste no sábado.

Não se preocupe. Nós sabemos falar alguma coisa em japonês que a Mutsumi ensinou... - Donna explicou, enquanto enfiava uma torrada inteira na boca.

Eu faço melhor. - Lily desafiou, passando geléia da torrada, a cobrindo com outra e enfiando o pequeno sanduíche na boca.- Viu? E ainda consigo falar sem cuspir.

Vocês são nojentas... - Hadrien decretou rindo e enfiando uma torrada na boca, também ficando todo sujo de geléia de uva.

Já estão tomando café sem mim? - perguntou uma voz divertida atrás deles- Hadrien, você está com a boca roxa...

Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Genji Mutsumi... - Kan falou se levantando e esperando ela se sentar.

Oyasumi nasai Kan... - falou rosada.

Você está babando agora que seu noivinho está aqui, heim... - Lily falou rindo.

Você acha? - perguntou vermelha.

Acho? Tá na cara, né? Sem contar que ele é lindo. Vocês dois são lindos, vão ter filhos perfeitos. Só não dêem a eles nomes feios.

Ah... Mutsumi, nós já recebemos o horário. Pegue o seu com a professora MacGonagal. - Hadrien avisou.

Já vou lá... Hum... aqui é meu horário, é bem pequeno.

Ué, mas você passou em 6 NOMS, Mutsumi! Por que só tem quatro matérias? - Donna perguntou fazendo um escândalo.

Porque é o que preciso, Donna.

Ei! Olha, aqui tem um horário legal para ensaiarmos entre as aulas de DCAT e... - Lily começou animada,mas os olhares carregados entre Umi e Donna a fizeram calar. - O que foi?

Lily, me desculpe, mas eu não vou poder fazer parte do corpo de dança esse ano.

O quê? Por que não? Mas já estava tudo perfeito! Você e a Donna são as bailarinas principais, sabem toda a coreografia com sapateado e todo o resto...

Os meus pais não me deixaram continuar, disseram que uma futura esposa não pode ficar exibindo seu corpo para garotos de nossa idade.

A gente fica coberta! - Lily falou rapidamente. - Eu jogo um lençol em cima de você...

Se for por mim, Mutsumi, eu não me importo. Pode continuar dançando.

Não, se meus pais não querem que eu dance, não vou dançar. E você pode ficar no meu lugar, Lily.

Mas eu não queria ser uma das principais! Vai, Umi, por favor. Você sabe que não danço.

Vai me deixar sozinha, Umi? Mas foi você que insistiu pra mim entrar nessa procaria de grupo de dança e eu já tava até convencendo o Hadrien...

A mim? Nem pensar! Não vou entrar, nunca! Tenho coisa melhor para fazer com o meu tempo.

Como treinar Quadribol?

Exatamente.

Vocês só perdem! - Donna resmungou.

Poxa, Mutsumi, eu realmente preciso de você na equipe... - Lily reclamava enquanto Donna se ajoelhava aos pés da garota.

Não me abandone, por favor... - Donna falava tentando chorar e acabava que estava sujando toda a meia da Mutsumi com torrada e geléia. Hadrien e Kan se esforçavam para não rir da cena.

Eu sei, me desculpem, mas eu não posso...

Droga, vamos ter que chamar uma das garotas do segundo grupo para ficar no seu lugar. - Lily falou pensativa.

Caramba, as garotas do segundo grupo dançam tão bem quanto cegonhas... - Donna resmungou se levantando.

Se quiserem, eu ajudo a achar alguém, sabe, fazer testes e tudo mais... Igual ao que agente fez quando entrou.

Tá bom... - Lily falou inconformada. - Mas ninguém vai dançar igual, você duas são ótimas juntas.

Você fica no meu lugar como destaque, Lily. - Mutsumi insistiu.

Não, eu não gosto de ser destaque e não gosto que me vejam dançando, nem nada disso...- Lily falou amuada.

Bem, eu preciso saber onde fica a sala de poções. - Kan falou quase pedindo desculpas por interrompê-las.

Se quiser eu te mostro, vou para uma sala ao lado. - Lily se ofereceu, ainda chateada.

Não, pode deixar, eu levo. Sem problemas. - Mutsumi falou apressada.

Mas Mutsumi, você tem aula de Aritmância agora! Vai dar a maior volta? Não é melhor ele vir com a gente? - Donna perguntou sem entender.

É verdade Umi, a Donna tem razão. Se for levar-lo nas masmorras vai chegar atrasada na aula de Aritmância. - Hadrien avisou.

Pode ficar tranquila, Genji Mutsumi, tenho certeza que as meninas não vão me seqüestrar. - ele falou rindo carinhosamente.

Está bem. Eu só queria ficar um pouquinho mais com você. - falou vermelha, olhando para o chão.

Podemos ficar juntos de tardinha, o que acha? Acho que nós dois não temos nada para fazer agora que você saiu do grupo de dança.

Isso, agora vamos senão o professor Flintwick vai querer arrancar nosso couro... - Lily resmungou.

Verdade... Até mais tarde, crianças!

Mutsumi, você está bem? - Hadrien perguntou preocupado.

Ótima, por quê?

Nada. É bom a gente se apressar, eu tenho aula de trato de criaturas mágicas agora e se chegar atrasado a professora não vai gostar nem um pouco.

Eu sei. Olha, eu descobri três tipos de linguagens novas derivadas do mandarim para falar com a professora de Aritmância.

Legal, depois eu quero ver quais são e aí você me explica os significados. Tá bom?

Tá...

Depois das primeiras aulas, almoçaram juntos e Lily foi com Mutsumi até o quarto pegar alguns livros enquanto Hadrien e Donna aproveitavam o tempo livre para se pegarem com alguém... A verdade é que parecia que os dois competiam para fazer raiva um ao outro.

Poxa, Mutsumi! São quase nulas as aulas que vou fazer com você. - resmungou Lily enquanto retirava a capa.

Para falar a verdade, nem são muitas as aulas que vou fazer, Lily. Olhe: Herbologia, Advinhação, Runas Antigas, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

Eu me esqueci que a Sra.Genji, depois de formada, não vai precisar trabalhar... - comentou a ruiva azeda, pegando o material que faltava.

Acontece, Lily, que nós temos o costume de cuidar da casa. Se eu fosse pela cabeça da minha mãe, eu já até teria deixado a escola.

Deixado a escola, mas por quê? Por causa do Coisa Ruim?- Lily perguntou surpresa.

Só é por causa dele que eu ainda estou aqui. Meu pai disse que tenho que saber me proteger, a mim e ao meu lar.

Que loucura, Mutsumi! Então, se der na telha do seu pai, se ele pensar que você já sabe o suficiente, ano que vem você não volta para Hogwarts?

Não. E vai ficar um horror pra gente se ver, né? Afinal, eu vou morar no Japão e você, a Donna e o Handriel aqui na Inglaterra... - falava enquanto descia do quarto.

Ah, não! Eu vou ficar longe da minha melhor amiga? - Lily perguntou a abraçando. - Então vou te explorar muito esse ano Mutsumi, afinal, pode ser o último!

Não conte isso para a Donna e o Hadrien.

Por que não? Eles vão ficar chateados se não ficarem sabendo com antecedência...

Mas pra frente eu conto para eles, afinal, eu ainda posso fazer o sétimo ano.

Está bem, você é que sabe. Agora eu vou descer que o Lúcius esta me esperando...

Hum... Então cedeu aos encantos dele é? - Mutsumi perguntou sorridente.

Tá maluca? A gente só vai estudar... Oi Kan. Mas o que aconteceu ? Tá com uma cara...

Nada demais, quatro garotos estavam perturbando um outro e eu defendi o cara e os garotos não gostaram...

Ah, foram os marotos, com certeza. Pode deixar comigo que eu vou azarar aqueles idiotas e ...

Não, Lily! Hai, genki dessu.

Lily, você vai acabar arrumando uma confusão enorme por causa de nada... - Mutsumi falou.

Por causa de nada? - perguntou surpresa.

Olha, Lily, a Mutsumi já me contou as azarações que você pode fazer e não quero que se meta em confusão.

Ok... Mas tá tudo bem? Tem certeza?

Por favor, né, Lily! Seria mais fácil eu perguntar se você está bem.

Então, vou descer para estudar. Até mais tarde meus enamorados favoritos.

Até mais tarde, Lily.

Ogenki dessu ka, Kan?

Hai, genki dessu. Não se preocupe, Mutsumi. Não quer dar uma volta antes da aula?

Ah, claro!

Está fazendo o quê?

Ah, estou estudando para Feitiços. A matéria está bem complicada.

Vamos continuar com o nosso projeto do ano passado?

É claro, Lúcius! Vai ser ótimo, quer começar agora? - perguntou animada - Aproveita que a gente não tem muita coisa para fazer mesmo... Olhe, eu peguei esses livros aqui para dar uma lida.

Eles são ótimos...

Algum tempo depois...

Lily, venha cá... Olha, será que se juntarmos significado do latim com o grego...

Não, não, vai continuar com o mesmo significado Lúcius. Seria mais fácil se pegassemos aquele livro de Runas Antigas, mas acho que estão usando... Ele é ótimo... Você faz runas, não?

Sim, eu ainda faço e, espera, é verdade! Se pegarmos...

O que estão fazendo?- Severus perguntou interessado, vendo-os enterrados sobre pilhas de livros.

Olá, Severus. - Lúcius falou de má vontade por ser interrompido.

Estamos fazendo uma formação de palavras, sabe? Seria ótimo se conseguíssimos fazer nossos próprios feitiços como o professor Flintwick falou...

E o melhor que estão fazendo é juntar latim com grego? - perguntou Snape depreciamente, observando bem os livros.

Claro que não! Já olhamos dezenas de livros e, se quer saber, já conseguimos alguns resultados...

Mas temos que admitir que estamos indo melhor em Poções... Não quer se juntar a nós, Severus?

A vocês dois?- perguntou olhando para Lily.

Algum problema?- Lily perguntou nervosamente já pensando que ele iria chamá-la de sangue-ruim.

Bem, se o Lúcius não se importar...

Se importar? Claro que não, né, Lúcius? Toda ajuda é lucro. - Lily falou feliz e surpresa.

Oh, com certeza. Mas já que formamos um grupo, sente-se Severus e vamos trabalhar. - Lúcius falou puxando uma cadeira e escondendo o mal-humor pela inorportuna visita.

O Ranhoso olhou por cima, o que os dois já haviam feito.

E os quatro metros do dever do professor Slughorn? Ele pode ter seus favoritos, mas ainda assim não vai aliviar o lado de vocês.

Se está querendo insinuar alguma coisa, Severus, podemos informar que já está tudo terminado. - Lily falou, fazendo Lúcius soltar algumas risadinhas cínicas- E se precisar de ajuda, estamos aqui para isso.

Não, eu já terminei meus exercícios também.

Então vamos logo aproveitar que o tempo vago está terminando. Você tem aula de que Lily?

Herbologia avançada. Você também, né, Severus?

É sim, eu tenho que ir lá em cima pegar minhas luvas protetoras que eu esqueci.

Então nos vemos lá. E você Lúcius, tem aula de quê agora?

Advinhação. Não é uma matéria que eu gosto muito, mas é bem útil. Ajuda bastante a lidar com defesa contra as artes da trevas.

Por causa dos sinistros e tudo mais, não é? - Lily perguntou interessada colocando os livros no lugar- Ei, você não vai chegar atrasado, não? Pra mim é rápido, mas a sala do professor Strude é do outro lado do castelo.

Não tem problema, eu acabo de te ajudar eu vou voando como um dragão pra lá. - Lúcius falou retirando os livros dos braços de Lily gentilmente.

Enquanto isso no fundo da biblioteca os quatro marotos queimavam a massa cinzenta tentando terminar de fazer três deveres atrasados de metros de distância. Remus, atrasado por causa da monitoria; James e Sirius por causa do quadribol e das garotas; e Pedro porque não conseguia terminar nada sozinho.

Droga, eu não to entendendo nada que a professora Minerva está falando e muito menos o que tá escrito nesse livro! - James resmungou, molhando novamente a ponta da pena.

É verdade. Nós podemos nos transfigurar! Pensei que graças a isso esse ano ia passar mole, mole... - Pedro falou desanimado.

Do que você está falando, Pedro? Você nem está na turma de Transfiguração avançada. - Remus falou sem entender.

Estamos é bem ferrados, isso sim. E tem uma dissertação de seis metros para amanhã, sem contar os deveres de poções a minha poção polissuco que está uma merda, visualmente e com o mesmo odor... - Sirius resmungou.

Parece que não tem nada nesses malditos livros. - James falou, fechando o terceiro livro sobre a matéria.

Claro, a Lilian e o Malfoy estavam segurando os melhores livros! - Pedro resmungou.

Não podemos arranjar confusão por causa disso, afinal, eles chegaram aqui antes e pegaram os livros que quiseram.- Remus falou diretamente para James.

Sem contar que já temos que ir.

É verdade, tem aula de Herbologia agora, esse tempo vago passou muito rápido... - James falou guardando o material.- A verdade é que está tudo muito complicado... Nunca pensei que os NIENS fossem tão difíceis.

Sério, a gente passou fácil pelos NOMS, quero dizer, não tão fácil, mas passamos nas matérias que queríamos. - falou, sem olhar para a cara de Pedro.

VOCÊS conseguiram, né? Porque eu me ferrei... Só passei em 2 NOMS. Herbologia e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Do jeito que vai, vou terminar como guarda caça de Hogwarts.

Você já conversou com a professora MacGonagall? Sabe, quando ela estava distribuindo as aulas.

Não, ela disse que vai marcar uma entrevista ainda esse mês. E como vão indo as aulas de Poções e Transfiguração Avançada?

Estamos dormindo em cima de um monte de livros, ainda sem conseguir entender muita coisa. E o professor Slugorhn, você conhece, só da bola para os favoritos dele. - Remus falou rindo apontando para James e Sirius.

Lúcius andava apressado, queria cair na cama e dormir, mas sentiu uma sombra atrás de si. Já estava cansado de estar sendo perseguido.

O que você quer? -perguntou irritado.

Vai mesmo ficar andando com uma Grifinória nojenta? Logo a preferida do professor Dumbledore?

A Lily é diferente, Snape, e eu não quero que ninguém fale dela. Se encostarem um só dedo nela vocês sabem do que sou capaz.

Vocês?

Eu sei muito bem que o recado é da Belatrix e Narcisa também. Elas estão andando atrás de mim o dia todo.

Você acha que o Lord das Trevas vai permitir isso? Uma afronta dessas contra o sangue-puro?

Eu tenho toda minha devoção por ele e o Lord sabe disso, mas pode ter toda certeza que nenhum de vocês vai conseguir encostar na Lily. Não porque eu vou fazer algo e sim, porque ela é muito mais poderosa e inteligente que vocês. E não se incomodem de avisar ao Lord, ele já sabe. - falou, virando-lhe as costas.

Snape com certeza já sabia palavra por palavra o que Lúcius diria, mas ainda assim, se surpreendeu em ver que mesmo Lúcius sendo egoista e manipulador, com toda certeza ele realmente adorava aquela grifinória de sangue-ruim. A verdade é que gostou de ouvir essa resposta, sempre gostava de levar más notícias às irmãs Black.

E então, o que ele falou, Snape? - Narcisa perguntou nervosamente.

Que se encostarem um dedo nela, vocês morrem. - falou, como se tivesse oferecendo um biscoito a elas.

O que ele está pensando? - Bellatrix perguntou. - Não se preocupe, Cisa, é fácil! Nós podemos...

O Lord já sabe que ele adora aquela sangue-ruim. Acho que pensa que o Malfoy é precioso demais para perdê-lo por causa disso.

O que eu faço agora então? - Narcisa perguntou.

Eu estou de olho neles, mas não posso fazer nada por você, Narcisa. - Snape informou simplesmente.

Pensei que você fosse nosso amigo, Severus.

E sou.

Termos em Japonês retirados do site "sobre o Japão"

Ohayoo Gozaimasu: Bom dia

Konnichi wa: Boa tarde/ Olá

Oyasumi nasai: Boa noite (antes de dormir)

Ogenki dessu ka: Como você está?

Hai, genki dessu: Estou bem

Gomen nasai: Desculpe

Terça-Feira: Ka Youbi

Sábado: Do Youbi 


	3. O Início dos problemas

Capítulo 3: O Início dos problemas

-Finalmente terminamos, essa matéria de ontem nem acredito. - Sirius falou mais animado.

-O único problema é saber se ta tudo certo.

-O Remus não quer conferir pra gente. Po da uma ajuda ai Aluado.

-Sinto muito eu não sou explicador, por falar nisso tem alunos explicadores, podiam pedir ajuda a eles.

-Poxa Remus você era aluno explicador no ano passado, porque não pode explicar agente esse ano?

-Porque eu era não sou mais, agora sou monitor, e posso quem sabe livrar a cara de vocês, como eu fiz ontem de manhã, quando vocês estavam sacaneando aquele garoto.

-É e aquele Kanemori acabou com a diversão.

-Porque vocês sacanearam ele?

-Não foi bem sacanear Remus, acontece que ele quis me enfeitiçar pelas costas só que eu me abaixei graças ao mapa do maroto. - James informou.

-É verdade se o James não tivesse visto estaria com um problema muito sério de furúnculos. Só que ai o puxadinho chegou logo depois de você e pensou o pior.

-Olha só Remus você sabe que nem mesmo com o sebosão faço sacanagem gratuita só sacaneio quando provocam. - James falou sério colocando as luvas protetoras.

-Eu sei disso, mas as outras pessoas não sabem. - Remus informou colocando seus óculos.

Enquanto isso na mesa ao lado...

-Onde vocês estavam?- Mutsumi perguntou a Hadrien e Donna que chegavam na estufa.

-Já sei, cederam ao amor louco dos dois e estavam se embrenhando na floresta proibida? - Lily perguntou com um tom dramático.

-Bem a Donna eu não sei mas eu tava me embrenhando sim, com a droga dos meus sapatos como eu taquei tudo dentro do malão, parecia que todos os cadarços estavam com nós uns nos outros...

-Eu não tava me embrenhando com nada não fui enviar uma carta para minha queridíssima mãe e depois tava procurando vocês, onde estavam?

-Eu tava Biblioteca explicando poções, mas por que estava escrevendo para sua mãe?

-Ela me fez prometer que eu ia mandar uma carta por dia pra ela, senão num ia me deixar voltar para Hogwarts. Ela ta meio neurótica, sabe como é meu pai ta trabalhando pra cacete não para um segundo em casa...

-E as suas irmãs o que falam disso tudo?- Hadrien perguntou curioso se lembrando das irmãs de Donna que eram lindas.

-Elas não falam nada, elas xingam mesmo, o coisa ruim foi chamado de filho da puta pra baixo e mandado pra tudo quanto foi buraco. Como as coisas estão complicadas meus pais não deixam elas chegarem nem na janela. O namorado da Barbara terminou com ela, já que eles não podiam se ver...

-Vocês não se chama pelo nome mesmo heim, eu não vejo qual é o problema... - Mutsumi falou rindo.

-Bem se meus pais são excêntricos e você também é eu não tenho culpa Mutsumi, eles que mudassem os próprios nomes.

-É verdade eu concordo com a Donna Mutsumi, Donnatella, Barbarella e Masayana não são nomes de gente.

-Quem não tem nome de gente é você seu vi... Handriel.- Donna falou quase dobrando a língua ao ver a professora Sprout passar pela mesa deles.

-É melhor os senhores começarem a pegar as sementes e quem tiver medo de altura fica aqui embaixo pegando as que jogarem.

-O que ia dizendo Donna? - Hadrien perguntou rindo enquanto segurava a árvore bamba enquanto Lily subia.

-Lily você ta de saia, MALUCA!- Donna falou tapando os olhos de Hadrien.

-EU TO COM SHORT EM BAIXO... -Lily gritou já lá de cima.

-Oi boneca... - Sirius falou a assustando.

-Oi Sirius, o visual aqui de cima é bem bonito né.

-Lá de baixo deve ser melhor ainda.- Sirius falou apontando para a saia dela.

-Você é um sem vergonha, mas não sei por que eu vou com a sua cara moleque.- ela falou realmente sem entender.

-E não é que eu também vou com a sua cara? Se eu tivesse uma irmã acho que ia ser igual a você.

-Mas você tem um irmão não tem?

-Se puder chamar aquilo de irmão.

-EI VOCÊS AI, PODEM PARAR DE CONVERSAR E JOGAR AS SEMENTES PRA CÁ?- James pediu irritado.

-JÁ VAI! - Sirius gritou de volta fazendo acrobacia com as sementes.

-Vamos trabalhar né. - Lily falou pegando algumas sementes.

-AIII, CARALHO, QUE QUI VOCÊS TÃO PENSANDO? OLHA ANTES DE JOGAR!

-Ops escorregou...- Lily falou mirando e acertando na cabeça de James uma semente do tamanho de um punho fechado.

-Você tem que ser mais cuidadosa...- Sirius falou rindo fingindo que tinha acreditado.

-Pode deixar, não vai mais acontecer. - falou jogando a semente dentro da cesta que Donna segurava.

-Me desculpe a curiosidade, mas quando você tava lá em cima viu quem jogou aquela bomba na minha cabeça? Eu to com um galo aqui!

-Não num vi, eu fiquei conversando com a Lily.

-Vocês tem conversado muito heim, falam de que? - perguntou desconfiado.

-Nada demais James, nada demais. - Sirius falou notando a irritação do amigo.

-Sei, é bom você não se aproximar muito dela não...

-Por que? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Porque ela é maluca só por causa disso. Vamos logo trabalhar.- James falou cortando o assunto.

-Entendeu alguma coisa? - Pedro pergutou para Remus.

-É eu acho que sim. - Remus falou rindo para Sirius.

Enquanto isso na mesa ao lado...

-Oi Lily! - uma garota de grandes olhos caramelo falou chegando por trás dela enquanto a professora Sprout brigava com outros alunos por pegar trinta sementes.

-Oi June. - Lily falou sorridente acenando para outras três meninas que faziam grupo com June.

-É que eu e as meninas queriamos saber duas ou três coisinhas... - falou retirando os óculos protetores e a terra dos cabelos cacheados rapidamente ao ver Hadrien e os marotos na mesa ao lado.

-Não as meninas de grupo de dança não foi definido, sim eu posso ajuda-las com uma matéria apenas uma e infelizmente já tenho compromisso para o final de semana, quem sabe no próximo? - perguntou limpando o rosto da garota.

- Oi June. - Donna falou acenando. - Você está com um graveto levantando sua saia... - Donna falou rindo vendo a garota se desesperar e ficar vermelha.

-Não ligue para ela, é mentira June sua saia está em perfeita ordem. - Hadrien afirmou deixando June como um camarão.

-Obrigada Hadrien... - falou tentando se recompor - É... poxa é que as meninas iam fazer bolo e tudo. Faz uma forcinha para ir no chá Lily, é tão divertido quando você vai...

-Eu vou fazer o possivel June, mas vocês sempre fazem o chá na hora que estou ocupada. E quanto a explicação você tem que dar seu nome a professora MacGonagal.

-Ah então você é a nova explicadora? Que legal um orgulho para o sexto ano! E para as meninas da dança é claro, você sabia que a Narcisa e a irmã dela a Belatrix ficam dizendo que nós fazemos parte da dança porque não somos inteligente o suficiente para o grupo de duelos?

-Deixe elas pra lá, o importante é o que nós pensamos. Mas que horas vai ser o chá dessa vez June?

-Ué você não sabe? Sempre acerta o que vou te perguntar...

-Acerto porque você sempre me pergunta a mesma coisa e as respostas quase sempre são as mesmas.

- Deve ser por isso mesmo, mas vai ser às 4 horas na sala de dança. Ah e é claro você podem ir também. - June falou se virando para Mutsumi, Hadrien e Donna.

-Estaremos lá!

-E nós não podemos ir? - James perguntou se enfiando na conversa para surpresa de seus amigos.

-O que? Quer dizer vocês querem ir a um chá organizado pela equipe de dança? - perguntou com uma voz muito esganiçada.

-Claro June, você é uma das organizadoras não é? E como é da grifinória acho que não vai se importar se nós formos.

-É claro que ela não se importa! - uma garota do grupo de June gritou.

-Então nos vemos lá. - June falou com uma imensa alegria no rosto - E não vai faltar em Lily! - falou feliz voltado para sua mesa com a professora lhe passando um sabão.

-Pontas por que você se convidou para ir? Sempre somos convidados para essa droga de chá e nunca fomos.

-A relaxa Rabicho afinal, vai ter um monte de garotas com corpos incriveis e até que achei uma boa idéia.

-Até que é legal, tem algumas garotas lá que valhem a pena conversar, mas eu não vou poder ir...

-É mesmo hoje tem noite de lua cheia... Não tem problema levamos bolo para você Remus! - James falou animado.

- Mas que droga porque aquele imbecil foi se convidar.

-Lily você está enrolando a June desde as férias, se você faltar agora não vai ficar legal afinal o chá é com as meninas da sua equipe de dança.

-Eu sei, eu sei... - Lily resmungou. - Eu sou a chefe da equipe, eu sou a coreografa e não foi me deixar intimidar por causa da um imbecil. - falou como se aquilo fosse um mantra.

-Foi você que ensinou isso a ela né Mutsumi. - Donna falou em seu ouvido.

-É melhor do que ela discutir com ele...

-Eu não acho, mas tudo bem. Ei Hadrien já terminou de abrir essa semente?

-Sim senhora, mais alguma coisa senhora?

-Sequiser fazer uma massagem nos eus pés eu deixo sem problema.

-Nem pensar senhora... - Hadrien respondeu e Lily e Mutsumi riram muito.

-Você se convidou só para chatear a Lily não?

-Do que você esta falando Sirius? Eu nem sabia que a ruiva ia...

-Não vai querer jogar uma mentira dessas para cima de mim né, elas estavam falando do nosso lado.

-Eu só me convidei porque a Mutsumi vai estar lá e é uma ótima oportunidade para conversar com ela.

-E você acha que o Kanemori não vai? Dúvido muito e também to duvidando das suas intenções. -Sirius falava enquanto caminhavam para a próxima aula.

-O que vocês estão discutindo? - Remus perguntou aparecendo do lado dos dois com Pedro.

-Nada demais só alguns passes de quadribol. -James respondeu o que deixou Sirius ainda mais desconfiado afinal não tinha porque mentir para Remus e Pedro.

-Ah ta. - Remus falou desconfiado olhando para a cara de Sirius.

-Agora tenho uma entrevista coma professra Minerva, boa aula de feitiços para vocês.

-Obrigado Pedro e boa sorte...

Remus e Sirius continuaram em silêcio enquanto James falava de vários tipos diferentes de Looping, como se continuasse a conversa inexistente, quando viraram o corredor viram a sua frente Donna, Lily e Kan rindo muito enquanto algumas alunas pediam para ser apresentados ao novo amigo de Donna e Lily.

-Aqui é a sua sala Kan, aqui tem alguns alunos legais dúvido que tenha algum problema para ir para sua segunda aula. - Donna informou o jogando dentro da sala. - E nada de aprontar heim estamos de olho em você!

-Obrigado meninas. Principalmente por não me jogarem no chão e me pisotearem. - Kan falou fechando a porta.

-Não há de que. - Lily falou rindo abrindo a porta novamente.

-Menina que gato que é esse noivo da Mutsumi, como ela parou bem. - Donna falou se abanando.

-É noivo da Mutsumi você falou bem Donna, mas que é um gato é, não posso negar. - Lily falou rindo.

-Dando em cima do namorado da amiga, ruiva que feio... - James falou por cima de seu ombro.

-Eu não sou idiota como você. - Lily falou virando as costa, mas James a segurou pelos braço.

-Por que nunca diz meu nome?- perguntou curioso a olhando nos olhos. - Sabe depois de um tempo fica meio irritante, já que afinal das contas nós já ficamos e tudo mais e...

-Quer saber por que não falo seu nome? Simplismente por que não valhe a pena. - falou secamente se esquivando rapidamente como se seu braço queimasse.

-Que fora em Pontas... - Sirius falou impressionado.

-Por que você ainda insisti em falar com ela Pontas? Sabe que ela vai acabar com você de qualquer jeito mesmo. - Remus falou sem entender.

-Sei lá, não sei por que mas me incomoda ela não falar comigo direito nem mesmo aquela maluca da Donna deixa de falar comigo quando tem oportunidade.

-Então você gosta de levar fora dela? Descobri seu segredo você é um sadomasoquista! - Sirius falou abrindo muito os olhos azuis e fazendo um barulho de chicote o que fez Remus rir muito.

-Ah calem a boca.- James resmungou.

-Nossa Lily, eu sei que eu não suporto os marotos acho que é alergia, mas porque você não gosta deles? Quer dizer odeia? - Donna perguntou curiosa.

-É uma longa história Donna. Olhe temos que fazer duplas... - falou apontando para o professor Flintwick que escrevia as instruções no quadro.

-Senhores silêncio por favor, faremos um exercício em pares. Por favor Sirius com a Lilian, Donnatella com James, Byulu com Elizabeta e...

-Ninguém merece, eca Potter... - Donna falou com nojo. - E ainda me chamando com aquele nome horroroso ninguém merece isso.

-E eu que fiquei com o Sirius Black ninguém merece Donna que qui fizemos? - perguntou rindo.

-Vai você ta assim por que não vai ficar com o babaca mor, você até conversam que eu sei.

-Deve ser. Deixa eu ir fazer meus exercícios.

-E não pense que eu não vi você jogando aquela pinha na cabeça dele não, da próxima vez eu jogo. - Donna informou - Deixa eu ir para o meu lamento.

-Até daqui a pouco Donna e vê se não se mata. Nem mata ninguém, deixa esse serviço pra mim.- Lily falou feliz.

Alguns minutos depois...

-Ah senhor misericordioso me leva! - Donna pediu. - Eu não mereço isso eu so tão boazinha...

-Fica quieta garota senão nunca vamos terminar. Vamos perder pontos e tudo mais e eu quero passar nessa matéria. - falou já enfeitiçando a borracha na sua frente.

-Do jeito que é burro não vamos terminar nunca, venha isso daqui é em forma de "v" se não fizer assim nunca vai desmanchar essa borracha.

-Não eu tenho certeza que é X. Aqui está escrito no livro.

-O seu livro ta sujo o relaxado. Aqui se você fizer em forma de X vai voar borracha para tudo quanto é lado... Idiota. - Donna falou arrancando a varinha da mão de James.

-Vocês silêncio, não precisa tantos berros para derreter uma borracha e fazer uma torrinha.

Enquanto isso Lily e Sirius riam da cara dos amigos que estavam quase se matando. Os dois iam se dando muito bem nos exercícios e no papo também e isso impressionava a ambos.

-Você é boa nisso. - Sirius falou impressionado.

-Você também, andou praticando? Tem movimentos perfeitos. - Lily falou simpática a verdade é que não conseguia sentir raiva de Sirius.

-Pois é, pelo visto vamos terminar isso rápido já que os melhores alunos da turma estão juntos. E ai tem alguma coisa para fazer hoje a tarde?

-Tenho, sou uma garota muito ocupada.- falou risonha.

-Não tenho dúvidas disso.

-Hum agora só falta três penas e um graveto...

-Já consegue conjurar alguma coisa? - Sirius perguntou curioso vendo que tudo aquilo parecia fácil demais para a menina.

-Não, isso é na próxima aula. - Lily informou sorrindo para o garoto ao seu lado.

-Eu não perguntei qual a matéria da próxima aula.

-Eu sei o que você perguntou. - Lily falou lhe estendendo a língua e Sirius soltou uma gargalhava e os dois levaram um olhar severo do professor - Tome faça alguma coisa.

-Não vai me responder não é?

-Não. - setenciou com os olhos brilhando.

-Ta se divertindo me deixando curioso né.

-Pode ter certeza.

-Muito bem vejo que muitos de vocês evoluiram bastante, bem quero que pratiquem para a próxima aula.

-Até a próxima Lily.- Sirius falou estendendo a mão.

-Oras até o almoço Sirius. - Lily falou rindo apertando sua mão que Sirius largou rapidamente ao ver James ao seu lado olhando fixo para suas mãos.

-Tchau. - Lily falou se unindo a Donna do lado de fora da sala.

-Legal, gostei mesmo é a primeira vez que agente sai sem nenhum dever para fazer.

-É verdade, mas eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa Almofadinhas eu quase morri com aquela maluca da Lufa Lufa...

-Com a Lilian foi bem interessante, conseguimos conversar bastante, pelo visto o problema dela é com você.

-Ela é um problema, tem aquela amiga insuportável e não vê que ela gosta de um sonserino nojento?

-Hum, mas ele e a Narcisa são comprometidos não sei como ele vai se arranjar. A Narcisa até comprou um anel de compromisso, é claro que ele não aceitou a Bela riu muito da cara dela.

-E ela não sabe disso? E ainda fica dando trela pra ele? - James perguntou rindo.

-Acho que você não é a pessoa mais indicada para criticar ninguém pontas, afinal é você que fica dando em cima da Mutsumi. - Remus lembrou.

-Quer saber eu vou para almoçar e depois ir para a aula de poções. E vocês também deveriam ir. Se não comermos logo vamos chegar atrasados e o professor Slughorn já ta de olho na gente desde que o seboso foi reclamar com ele.

-Esse cara é o maior dedo duro... - Sirius resmungou. - Mas vamos logo, afinal não quero perder nenhum ponto por causa disso aquele velho chato cismou comigo, "você um Black não acreditou que me escapou!". - Sirius falou imitando o professor e se tremendo todo.

-Tirar ponto de você um Black? O Black que deveria ter ido para a Sonserina deve estar brincando né Sirius?

-Cruz credo o cara é pegajoso, chato e feio. Vamos logo parar de falar dele senão vou ficar sem fome...

-Hoje o dia ta bem cheio né, temos só um intervalo e mesmo assim ele parece que não é nada... - Remus resmungou.

-Não reclama Remus, imagina se você ainda fosse explicador iria ser muito pior, juntar tudo.

-É mas hoje tem lua cheia como vou fazer com as matérias que vou perder? É muita coisa, eu vou acabar ficando perdido... - falou amuado.

-Não se preocupe levaremos todo dia o dever para você estudar só que você vai ter que esconde-lo da madame Pomphrey. Por que se não ela nos expulsa da ala hospitalar.

-MUTSUMI! Vamos temos aula agora o almoço já acabou se você não reparou. - Donna falou.

-Calma será que o Kan não vai passar por aqui? Afinal ele tem que almoçar!

-Como? Acho que ele vai para a torre norte agora não vai ter como ele passar aqui afinal é dar uma volta absurda e como ele não conhece bem o castelo vai ficar meio difícil. Ah e o almoço dele deve ter sido mais cedo... - Lily falava, lia e andava ao mesmo - Mas como querem que agente entregue isso amanhã? Complicado...

-Porque ele vai para a torre norte? - Mutsumi perguntou surpresa.

-Você não viu o horário dele? Vamos não fique com essa cara, eu vi porque desci com ele sabe quando fui para a sala de poções.

-E também porque é uma curiosa. - Donna replicou.

-É isso também, mas nem preciso dizer de você né Donna...

-Onde esta o Hadrien? Ele não foi para a aula com você Mutsumi?

-A June chamou ele para acompanha-la até a aula de Transfiguração dela e sabem como ele é, foi de muito bom grado.

-Ah é, é? Bem então vamos afinal não são muitas as aulas que temos juntas. - Donna falou - Do que vocês duas estão rindo?

-Nada, só deu vontade de rir né Umi? - Lily falou finalmente tirando os olhos do livro.

-Pois é nada como soltar uma bela gargalhada... - Mutsumi falou rindo. - Vamos para aula?

Enquanto subiam as escadas não repararm que Narcisa as observava subir.

-Narcisa você não se importa do Lúcius ficar atrás daquela sangue ruim?

-E por que me importaria? Sou muito melhor do que isso.

-Mas do mesmo jeito, ele fica babando em cima dela e para falar a verdade ela o trata bem. Quer dizer ela trata todo muito bem até a mim e ela sabe que não a suporto.

-Acontece Scarlett que eu tenho toda a segurança do mundo. Eu sou comprometida com ele.- falou indicando o grande anel de ouro que tinha no dedo. - E como você mesma disse ela é uma sangue ruim o que você acha que o Lúcius espera dela?

-Com certeza tudo que sabe que não vai conseguir com você por enquanto. - Scarlett resumiu rindo muito alto.

-Isso mesmo. Aquela vadia de sangue ruim não vai conseguir nada com o Lúcius, ele pode estar até apaixonado por ela, mas é comigo que ele vai ficar.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza disso Ciça.

-Agora esta contra sua prórpia irmã?

-Não é nada disso, mas o fato é o seguinte se o Lúcius gosta daquela sangue ruim nojenta e se ele trocar uma palavrinha com o professor Slughorn para falar com os pais deles. Você é jogada para segundo plano rápido como um raio.

-Pode deixar eu não vou deixar isso acontecer e se aquela nojenta é uma das preferidas do Slughorn eu também sou, afinal a família Black tem um nome.

-Então comece a lutar em nome dele. - Belatrix informou ajeitando cuidadosamente os cabelos sedosos sem dar muita importancia a irmã. - Não tem aula agora Ciça? Os NOMS estão chegando.

-Não enche.

-Olha eu comprei um livrinho sobre beijos numa livraria no Beco Diagonal... - Lily falava relaxando um pouco no sofá.

-Sobre beijos? Até que enfim um livro interessante em Lily, me diz ai como eu beijo? - Donna perguntou interessada se sentando de frente para amiga.

-Eu sei lá como você beija Donna? E nem quero saber. - Lily informou com voz de nojo.

-Com a boca aberta. - Hadrien falou animado levando um sopapo de Donna.

-Tanta coisa melhor para fazer e vocês com essas bobagens? - Mutsumi falou - Temos deveres aos montes para fazer com um intervalo minúsculo você mesma falou.

-Eu não acho beijar na boca bobagem, você acha Kan? - Lily perguntou rindo o que fez Mutsumi ficar vermelha escarlate.

-Claro que não. Vamos o que tem de interessante nesse livro? - Kan perguntou deixando o livro de lado.

-Tem aqui uns modos de esconder os chupões... - Lily falou olhando o índice.

-Essa é boa pra você em Donna...

-Hadrien você quer morrer?

-Tem como se livrar de um bruxo chato.

-Então tem ai como você pode fazer para se livrar do Lúcius?

-Ai que horror Mutsumi...

-Olá.

-Lúcius?

-Estavam falando de mim?

-Pois é...

-Bem Lily você não quer dar uma volta comigo e depois ir na biblioteca para você poder me explicar umas coisinhas?

-Claro... - Lily falou querendo esganar seus amigos que estavam quase esfregando o livro na cara de Lúcius.

-Até mais tarde Lily...

-Eles fazem uma parzinho bem bonito.

-A não Kan quem faz um casal bonito é você e a Mutsumi, a Lily com o Lúcius é um pesadelo.

-A que isso, olha e você e o Hadrien também parecem fazer um casal bem legal. - Mutsumi não pode deixar de rir.

-Nós dois? - perguntaram assustados.

-Não a Donna é minha irmã mais nova. Hadrien falou dando tapinha nas costas da amiga.

-Sua irmã mais nova? Eu tenho a mesma idade que você.

-E dai? Sem contar que você já esta acostumada a ser irmã mais nova.

-Você tem irmãos Donna?

-Tenho duas irmãs mais velhas elas são legais, mas são um porre nunca me deixam ficar com ninguém quando eu saio.

-Meus irmãos são muito protetores também.

-Não eles não são protetores os quatro são malucos por você. - Kan informou.

-O que você queria que eu te explicasse Lúcius?

-Para falar a verdade não era nada não, eu só gosto de ficar perto de você, de conversar...

-Mas não precisavamos ter saido de lá para conversarmos...

-Não, eu sei que eles não vão com a minha cara, mas não tem problema afinal somos amigos, não?

-É claro que somos! Mas e ai como esta se saindo com o problema da monitoria?

-A esta indo tudo bem, acho que se continuar assim tenho grandes chances de ser nomeado monitor chefe no sétimo ano.

-Parabéns e...

-O que foi?

-A Narcisa esta olhando para cá, não é melhor você ir falar com ela? Eu acho que ela quer falar alguma coisa se não ela não estaria com aquele olhar assassino que eu conheço bem.

-Não claro que não, relaxa Lily, se quiser podemos ir para outro lugar deve ter alguma sala aberta por ai.

-Você tem certeza, ela não vão achar estranho?

-Ela não tem que achar nada. Mas e ai Lily o que você acha desses acontecimentos que estão aparecendo no jornal?

-Ah são horriveis Lúcius, a cada dia é uma preucupação olhando no jornal para ver se aconteceu alguma coisa com algum conhecido e como esta tudo um caus...

Lily ficou todo o intervalo discutindo hipóteses com Lúcius e para dizer a verdade tudo o que ele dizia deixava Lily um pouco horrorisada já que ele dava exemplos reais demais para a cabeça dela, como teste para se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas, como seriam os comensais da morte e o que eles faziam.  
Depois de desconversar do assunto os dois foram juntos para a próxima aula, jantaram juntos para o horror de Donna e Lúcius ao final a levou até o quadro da mulher gorda e Lúcius ficava um pouco incomodado já que paravam muitas vezes com alguns alunos que falavam com Lily.

-Até amanhã querida. - Lúcius falou tentando beija-la, mas Lily virou o rosto e ele lhe beijou a face.

-Boa noite Lúcius, até amanhã. - Lily falou sorrindo lhe beijando na face.

Alguns dias depois, por algum milagre Lily acordou cedo e foi direto para o salão principal, era a primeira vez que acordava cedo e sem preguiça em um dia de aula desde muito tempo, ao entrar no salão principal foi direto falar com Kan que já estava na mesa e com uma enorme cesta na frente.

-Bom dia Kanemori.

- Ohayoo Gozaimasu. - ele respondeu separando um pote com conteudo vermelho.

O que tem ai?

-A minha mãe me mandou uma cesta de comida, quer um Shiitake Lily? - Kan perguntou apontando uma coisa que parecia um galho molengo cheio de um molho preto nojento.

-Eu? Não muito obrigada não quero morrer não... Irc. - falou cutucando o galho.

-É bom garota come. - ele falou levando a coisa nojenta até a boca dela.

-Eu não quero... - falou virando o rosto.

-Come. - insistiu.

-Não quero.

-Come logo isso. - falou enfiando o shiitake e quase o punho todo na boca da garota.

-Ai cacete... É não é ruim. O que é isso?

-Shiitake.- falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Ta e que porra é essa? - perguntou coçando a cabeça.

-Eu não sei qual é o nome no seu idioma só sei que é bom. - falou simplismente enfiando um bocado na boca.

-O que está acontecendo? - Mutsumi perguntou vermelha.

-Seu Kan enfiou alguma coisa na minha boca e não me diz o que foi. - falou coçando o pescoço.

-É shiitake. Minha mãe me enviou uma cesta com um monte de coisas vocês quer?

-Agoea não obrigada Kan, mas quanto a você Lily é bom correr para ala hospitalar.

-Que merda foi essa que ele me deu? - perguntou já toda empolada.

-Cogumelo... - Mutsumi falou já vendo a cara da amiga inchar e não era de raiva. - Vai Lily você tem que ir para a Ala hospitalar agora!

-Então tu ta querendo me matar mesmo é? - Lily perguntou se levantando já com as mãos estendidas para esganar Kanemori.

-Lily vai pra ala hospitalar agora! - Mutsumi falou desvencilhando as mãos de Lily do pescoço do noivo e a carregando para fora do salão principal.

-Ué cadê a Lily? Ainda não levantou? Que preguiçosa... - Donna falou rindo já olhando dentro da cesta de Kan.

-Não ela já levantou e agora ta na ala hospitalar.

O que aconteceu com ela? Caiu de novo nas escadas? - perguntou lembrando da amiga dormindo em pé e em seguida rolando escada abaixo. - Ela é muito engraçada.

-Não é que eu fiz ela comer um pedaço de cogumelo será que ela ta bem? - perguntou preocupado.

-Rs e eu perdi isso? Ela deve ta toda inchada, droga.Ta na ala hospitalar né? - perguntou pegando um punhado de biscoitos.

-É a Mutsumi arrastou ela para lá, antes que ela me estrangulasse...

-Você sabe que vai apanhar não sabe? - Donna perguntou rindo muito indo em direção a ala hospitalar.

-Pois é...

-Na Ala hospitalar Lily?- Remus perguntou surpreso vendo a garota no leito ao seu lado.

-Pois é Remus sofri um atentado a minha vida. E o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu passei mal. Acho que comi alguma coisa não me fez bem eu tenho um estômago muito fraco.

-E eu alergia a cogumelos...

-Ah então esta ai garota, trouxe uma barra de chocolate para você e uns biscoitos. Oi Remus!

-Oi Donna tudo bem?

-Pois dividam a barra ao meio. Mas esse cogumelo veio bem a calhar né Lily...

-Veio a calhar? Eu to me coçando toda, me sentindo sufocada e vou sofrer uma lavagem, você acha isso agradável Donna?

-Não, mas pelos menos você não terá que ir naquele chá, com... Com os amigos dele. - Donna falou olhando para Remus que sorria.

-É mesmo tinha me esquecido disso, você avisa a June e as garotas pra mim ta Donna e peça para o Erick vir aqui com o material de transfiguração dele...

-Pra que? Ta maluca quer ensinar alguém nesse estado? Até parece que a madame Pomphrey vai permitir. Agora deixa eu ir falar logo com a June senão ela vai ter um treco mais tarde quando não te ver. Vai ser popular assim lá longe heim Lily...

-O que que eu fiz agora Lily?

-Umas cinco cabeças me pararam pelo caminho para descobrir o que tinha acontecido com você e olhe eles ai... - Donna resmungou vendo alguns alunos de várias séries entrar.

-Ah oi Lily nós trouxemos umas coisas para você, a Donna fallou que não tinha tomado café...

-Poxa queria uma recepção dessas também.- Remus falou brincalhão para Lily que se sentava na cama.

Venham cá! Obrigada pelas coisas só não falem alto para a madame Pomphrey não nos descobriri. - falou rindo e fizeram um circulo em volta da cama dela para conversar.

-Oi Mutsumi! - James falou vendo a garota passar por ele enquanto estava jogado no sofá de frente para a lareira.

-Ah oi James, tudo bem?

-Claro, melhor agora.

-Você parece cansado, está com umas olheiras...

-Pois é não dormi a noite inteira. Mas e você esta procurando alguém? O Kanemori?

-Exatamente você viu?

-Se não me engano ele foi dar uma volta com a cabeça vermelha, eles tem andado muito tempo junto não é verdade?

-Pois é, a Lily é muito extrovertida animada, deve ter chamado ele para conhecer o castelo.

-Hum entendi, então enquanto eles passeiam você fica aqui sem fazer nada, é isso?

-Não é bem assim, mas o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

-Só estou dando um tempo, eu fico com um monte de garotas, mas a verdade é que eu não tenho nenhuma amiga.

-Ora por que diz isso? Você pode me considerar uma amiga.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo. E os garotos onde estão que te deixou sozinho?

-Ah o Remus tem os afazeres dele como monitor, e o Sirius ta ajudando o Pedro nos deveres.

-Ah é legal saber que vocês se ajudam desse jeito.

-Sabe eu estive reparando uma coisa, não são muitas as jponesas que eu conheço que tem olhos verdes... - James falou rindo - Quero dizer considerando que eu só conheço você de japonesa...

-Ah isso? Eu sei muita gente fala, acontece é que minha avó não é japonesa, é italiana, morena com cabelos cacheados e grandes olhos verdes.

-Ah e pode ter certeza você fica perfeita com eles... - James mais babou do que falou.

-Muito obrigada...- falou vermelha.

-Oi Mutsumi. - Kan falou bravo vendo os dois juntos.

-Kan! Pensei que estivesse passeando com a Lily.

-Nós só descemos juntos, ela foi encontrar o Hadrien e eu fui pegar um livro na biblioteca, pensei que você estivesse enviando algumas cartas, para seus pais e seus irmãos...

-Ah sim eu estava. Mas comecei a conversar aqui com o James e...

-Entendi, eu vou fazer meus deveres. Ah e a Lily e a Donna estavam te procurando parece que estão procurando as meninas da dança.

-Está bem vou me encontrar com elas.

-Tudo bem Kanemori? - James perguntou cinicamente.

-Ja ne. - Kan disse sério subindo para o quarto.

-Será que ele me xingou?- Jaes perguntou sem se importar muito.

-Estava falando com o seu rival Pontas?

-Ah não eu só estava agindo Sirius, agindo.

-Do que você está falando James, o que é que você fez? Cara você sabe que tu é meu irmão, que eu apoio tudo o que você faz, mas se for para você zoar com a Lily de novo...

-Não, não tem nada haver com ela Sirius, eu mudei de tática, a Mutsumi está toda grilada com o noivo dela.

-Grilada por que você ta colocando isso na cabeça dela né James?

-Eu só to ajudando... - falou rindo. - E ai Hadrien, quer alguma coisa?

-Ah a professora Minerva pediu para chamar o capitão do time de quadribol. Quer falar com ele é você num é Potter?

-Exatamente, te encontro no salão principal?

-Ta. A Mischa e a Brocky estão esperando para hoje.

-A elas são umas gatas, na torre de astronomia?

-Pode ter certeza.

Se passou uma semana, uma semana inteira com James enchendo a cabeça de Mutsumi motivado por Pedro, uma semana de muitos deveres e exercícios, uma semana com Mutsumi desconfiada querendo ficar com o namorado a cada minuto livre, já Donna e Hadrien sentia a falta da amiga.

-Onde esta a Mutsumi e o Kan? - Hadrien perguntou enfiando um punhado de macarrão na boca.

-Devem estar juntos, não sei por que mas eu tive a impressão de ela ta evitando que ele fique perto de mim. - Lily falou meio sentida.

-Deve ser impressão Lily, eu acho que ela quer ele só para ela, um fato bem aceitavel já que o cara é lindo e as outras meninas estão de olho nele quer dizer estão quase agarrando ele.- Donna falou rindo.

-Semana que vem teremos passeio para Hogsmeade, vou ser sincero com você Lily eu vou com a June.

-E eu vou com o Benjamin, sabe se eu te chamar você vai ficar segurando vela e eu to afim dele faz o maior tempão...

-Tudo bem gente eu vou sozinha, vocês juram que eu me importo? - Lily falou rindo enquanto Donna e Hadrien se sentiam aliviados.

-Ah eu esqueci de contar pra vocês, eu vou comprar um bichinho de estimação! - Donna falou empolgada enquanto comia.

-É mesmo? E o que vai ser? Coruja, gato, morcego, sapo, rato... - Hadrien perguntou interessado.

-Uma raposa! E já até escolhi o nome vai se chamar Fox.

-Sinceramente, você tem a imaginação de um camarão Donna... Fox? Você sabia que fox é a mesmo coisa que raposa? - Lily perguntou sem acreditar.

-I eu sabia que conhecia isso de algum lugar. - Donna falou tacando a mão na testa.

-Só para constar a sua mãe já sabe que você pretende comprar uma raposa? Porque ela tinha me dito que não ia aceitar, mas nenhum bicho em casa, já que já suportava você e suas irmãs. - Hadrien se lembrou.

-Não ela pensa que vou comprar um cachorro. - Donna falou rindo com vontade. - É que quando eu vi eu pensei mesmo que era um cachorro só depois de levar uma mordida que eu vi o que era...

-Você é maluca Donna. Ou então deve ter algum problema muito sério. - Lily falou pensando como Donna havia confudido um são bernardo que queria comprar com uma raposa.

-E qual é a novidade disso? Todo mundo sabe que esses dois são pirados Lilian, porque em vez de andar com eles e sonserinos nojentos. Não anda conosco?

-... - Lily sem dizer uma palavra se virou para os amigos mas os dois puderam ver James voar longe e quicar na parede feito uma bola. - O que eu ia dizendo mesmo?

-Não sei você, mas eu ia dizer que você está ótima em defesa... - Hadrien falou impressionado sentindo dor por James.

-Caraca você ta bem? - Remus perguntou o ajudando a se levantar enquanto todo mundo olhava para ver o que tinha acontecido.

-Aquela cabeça ruiva pediu, ela vai ver só o que eu vou fazer.

-Você vai azarar ela?- Pedro perguntou empolgado.

-Não, a verdade é que não vou precisar colocar um dedo na varinha.- James falou com raiva.

-Vai falar com ela de novo não vai? - Remus perguntou cansado.

-Pode ter certeza.

Mais tarde...

-E ai Mutsumi tudo bem?

-Quase...

-Mas qual é o problema agora? Pode falar é com o Kanemori não é?

-Sabe ele não me beija, ele nunca me beijou desde que veio estudar aqui...

-Olha Mutsumi, eu não sei afinal ele pode ser seu noivo mas pode não ser isso que ele quer agora, ele é novo e tudo mais. Ve o Malfoy é prometido para a Narcisa mas vive atrás da sua amiga de cabeça ruiva.

-É verdade todos adoram a Lily, até o Kan adora a Lily...

-Mas ninguém sabe se a ruiva adora eles, não pode desconfiar de sua amiga. - James falou cinicamente. - Ela parece só provocar um pouco, mas isso não quer dizer que ela esteja afim dele.

-É verdade você tem razão. Sabe James você é tão gentil comigo, ouve todas as minhas lamúrias...

-Tudo bem Mutsumi, você é tão sensível...- "sensivel até demais, perfeita até demais" James pensou.

-Eu posso te pedir um favor?

-Todos do mundo.

-Quero que me acompanhe a um lugar...

Aprenda Japonês

Sayonara: Adeus

Ja ne: Tchau, té mais!

Hajimemashite: Prazer em conhecê-lo

Moshi Moshi: Alô ( ao telefone)

Tadaima: Cheguei ( geralmente quando você chega na sua casa )

Okairi: "Seja bem-vindo de volta" ( resposta da pessoa que está no recinto quando você diz Tadaima )

Gomen nasai: Desculpe

JA NE – tchau. ("Sayonara" é "Adeus",formal usado para despedidas longas. JA NE é o tchau nosso dia cada dia)

retirado do site: Sobre o Japão

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Olá espero que estejam gostando de ler a fic, eu vou ser sincera estou gostando muito de escrever. Agradecimentos especiais à:

Flavinha Greeneye: viu atualizei rapidinho e que bom que gostou de todos os personagens e se está gostando de ver o James com ciúmes então ainda vai se divertir muito!

JhU Radcliffe : vou ver o que posso fazer com o japonês, acho que vou botar a tradução embaixo da frase para facilitar a vida de vocês ok? Ah e vê se melhorou os dialogos, me da uma resposta ta bom?

tatymoluka : Olá! Que bom que gostou do meu James/Tiago, eu o imaginava bem infantil, mas mesmo assim gostando dos amigos e tudo mais. E pode ficar tranqüila semana que vem tem capítulo novo.

Beijos

Vampira Black

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ 


	4. Convicções

Capítulo 4: Convicções

Sirius, Remus e Pedro viam James passar cantarolando de um canto a outro do quarto, depois de colocar uma jaqueta jeans muito escura que havia ganho de aniversário de Sirius, pois se a olhar no espelho e arrepiar um pouco mais os cabelos castanhos.

-Aonde você vai arrumado desse jeito? Ta parecendo que tem um encontro daqueles... - Sirius comentou.

-Hogsmeade é e pode se dizer que vai ser um encontro daqueles. - falou dando uma piscadela.

-Você tinha dito que ia com agente porque se arrumar tanto? - Pedro perguntou sem entender nada.

-Eu vou com a Mutsumi. - falou pegando um cachecol.

-O que eu não acredito você conseguiu? - Pedro perguntou já o idolatrando.

-Não é bem isso, eu só quero a fazer uma coisa, uma vingança para ser mais certo...

-James eu pensei que você tivesse parado de influenciar a Mutsumi, afinal você mesmo disse que ela era diferente do que você pensava.- Sirius falava sem entender.

-Acontece que ela é boazinha demais e devo admitir ama de verdade aquele japonês, mas eu realmente não entendo qual é a dele, se eu fosse ele já teria agarrado ela a muito tempo. - James falou fazendo um gesto obsceno.

-Bem então por que você vai fazer o que ela pediu?- Remus perguntou surpreso.

-Por que ela é boazinha, mas a ruiva não é. Ela vai me pagar pelo que me fez, a vai. - James falou esfregando o punho.

-Você tem certeza disso James? Afinal a Lilian pode te matar depois dessa.- Sirius falou rindo.

-Pois então vamos morrer nós dois.- James decretou dando uma última olhada no espelho.

-E ai Lily vamos? - perguntou animada enfiando um gorro azul na cabeça.1

-Vamos aonde? Ta maluca Mutsumi? - perguntou enfiando um casaco bem largo branco que fazia um par gracioso com a calça jeans que vestia. - Eu não sei você, eu vou a Hogsmeade você eu não sei.

-Como assim porque você não vai em Hogsmeade com agente? - Mutsumi perguntou supresa.

-Para deixar vocês sozinhos Mutsumi vai ser legal você amostrar tudo para ele. Vai ser legal um passeio, quer dizer pelos lugares que ainda estão abertos né. Seria legal passar uma boa impressão daqui depois que ele for revistado.

-Ah não precisa disso Lily o Kan te adora e sem contar que agente passa um tempão juntos e agente quase nada e eu queria mesmo que fosse a Hogsmeade com agente ficar sozinha nesses tempos perigosos não é a melhor coisa do mundo... - falou rápido.

-Ta bom Mutsumi eu vou, mas respira, você ta muito estranha antes parecia que não me queria perto de vocês agora quer que os acompanhe.

-Até parece né Lily, é impressão sua. Porque eu não gostaria de ter você minha melhor amiga perto de mim?

-Esta bem, só deixa eu fazer um rabo de cavalo, pegar uma capa e alguns galeões... -Lily falou suspirando alto.

-Foi mal Kan, a Mutsumi me chamou para vir com vocês e não me deixou recusar. - Lily falou enquanto Mutsumi tinha ido novamente na torre da grifinória com a desculpa de que tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

-Sem problemas Lily, afinal eu tenho que me controlar né?

-É verdade. Mas parece que esta indo tudo bem, só não entendo porque não conta nada a ela.

-Eu... eu... Tenho vergonha.

-Não tem porque ter vergonha de uma coisa dessas Kan, que absurdo. Afinal vocês vão se casar...- Lily falou sem entender nada.

-E eu ia chegar pra ela e falar o que? Ei e ai Mutsumi olha só eu não posso...

-Voltei... - ela falou afobada como se estivesse correndo.

-Achou o que tava procurando?

-Anh? Ah achei sim. - falou apontando para James que estava do lado dela.

-O que ele esta fazendo aqui? - Lily e Kan perguntaram juntos.

-Bem como os amigos dele deixaram ele sozinho, falei que ele poderia vir conosco. Não é uma grande idéia?

-Anh... -Kan e Lily falaram, mas na verdade não entendiam nada.

-Que bom saber que vocês não se importam, ia ser bem chato e um tanto perigoso ficar andando por ai sozinho... - James falou se segurando para não rir da cara de horror que Lily fazia. - Mas que tal nos movimentarmos? Ta o maior frio...

-O que deu na Mutsumi? Será que ela esta gostando daquele paspalho miope? - Kan perguntou baixo enquanto ele e Lily iam na frente, Mutsumi e James seguiam atrás.

-Não deve estar querendo colocar ciúmes em você. Não se preocupe Kanemori agora o único problema sou eu.

-Por que? - perguntou sem entender nada.

-Me segurar para não ir embora... - Lily resmungou baixinho.

-Viu só eles ficam cheios de segredinhos... -Mutsumi falou chorosa.

-Não se preocupe Mutsumi eu me ocupo da Lily assim ficamos de olho nos dois e eles não ficam sozinhos.

-Muito obrigada mesmo James não sei o que faria sem você...

-Bem a cabeça ruiva esta indo pra onde? - perguntou olhando para frente e vendo Lily entrar em um beco.

-Eu vou acabar com esse cara... - Lily resmungou ao ouvir James cham-la de cabeça ruiva.

-Se acalme Lily... - Kan pediu já apertando o punho.

-Podiamos ir no Três vassouras tomar um hidromel, ei onde estão indo? - James perguntou se aproximando de Lily.

-Olha só o sua besta mal educada, não sei se você reparou, mas eu não quero trocar uma palavra com você. - Lily avisou.

-Ah que isso ruiva eu te amo, como todo os garotos de Hogwarts.

-É mais eu não sou como todas as garotas de Hogwarts então eu to cagando e andando pra você. - falou virando o rosto e seguindo em frente.

Mutsumi passou quase todo o passeio quieta enquanto Lily tentava puxar assunto com ela, mas todas as vezes James cortava o assunto e aproveitava para sacanea- la, perturbava, deixou uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada cair em cima de sua saia, falava que ela parecia que era vesga e enquanto isso Lily se controlava fingindo que não estava escutando o maroto, conseguiu ignora-lo com seu mantra por três horas inteiras e eles conseguiram visitar todas as lojas ainda abertas de Hogsmeade.

-Kan se ele encostar um dedo em mim eu vou partir a cara dele. - Lily avisou entre os dentes.

-Não vai precisar Lily, eu dou um jeito nisso. - Kanemori avisou enquanto iam buscar alguns bolinhos.

- Ei ruiva sua cabeça é impressionante você pinta? - perguntou já indo colocar sua mão no cabelo dela, mas foi interceptada pelo caminho, Kan estava o segurando.

- Você pode olhar sem tocar ou se preferir apanha. - Kan falou apertando os nós dos dedos a verdade é que tanto James quanto Lily sabiam que a muito tempo Kan queria uma desculpa para da-lo um bvelo soco.

- O que?- Mutsumi perguntou com a voz estrangulada e os olhos cheios de água e os três olharam para a cara dela sem entender nada. - Você vai bater nele?

- Mutsumi você esta bem? - James perguntou.

- Não... - falou fungando e deixando rolar grandes gotas de lágrimas pelos olhos puxados e acabou saindo correndo.

- Eu não acredito ela estava chorando por que achava que eu ia bater nele?- Kan perguntou impressionado.

- Não não deve ser nada disso...- James falou preocupado indo atrás da garota, Kan e Lily fizeram o mesmo mas não os acharam em lugar nenhum.

- Ela me odeia Lily, ela prefere aquele idiota a mim...

- Vamos para o castelo Kan, vocês precisam conversar e eu respirar não to entendendo nada...- Lily falou preocupada. - Mas se ela foi para o castelo sei onde ela pode estar...

- Ei Mutsumi espera, aonde esta indo? - James perguntou se vendo entrar em um beco que nunca tinha visto antes.

- Para o castelo. Eu vou terminar tudo com ele. Tudo... Se ele não gosta de mim, não vai ficar comigo por obrigação. Vamos acabar com essa... Essa palhaçada.- ela falou sem conseguir parar de chorar.

- Não você não pode fazer isso Mutsumi.- James falou preocupado.

- Eu posso e vou.- falou decidida entrando no castelo.

James não podia acredita na burrada que tinha acabado de fazer, voltou desolado para o centro de Hogsmeade ficou andando meio cambaleante pelas ruas e um auror lhe informou que o melhor que tinha a fazer era entrar em uma das lojas ou voltar para o castelo onde era mais seguro, quando já ia voltar para o castelo ouviu a risada de Sirius ecoar de dentro de uma das lojas que ainda estavam abertas, a verdade era que nunca tinha entrado nela antes e viu que tudo era muito sujo e empoeirado.

- Já esta de volta James? Pensei que tivesse voltado para o castelo te vi passando correndo... - Remus falou examinando algumas penas.

- Que cara é essa? - Sirius perguntou assustado com a boca aberta cheia de algodão doce que Misha enfiava em sua boca.

- Caramba fiz uma merda sem tamanho. - James falou amargurado.

- O que você fez agora Pontas? Até que eu achei que tava demorando muito mesmo já passou o que um mês desde que começaram as aulas? É já era tempo de alguma merda acontecer... - Sirius comentou rindo. - Pode nos dar licensa por favor? - perguntou para a garota que não gostou muito de ser excluida da conversa.

- A Mutsumi vai terminar com o Kanemori... E por minha culpa!

- Qual é o problema James, você não disse que estava apaixonado pela japonesa? - Pedro perguntou como se James tivesse feito um grande feito.

- Sei lá acho que tava encantado, ela sei lá é muito perfeita, segue todas as regras, sem contar que ama aquele noivo dela e ele também é perfeito para ela, eu me vi totalmente diferente, nunca pensei que iria pensar que uma garota não service pra mim... - falava nervoso dando voltas na loja.

- É porque a Mutsumi meu caro Pontas, é responsável, sabe o quer e sabe tudo que vai acontecer na vida dela. Ela só se aproximou de você porque estava com medo de perder o noivo para a amiga. - Remus falou.

- E não podemos esquecer que quem colocou essas caraminholas na cabeça dela foi você.- Sirius lembrou.

- Mas se ela não tivesse uma suspeita ou confiasse na amiga isso não teria acontecido, então não podem colocar a culpa em mim.

- Você não disse que foi para se vingar da Lily? - Pedro perguntou sem entender.

- E era isso mesmo eu só queria infernizar a vida dela, só que acabou invertendo tudo o Kanemori defendeu ela, a Mutsumi caiu no choro, foi catarro pra tudo quanto é lado e eu não sei o que fazer!

- Olha só James, você gosta realmente da Mutsumi isso eu já notei, mas como amiga certo? - Sirius perguntou como se formasse um teroria em sua cabeça.

- Certo, eu realmente acho que ela gosta do Kanemori e torço por eles... Sério.

- Muito bem, então não se preocupe não vai ser por causa disso que vão terminar de vez. Se acalme com certeza quando voltarmos para o castelo eles já vão estar bem de novo.

- Só tem uma coisa... - Remus falou entrando na conversa.

- O que mais pode acontecer?

- Você pode ter acabado com a amizade das duas, uma amizade tão longa e boa quanto a nossa.

-Remus você poderia fazer o favor de não me deixar pior do que eu estou? - James pediu se sentando na calçada da loja.

-Vamos tranquilize-se, damos mais uma volta e depois voltamos para o castelo para ver como esta as coisas.

Enquanto isso dentro do castelo, parecia que mais uma discussão acontecia...

- Donna você estragou o meu encontro! De novo!

- Eu estraguei o seu encontro? Olha pensei que fosse meu amigo e como tal eu precisava de você! Aquele garoto tentou me agarrar Hadrien!

- Eles sempre tentam te agarrar Donna, você tem que parar de se esfregar com eles...

- Ora seu idiota. - Donna falou rubra de vergonha e raiva.

- Vamos Donna, Hadrien precisamos de vocês. - Lily falou pegando um por cada mão e os arrastou até a sala que Mutsumi e Kan se encontravam.

- O que está acontecendo? -Hadrien perguntou sem entender nada.

- Eu quero saber quando é que você vai terminar comigo? - Mutsumi falava nervosa entre lágrimas.

- Que merda é essa? -Donna perguntou com os olhos arregalados como se visse um show.

- Terminar com você? Poe que eu faria isso? - Kan perguntou assustado enquanto Lily, Donna e Hadrien olhavam boquiabertos.

- Isso mesmo eu sei muito bem de vocês dois. Sei que só esta comigo por obrigação! - falou apontando para ele e Lily.

- É o que? - Donna perguntou animada - Desde quando em Lily? Nem me contou nada, menina...

- Vamos Donna é melhor agente esperar lá fora... - Hadrien falou a puxando para fora da sala. - Você não é mole...

- Eu sei que ficaram deliciados desde que se viram pela primeira vez, mas sei lá eu pensei que se chama-se alguém para conversar com a Lily você desistiria... - Mutsumi falou chorosa.

- Eu não acredito então esse convite com o idiota, todas as discussões com o Kan foi por que você achava que eu tava afim do seu noivo que te ama e que eu considero amigo?

- Mas Lily vocês sempre estavam juntos, sempre concordavam com tudo, o Kan nem ao menos me beijou desde que veio para cá... - falou sem conseguir olhar para ele que estava com a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos.

- Estavamos sempre juntos porque você nunca tinha tempo de ficar com ele, sempre cheia de desculpas, concordamos em tudo porque somos amigos e ele não te beijou porque é um acordo dele com seus pais e irmãos.

- O que? - ela perguntou chorosa.

- Ah isso só ele pode te explicar, mas sinceramente eu nunca pensei que você um dia ia desconfiar de mim desse jeito, nunca! - falou com raiva lhe virando as costas e saindo da sala batendo a porta com tanta força que parecia que esta ia cair.

- Kan que trato foi esse feito com meus familiares?

- Bem, é que eu queria vir para Hogwarts para ficar perto de você, tinha medo de que roubassem você de mim... - Kan falou sem fita-la a verdade é que não conseguia despregar o olho do chão.

- Isso nunca ia acontecer, eu te amo Kan.

- Mas você não pensou o mesmo quanto eu e Lily não é? Bem decidi vir para cá, mas meus pais, os seus familiares tinham medo que algo acontecesse entre agente aqui. Então me enfitiçaram, antes de vir para cá tive que prometer que nunca encostaria em você para um ato libidinoso ou até meio um beijo.

- E por que não me contou?

- Porque você não perguntou, pensei que não se importasse com isso.- Kan falou com as bochechas rosadas. - E sem contar que eu tive vergonha...

- E não me importo, pra mim só de você estar perto já basta.

- Obrigado Mutsumi, não sabe como essas palavras foram importantes para mim... - falou feliz finalmente olhando para ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Gomen nasai... - utsumi pediu envergonhada.

- Kimi o ai shiteru Mutsumi.

- Eu também te amo Kanemori. - Mutsumi falou lhe abraçando apertado.

Enquanto isso Lily entrou nervosa na sala ao lado onde Donna e Hadrien esperavam para que alguém pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo, a verdade era que estavam tão nervosos quanto Lily, Mutsumi ou Kanemori. Parecia até ridícula para eles a possibilidade de Lily tentar roubar o noivo quase marido de Mutsumi.

- E então vocês duas conversaram? Ela desistiu dessa idéia estúpida? - Hadrien perguntou tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- Não sei. - falou irritada.

- Como assim? - Donna perguntou sem entender.

- É conversamos sim e nem preciso dizer que estou muito puta com a Mutsumi, tanta que to até começando a ficar com raiva do Kanemori também...

- Calma Lily, vocês sempre foram amigas, não vai ser por causa de uma discussão boba como essa que isso vai mudar... - Hadrien falou tentando acalma-la e olhando para cara de Donna para que esta falasse alguma coisa.

- Ah não, eu sei lá até de mim eu esperava que a Mutsumi pensasse uma coisa dessas, mas de você Lily?

- Donna você não esta ajudando em nada. - Hadrien falou nervoso.

- A Hadrien você sabe como é, eu sei que a Mutsumi não aprova os garotos com quem eu fico e tudo mais. - Donna resmungou.

- Quer saber eu não quero mais falar nisso, temos que ensaiar agora então vamos Donna, ainda não escolhemos a dançarina principal e depois ainda tenho que ajudar algum retardado... - falou com raiva se levantando e indo para a biblioteca.

- Retardado? - Donna perguntou olhando para a cara de Hadrien.

- Ela está furiosa. - Hadrien falou temendo que a amizade das duas não voltasse. -Se ela descobrir a culpa de quem foi então porque eu dúvido que ele fique vivo...

- Como assim você sabe de alguma coisa Hadrien?

- E o pior é que sei, se eu falar a amizade das duas pode voltar com tudo, mas também ela vai querer matar...

- Mas se ela descobrir sem você contar vai haver duas mortes. Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso Hadrien.

- E o pior é que eu sei, mas se eu contar agora a pessoa vai morrer de verdade.

- Então espere um tempo, pelo menos ela respirar um pouco e a raiva passar.

- É quem sabe a pessoa não se safa só com uma surra... - Hadrien falou suspirando.

- DONNA! - ouviram uma voz estridente chamar.

- É melhor eu ir não quero fazer parte da carnificina... -Donna falou se levantando.

- Vai nessa...

Uma semana havia se passado sem que Lily trocasse um lhar sequer com Mutsumi e Kanemori, só falava e ainda ssim o necessário com Hadrien e Donna a verdade era que parecia que ela estava brigada com o mundo. Enquanto isso James ficava cada vez mais chatedado e culpado vendo Mutsumi se lamuriar por Lily não estar falando com ela e como era uma péssima amiga.

- Ai Pontas você tem que prestar atenção no que esta fazendo. - Remus reclamou limpando as vestes.

- É verdade a sua perereca ainda esta galopando dentro da sala de poções... -Sirius resmungou.

- Foi mal gente, mas como eu ia saber que a perereca ia ficar louca?

- Se prestasse atenção no que o professor estava dizendo você ia ficar sabendo. Até eu sabia que não tinha que enfiar aquela porcaria garganta abaixo e sim esfregar na porra da perereca.- Sirius falou bravo tentando remover uma gosma amarela da calça.

- Ah não fiquem assim não perdi nenhum ponto e o pessoal tava rindo bastante e...

- Você tava pensando na merda que você fez não foi? E não ouviu droga nenhuma que o professor disse. - Remus falou olhando para ele.

- Olha só James, você aprontou a porra toda, mas se a garota não tivesse desconfiada não teria te dado atenção. Outra coisa se você esta tão chateado assim por ter etragado uma amizade de uma vida inteira vai lá e peça desculpas. - Sirius falou encerrando o caso.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.- falou indginado.

- Então para de encher o saco, preste atenção nas aulas e compre uma calça nova pra mim. - Sirius falou jogando o pano que limpava a gosma amarela em cima de James que resmungou qualquer coisa.

- Com certeza depois a ruiva e a Mutsumi voltam a se falar... Tomara. - James falou para si mesmo.

-E ai Hadrien quando é que você vai agir homem de Deus? - perguntou visivelmente cansada se jogando no sofá molenga do salão comunal da Lufa Lufa.

-Hoje pra falar a verdade agora, será que a Lily esta aonde?

-Nós estavamos na sala de dança. Ela ainda deve estar por lá limpando as coisas.

-Ótimo então eu vou falar com ela e você vai ficar com a Mutsumi, ela anda muito sozinha e se não me engano o Kanemori tem aula agora.

-Sim senhor chefe. - falou batendo a varinha na cabeça em forma de continência.

Donna foi resmungando até a torre da grifinória para descubrir que a senha que ela sabia havia mudado, conseguiu encontrar um aluno na escada que a informou que a japonesa de olhos verdes estava descendo para o salão principal havia uns dez minutos. Foi resmungando e xingando o dobro até o salão principal.

-E ai Mutsumi como estamos? - Donna perguntou vendo a garota sentada sozinha.

-A Lily ainda não esta falando comigo. - resmungou.

-Mas você vacilou em. Pensar uma coisa dessas da Lily que é aquele anjinho de cabelos ruivos pintado no céu da igreja?- perguntou pegando um biscoito. - Agora ela é um anjinho muito puto, mas continua sendo um anjo porque senão ela ia te azarar até seus olhos ficarem pretos.

-Eu sei e já pedi desculpas pra ela, mas ela não quer me ouvir se faz de surda e também ta com raiva do Kan não sei por que... - falou amuada deitando a cabeça na mesa.

-Porque ele foi o motivo disso tudo, pensa Mutsumi. Mas não fique assim o Hadrien foi falar com ela. - falou acenando para Remus que passava atrás de Mutsumi. -Ah se quisesse alguma coisa comigo...

-Será que vai convence-la a me perdoar?

-Anh? Ah te perdoar eu não sei, mas que vai convence-la a chutar algumas bundas isso vai. - Donna falou rindo muito.

-Do que você está falando?

-Lily eu tenho que conversar uma coisa com você. Uma coisa bem séria.

-E sobre o que seria Hadrien? - Lily perguntou sem se importar muito.

-É sobre a Mutsumi e o Kan e tudo o que aconteceu...

-Ah... - falou dando de ombros.

-Lily, me ouça com toda a calma do mundo, respira fundo. Eu esperei passar essa semana para ver se você ficava mais calma e da pra ver na sua cara que você não está.

-Como assim mais calma? Se quer saber Hadrien eu não estou mais calma e a Mutsumi e o Kanemori sabem muito bem disso. Então eu não quero ouvir nada.

-Mas vai ouvir e peço que se controle. Bem eu descobri uma coisa, mas eu não te contei isso antes porque simplesmente você ia fazer como eu rir disso tudo, mas depois de tudo acho que você vai querer matar alguém.

-Do que você está falando?

-Você sabe como a Mutsumi é toda gentilzinha, altamente maleável e influenciavel... Pois uma pessoa estava colocando na cabeça dela que você e o Kan passavam muito tempo juntos...

-O que? - Lily perguntou já juntando tudo na cabeça. - Alguém armou para a Mutsumi terminar com o Kan e me ferrar tudo junto... Quem viado filho da mãe...

-Eu ouvi eles conversando e achei que era o plano mais idiota do mundo, mas vi que funcionou...

-Quem são eles Hadrien?

-Lily os outros não estavam de muito acordo e...

-Era o idiota, nojento do Potter não é isso, não é? Confirme Handriel Tyner. - falou rubra de raiva.

-É... Mas Lily... - falou pesaroso vendo a amiga se afastar.

-Ótimo uma desculpa era tudo que eu precisava. - falou com raiva.

-Lily o que você vai fazer? - perguntou assustado com a cara que a garota fazia.

-Tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Aprenda Japonês

Yaa: Oi

ANIKI: "Irmão mais velho"

CHICHI: "Pai"

DAKEDO: "Entretanto"

ANO: "Ei", uma interjeição.

DARO: "não é?", "certo?"

KAMI-SAMA: "Deus".

Kimi o ai shiteru: eu te amo

retirado do site: Katana

Eba as coisas estão ficando boa por aqui! Se querem ver uma boa cena de ação não percam o próximo capítulo que vai estar demais!

E Flavinha Greeneye: a Mutsumi é muito meiguinha acredita em todo mundo, não foi criada para certas coisas. E eu to tentabndo deixar a fic menos confusa, mas a verdade é que eu também não to entendendo muito bem as mensagens já que os acentos viram pontos de interrogação e várias coisas... E foi a Lily que jogou ele longe. É e sim Lilian Evans já ficou com James Potter, altas histórias... Que bom que esta gostando! Beijos.

tatymoluka: sim o James é o maior crianção que não sabe o que quer, como a maioria dos garotos de sua idade. Bem nesse capítulo você viu porque o Kan não se aproxima tanto assim da Mutsumi. E sim também adoro o Hadrien e a Donna e pode deixar to atualizando agora!

JhU Radcliffe: bem ele gosta da Mutsumi porque ela é muito bonita e meiga, mas nesse capítulo já começa a mostrar o que pode sentir pela Lily. É e muito obrigado pelo toque, espero que tenha ficado melhor mesmo.

mamai black : bem o James é meio malzinho mesmo, mas senti alguma coisa pela Lily e para aproximar a Donna e o Hadrien? Não perca os próximos capítulos!

Esta aprendendo a falar japonês? Parabéns! Daqui a pouco conseguiremos formar frases (quem sabe um dia X )), então até o próximo capítulo.

Beijos

Vampira Black

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 


	5. Abrindo os olhos

Capítulo 5: Abrindo os olhos

Lily deu várias voltas pela sala fechada, com Hadrien a segurando pelo braço implorando para ela não matar ninguém, ou pelo menos não deixar ninguém em coma, mas Lily já estava perdendo o que restava da sua paciência, conseguiu empurrar Hadrien para cima de uma cadeira e foi em direção a porta com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

- Lily volta aqui... Por favor Lily... - Hadrien quase implorava.

- Daqui a pouco e voltou Hadrien eu juro que eu volto. - falou trancando a porta da sala que o garoto estava.

- Lily você é uma peste me tira daqui!

- Calma, só tenho que fazer uma coisa antes... - falou feliz como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o melhor presente do mundo e seus olhos pareciam sair faíscas.

- Alorromora... Droga a porta não vai abrir mesmo, será que ela botou uma cadeira prendendo de novo? - se perguntou na verdade se conformando e se jogando em uma cadeira próxima. - É melhor eu esperar... - falou conjurando uma xícara de chá.

Donna e Mutsumi viram Lily passar por elas sem trocar uma palavra a verdade era que parecia que ela não tinha visto nenhuma das duas, o que deixou Mutsumi arrasada pensando que o problema era com ela.

- Ela não falo com você será que a culpa é minha?

- Deixa de ser besta né Mutsumi, ela estava com pressa isso sim.

- Então onde ela esta indo? Ela esta com aquela cara de quem vai esganar alguém... - Mutsumi falou vendo a garota voar porta afora.

- E vai. O Hadrien deve ter contado a ela o que o viado do Potter fez. - Donna falou com os olhos brilhando.

- E o que James fez? - Mutsumi perguntou sem entender nada quase rasgando os pequenos olhos de tanto que os arregalava.

- Como assim Mutsumi? É culpa dele você, o Kan e a Lily terem brigado... - falou como se fosse óbvio até demais.

- Como assim o James não tem nada haver com isso ele me ajudou! E me ajudou muito. - Mutsumi falou indignada.

- Te ajudou a terminar com seu noivo quase marido Umi? Por favor né.

- Ele é um grande amigo por isso eu o chamei para ir conosco a Hogsmeade tive medo do Kan terminar comigo por isso chamei a Lily e o James queria ver se ia terminar comigo na frente dos dois...

- Pois nós dois achamos que foi o James Potter que enfiou na sua cabeça que a Lily tava afim o Kanemori.

- Eu não sou tão lerda assim, como não ia perceber uma coisa dessas né Donna?

- É você que está dizendo... Vamos encontrar o Hadrien ele vai nos contar o que está acontecendo! - Donna falou feliz quase saltitando.

Lily sabia onde o garoto estava, era só seguir os gritinhos histéricos das garotas para encontra-lo. Foi firme até o campo de quadribol, mas a verdade era que queria sair correndo até ele, agarra-lo e lhe arrancar a cabeça. Quando o viu sobrevoando todo o estádio pensou em derruba-lo, mas seria fácil demais para ele.

- Ei garoto vem cá. - Lily falou ainda paciente batendo fortemente o pé no chão.

- O que é agora o cabeça quente? - James perguntou rindo. - Não vê que estou ocupado? - perguntou sem nem olhar para a cara dela.

- O TRANSGO MONGOL VEM CÁ AGORA. - falou brava.

- Que qui ta havendo com ela? - Scarlett perguntou sem entender.

- Eu é que sei? - Sirius falou deixando a garota sozinha e indo na direção de Lily e James que acabava de descer da vassoura.

- O que você quer Ruiva? - perguntou rindo e despenteando ainda mais os cabelos.

- Dar a maior surra da sua vida! - falou retirando a capa e fazendo um coque nos cabelos.

- Até parece ruiva eu não bato em garotas... - James falou soltando seu sorriso mais encantador.

- Mas eu bato. - falou largando a varinha no chão e dando soco no nariz do garoto que imediatamente começou a escorrer um filete de sangue. - Isso é para você aprender a ser homem! - falou chutando o saco de James que caiu no chão sem conseguir ter uma reação a não ser sentir dor.

- Ei ei calma ai você Lilian, se continuar a fazer isso vou ter que te dar uma detenção. - Remus falou entrando no meio dos dois antes que Lily desse mais um chute na barriga do garoto jogado no chão.

- Se você não baixar esse escudo Remus vou ter que te dar um olho roxo. - Lily informou pegando a varinha novamente.

- Se continuar eu vou paralisa-la. - Remus ameaçou.

- Quer saber da próxima vez que decidir me usar para mais um de seus planos, você não vai acordar no dia seguinte e não vai ter ninguém para te defender. - falou com raiva pegando a capa novamente e virando as costas enquanto várias garotas vinham correndo para acudir James e chama-la de imbecil.

Lily voltou para o castelo alegre e saltitante viu Donna escondida dentro de uma das salas com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada tomou a garrafa da mão da garota e virou tudo na boca, Donna ficou olhando para a cara dela espantada, primeiro por Lily não brigar com ela e segundo porque ela estava visivelmente feliz.

- Ah nunca me senti tão leve e feliz em toda a minha vida... - falou feliz virando um copo de cerveja amanteigada de uma vez só.

- E quanto a Mutsumi, Lily? Ela está preocupada sabe quer voltar mesmo a falar com você.

- Eu não sei. - falou sem dar muita atenção a Donna ainda estava muito elétrica.

- Olha quem sabe se vai ou não perdoar é você. Mas tem que medir o quanto essa pessoa significa para você.

- Esta falando muito bonito Donna onde aprendeu?

- Pois é eu peguei emprestada com o Hadrien, mas continua tendo o mesmo valor, vai por mim.

- Ih é o Hadrien eu deixei ele trancado na sala das nossas reuniões...

- Não tem problema eu já soltei ele da prisão. - Donna avisou rindo muito.

- Ah muito obrigada Donna, mas você perdeu o soco que eu dei naquele moleque e...

- Lilian.

- Oi professora... - Lily falou escondendo a garrafa dentro das vestes.

- Eu fiquei sabendo da confusão no campo de quadribol, você e o senhor Potter perderam 20 pontos cada um e é claro uma detenção cada.

- Sem problemas professora estarei lá, com o maior prazer.

- Com o maior prazer? Quer ganhar outra detenção Lily?

- Não professora que isso, a não ser que possa dar outro soco...

- É melhor vocês pararem de brigar senão ele vai perder a posto de capitão e você de explicadora e coreógrafa.

- Pode deixar professora não vou descer a lenha em mais ninguém...

- Eu espero mesmo.

Já no dia seguinte...

- É me abandonaram ontem numa sala, trancado com um truque sujo trouxa.

- Desculpa Hadrien, desculpa mesmo, mas eu sei que a Donna foi lá abrir a porta pra você.

- Pois é graças aos céus tive uma salvadora. Mas mudando de assunto eu ouvi dizer que você tem um soco de direita incrivel!

- Te contaram é? Se não quisesse me impedir eu teria deixado você ver, eu nunca me senti tão bem em toda minha vida!

- Estão falando de mim? - Donna perguntou alegre se sentando junto aos amigos.

- Se você experimentou o soco de direita da Lily...

- Não, graças a Merlin não. Senão meu narizinho lindo e perfeito nunca mais seria o mesmo.

- Hoje é sexta feira, um dia perfeito!

- Você tem algum aluno burro hoje Lily? É porque eu to saindo com o Victor e ele tem um amigo legal se você quiser conhece-lo.

- Um amigo do Victor? Pff deve ser um imbecil igual a ele.

- Olha só Hadrien eu não to te perguntando se você quer sair com o amigo dele e sim a Lily.

- Para ai vocês dois por favor. Sim eu tenho que dar aula hoje a noite e depois vou dar umas voltas com o Lúcius.

- Hum o Lúcius... Então ta ficando sério a parada entre vocês dois? - Donna perguntou animada.

- Bem vamos dizer que estamos deixando de ser apenas bons amigos...

- Hum isso que é notícia interessante! - Donna falou realmente feliz. - Eu não gosto muito do Lúcius, mas da pra ver na sua cara que ele ta fazendo bem a você!

- Não sei que bem é esse, afinal eu não disse que aconteceu nada. - Lily respondeu lhe estirando a língua.

- Mas pode acontecer isso se a Narcisa largar do pé dele, que garota mais chata... - Hadrien lembrou da loura sebosa da sonserina.

- E aquela irmã dela Belatrix, se acha a maior gostosona... É bem estilo Black mesmo. - Donna resmungou.

- Falavam de mim? - Sirius perguntou se sentando ao lado de Donna.

- Não e o que esta fazendo aqui? - Donna perguntou.

- Vim falar com a Lily e com você também Donna. Você não ta afim de ir ver as estrelas comigo hoje a noite não?

- Não Sirius muito obrigada, eu vou ver as estrelas com o Victor conhece?

- Tsc se mudar de idéia é só me procurar e Lily queria lhe dar os parabéns pelo soco foi esplêndido! - sem dar muita importância por Donna te-lo dispensado.

- Muito obrigada Sirius. - Lily falou rindo.

- O professor Slug vai fazer uma reunião hoje a noite e perguntou se você vai.

- Não, hoje eu tenho uma aula, você vai Sirius?

- Claro não perco a oportunidade de ver certas gatinhas, pena que você não vai estar lá.

- Eu vou na próxima. Sem falta.

- Promete? -Sirius perguntou se levantando vendo que seus amigos entravam no slão principal e James já estava sem seu olho roxo graças a madame Pomphrey.  
- Está prometido.

- Você combinando alguma coisa com Sirius Black? - Hadrien perguntou surpreso.

- Eu gosto dele, não me perguntem porque. Não faça essa cara Donna eu gosto dele de um jeito diferente, tipo um irmão. Com certeza eu preferiria ele do que a Petúnia.

- E ele sabe disso? - Hadrien perguntou confuso.

- Claro que sabe...

- O que estava falando com aquela terrorista Sirius? - James perguntou enfezado.

- Estava dando os parabéns pelo esplêndido soco. O que? - perguntou vendo a cara do amigo. - Olha James eu falei para você não mecher com ela de novo.

- Ah é eu me esqueci que você adora defender a cabeça ruiva. - James falou com raiva.

- Gosto tanto que chamei ela para ir na próxima reunião do Slug comigo. -Sirius falou sem dar muita atenção ao amigo.

- É o que? - James perguntou vermelho.

- Ta indo aonde James? Tem alguma aula agora? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo se levantar e não sabia qual seria a reação dele.

- A professora Minerva pediu para conversar comigo, então eu vou logo ver isso é a melhor coisa que eu faço. E você vão fazer alguma coisa?

- Cara agente ta tendo tantos deveres que não estamos conseguindo nem respirar, quanto mais fazer qualquer coisa James. - Sirius resmungou apontando para uma pilha de livro a sua frente.

- Bem eu vou lá e vou voltar para fazer a redação de poções... - resmungou saindo do salão principal ainda sério.

- Por que você foi dizer aquilo pra ele?

- Porque o Pontas tem que acordar Remus, senão a Lily vai cair nos braços do Lúcius.

- Isso é verdade, eu não tenho dúvidas de que el gosta dela.

- Eu sei que a Lily gosta dele, mas tem uma coisa ela ta balançada com o Lúcius e se o James não acordar agora.

- A Lily era uma vez pra ele. - Remus concluiu.

- Exatamente. Vou te falar sinceramente, eu gosto dela, ela é uma amiga muito legal mesmo e seria demais se eles ficassem juntos.

- O problema vai ser abrir os olhos dos dois... - Remus falou pensativo.

James foi andando calmamente até a sala da professora a verdade é que não conseguia imaginar nenhum motivo para estar sendo chamado até a sala da professora, até que começou a imaginar que provavelmente teria sido alguma reclamação de Lily ou de Severus.

-Boa tarde professora. - James falou entrando na sala da professora.

- Infelizmente não tão boa assim James, sente-se por favor.

- Professora eu juro que não tenho feito nada nesses últimos tempos... Só tenho estudado feito louco.

- É sobre isso mesmo que queria falar, James sua nota vem caindo ultimamente em poções e se continuar assim não vai conseguir passar nos NIENS e você me falou que queria ser auror você pode ser uns dos preferidos do professor de Slughorn, mas isso não muda seu desempenho.

- Mas professora eu tenho que passar olha eu vou estudar bem mais pode ter certeza que não vai acontecer mas nenhum incidente como a da perereca galopante e...

- Então procure a explicadora da sua turma, vou marcar uma hora com ela para você, toda sexta feira às oito horas parece um horário perfeito para ambos. Acho ótimo que concorde com isso. - A professora falou anotando muitas coisas em um pergaminho.

- E quem é? Sabe eu nunca precisei de um explicador... - James falou emburrado ao lembrar que perderia suas noites de sexta feira.

- Hum, no ano passado era o Remus Lupin, mas como agora ele é monitor o cargo foi passado para a Lilian Evans, não se preocupe ela é ótima em poções. - falou enrolando o pergaminho. 

- O que? Perai professora não tem outro explicador não professora? Pode ser de outra casa que eu não ligo e...

- Olha James, ela é uma das melhores explicadoras que nós temos e como é da sua casa e do mesmo ano é ela que tem que te dar aula, a não ser que ela não queira e te recomende para outro explicador.

- Será que se eu pedir a ela, ela troca?

- Não sei porque esta dizendo isso, todos os alunos gostam de estudar com ela. E se for por causa da briga que tiveram espero realmente que não aconteça novamente ambos já sabem as conseqüencias.

- Pode deixar professora vou falar com a Lilian e não vou faltar as aulas.

- Não se preocupe logo terá suas sextas-feiras de volta, ela é uma ótima explicadora em pouco tempo não vai mais precisar dela.

- Se Deus quiser...- falou ao sair da sala da professora com o pergaminho.

- E então o que ela queria?

- Me inscrever para ter aulas com a explicadora de poções.

- Mas a explicadora de poções é a Lily... - Remus falou surpreso olhando para Sirius.

- Com certeza ela vai trocar com outro explicador. - Sirius falou feliz pensando que aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para os dois ficarem sozinhos.

- Ah eu tenho certeza que ela vai trocar. - James falou confiante.

- Eu duvido muito James, olha a verdade é que a maioria dos alunos gosta de estudar com ela, mas pra você mudar de explicador ela vai ter que te dar uma recomendação... - Remus informou.

- Até parece, você sinceramente acha que a Lilian Evans que nós conhecemos vai te recomendar para alguém? - Pedro perguntou ironicamente.

- Olha só Mutsumi agente tem que conversar. - Lily falou cansada.

- Ah que bom Lily vai voltar a falar comigo? - Mutsumi perguntou feliz.

- É sobre isso mesmo que quero falar, não só com você como com o Kanemori também.

- Lá na sala de reuniões?

- É, vai chamar ele e eu vou direto pra lá.- Lily falou séria.

- Oi Lily, a Mutsumi disse que você queria falar com agente.

- Olha só eu acho melhor vocês dois sentarem.

- Lily eu já te pedi desculpas e eu realmente acho que errei.

- É muito bom você admitir seu erro Mutsumi, mas o que me deixou mais chateada foi o fato de você desconfiar de mim, eu te conheço desde que entramos em Hogwarts e é muito frustrante ver que toda a confiança de uma amizade podia acabar assim tão fácil.

- É que eu tava com tanto medo...

- Eu quero pedir desculpas ao Kan, porque eu só parei de falar com você porque estava com raiva da Mutsumi.

- Tudo bem Lily eu compreendi tudo.

- Eu não consigo ficar sem falar com vocês, pode ser por pouco tempo, mas eu já considero o Kan meu amigo.

- Lily eu lhe prometo por tudo que é mais sagrado, por Merlin e todos os monges budistas que nunca mais vou desconfiar de você.

- Está bem então esta tudo certo. - Lily falou abraçando a amiga e Kan. - Mas agora vê se não escondam mais nada um do outro.

- Pode deixar. - Kan falou vermelho de vergonha.

- Que tal irmos comemorar agora? - Mutsumi perguntou feliz.

- Não vai dar eu tenho uma aula agora de poções.

- Então deixamos para amanhã, boa aula Lily.

- Obrigada Kan.

Lily foi feliz para a aula, não sabia quem era seu novo aluno e levou um susto ao ver o maroto enhtrar na sala em que se encontrava.

- E ai ruiva eu sou seu novo projeto de ciências para a professora MacGonagall. - James resmungou ao entrar na sala e lhe entregou o pergaminho que a professora Minerva havia lhe dado anteriormente.

- Você está atrasado. A partir de agora sou sua explicadora, lhe ajudarei com a matéria de poções como a professora MacGonagall me pediu, mas não faço seus exercícios. Vamos começar. - falou séria abrindo o livro sem nem mesmo olhar para a cara do garoto.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? - perguntou com uma certa malícia.

- Faça.

- Você é virgem não é? Ta estampado na sua cara, sabia que depois de uns anos você ficou bem gata cabeça vermelha?

- Isso não faz parte da matéria cabeça preta, vamos começar com o que o professor deu no final do ano passado e...

- Se você quiser eu te ensino.

- Se você quer se ferrar é só falar, eu saio agora mesmo.

- Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

- É pertinente a aula?

- Pode se dizer que sim. Olha se eu chegar atrasado de novo eu não vou levar outra surra não né?

- Se ficar experto e revidar a surra não vai ser tão grande. - Lily falou deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Valeu por responder... - James falou contrariado.

- Esse livro não é do tipo que se abre sozinho, sendo assim se você não ler não vai aprender.

- Você não vai ler? Então eu vou escutar e depois você explica o que acabou de ler fácil assim. - James informou como se fosse óbvio.

- Olha só, eu não sou sua empregada e você não vai me ensinar a explicar nada a ninguém. O negócio funciona assim, você lê me fala o que não entendeu e eu explico, você faz uma poção e pronto acabou a aula entendeu? Ótimo comece no capítulo 3 do livro.

- Droga, mas porque pulamos os dois primeiros?

- Se você não sabe fazer uma poção base não sei o que está fazendo na turma de poções. Vamos leia.

Se passaram três horas, com James lendo e resmungando muito e Lily corrigindo o que ele falava, ao final do capítulo, James teve que fazer a poção descrita em todo o capítulo, enquanto Lily observava calmamente, depois de meia hora, ele informou que tinha terminado e ela avisou que estava tudo errado e o mandou fazer novamente o que o deixou furioso. Quando ele finalmente acertou a poção ela o liberou para ir dormir.

- E ai como foi lá? - Pedro perguntou sonolento.

- Horrivel, uma das piores sexta feira da minha vida, que garota chata. - James resmungou - Não consegue dar um risinho...

- Que isso James a Lily é um amorzinho...- Sirius falou fazendo um formato de violão com as mãos.

- E ai conseguiu sobreviver Lily? - Mutsumi perguntou animada.

- Nunca pensei que ia detestar tanto ensinar alguma coisa a alguém...

- Que isso Lily o James é tão bonitinho e fica um charme prestando atenção nas coisas. - June falava enquanto penteava os fofos cabelos loiros.

- Fala sério ela é cheia de regrinhas "leia agora" quem ela pensa que é uma professora? Eu só to ali porque a professora Minerva mandou senão, teria ido embora em um pulo... Acho que se ela pudesse teria me tirado uns 50 pontos.

- Fala sério James, com certeza deve ter sido uma beleza ter ficado esse tempo com ela, afinal ela é tão cheirosa, sei lá tem cheiro de biscoito, bolo de frutas, flores e mar...

- Que isso ta apaixonado por ela aluado? - James perguntou sem conseguir esconder sua indignação. - Já não basta ser monitor, vai namorar uma explicadora certinha que quase quebrou meu nariz?

- Eu acho que não é por isso que você ficou ofendido... - Sirius falou rindo.

- Do que você ta falando? - James perguntou se jogando na cama.

- Ta maluca June, ele é um burro isso sim.

- Pois eu daria tudo para estar dando aula a noite para James Potter.

- Eu não daria nada, mas o James é legal eu gosto muito dele, como amigo é claro. - Mutsumi falou vendo Lily e June olharem para ela.

- Pois vocês não sabem do que estão falando, ele é um trasgo mongol retardado de último tipo. - falou brava enquanto fazia um rabo de cavalo nos cabelos ruivos.

- Eu acho que você gosta da Lily, eu acho não, tenho certeza disso. - Sirius respondeu.

- Vocês piraram a garota é uma maluca!

- Fala sério James você fica todo diferente quando ela passa desde o quarto ano, sei que não ficaram só para você impressionar a Mutsumi.

- Você não sabe de nada Sirius, de nada. - James falou com raiva cobrindo a cabeça do travesseiro.

- Não sei se você lembra, mas quem nos disse que a Lily cheirava a biscoito, bolo de frutas, flores e mar, ah e a um pouco de fogo também foi você. - Remus falava enquanto arrumava uma pilha de livros.

- Vocês devem estar sonhando. - James falou derrubando com o pé uma pilha de roupas que estava encima de sua cama.

- Não você disse que o beijo dela era um sonho! - Sirius ratificou enquanto enfiava uma camisa pela cabeça. - Um sonho inesquecível.

- Quer saber eu vou é dormir que é a melhor coisa que eu faço. - James falou ignorando a risada dos amigos.

- Ah Lily eu bem que queria ficar com o James ele parece ser tão carinhoso, a Scarlett me disse que ele é incrível. June falou animada se sentando na cama.

- Até parece, não tenha tantas esperançar disso tudo June. - falou enfiando a camisola.

- Você sabe como ele é Lily?- June perguntou surpresa parando de afofar os cabelos. - Sabe como ele beija, como ele trata as garotas?

- Claro que não né, June só faço uma idéia. Com certeza ele deve ser grosso como normalmente. - falou mordendo o lábio e lembrando que na verdade beijar James foi uma das melhores coisas do mundo. - Não quero mais falar sobre isso. - falou se deitando.

- E os óculos dele como estavam? A roupa? A blusa tava por dentro da calça?

- Olha só June realmente você acha que vou ficar prestando atenção nele?

- Então deixa eu ir na próxima vez?

- Não da June você sabe disso...

- Ah Lily eu necessito dos mínimos detalhes. Como estava o cabelo dele?

- Uma zona como sempre... - Lily falou aborrecida enquanto Mutsumi dormia calmamente. - Boa noite June.

- Boa noite Lily. - a menina falou risonha.

No dia seguinte na mesa do café da manhã...

- Ri ri ri.

- O que é agora Donna? - Lily perguntou aborrecida.

- Me diz Lily, você ta ensinando tudo errado para o idiota do Potter não está? - perguntou enfiando uma torrada na boca.

- Não. Olha Donna eu posso odiar aquele garoto, mas eu nunca vou ensinar algo errado de propósito.

- Você é boazinha demais Lily.

- Oi Lily. - falou um rapazinho muito vermelho de 12 anos com o peito estufado.

- Oi Walt. Bem Donna eu não vou mudar meu jeito sinto muito.

- Você nem sabem da novidade! -Hadrien falou rindo muito.

- O que foi agora Hadrien?

- O Walt me parou e me disse que estava apaixonado por você Lily, pediu pra mim lhe entregar esse bilhete...

- Ah não ninguém merece Lily... - Donna resmungou.

- Olha que bonitinho cheio de coraçõeszinhos. - Lily falou encantada.

- Espero que você não resolva corresponder. - Lúcius avisou.

- Oi Lúcius, é só uma carta de um garotinho, parece que eu sou muito popular e segundo a carta linda e simpática também.

- Ah você não precisa de um segundanista para te dizer isso. - Lúcius falou gentilmente deixando Lily furiosamente vermelha.

- Da licença ta minha gente. -Donna falou se levantando.

- É agente ta muito ocupado até mais tarde... -Hadrien falou dando uma piscadela marota.

- Eles são muito perpicazes. -Lúcius falou se sentando ao lado dela.

- Do que você está falando Lúcius? - Lily perguntou se fazendo de desentendida. - Quer suco de abóbora?

- Por favor. - falou sorrindo deixando Narcisa furiosa na mesa da sonserina.

Já em mais uma sexta feira um papo muito improvável acontecia...

- Você passou em todos os NIENS que queria? - perguntava enquanto mexia em sentido horário a poção.

- Sim, quer dizer passei em todos que eu achava necessário. - Falou sem dar muita importância à conversa.

- Interessante, eu passei exatamente nas que eu precisava para ser auror, já decidiu qual a profissão que vai seguir?

- Estou na dúvida entre ser dentista ou advogada, mas to com quase certeza de que vou ser advogada.

- Como assim, não vai seguir em uma carreira bruxa? - perguntou estático.

- Pois é não sei se você lembra, mas metade de mim é trouxa e eu vou seguir uma profissão que quis desde pequena.

- Eu não entendo... Porque olha só você é uma bruxa, quando terminar a escola vai abandonar isso?

- Não, quer dizer vou ver se consigo entrar em alguma universidade, mas como eu disse ainda não sei o que vou fazer. Agora tem que girar no sentido contrário...

- Mas Lilian você tem um grande potencial, seria um ótimo auror, uma grande professora ou qualquer outra coisa que quisesse no mundo trouxa.

- Não eu não poderia tipo eu nunca poderia cantar nas esquisitonas, minha voz parece a de um porco rouco. - falou rindo conseguindo um pequeno sorriso do maroto.

- Seria uma grande perda se você voltasse para os trouxas...

- Ah obrigada... - falou vermelha - Acho que você terminou.

- Pois é. - falou amuado - Está correta?

- Perfeita...

- Já posso ir agora?

- Esteja a vontade e boa noite.

- Boa noite Lily.

James não entendia porque, mas estava realmente chateado com o que a garota lhe havia dito, nem prestou atenção no caminho que estava seguindo e acabou esbarrando com pirraça que gritava muito e jogava vários toquinhos de giz encima dele, xingando um pouco e ainda um pouco chateado foi para o quarto onde seus amigos o esperavam.

- E ai como foi na sua aula particular hoje? - Sirius perguntou sem interesse.

- Interessante, eu e a Lily conversamos direito, sabe sem discussões chegamos até a rir. Sabe desde quando agente não faz isso? Desde o primeiro ano. Nem sei como ficamos conversamos desse jeito.

- Então viu que sua cabeça ruiva é normal e bem legal. - Remus concluiu.

- Sem contar que é uma gatinha. - Sirius lembrou.

- Tem isso também, mas sei lá eu fiquei acho que um pouco chateado...

- Por quê? A Lily é bem divertida e...

- Não é isso Remus, é que ela me disse que quando terminar Hogwarts vai entrar numa Universidade, vai virar dentista ou advogada...

- E o que tem isso? - Pedro perguntou.

- Sei lá eu nunca pensei que quando terminasse Hogwarts nunca mais iria perturbar a Lily ou que não ia mais vê-la brigando comigo.

- Cada um vai fazer coisas diferentes e como a Lily vem uma família trouxa é normal ela se interessar por uma carreira do mundo dela. Às vezes nunca mais agente vai se ver quando terminarmos a escola. - Sirius comentou.

- Não claro que vamos nos ver! - James falou emburrado.

- James você não ta muito bem né? - Pedro falou sem entender nada.

Aprenda Japonês Verbos:

Presente Infinitivo Passado Significado

Ikimasu Iku Ikimashita Ir

Mimasu Miru Mimashita Ver

Hanashimasu Hanasu Hanashimashita Falar

Dekimasu Dekiru Dekimashita Conseguir

Wakarimasu Wakaru Wakarimashita Entender

Meu povo esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever. Dessa a lenha nele Lily! Mas o próximo também vai ser ótimo, Lily e James vão se enfrentar novamente agora cada um em seu campo.

Lana Evans Potter: se seus instintos assassinos estavam a mil espero que pelo menos um aparte deles tenha sido saciado! Bem ele age com um adolescente de 16 anos bem normal ser burro e infantil...

Lilys Riddle: não vai dar pra mim juntar agora o Hadrien e a Donna no próximo capítulo, mas se você esperar mais um pouquinho... Bem e quanto ao beijo da Lily e do James, por que não? Pode rolar...

Flavinha Greeneye: então se já leu esse capítulo de hoje vai ver que muita água vai rolar, os próximos capítulos prometem só piorar...

Sinceramente eu amo as rewies que vocês escrevem e estão me dando bastante idéias, muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que tanham gostado do capítulo e leiam o próximo que esta ótimo!

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	6. Entrando para o time

Capítulo 6: Entrando para o time

Passou-se um mês, com James tendo aula com Lily fielmente em todas as sextas feiras do mês e ela o corrigindo com uma calma que até a surpreendia, agia com ele naturalmente e James que no começo ficou assombrado com o tempo ficou admirado e começou a prestar mais atenção na ruiva que um dia tanto havia machucado e agora o ajudava.

- Me desculpe Lúcius, mas você tem que ir embora agora. - Lily informou vendo o garoto se aproximar perigosamente do rosto dela. - Por favor.

- Ah porque Lily agora que o papo tava ficando legal. - Lúcius resmungou já passando seu braço pela cintura da garota que estava vermelha.

- Porque agora ela tem uma aula pra dar então cai fora. - James informou obviamente irritado por ver o garoto ali.

- Ah então é isso? Então te espero depois no lugar de sempre esta bem Lily? - Lúcius falou dando um beijo na bochecha da garota.

- Ótimo Lúcius, até mais tarde. - falou o acompanhando até a porta e ao se virar viu James bravo com os braços cruzados. - O que?

- Porque você ainda sai com ele? - James perguntou com raiva.

- O que? - perguntou surpresa.

- Você é muito melhor do que ele, porque sai com ele, sabe que ele é comprometido sabe que ele não vale nada. - James falava olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

- E você preferia o que? Que eu saísse com você? - perguntou um pouco perturbada.

- É com certeza. - ele falou um pouco chocado de ouvir essas palavras saindo de sua própria boca.

- Você realmente deve ter ficado louco. Vamos sente-se, temos que acabar logo com isso. Lembra de onde paramos?

- Capítulo 11, poções de antídoto... - ele começou.

- Continue. - falou sem conseguir olhar na cara dele.

Uma hora depois...

- Bem, devo admitir que sou uma ótima professora. - Lily falou fechando o livro no final da aula ao ver que James tinha feito a poção corretamente de primeira.

- Do que você esta falando? - James perguntou sem entender, ainda estava aborrecido demais para prestar atenção no que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Você já está ótimo em poções. -Lily anunciou sorrindo. - Parabéns.

- Você acha mesmo? - perguntou fascinado por Lily tê-lo elogiado.

- Acho não, tenho certeza. Tanto é que a professora Minerva já te liberou das aulas. - Lily falou feliz guardando livro na estante.

- Como assim me liberou? - perguntou meio perturbado já que só estava prestando atenção na boca da garota e no jeito que ela mexia nos cabelos.

- Fácil você já esta com suas sextas feiras livre de novo, não está aliviado? - perguntou sorrindo sem notar o rosto de James se contorcer.

- Acabaram as aulas? Não pode ter terminado, eu ainda preciso de você, quero dizer como professora.

- Não precisa não, você esta perfeito em poções está recebendo cada elogio e tanto. Olha só se você tava pensando que eu ia te prejudicar em poções só por causa do que você me fez esta muito enganado. - Lily falou simplesmente sem dar muita atenção para o garoto.

- Não era isso Ruiva é só que realmente ainda tem muita coisa ainda que eu não sei.

- E é para isso que temos um professor. O que não sabemos o professor vai nos explicar. - Lily falou como se fosse muito óbvio.

- Ah ta, então não terei que vir mais pra cá dia de sexta feira à noite.

- Essa sala é usada pelos explicadores, então provavelmente você não vai poder estudar aqui ou trazer uma garota se é isso que você quer saber.

- Entendi, então vamos para o salão comunal? - perguntou amuado.

- Anh? Ah não eu vou para a biblioteca. - falou indo em direção a porta.

- Certo boa noite Lily.

- Boa noite. - Lily falou vendo o rapaz ficar na sala de aula sentiu seu peito apertar.

- O que eu to pensando, não é nada demais, eu queria tanto me livrar dessas aulas mesmo... Será que se eu tomar uma poção de esclarecimento? Eu to ficando maluco isso sim... Maluco por ela. - James concluiu fechando os olhos e ainda sentindo o perfume da garota, podia vê-la na sua frente e isso já estava o perturbando.

Foi andando calmamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts pensou em correr até a biblioteca e ficar vigiando os dois, mas isso já era absurdo demais. Sem contar que ela não queria nada com ele, depois de tudo que havia feito não duvidava que ela o odiasse e a apoiava nisso, mas sentia uma necessidade de mostrar para ela que podia ser legal e assim ela poderia começar a gostar dele.

- Mas como assim? Já sei, pra isso eu tenho que ficar perto dela... - James falou como se tivesse descoberto a roda.

- Falando sozinho senhor?

- Olá sir Nicholas, só estava pensando um pouco alto.

- Se quer a minha opinião sobre o assunto é a seguinte, o senhor deve procurar fazer coisas que ela gosta.

- Coisas que ela gosta?

- Exatamente assim terão mais tempos juntos.

- Sir Nicholas o senhor é um gênio!

- Oh nem tanto, se pudesse ficaria rosado. Bem foi ótimo ajuda-lo, boa noite James.

- E então como foi à última aula com seu aluno? - Lúcius perguntou a vendo chegar.

- Assustadoramente tranqüila, nunca pensei que teria uma aula tão proveitosa com ele. Ele é inteligente, aprende bem rápido tanto que não precisa mais da minha ajuda.

- Claro você é uma professora e tanto, mas é muito engraçado.

- O que?

- Eu não me lembro de ter ouvido você dizer o nome daquele marginal, bem, mas vamos deixar isso pra lá. Lily eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Lúcius se for pra perguntar de novo se eu quero namorar com você, não vai dar...

- Eu sei por causa da Narcisa, você já me explicou isso umas mil vezes, mas era sobre outra coisa que eu queria perguntar.

- Ah se é outra coisa, pode perguntar.

- Você quer ir ao baile de inverno comigo?

- Nossa mais já? - perguntou surpresa.

- Por favor, eu estou falando com a ruiva mais popular de Hogwarts. Mas e então aceita?

- É claro que eu aceito Lúcius. E muito obrigada pelo convite. - falou feliz.

- Como eu sei que você vai estar linda como sempre, espero que me avise qual vai ser a sua fantasia antes para eu podermos fazer um par.

- Então este ano a festa vai ser a fantasia? Que legal você foi chamado para fazer parte da organização?

- Fui e você sabe de primeira mão que a festa vai ser a fantasia. E vamos ser o casal mais bonito da festa e vamos dançar até o último minuto. - Lúcius falou rindo a enlaçando e dançando com Lily no meio da biblioteca.

- Lúcius! A Madame Pince... - Lily falou sem conseguir parar de rir.

- Ei você dois, já está muito tarde e aqui não é lugar para dançar.

- Já estamos indo... - Lily avisou tentando parar de rir.

- Vamos Lily essa festa está muito devagar. - Lúcius falou fazendo uma grande reverência.

- Oi Severus, acho que a biblioteca esta fechando. - Lily avisou rindo vendo o garoto entrar.

- Que pena então vou voltar para o salão comunal, vem comigo Lúcius?

- Claro... Até amanhã Lily. - falou tentando esconder sua irritação.

- Até Lúcius e boa noite aos dois. - Lily falou sentindo Lúcius soltar sua mão.

Subiu feliz para a torre da grifinória, estava meio chateada, mas a verdade era que não queria admitir que ia sentir falta de dar aulas para James, mas sempre ficava feliz quando se encontrava com Lúcius ele a fazia se sentir bem, a verdade é que não gostava dele como uma dia gostou de James, mas se continuasse assim poderia se apaixonar por Lúcius facilmente. E foi pensando nisso que subiu as escadas e levou um susto ao ver Donna lá em cima.

- E ai Lily anda esnobando seus amigos pobres é? Agora só anda com o Lúcius Malfoy? - Donna perguntou rindo.

- E ai Donna, o que está fazendo tão tarde aqui ta torre? - perguntou estranhando de ver Donna no corredor do buraco da grifinória.

- Ah eu tenho um super encontro com o Victor. - falou animada.

- Da corvinal? Nossa já faz mais de um mês que vocês estão saindo. Pra você isso é um recorde, mas ele é legal.

- Eu sei e o maior gatinho, ele faz todas as minhas vontades e eu faço as deles! - falou com malícia.

- Donna tome cuidado com o que você esta fazendo sua maluca. Não vai me aprontar por ai. - Lily falou já vendo tudo que a amiga fazia com o garoto.

- Não se preocupa Lily eu sei o que to fazendo. Só estou me divertindo um pouco e acho que você também! Estava na com o Lúcius?

- Ah estávamos na biblioteca e ele me convidou para o baile de inverno. - falou sorrindo.

- Mas ainda estamos no meio de outubro! Esse cara é rápido...

- Eu sei, mas ele é incrível e eu aceitei. Ele disse que não pode correr o risco de alguém me convidar antes.

- Isso é verdade ano passado chovia coruja em cima de você.

- Pois é só não ganhei dos marotos. Deixa-me entrar no meu salão comunal a sua companhia chegou.

- Até amanhã Lily! Não falo para ter boa noite porque não vai ser melhor que a minha!

- Juízo Donna.

- Você sabe que me falta! - falou rindo muito.

Lily entrou no salão comunal não sabia por que, mas esperava ver James ali sentado, mas o salão estava quase vazio a não ser por Kan e Mutsumi que estavam sentados juntinhos de frente para lareira lendo uma revista de casamento, Lily achou aquilo tão bonitinho que não queria atrapalhar, mas Mutsumi a viu antes que pudesse subir correndo para o quarto.

- Olá Lily, agora que você chegou vou me deitar. Boa noite garotas.

- Boa noite Kan. - Lily falou.

- Ah que bom que você já chegou Lily, eu queria falar uma coisa com você sobre a Donna. Vamos aproveitar que a June ainda não foi para o quarto...

- Ah sim a June está tendo um encontro com o Hadrien. - Lily lembrou.

- Olha Lily eu estou preocupada com a Donna. Você já notou com que pessoas ela está andando?

- Mutsumi a vida é dela e se ela quiser sair com o Nick quase sem cabeça ela vai sair com ele e agente não vai fazer nada. - falou subindo as escadas vagarosamente nem lembrava que estava tão cansada.

- Mas Lily você sabe o que ela esta fazendo com aquele tal de Victor? - perguntou meio apavorada subindo as escadas atrás da amiga.

- Provavelmente o que você gostaria de estar fazendo com o Kan. - falou calmamente.

- Lily?

- Ta bom, me desculpe Mutsumi, mas olha só eu não acho correto o que a Donna esta fazendo, ok? Mas se ela quer sair com o Victor, que por sinal já esta com ela faz um mês e se ela está feliz nós não podemos impedir nada.

- E o Hadrien como é que fica? Eu acho que ele gosta dela.

- Acha? Eu sei disso mais do que ninguém, só que se eles não querem se declarar nós não podemos fazer isso por eles e sem contar que o Hadrien esta namorando a June e é provavelmente por causa disso que a Donna esta saindo com o Victor.

- Você acha Lily?

- Tenho quase certeza, e ai o que acontece o Hadrien não termina com a June para provocar a Donna e ela não termina com o Victor para provocar o Hadrien...

- Esses dois são tão bobos...

- Não eles são uns burros isso sim. - Lily falou cansada. - Quer saber o melhor que agente faz é dormir.

- Lily, por favor, presta atenção em mim! Eu acho que eles estão... Transando. - sussurrou horrorizada.

- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza. - Lily falou tacando a mão na testa sem acreditar na ingenuidade da amiga.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! - falou assustada com a certeza de Lily.

- Então fala você com ela. - Lily falou já com a roupa de dormir.

- Mas ela nem liga para o que eu falo... - Mutsumi falou amuada se jogando na cama.

- Olha só Mutsumi eu realmente estou muito cansada para ficar pensando nisso agora, olha amanhã é sábado teremos o dia inteiro livre então pensamos nisso ta bom?

- Ta bom. - falou desapontada vendo que Lily não estava tão preocupada como ela. - Boa noite...

- Mutsumi, eu estou preocupadíssima com o que esta acontecendo, eu acho que aqueles dois podem se magoar muito e magoar a June e o Victor também, mas não é em uma noite que vamos conseguir resolver o problema. - Lily falou sentando.

- Mas, então você concorda comigo? Que é absurdo o que eles estão fazendo?

- Claro que sim Umi, a verdade é que você é a única que tem juízo de nós quatro. - Lily falou dando um beijo estalado na testa da amiga. - Boa noite Umi.

- Obrigada... Boa noite Lily.

Enquanto isso James procurava seu espelho comunicador, para achar Sirius e pedir para ele trazer os garotos, estava elétrico, não sabia o que os garotos iam achar de sua idéia, mas ela lhe parecia perfeita era uma desculpa ótima para ficar perto de Lily. Depois de algum tempo viu seus amigos entrarem no quarto.

- Pode falar James. Por que nos recrutou? Tava tendo um super encontro. - Sirius falou sem entender nada.

- Nós vamos entrar para o balé. - James anunciou como se tivesse dando sorvete para todo mundo, tamanha sua satisfação.

- Como assim nós? - Pedro falou soltando uma bela gargalhada.

- Estou falando sério.

- Como assim balé? Ta maluco Pontas? Bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar? - Sirius perguntou se sentando.

- Vocês é que não estão entendendo. Eu preciso me aproximar da Lily.

- Você ta dizendo que vai aprontar com a garota de novo Pontas? - Remus perguntou - Isso não se faz ela é muito legal.

- Cara isso é burrice. - Sirius falou desanimado.

- Não é nada disso.

- O que é então?

- Eu... Eu acho que gosto dela...

- Gosta tanto que já deu o fora nela... -Remus lembrou. - Tanto que a usou para colocar ciúmes na amiga.

- Você a pouco tempo também gostava da Mutsumi... - Sirius falou.

- Era diferente, eu só gostava sei lá acho que da beleza dela... A Lily é totalmente diferente, ela parece que foi feita pra mim. Gostamos de coisas parecidas e tudo.

- É uma desculpa bem aceitável, a Mutsumi é maravilhosamente linda... - Pedro falou quase babando.

- A Lily é diferente, ela é linda por dentro e por fora apesar de tudo, de nos odiar, ela nos ajudaria se precisássemos. - James falava meio nas nuvens.

- Como ela estava te ajudando em poções?

- Exatamente Aluado e eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, no modo como ela ri e meche nos cabelos, como os olhos dela são brilhantes e especiais e o fato de eu não ter mais vontade de ficar com ninguém só querer ter ela ao meu lado e só de vê-la com o Lúcius tenho vontade de esmurrá-lo...

- Que bom que descobriu isso James.

- A verdade era que nós já sabíamos que você gostava dela.

- Como assim?

- Por favor, James você morre de ciúmes dela, arruma um monte de desculpas para ficar perto dela, qualquer coisa serve para ela ter um motivo para falar com você...

- É tão óbvio assim? - James perguntou assombrado.

- É tudo isso é muito lindo, mas não o suficiente para entrar no corpo de dança sinto muito. - Sirius avisou.

- Não sei se vocês lembrar, mas só tem garotas por lá, todas lindas e maravilhosas.

- Isso é verdade...

- E vocês estão me devendo um favor.

- De que?

- Deu ter levado a culpa sozinho por entrar na floresta proibida.

- Mas isso foi no ano passado! - Remus lembrou.

- Exatamente e vocês me falaram que estavam me devendo uma.

- Ah mais isso não James. - Sirius falou indignado.

- Nem pensar. - Remus e Pedro falaram juntos.

Já no sábado de manhã...

- O que aqueles idiotas estão fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou assombrada vendo todos os marotos se inscrevendo para o teste.

- Bem pelo visto estão querendo as vagas para a equipe de dança... - Donna falou rindo ainda sem acreditar.

- E eles juram que vão passar devem estar brincando só pode ser. - Lily falou surpresa.

- Mas Lily nós precisamos de meninos na dança. - Bonnie uma sétimanista muito magra e elegante lembrou, mas dava para ver na cara dela que estava feliz de ver os marotos ali.

- Só eles apareceram? Não é possível no ano passado apareceram pelo menos uns 20... - Donna lembrou.

- Pois é, mas nós estamos aqui. - James informou se aproximando. - Bem nós falamos com a professora Minerva e ela disse que se não aparecesse ninguém que soubesse alguma coisa você como coreógrafa deveria aceitar o que tinha e nos ensinar.

- Eles estão certos Lily você não pode tirá-los da equipe. - Mutsumi informou enquanto os garotos eram cercados de meninas.

- Ah é eles pensam que é assim? Então vão ver só o que eu vou aprontar com eles.

- Lily o que você vai aprontar dessa vez, olha agente não pode ficar perdendo pontos da grifinória que nem água. - Mutsumi lembrou.

- Não, eles vão ver só que eu vou fazer. Aquele panaca me paga. Ah e eu vou cobrar na mesma moeda.

- E então vamos começar a ensaiar? - Vinessa perguntou já com os braços dados com Remus que estava vermelho.

- Você não pensam que vão ensaiar de uniforme né? - Lily falou amostrando que todas as meninas usavam um tipo de macacão preto e Lily vestia uma calça preta e com uma camiseta branca por cima.

- Agente não vai ter que usar collants não, né? - Sirius perguntou assustado com a idéia.

- Não o uniforme de dança de você é uma calça larga preta e uma camiseta branca podem pegar com a June e trocar no banheiro. Dou dez minuto para se trocarem e voltarem. - Lily falou marcando no relógio de pulso.

- É melhor vocês correrem porque faltar ensaio e chegar atrasado por três vezes, vocês podem ser expulsos do grupo. - Vinessa avisou entregando a roupa para Remus e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Sirius, se você quiser podemos ensaiar depois da aula...

- É claro Bonnie pode contar comigo... Não é que essa idéia de entrar pro corpo de dança foi uma boa...

- Sabia que iam acabar concordando. - James falou sorrindo quase comendo Lily com os olhos.

Já na volta do banheiro Lily esperava os marotos para conversar enquanto as meninas se alongavam...

- Já fui informada que você já sabem das regras básicas. Então sabem que não sou tolerante a atrasos e a gracinhas durante os treinos.

- Sim senhora. - Sirius e James falaram batendo continência.

- Lily o que a gente tem que fazer? - Remus perguntou rapidamente para evitar uma discussão.

- Olha só no momento precisamos de garotos fortes, sabe vocês tem que aprender a segurar as meninas... - Lily falava - Bem me ajude aqui Remus, olhe você dançam e as levantam no alto assim. - falou fazendo Remus a segurar na cintura e levantá-la no alto.

- Ah pode ter certeza que não vou ter nenhum problema com isso. - Sirius falou rindo dando palmadinhas em James que estava vermelho.

- Ah que bom então sabem segurar garotas quando elas acabam de vir de um salto, então devo presumir que sabem algum tipo de dança típica.

- Bem não... - Remus falou desanimado.

- Valsa? - perguntou esperançosa.

- Não é a nossa especialidade... - Sirius falou apreensivo.

- Sapateado?

- Bem se for para pisar no pé de alguém. - Pedro falou rindo.

- Sabem pelo menos a dança típica de abertura do baile de inverno? - Lily perguntou sem acreditar.

- Nunca chegamos à abertura, fazemos nossa entrada triunfal.

- Ótimo conseguimos quatro dançarinos que mal sabem amarrar os cadarços. - Lily falou impaciente.

- Calma Lily... - Mutsumi pedia sorrindo para os meninos.

- Vamos ver, não sabem sapatear, não saber valsar, não sabem uma dança típica bruxa, são duros como pedras... Pelo menos tem força para pegar uma garota no colo?

- Ah isso com certeza eu tenho. - James falou pegando Lily no colo. - Viu só?

- Se você não me colocar no chão, vai se castrado. - Lily falou tenebrosa.

- Cruzes. - James falou soltando a garota assustado. - Isso não é ameaça que se faça cabeça vermelha... - falava enquanto os garotos riam muito da cara do amigo.

- Olha só vou passar uma série de exercícios para você alongarem e depois vejo o que faço com vocês. - Lily resmungou.

Depois do ensaio...

- Credo parece que acabei de sair de um jogo de quadribol, to quebrado. - James resmungava se jogando na cama.

- Aquilo se chamava alongamento ou tortura não to me lembrando muito bem... - Remus falava se juntando ao amigo.

- James se eu não estivesse tão dolorido eu te esganava agora. - Sirius falou bravo.

- Ah eu nem acredito que os meninos estão no corpo de dança! - June falava encantada rodopiando pelo quarto.

- É nem consigo emitir o tanto que estou emocionada... - Lily falava.

- Lily você ta com uma cara, pra dizer a verdade a cara que usa quando vai ferrar com alguém. - Mutsumi falou temerosa.

- Você sinceramente acha que eu vou deixar isso passar em branco? Ah eles vão ver que mexeram com a pessoa errada.

- O que vai fazer Lily, não vai surrar mais ninguém não né?

- Não pode ficar tranqüila Mutsumi não vou mexer um dedinho. - Lily falou feliz se deitando. - Só vou ter que dar uma palavrinha com uma pessoa.

Já no dia seguinte bem cedinho...

- Olá. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Lily? - James perguntou meio feliz de ver a garota ali.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? - Sirius perguntou confuso vendo a garota parada o meio do campo de quadribol. - Veio dar outra surra no James? - perguntou rindo muito.

- Não é nada disso. Bem é que eu conversei com a professora Minerva e ela me disse que o Pedro é o reserva e que o time estava precisando de um artilheiro novo. - falou com o sorriso crescendo ainda mais no rosto.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? O Kanemori já esta na equipe ele ocupou o lugar vago. - James informou descendo da vassoura totalmente suado.

- Não, não, a professora Minerva falou que o Pedro é reserva do time e como não fez teste qualquer um podia se candidatar à vaga e eu estou aqui me candidatando. - falou pegando a vassoura da mão de Sirius.

- Mas você nem sabe montar em uma vassoura... - Pedro falou revoltado.

- Quem te disse uma asneira dessas? E sem contar que não sou só eu que quero entrar no time. - falou assobiando e pelo menos umas 50 pessoas apareceram e informaram que queriam fazer o teste para artilheiro.

- Mas nós não falamos que hoje é dia de teste e... - James falava meio irritado.

- Você é o capitão não? Bem a professora Minerva espera que você faça uma ótima escolha e disse que quando marcar o dia dos testes é para informar a ela. Ok? - Lily falou para James e virou a costa indo embora.

- Eu não acredito nisso... - Pedro resmungou.

- Desculpe Pedro, mas você vai ter que fazer o teste para entrar no time... - James falou com raiva.

- Vamos não adianta ficar irritado agora vocês tem que tomar banho e ir para a aula de astronomia... - Remus lembrou.

Enquanto isso Lily contava sua nova vitória esfuzeante para seus amigos no corredor de Hogwarts, Donna e Hadrien riam muito da cara dos marotos junto com Lily enquanto Mutsumi não entendia o porquê da confusão toda para início de conversa afinal para ela James era tão prestativo e o ingresso deles no grupo de dança provava isso.

- Lily você é muito má. - Mutsumi falava.

- E sabe o que é melhor? Eu nem vou fazer a porcaria do teste. - Lily falava entusiasmada.

- Mas a professora Minerva não vai estar lá? Ela pode reclamar depois. - Mutsumi lembrou.

- Ah sim, mas no dia vai me bater uma cólica tão forte que não vai dar pra eu ir... É uma pena. - falou vendo que James e Sirius estavam passando.

- Por que você não tenta Lily, vai mostrar para eles que sabe voar como ninguém. - Hadrien disse - Eu te empresto a minha vassoura é melhor que essas que temos aqui.

- Pra que? Ta maluco Hadrien, se eu fizer o teste e passar? Depois como faço para me livrar deles? Não muito obrigada, já basta eu ter passado um mês inteiro com o imprestável e agora tê-los no grupo de dança. - resmungou enquanto entravam na sala de aula.

- Mas aquela garota me paga. Ela ficou maluca? - James falava realmente furioso.

- Fala sério né James, você tinha dito que tava gostando dela e agora já ta a chamando de maluca? - Remus perguntou sem entender nada enquanto separava os livros.

- Eu gosto dela, ela é lindamente maluca, mas ela não tinha nada que chamar aquele povo para ocupar a vaga do Pedro. - falou se sentando.

- A culpa é sua que sabotou a parada dela e ainda nos enfiou no meio. Era o mais provável ela fazer algo para dar o troco. - Sirius lembrou.

- É que durante a aula era tão diferente, ela não parecia ligar pelo que tinha feito com ela.

- Claro Pontas, o explicador tem que se manter a margem, é igual com os monitores não podemos levar nada para o lado pessoal.

- Acontece James, é que você viu como a Lily pode ser legal, como ela é bonita e simpática. Só que esqueceu que ela é brava e vingativa.

- Resumindo Lílian Evans é fogo. - James resmungou.

Aprenda Japonês

Yaa: Oi

Arigato gozaimasu: Obrigado

Doitashimashite: De nada

Bai Bai: Tchau ( origem estrangeira, na hora de escrever use Katakata )

Itadakimasu: " Agradeço à pessoa que preparou esta comida ( dita antes de comer )

Okawari: Quero mais ( repetir a comida) 

Kimi o ai shiteru: eu te amo

Yaa, meu povo. Espero estejam gostando do andamento da fic. Estou conseguindo fazer tudo bem rapidinho, mas já vou avisando antecipadamente que a fic deve atrasar em alguns capítulos porque minhas aulas vão recomeças. A faculdade consegue me deixar maluca...

JhU Radcliffe: Tu viu menina se você achava que ele tava começando a perceber agora teve certeza! E sim japonês é complicadissimo, quase me arrependi de criar uma personagem japonesa...

Lilys Riddle: Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado e espero que tenha gostado muito mais desse.

Flavinha Greeneye: Muito obrigado por gostar tanto da fic, eu também to amando escrever. Eu pareço meio doida porque as vezes eu escrevo esqueço o que escrvi e quando volto começo a rir... Nem aprece que fui eu que escrevi. Também acho a Mutsumi muito bobinha, mas o caso é que fiz uma pesquisa sobre mulheres orientais e tipo elas são muuuito submissas...

mamai black: Eu também adoro o James e você vai gostar muito mais dele no capítulo 8, lá ele mostra que pode ser tudo de bom. Espere e verá!

Beijos : 

Vampira Black

: 


	7. Ciúmes

Capítulo 7 : Ciúmes

Os alunos já estavam exaustos e estavam dando graças a Deus por ser a última aula do dia, estudavam e faziam deveres feito loucos, já estavam achando que astronomia era a matéria mais chata do mundo, não por ser comprida ou por não ter um assunto interessante e sim por causa do silêncio da noite e do cansaço que todos sentiam, todos prefeririam estar confortavelmente instalados em suas camas dormindo. Mas para evitar esse problema Lily e seus amigos tiveram uma grande idéia, conversar...

- Lily porque você acha que os marotos entraram para o corpo de dança? - Donna perguntou maliciosa.

- Bem o maroto mor para ficar perto da Mutsumi, mal sabe ele que ela saiu do corpo de dança. - falava olhando pela luneta e anotando algo rapidamente em seu pergaminho.

- Você acha realmente que é por causa disso? - Hadrien perguntou confuso. - Afinal ele viu que a Umi é doida pelo Kan. É burrice entrar no corpo de dança por causa disso.

- É isso ou eles querem me deixar maluca. - Lily falou sem se importar muito.

- Essa hipótese é bem válida. - Hadrien falou rindo da cara da amiga. - É verdade Lily eu não duvidaria se eles entraram só para te paquerar.

- Sem graça. - Lily falou lhe estirando a língua.

- Ih hoje depois do jantar o professor Dumbledore vai falar se vai ter o baile! - Donna falou encantada.

- Vai ter sim pode ficar tranqüila Donna. - Lily falava enquanto folheava rapidamente o livro.

- Vai ter Lily, como você sabe? Ando lendo alguma coisa por ai? - Hadrien perguntou travesso e quase levou um safanão de Lily enquanto Donna não entendia nada.

- O Lúcius foi chamado para fazer parte da organização e me falou qual vai ser o tema desse ano. - Lily esclareceu. - Viram não é nada demais.

- E o que vai ser? - Donna perguntou quase subindo encima da garota.

- Não posso contar. Só o pessoal da organização deveria saber.

- Não vai nos contar? Para seus amigos do coração? - Donna perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Não.

- Lílian Evans você é muito ruim comigo. - Donna resmungou enquanto Hadrien ria da cara da amiga.

- Vocês três não estão praticando por quê?

- Estamos trocando opiniões professora... - Hadrien falou sério apontando para as estrelas - Eu acho realmente que aquela constelação significa alguma coisa muito importante...

- Então parem de trocar opiniões e escrevam. Em especial Handriel o que há naquela constelação. - a professora falou virando as costas.

- Ouviu Handriel? Escreva rápido!- Donna falou zombeteira.

- Cala a boca. - Hadrien resmungou.

Enquanto isso um grupo próximo...

- O baile está chegando. - James comentou enquanto olhava as estrelas.

- E ai Pontas quem vai convidar para o baile, a Lily? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Pois é e você?

- Eu vou chamar a Bonnie para ir comigo e o Remus eu acho que vai com a Vinessa. Só o Pedrinho que eu não sei se já arranjou alguém.

- Qualquer coisa depois ele chama alguém. Mas antes agente tem que ver se vai ter mesmo o baile, do jeito que as coisas estão piorando diariamente não sei não... - James falou receoso.

- Do que vocês estão falando, do baile? - Remus perguntou do nada, com certeza não tinha ouvido uma palavra que seus amigos trocaram.

- Você vai ao baile com a Vinessa, Remus? - Sirius perguntou fazendo um gesto nada inocente.

- Não sei ainda se vou nesse baile... - Remus falou vermelho.

- Ei vocês três também estão trocando opiniões?

- Nossa professora, como à senhora sabe? Essa matéria é muito interessante. - Sirius falou inspirado.

- Nossa é mesmo nunca vi algo tão criativo. - James concordou escrevendo algo furiosamente no pergaminho.

- É mesmo? Que ótimo então pratiquem a troca de opiniões por pensamento e escrevam mais.

- Remus você acha que ta muito ruim as coisas lá fora? - James perguntou assim que a professora virou as costas.

- Você ta meio assustado com o que anda lendo no jornal, né?

- Cara maluco cada dia eu vejo pessoas aos montes morrendo, desastres e meu pai ta no meio disso tudo como auror.

- Vamos não se preocupe Pontas, seu pai é o melhor auror que o Ministério tem, não vai acontecer nada com ele. Temos que nos preocupar com o baile que esta por vir e não com a Guerra.

- Será mesmo que é com isso que devemos nos preocupar? - James perguntou, mas Sirius não pode responder já que a professora havia parado atrás dos dois.

Quando finalmente saíram, da sala de aula, Mutsumi encontrou Kan a esperando no corredor muito sorridente e foram até a entrada sala de astronomia esperar Lily, Hadrien e Donna sair, mas quase foram atropelados de uma multidão que saia correndo da sala porque pirraça estava jogando alguma coisa gosmenta azul para tudo quanto era lado, quando finalmente os cinco conseguiram sair correndo dali foram direto para o salão principal.

- Mutsumi eu fiquei sabendo que vai ter uma festa por aqui... - Kan falou limpando os sapatos.

- É um baile que acontece antes do natal, só que com tudo que está acontecendo ninguém sabe se vai ter festa ou não... - Mutsumi informou tentando tirar uma mancha azul da saia.

- Eu sei... - Lily cantarolou irritando Donna por dois motivos, por estar limpissima e por saber o tema do baile.

- Bem a Lily diz que vai ter, os monitores foram comunicados que hoje o professor Dumbledore vai dar o parecer dele. - Hadrien disse tentando tirar a gosma dos cabelos.

- E se tiver o baile, você aceita ir comigo? - Kan perguntou gentilmente para Mutsumi.

- É claro Kan! - Mutsumi falou o abraçando.

- Como se ela fosse aceitar ir com mais alguém... - Donna resmungou para Lily e Hadrien que começaram a rir.

- Vamos logo sentar para comer to cheio de fome.

- Eu concordo totalmente com o Hadrien. - Lily falou se sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Cruzes vocês parecem que estão famintos, estão resmungando que querem comer desde que saímos da sala de aula... - Donna falou.

- Olha o professor Dumbledore vai falar. - Mutsumi falou empolgada.

- Bom dia meus queridos alunos, após o almoço conversaremos sobre o assunto que vem atormentando a cabeça de vocês. - todos olharam assustados para o professor Dumbledore - O tão esperado baile de inverno. - ele falou sorridente enquanto se ouvia vários gritinhos de satisfação.

- Ah baile de inverno eu adoro! Agente pode dançar a vontade sem que ninguém preste atenção na gente... - Lily falou meio sonhadora enquanto comia.

- Lily você é muito estranha, é a melhor dançarina de Hogwarts, é a coreógrafa do grupo de dança e ainda assim não gosta que ninguém fique te observando dançar. - Hadrien falou balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto Donna fazia sinais de que Lily era louca.

- Eu não gosto. Ok? - Lily falou irritada.

- Você tem problemas Lílian Evans. - Kan afirmou rindo.

- E os garotos gostam dela mesmo assim, com ou sem problemas. - Donna lembrou rindo.

- Ah isso é porque a Lily é maior gatinha ruiva de Hogwarts. - Hadrien falou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga deixando Donna vermelha.

- Vocês podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? Muito obrigada. - Lily resmungou.

- Mas Lily você tem que concordar que faz muito sucesso...

- Fica quieto Hadrien o professor vai falar.

- Não vai nada agente acabou de começar a comer...

- Então come e deixa ela em paz Hadrien. - Donna resmungou. - Se não daqui a pouco o professor começa a falar e agente não vai ter comido nada.

- Hoje vocês todos, estão falando até demais. - Kan comentou.

- Eu é que não estou falando nada... - Hadrien falou na defensiva.

- Vamos calar a boca e comer, por favor? - Lily perguntou vendo Mutsumi rir.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Ai o professor vai falar... - Hadrien avisou para Lily que estava tendo uma fervorosa discussão sobre pufosos com Mutsumi e Donna.

- Ah sim, depois continuamos Donna. - Lily falou se virando e deu de cara com James no seu lado. - Cruzes que susto...

- Ah que isso ruiva, quer um beijinho para se acalmar? - perguntou soltando seu melhor sorriso;

- Quer um tapa para calar a boca? - Lily perguntou emio desconcertada, mas não puderam continuar a discussão já que o professor havia se levantado.

- O baile de inverno será a fantasia. - o professor Dumbledore anunciou vendo as garotas se entusiasmarem - Devido aos últimos acontecimentos decidimos que uma festa será ótimo para alegrar o ânimo de todos então espero ver todos vocês.

- Ah que beleza adoro festas a fantasia! Imagina quantos sonserinos vão se vestir de comensais?

- Até parece que eles iam se entregar desse jeito né Donna. - Kan lembrou.

- Vocês acham que tem comensais da morte aqui em Hogwarts? - Mutsumi perguntou assustada.

- Claro que não Umi, você acha que o professor Dumbledore iria permitir uma coisa dessas? - Kan perguntou sorrindo tentando acalmar a garota.

- Ah isso é verdade, eu duvido que aconteça alguma coisa em Hogwarts que o professor Dumbledore não saiba.

- Dúvida mesmo Lily? - Hadrien perguntou ironicamente.

- Você entendeu o que eu falei. - Lily falou nervosa sobre os olhares curiosos dos amigos e de James que estava ao seu lado.

- Do que o Hadrien esta falando Lily? - Kanemori perguntou curioso.

- Nada do interesse de vocês e nem é do interesse dele também.

- Claro que é do nosso interesse, tudo relacionado a você é do nosso interesse.

- Pois eu estou dizendo que não é. O que vão usar nessa festa a fantasia?

- Isso mesmo muda de assunto quando te convêm...

- Mestre...

- O que quer agora? Já não dei minha permissão para o que você queria?

- Sim senhor e sou muito grato ao senhor por isso meu lorde, sou eternamente grato.

- Então o que é agora? Você está acabando com a minha paciência.

- É uma coisa muito especial, Lord. Muito especial...

- Ei Lily você não quer ir comigo ao baile? - um garoto de pelo menos dois metros de altura perguntou se tremendo todo.

- Não vai dar Howie eu já fui chamada e aceitei. - Lily falou meio carinhosa com o menino. - Quem sabe da próxima?

- Oh que pena seria o máximo ir com você. - o garoto falou se derretendo todo. - Então ta tchau Lily.

- Tchau Howie. - Lily falou com um imenso sorriso.

- Já te convidaram para o baile ruiva? - James perguntou chegando por trás da garota.

- Já sim porque iria me convidar? - Lily perguntou rindo com ironia.

- Sim e ainda vou, você quer ir ao baile comigo? - James perguntou fazendo uma reverência muito exagerada.

- Você está brincando né? - Lily perguntou rindo da cara do garoto.

- Você fica linda quando esta rindo e então a professora mais bonita de Hogwarts aceita ir comigo ao baile com este pobre maroto?

- Ainda quer que eu responda? É óbvio que eu não quero ir com você a lugar nenhum. - Lily falou irritada.

- Espera ai Lily... Não vai mesmo querer ir comigo? Olha que vou chamar outra garota heim. - falou indo atrás da garota que estava indo embora.

- Pois chame, namore e se case e pare de me encher o saco garoto. - Lily falou nervosamente.

- Posso saber pelo menos quem vai te levar?

- NÃO!

- O que o Pottinho queria? - Donna perguntou curiosa.

- Me perturbar.

Enquanto isso James voltou chateado para seu grupo de amigos, não entendia porque ela não aceitava um simples convite para baile, sabia que a garota tinha muitos motivos para odia-lo, mas achava que ela poderia aceitar aquele convite para o baile.

- Foi mesmo convidar a Lily? - Sirius perguntou vendo seu amigo chegar. - Pelo visto levou um fora. - Sirius falou bagunçando o cabelo do amigo.

- É, parece que alguém chegou na minha frente. Provavelmente ela vai com o Malfoy. - James falou simplismente.

- Você não parece estar chateado por causa disso.

- Eu posso estar afim da Lily, mas ela não é a única ruiva de Hogwarts, Alofadinhas. Acho que vou chamar a Soria do quinto ano.

- Então é bom você ser rápido, porque ela é uma gata com certeza alguém já deve ter chamado a garota.

- Eu acho que você desistiu rápido demais da Lily, James, se gostasse tanto assim dela eu acho que não daria seu braço a torcer.

- Ela pode ir com outro garoto ao baile Remus, mas o importante é com quem ela termina o baile. - James falou dando uma piscadela marota.

- Eu sou seu fã cara. - Pedro falou rindo, enquanto Remus e Sirius simplesmente davam de ombros.

- Eu vou lá embaixo pegar um livro na biblioteca vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Eu vou com você Remus tenho que pegar um livro de poções... Vão ficar aqui? - Sirius perguntou.

- Ah sim eu tenho que terminar os deveres de Transfiguração. - James informou.

- Vou ficar por aqui também, ainda não acabei a redação de Herbologia...

- Daqui a pouco agente volta... - Remus falou saindo da sala com Sirius atrás de si.

- Eu acho que o James ta indo com muita sede ao pote. - Sirius falou assim que se distanciaram da porta da sala.

- Se conhecemos bem a Lily toda essa animação dele vai acabar rapidinho... - Remus lembrou.

- Eu vou conversar com a Lily, gosto muito dela, mas acho que temos que dar uma ajuda para nosso amigo.

- Isso se ele estiver mesmo afim dela Sirius. Eu gosto muito da Lily e não quero que ela passe por aquilo tudo de novo.

- Disso eu tenho certeza Remus, tenho certeza desde quando estavamos no primeiro ano. Eles se gostama muito tempo só falta nosso amigo admitir isso.

Enquanto isso pelos corredores de Hogwarts...

- Já decidiu o que vai usar? - Scarlett perguntou parando ao lado de Lily.

- Esta falando comigo? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Olha só não pense que estou ficando sua amiguinha, só quero saber para não ficar com uma roupa meramente parecida com a sua. - falou indiferente.

- Scarlett, eu ainda não tenho a mínima idéia do que vou usar e com toda certeza não quero um centímetro de mim parecido com você.

- Ora sua...

- Foi você que começou, mas eu acho que vou com alguma roupa egípcia, satisfeita?

- Mais do que você poderia imaginar. - Scarlett falou sorridente.

- O que ela queria? - Hadrien perguntou desconfiado vendo a garota se afastar.

- Saber qual era minha fantasia. - Lily falou enfiando os livros dentro da mochila.

- E você falou para ela e não me contou? Mas que absurdo! - Mutsumi falou indignada.

- Calma Mutsumi eu ainda não tenho a mínima idéia do que vou usar. E você já pensou em alguma coisa?

- Não, eu vou ver o que o Kan vai usar ai agente faz um casal vai ser lindo! - Mutsumi falou sonhadora.

- Porque os dois não vão de noivos? Põe aquele vestidão merengue branco e ele um fraque. - Donna falava com brilho nos olhos.

- Até parece né Donna. A Umi aqui vai ser vestir de gueixa. - Lily falava sorridente.

- Vocês duas estão malucas, em primeiro lugar só pretendo usar um vestido de noiva uma vez na vida e quanto a gueixa... Lily você sabe o que é uma gueixa? - Mutsumi perguntou meio horrorisada.

- Uma puta. - Lily falou simplesmente.

- Piranha, vagabunda, mulher de vida fácil, prostituta... - Donna enumerou querendo rir da cara de Mutsumi que tentava tapar sua boca.

- Por favor né Umi, você ia ficar linda vestida de gueixa. Mas se não quer tudo bem. - Hadrien falou rindo.

- Sumimasen, eu preciso da Mutsumi por um instante. - Kan pediu sem entender o que Mutsumi esta afazendo quase em cima de Donna lhe tapando a boca.

Desculpe-me.

- Pode levar. - Donna agradeceu por Kan ter interrompido seu quase estrangulamento verbal.

- Mutsumi, Kore wa nihongo de nan to iimasuka?

Mutsumi, Como você diz isso em português?

- Kuri? É castanha, pra que quer saber isso?

- Hum é que eu vou oferecer a Lily e tenho que saber se ela não tem alergia a isso também.

- Não, não pode ficar tranqüilo, ela não tem alergia à castanha só a cogumelos.

- Tem certeza?

- Bem ela comeu aquele pedaço enorme bolo de castanha e nozes hoje de manhã então eu posso te dizer com certeza que ela não tem alergia.

- Vocês estão falando de mim? - Lily perguntou se aproximando dos dois.

- O Kan quer saber se você tem alergia a castanhas.

- Hum, castanhas? Eu adoro castanhas! - Lily falou catando todas da mão de Kan.

- E então descobriu o que eu te pedi?

- É claro que eu descobri.

- Como conseguiu fazer isso tão rápido?

- Isso não importa o que importa é que ela conseguiu e temos que agir.

Já à noite...

- É até que a aula hoje não tava muito chata, mas o que aconteceu que você me pediu tudo emprestado Donna? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- É que eu esqueci a buldega da minha mochila lá na torre de astronomia... - Donna resmungou.

- Vamos lá buscar então.

- Ah Lily você é um amor... Mas que eu não to com a mínima vontade de ir eu não estou.

- Eu não vou sozinha mesmo, a mochila é sua e as coisas são suas.

- Ta bom, ta bom, vamos logo.

- Cadê o Hadrien?

- Sumiu com a June... - Donna falou desgostosa.

- Olha Donna se você fica tão incomodada com isso porque não fala com ele?

- Incomodada? Quem esta incomodada? Com o Hadrien ainda por cima? Por favor né Lily!

- Donna eu sei que o Hadrien é muito mais seu amigo do que meu, porque não fala logo com ele que gosta dele?

- Eu acho que você está imaginando coisas Lily.

As meninas subiram discutindo futilidades até a torre de astronomia, quando chegaram lá encima viram duas sombras se agarrando lá encima Donna ia gritar, mas Lily tapou a boca da garota. Lily apontou para um chapéu no chão e uma camiseta, aquele era o chapéu de Hadrien e aquela era a camiseta que a June usava por baixo da blusa do uniforme. Lily pegou rapidamente a mochila de Donna que estava perto da porta e arrastou a garota escadaria abaixo.

- O que eles estavam fazendo?- Donna perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- A mesma coisa que você faz com o Victor estavam dando um amasso ou qualquer coisa mais... - Lily falou impressionada e com a cara vermelha.

- Ora aquele sem vergonha, ele é monitor da Lufa Lufa deveria se dar o respeito!

- Ta bom Donna, vamos deixar eles em paz e vamos para os nossos quartos que é a melhor coisa que agente faz.

- Certo... - Donna falou chateada.

Donna subiu para o quarto, mas a verdade era que não estava nem um pouco afim de ir dormir, mudou de roupa e decidiu ficar lá embaixo ficar esperando Hadrien chegar, não entendia como ele podia gostar de uma garota tão sem sal como a June e o pior agora pensava e também não via nada de interessante em Victor, nem sabia o que ainda estava fazendo com o garoto.  
Já estava ficando cansada de tanto esperar por Hadrien, queria dar um belo esporro nele, só não sabia como faze-lo sem se entregar, até que viu o buraco na parede se abrir e o garoto entrar sorridente por ela.

- Hadrien você é um sem vergonha! - Donna falou brava assim que o garoto entrou no salão comunal.

- Do que você esta falando Donna? - Hadrien perguntou confuso se sentando no sofá molenga.

- Eu te vi lá na torre de astronomia com a June! - falou acusadora indo para cima do garoto.

- E por isso eu sou sem vergonha? Sendo assim nem posso dizer o que você é. - Hadrien falou rindo.

- Ora seu.

- Então me diz o que esta fazendo na torre de astronomia? Estava sozinha? Eu duvido!

- Não eu estava com a Lily. - falou com seu trunfo.

- E porque ela não esta me chamando de sem vergonha? - Hadrien perguntou feliz e risonho.

- Por que ela acha que você e a June fazem um parzinho bonitinho. - Donna falou com raiva. - A você sabe como a Lily pensa cada um faz da vida o que bem entender.

- Eu pensei que você achasse o mesmo Donna, realmente pensei que você gostava da June. - Hadrien falou encantado.

- Eu só acho que está deixando agente de lado por causa dela. - Donna choramingou com seus grandes olhos azuis brilhando.

- Ah não acredito ta se sentindo carente Donna? - Hadrien perguntou sorrindo dando um grande abraço de urso na garota. - Donna não importa com quantas garotas eu fique nunca vou me esquecer de você, ok? - falou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota.

- É verdade? - perguntou vibrando.

- Claro como vou me esquecer de você, da Lily ou da Mutsumi? Nem do Kan, não se preocupe a Lily nunca vai deixar esquecer um segundo sequer de vocês.

- Ah entendi... - falou murchando sem ver o enorme sorriso nos lábios de Hadrien.

- E ai já escolheu sua fantasia para o baile? Quero te ver deslumbrante. - falou fazendo a garota dar uma volta.

- Ah vai ser uma surpresa e vai ser a minha cara!

- Ih nem quero saber a merda que vai sair... - falou risonho.

- Ah cala a boca. - falou rindo o empurrando.

- Vamos agente tem que ir dormir agora, boneca. - Hadrien falou ainda abraçado com a garota.

- Boneca? - perguntou sorrindo.

Lily subia calmamente as escadas pensando em o que poderia fazer para poder ajudar seus amigos, que eles se gostavam já era óbvio até demais, só que pareciam não querer admitir aquilo nunca, a verdade era que entendia o Hadrien, Donna sempre em toda sua vida escolar disse que nunca iria querer nada sério com ninguém, que nunca estragaria uma amizade com namoro e que nenhum garoto prestava, isso devia assustar qualquer garoto apaixonado. E não entendia o que se passava na cabeça de Donna para a amiga não admitir que gostava de alguém tão legal, lindo e perfeito como Hadrien. Enquanto tinha seus devaneios pelo meio dos corredores se sentiu sendo puxada pelo braço e se voltou sorrindo para o vulto que havia lhe puxado.

- Oi Lily. - Sirius falou sorridente a parando no meio do corredor.

- Oi Sirius, tudo bem? - Lily falou na verdade não tinha se assustado, tinha se acostumado com isso, Sirius de vez em quando a surpreendia pelos corredores e não sabia porque não conseguia sentir raiva do garoto.

- Tudo tudo, quer dar uma volta por ai? - perguntou galanteador oferecendo o braço.

- Você vai tentar me agarrar? - Lily perguntou com os olhos verde esmeralda arregalados.

- Com certeza. - falou sorridente - E ai vamos?

- Ta, hum o que é? Ta precisando de ajuda em alguma matéria ou o que?

- Não é nada disso, Lily eu já disse que gosto de você? - perguntou se desviando de uma estátua que sempre fazia os alunos tropeçarem.

- Hum já e se me lembro me disse que gostava de mim como irmão e eu te disse o mesmo. - Lily falou agarrando o braço do garoto.

- Exatamente e do mesmo jeito que te considero uma irmã quero que saiba que também considero o James meu irmão.

- Ta e dai? - Lily perguntou desconfiada.

- Eu sei que você não o suporta por vários motivos bem óbvios. Um em particular que eu achei a maior burrice dele.

- Oh e como, Sirius eu vou te falar sinceramente, nem os meus amigos sabem tudo que o seu amigo me fez, só quem sabe somos nós três certo?

- E o Remus também. - Sirius lembrou.

- Pois bem nós quatro e eu quero que continue assim, vou te falar que sou uma pessoa muito vingativa Sirius. - falou sorridente amostrando as "garras" para Sirius.

- Isso com certeza eu sei, tive muitas provas disso.

- Mas isso que aconteceu é um fato que me envergonha que eu preferiria esquecer então eu prefiro ignora-lo.

- Eu acho que o James gosta de você, do jeito dele mais gosta. - Sirius falou carinhoso.

- E você veio ver se ele tem alguma chance. - Lily falou calmamente a verdade era que aquilo não a irritava nem um pouco.

- Certa como sempre Lily. E se desse certo sei lá vocês casavam e eu ia ser padrinho do filho de vocês!- falou brincalhão.

- Sinto muito Sirius, mas isso não vai acontecer. E se ele agora acha que gosta de mim a única coisa que vai ocorrer é que ele vai sofrer igualmente o que eu sofri.

- Mas você ainda gosta dele Lily, gosta dele desde o primeiro ano. - Sirius falou fazendo carinho nos cabelos ruivos da garota.

- Mas eu vou desgostar não se preocupe. - Lily falou sorridente dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo.

- Com o Lúcius?

- Eu não vou precisar de ninguém só de mim mesma pra esquecer ele e eventualmente de você.

- Pode usar e abusar de mim. - Sirius falou sorridente caminhando de volta para o salão comunal com a amiga.

Aprendendo Japonês

Por favor Douzo

Desculpe-me, Com licença sumimasen, shitsurei shimasu

Como você diz isso em português? Kore wa nihongo de nan to iimasuka?

Como você se chama? Anata no namae wa nan to iimasu ka?

Fonte : 

Aê tomei vergonha na cara e coloquei umas frases na parada. Bem vou avisando com bastante antecedência que mais para frente não vai ter mais a seção Aprendendo Japonês.

Melina Black : Olá que bom que gostou do capítulo passado e pode deixar que vou dar uma olhada na sua fic.

Nii Souma : é verdade você está certa, ja ne é um jeito informal de falar tcahu... Desculpa.

Lilys Riddle: que bom que gostou, e se você não gosta do Lúcius vai ficar contente quando ele começar a colocar as manguinhas de fora!

mamai black: muito obrigada pelos elogios e pode deixar o reinado de Lúcius pode estar acabando!

Beijos

Vampira Black

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 


	8. O Baile das Revelações

Capítulo 8 : O Baile das Revelações

- Então vai pensar no que eu disse Lily? - Sirius perguntou esperando a garota passar pelo buraco na parede.

- Hum sinceramente vou, não por que quero, mas se for preciso eu ficar com o Lúcius para esquecer o seu amigo eu vou ficar Sirius, não vou mentir pra você.

- E ainda assim não vai esquecer dele que eu sei minha amiga preciosa.

- E do mesmo jeito não vou dar uma chance para ele meu amigo maravilhoso. - Lily falou animada abraçando o amigo e ouvindo o murmurinho das meninas e dos meninos ao ver os dois juntos.

- Somos um casal bem popular heim Lily. Que tal darmos um beijo na boca para todo mundo morrer de inveja?

- Não me tenta Sirius Black, não sabe como gostaria de ver a cara deles. - Lily murmurou rindo e sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para trás e Sirius curvar para ela e Lily começou a rir vendo Sirius com o nariz colado com o dela.

- E ai vamos promover um show?

- Esteja a vontade. - Sirius a agarrou e todos viram ele a beijando na boca, só depois que deu para ver a mão de Sirius no meio da boca dos dois.

- Ahhh.- ouviu um som todos estavam apreciando o show que ao término Lily e Sirius se curvaram agradecendo a platéia.

- Vocês iam ser o casal mais bonito de Hogwarts... - uma primeiranista falou as voltas de Lily e Sirius.

- Quem sabe mais tarde. Boa noite a todos, boa noite Lily. - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela marota.

- Boa noite Sirius. - Lily falou mandando um beijo para o garoto.

Lily subiu feliz as escadas para seu quarto a verdade era que sempre que conversava com Sirius se sentia bem e mais leve, não sabia porque mas via nele um grande amigo e até um protetor por isso o considerava um irmão, adorava suas conversas e Sirius também ia feliz para seu quarto não sabia porque mais estava acostumado a conversar com Lily e ficava feliz ao lado dela e queria muito que ela fosse feliz ao lado do amigo, considerava Lily e James como se fossem sua família.

- Estava onde Lily? - Mutsumi perguntou desconfiada enquanto escovava os cabelos. - Estava com o Lúcius até agora?

- Não estava me agarrando com o Sirius na frente dos outros e você Umi? - Lily perguntou indiferente soltando os cabelos.

- Muito engraçadinha, tava terminando meus deveres. Já vai dormir?

- Vou. Por que, quer alguma coisa?

- Queria pedir a sua opinião com uma coisinha...

- Sua fantasia está perfeita e não não tem que colocar mais brilho senão você não vai estar fantasiada de fada e sim de purpurina.

- Como você sabia que ia te perguntar isso?

- É a única coisa que você precisa de ajuda nessa altura do campeonato. Amanhã nós vamos ter ensaio com a dança do baile de inverno, quer ir assistir desertora?

- Ah Lily você sabe por que eu sai do grupo de dança... - falou dengosa. - Posso ir?

- Eu não estou te chamando?

- Então eu vou! E vou chamar o Hadrien e o Kan para assistir, pode?

- Claro, as meninas vão ficar loucas, vão querer se amostrar e vão dançar como nunca. Então é bom pra mim.

Já no salão de dança as meninas estavam em polvorosa com os garotos mais bonitos presentes no salão todas queriam se amostrar de algum modo e Lily apesar de tudo ficava feliz já que assim as meninas mostravam tudo que podiam dançar.

- Ah eu nem acredito eu adoro bailes! - Mutsumi falou feliz dando rodopios com seu vestido rosa suave enquanto as meninas ensaivam pela vigésima vez a coreografia que ia dançar na abertura do baile.

- Sinceramente eu devo admitir eu também gosto é ótimo ter um tempo vago, se divertir, dançar. - Hadrien falava enquanto acabava de aumentar a música no equipamento de som.

- E amanhã tem apresentação com as meninas então vamos ensaiar por favor e vocês nada de atrapalhar as garotas. - Lily falou para os marotos enquanto corrigia Mireille que tinha ficado com o destaque no lugar de Mutsumi.

- Ah a coreografia desse ano ficou tão linda!- Mutsumi falou encantada vendo Lily voltar.

- E você garotos, como não conseguiram acompanhar o ritmo irão fazer sua primeira apresentação na formatura dos formandos deste ano. Ok?

- Ótimo, assim o mico fica mais tardio... - Sirius falou aliviado.

- E menos pessoas vão ver... - Pedro lembrou sorridente.

- Se vocês acham que o corpo de dança é uma pagação de mico saiam eu com certeza não vou tentar persuadi-los a ficar. - Lily falou sorridente - Cinco minutos para descanso garotas.

- O Lily é realmente necessário que agente fique aqui? - Remus perguntou cauteloso.

- É verdade não estamos fazendo nada e eu tenho um monte de coisa pra fazer. - Sirius falou pensativo.

- Eu também, é ótimo estar em sua presença, mas tenho duas redações... - James falou cercando a garota.

- Deêm o fora. - Lily falou sem nem mesmo dar atenção a eles.

Quando finalmente conseguiram sair da sala Remus e Pedro se encaminharam para a biblioteca para fazer seus deveres enquanto Sirius e James iam para o salão comunal para pegar suas mochilas e encontrar duas garotas do quinto ano.

- Sirius, James pediram para entregar isso para vocês. - uma garotinha de cabelos rastafaris falou feliz da gvida.

- Entregar isso pra gente? Valeu Minnie. - James falou sorridente. - Hum o que é isso?

- Será que é uma cartinha de amor para nós dois? - Sirius falou rindo.

- Não eu acho que não. É um convite.

- Outro do professor Slug? - Sirius perguntou aborrecido.

- Não do professor Dumbledore!

- O que? - Sirius perguntou surpreso abrindo rapidamente seu pergaminho.

- Lily, aqui mandaram para você.

- Pra mim? Obrigada Simon... - ao abrir o pergaminho viu uma bonita letra miuda e caida. - Um encontro com o professor Dumbledore?

- E ai Lily carta de mais um admirador?

- Não Donna, o professor Dumbledore marcou para conversa comigo amanhã de manhã...

- Que estranho. Lily você fez alguma merda e não me contou?

- Não que eu me lembre.

No dia seguinte todos estavam ansiosos para saber o que o professor Dumbledore poderia querer e assim nesse misto de animação e temor Lily acordou muito cedo e se arrumou correndo para se encaminhar para a sala do professor, acabou chegando na escada pelo menos dez minutos antes do previsto e preferiu subir logo a ficar se remoendo e andando de um lado para o outro lá embaixo.

- Estou muito adiantada professor? - Lily perguntou vendo a porta aberta e o professor sentado sorridente a sua espera.

- Oh é claro que não Lily.

- Que bom. - Lily falou meio nervosa.

- Enviei o recado ontem para não te atrapalhar num dia tão importante como hoje. - o professor falou animado.

- Ah sem problemas professor Dumbledor. - falou sentindo a face arder.

- Esta se perguntando o que esta fazendo aqui provavelmente.

- Pois é, eu não costumo ser convidada para conversar com o diretor da escola...

- Oh é claro mas daqui por diante não vão faltar convites.

- Obrigada, mas ainda não entendo o que estou fazendo aqui.

- Eu vou ser bem direto com você Lilian. Temos alunos com dons muito especiais aqui em Hogwarts Lily e você é um deles. - o professor falou calmamente adicionando uma colherada de açucar em seu chá.

- Eu? Quer dizer ta certo que dou algumas aulinhas, mas vários alunos fazem isso e...

- Devo dizer que a muito tempo não vejo um aluno tão bom em Legismência, para lhe fazer justiça nunca havia visto um aluno tão perfeito em Legismência. - falou sorrindo lhe oferecendo uma xícara de chá.

- O que? - perguntou engasgando. - Legismência?

- Desde o que quarto ano que você pratica? Evoluiu muitissimo e até me atrevo a dizer que daqui a um ano pode ser comparada até a mim e acho que isso é alguma coisa. - falou feliz.

- O senhor vai me expulsar? - Lily perguntou com seus olhos quase saltando para fora.

- Te expulsar? Por que?

- Bem eu invadi devo dizer muitas vezes a seção restrita sem autorização, fiz feitiços perigosos e proibidos para os alunos, quebrei muitas regras de Hogwarts... - Lily falou enumerando nos dedos e começou a pensar com era burra de dar tantos motivos para o professor expulsa-la.

- É esses são ótimos motivos para expulsa-la, mas não é isso que vou fazer. Acho que meus outros convidados estão chegando. - o professor avisou e Lily se virou e viu entrando na sala de aula, Sirius, James e Hadrien e estava ficando mais confusa e com mais certeza que seria expulsa.

- Sentem-se por favor. - falou indicando suas respectivas poltronas e suas xícaras de chá.

- O que ta havendo? - Hadrien perguntou para Lily em pensamento.

- Acho que vamos ser expulsos... - Lily respondeu de volta ainda olhando para Sirius e James.

- É incrível, mas descobri que os alunos mais brilhantes de Hogwarts são do sexto ano e que o mais extraordinário é que são todos amigos. - O professor falou em voz alta, com adimiração.

- Quem é amigo aqui? - Lily perguntou se assustando com o próprio tom da voz. - Desculpe professor...

- Tudo bem.

- Mas professor não somos tão brilhantes assim, se fossemos estariamos na Corvinal.

- Não é a inteligência que encaminha vocês para cada casa e sim como vocês são.

- E o que fazemos de tão extraordinário assim?

- Vamos ver estão aqui na minha frente os dois melhores legismenscistas de Hogwarts e os dois melhores animagos então eu acho que alguma coisa de extraordinária tem ai. - falou sorrindo e todos se olharam surpresos.

- Animagos? - Lily e Hadrien perguntaram supresos.

- Legismencistas? - James e Sirius perguntaram olhando para Lily e Hadrien.

- Nós vamos ser expulsos? - Hadrien perguntou lembrando que os quatro tinham quebrado quase todas as regras de Hogwarts.

- Não, mas eu queria pedir uma coisa para vocês.

- Bem a essa altura do campeonato o senhor pode pedir o que quiser... - James falou sem conseguir engolir um gole de seu chá.

- Me dariam a honra de dar aula para vocês?

- O que?

- Não é todo dia que um grupo tão especial aparece, todos vocês aprenderam sozinhos a suas habilidades, se tem tanta facilidade para aprender sozinhos as coisas mais dificeis que os bruxos mais experiência do mundo não consegue imagine com ajuda.

- Bem professor eu só comecei com esse negócio de legismencia porque tava com raiva da Scarlett depois que ela espalhou umas mentiras de mim e depois para falar falar a verdade eu não entro nos pensamentos de ninguém sei lá acho que é falta de respeito...

- E eu comecei com isso porque achei que ia ser divertido poder conversar com alguém durante uma aula chata de história da magia...

- É verdade, depois disso nunca mais tive uma aula em paz... - Lily resmungou ainda vendo Sirius e James olharem abobados para ela e Hadrien.

- Mas professor eu não sou tão brilhante assim se não fosse a Lily eu não ia conseguir nada e sem contar que nem sou tão bom assim.

- E ter aulas iria fazer com que você melhorasse muito, creio que a Lily não ia precisar exatamente disso, mas os quatro iriam aprender um com o outro.

- Vocês não vão falar nada? - Lily perguntou irritada.

- Bem professor eu nunca pensei que o senhor soubesse que eu era um animago, tipo que nós somos e sempre pensei que se fosse expulso um dia de Hogwarts seria por isso... - James falou pensativo.

- E bem o Remus já afirmou que seriamos expulsos um dia e já ameaçou nos matar um monte de vezes por causa disso... - Sirius lembrou rindo bastante.

- Isso não importa, o fato é que não serão expulsos. E então aceitam minha proposta? - todos se entreolharam com o mesmo pensamento de alívio.

- Aceitamos. - falaram juntos.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Bem agora eu acho melhor vocês descerem para tomar café da manhã.

- Ta bem professor até logo... - Hadrien falou meio apreensivo.

Os quatro desceram as escada meio tremendo de alivio por não terem sido expulsos, mas sem conseguir imaginar o que o professor Dumbledore iria ensina-los, com certeza era algo que todos os alunos queriam uma aula com o professor Dumbledore, mas agora aquilo parecia surreal demais. Afinal parecia que estavam sendo premiados por quebrar as regras de Hogwarts.

- Tipo como se tivessemos muita escolha, ele da a maior chance para não sermos expulsos e não aceitamos? - Hadrien perguntava nervosamente.

- Será que mais alguém sabe? Será que todos os professores sabem? - Lily perguntava nervosamente.

- Legismencia Ruiva, conseguiu me surpreender. - Jmes falou sorrindo simpaticamente.

- E ai em que vocês se transformam? - Lily perguntou.

- Bem é uma coisa meio particular nossa. - James informou.

- Não interessa a vocês. - Sirius concluiu.

- Bem a não ser que vocês sejam muito bons em oclumancia, acho que eu vou ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito. - Lily lembeou sorrindo docemente.

- Eu sou um cachorro.

- E qual é a novidade nisso Sirius?

- Pois é...

- E eu sou um veado.

- O que? Bem isso eu não sabia que você sempre era... - Lily falou puxando Hadrien.

- Olha só vamos deixar as brincadeiras de lado e falar sério eu não quero que mais ninguém em Hogwarts saiba que eu sou um animago. - James falou.

- E eu muito menos que eu sou uma legismencista.

- Então todos nós ficamos em silêncio guardando um o segredo do outro? - Hadrien perguntou.

- Combinado.

- Bem até mais tarde garotos vou para o quarto me embelezar.

- Até mais tarde Lily.

Lily subia ainda um pouco estupefata pelo que tinha descoberto, mas levou um susto quando ouviu um grito vindo de seu quarto, subiu correndo as escadas e quandou chegou viu Mutsumi acalmando June que estava inconsolável jogada na cama.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Lily perguntou surpresa ao ver Umi sentada ao lado de June.

- Queimaram o meu vestido! Olha só sobrou cinzas! - June falava entre lágrimas.

- Mas quem pode ter feito um absurdo desses? - Lily falou vendo as cinzas sobre a sua cama. - Do que você ia se fantasiar?

- Odalisca eu tinha deixado a roupa em cima da sua cama porque a minha eu ainda não tinha arrumado e eu não queria amassar, mas agora não é mais nada, o que é que eu faço?

- Eu sinto muito June... - Lily falou mas de repente parou a roupa estava em cima de sua cama - Mas será?

- Que cara é essa Lily? - Mutsumi perguntou enquanto June ia ao banheiro lavar o rosto.

- Queimaram a roupa dela pensando que era a minha!

- Por que esta pensando isso Lily?

- Porque eu tinha dito que ia com alguma roupa egipcia. Ela deve ter deixado a roupa em cima da minha cama e queimaram a primeira coisa que viram. Não encontraram minha fantasia porque ela acabou de chegar pelo correio...

- Eu acho que sua imaginação esta voando longe demais. Quem faria uma maldade dessas com você Lily? Todo mundo aqui gosta de você.

- Voando... Ei eu tenho uma idéia chama a June e pede para ela esperar lá na nossa sala, que eu vou falar com o Hagrid, tenho que fazer alguma coisa já que a culpa é minha.

- Nossa eu realmente estou surpreso legismencista naquela idade.

- Com certeza eles também estão surpresos por nós sermos animagos Pontas.

- Caramba! Imagina quantas vezes ela não poderia ler a minha mente para me prejudicar?

- Pra você ver James como a Lily é legal. Porque se ela fizesse uma coisa dessas com qualquer um de nós estariamos fudidos. - Sirius falou seriamente.

- Será que tem problemas se contarmos para o Remus e o Pedro?

- Claro porque senão eles vão poder contar para a Mutsumi e a Donna.

- É verdade...

- O que foi Lily? - June perguntou ainda fungando.

- Você não desmarcou com o Hadrien ainda não né? - perguntou com uma sacola na mão.

- Não tive coragem...

- Nem precisa, você sabia que ele vai de anjo?

- Pois é ele tinha me contado.

- Então você vai de anjinha.

- Do que você ta falando Lily?

- Eu pedi para o Hagrid arranjar penas brancas pela floresta proibida para fazer as asas.

- O que?

- Eu vi que você tinha um vestido branco muito bonito no baú e peguei, agora é só você colocar um aro dourado flutuando na cabeça que eu tenho e pronto.

- Está uma anja perfeita! - Mutsumi falou entusiasmada.

- Ah Lily você é tão legal, muito obrigada mesmo.

- É o mínimo que eu poderia ter feito June, vamos nos arrumar e ficar lindas para arrasar nesse baile.

- Você acha mesmo que queimaram a fantasia dela pensando que era a sua?

- Depois que eu vi a cara de certas pessoas tive certeza absoluta. - falou lembrando da cara vitoriosa que Narcisa fazia quando estava correndo pelos corredores. - Vamos Umi agora nós temos que nos arrumar.

Enquanto isso no salão principal Narcisa tentava se aproximar novamente de seu noivo que não entendia porque a garota não aceitava que ele não gostava dela, que simplismente não queria se casar com ela. Mas Narcisa não se convencia e ficava as voltas de Lúcius que já estava ficando impaciente.

- Você quer a minha companhia no baile Lúcius? Você pode estar de Faraó, mas eu sou uma princesa ainda estariamos perfeitos. - falou dando um rodopio com seu vestido rodado e ajeitando seu cabelo sedoso que estava preso em uma tiara muito fina.

- Você sabe que convidei outra pessoa Narcisa e essa pessoa é a Lily que é quem eu gosto de verdade, sinceramente não sei porque ainda insisti nisso.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que ela não vai vir e que você vai adorar ficar comigo.

- Pois então acho que estou tendo uma maravilhosa visão. - falou apontando para a porta.

- O que?

- Com licensa Narcisa.

- Lily você esta linda! - Donna falou ando uma volta em Lily.

- A sua roupa esta muito parecida com você Donna, ah e suas calçolas estão aparecendo.

- Faz parte da fantasia! - Donna falou animada, estava vestida de boneca com um vestidinho quadriculado, uma peruca de pano amarela e uma touquinha com a mesma estampa do vestido

- Essa roupa não esta um pouco indecente não? - Mutsumi perguntou um pouco envergonhada por Lily.

- Por que? - perguntou olhando para saia branca que ia até o chão com cintos dourado com grandes fendas em ambos os lado e um topo que mais parecia uma armadura todo dourado, estava usando braceletes e uma tiara dourada que ressaltava seus cabelos ruivos e os olhos esmeralda.

- Lily você está quase nua! - Mutsumi falou vermelha de vergonha.

- Ah você é uma boba Mutsumi. "Ah não vou de gueixa porque é mulher de vida fácil...", por favor né.

- Eu estou bem satisfeita com a minha fantasia. - Mutsumi falou dando uma volta com sua roupa de fada, com grandes asas translucidas levemente coloridas e por onde andava deixava um grande rastro multi colorido.

- Pois eu fiquei numa dúvida danada, não sabia se ia vir de boneca ou de gatinha...

- Donna você está linda, mas devo admitir não tanto quanto a Lily.

- Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca Lúcius... - Donna falou lhe estirando a língua.

- Obrigada Lúcius você está... Perfeito...- Lily falou quase babando de tão gostoso que estava Lúcius com aquela roupa.

- Quer uma bebida?

- Vamos até a mesa ver o que tem. Até depois meninas... - Lily falou dando uma piscadela marota.

- O que ela esta fazendo aqui? - Narcisa perguntou nervosamente.

- Mas eu juro eu acabei com aquela roupa de odalisca.

- Então é óbvio que ela tinha outra.

- Ai que ódio!

- De que adianta tanta raiva Cisa se você não faz nada.

- Como não faço nada? Quer saber é hoje que vou deixar tudo as claras com o Lúcius.

- James para de babar...

- Babar? Quem está babando?

- Você daqui a pouco agente vai ta nadando em baba... E acho que as garotas não vão gostar. - Remus falou rindo.

- É que a Lily está tão... - James falou suspirando.

- Gostosa. - Sirius concluiu.

- Olha o respeito cara.

- Então ela ta o que? - Sirius perguntou sem entender.

- Perfeita...

- Vamos dançar Sirius? - uma garota perguntou agarrando o pescoço de Sirius.

- Donna você está tão engraçadinha com essa roupa. - June falou dando uma risadinha.

- Do que você está falando June? - Donna perguntou irritada já não era a primeira vez que a garota vinha com essas gracinhas.

- Você não tem vergonha de estar fantasiada assim?

- Olha só garota, eu estou muito satisfeita com a minha fantasia e o meu namorado também.

- Claro esta com as pernas todas de fora e sei lá esta tão esquisita.

- June cale a boca.

- Mas Donna é só a verdade você está se oferecendo para alguém?

- Donna o que você fez? - Hadrien perguntou assustado, Donna deu um soco no meio da cara de June o que a fez virar para trás caindo em cima das asas.

- Mas foi ela que começou Hadrien! - Donna falou não acreditando na cara que Hadrien fazia enquanto pegava a garota no colo.

- Isso não é motivo para deixar ninguém desarcordada...

- Aonde você vai?

- Levar a June para a Ala hospitalar é isso que eu vou fazer.

- Hadrien...

- Nossa que soco... - Lily falou admirada.

- Pois é aprendi com você. - falou aborrecida pegando uma garrafa e se distanciando do grupo.

- Ela esta bem? - Kan perguntou preopcupado.

- Eu acho que não... - Lily falou apreensiva.

- Vamos dançar Lily, temos que mostrar quem é o casal mais lindo da festa. - Lúcius falou a puxando.

- Mas e a Donna?

- Eu acho que agora ela tem ficar um pouco sozinha Lily e pensar no que fez. - Mutsumi falou pensativa.

- Você parece uma mãe falando Mutsumi... - Lily resmungou se vendo se arrastada para a pista de dança.

Lúcius a enlaçou pela cintura e grudou no corpo da garota, quando deu uma volta pode ver Mutsumi a olhar com desaprovação e teve vontade de rir, enquanto isso Remus segurava James para ele não ir esmurrar Lúcius e Narcisa parecia que ia ter um ataque do coração a qualquer momento.  
Lily sentiu seu coração disparar quando deu de cara com James que a olhava fixamente, virou o rosto e viu Lúcius a olhando carinhosamente e a beijou na boca, Lily se sentiu bem, mas não igual a antes quando beijava James era como se flutuasse, mas não podia negar que o beijo era muito bom. Quando ainda estava curtindo tudo aconteceu sentiu seu par sendo tirado de si. Viu Narcisa o agarrando pelo braço e o levar para o outro lado do salão que considerava longe o bastante da garota, Lily ainda podia ouvir Lúcius chamar a garota de maluca.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Do que você ta falando sua louca? Me arrasta da pista de dança num dos melhores momentos da minha vida e pergunta o que eu estava fazendo? Sabe eu estava beijando a garota que eu amo.

- Pois não é ela que você deveria amar, era a mim que sou sua noiva! Sua prometida!- falou apontando para seu anel.

- Em primeiro lugar eu não te dei anel nenhum, em segundo você pode começar a contar os segundo porque essa porcaria de noivado vai acabar.

- LÚCIUS!

- James você viu o beijo que rolou na pista? - Pedro perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- É eu vi.

- E ai Pontas o que vai fazer? - Remus perguntou meo aprrensivo por não ver nenhuma reação no rosto do amigo.

- Vou ir lá tirar a ruiva para dançar.

- E você acha que ela vai aceitar? Cara ela ta com o Malfoy.

- Não ele ta lá discutindo com a sua prima, e a ruiva ta lá sozinha dando sopa.

- Então vai lá levar um toco...

- Vejam e aprendam!

James caminhou calmamente fazendo sua capa esvoaçar pelo salão via várias garotas babarem enquanto ele andava, mas viu que Lily nem tinha notado que ele estava andando em sua direção. Mas estava decidido iria ter uma chance com ela e seria nessa noite.

- E ai Lily quer dançar?

- Obrigada, mas não, já tenho companhia.

- Não parece não estou vendo ninguém do seu lado.

- E eu quero que continue assim.

- Hi hi que toco... - Donna falou meio cambaleante perto dos dois.

- Donna você está bebada!

- Ah que isso Lily...

- Eu acho melhor tirar ela daqui antes que os professores a vejam. - James falou indicando a porta.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? - Lily perguntou tirando a garrafa de bebida das mãos da garota enquanto James a ajudava a arrastar Donna para fora do salão.

- Por ai. - falou entre lágrimas.

- Ai Donna porque você faz isso garota? - James perguntou sinceramente enquanto ajudava a segurar a garota enquanto Lily segurava os cabelos da menina.

- Vocês não sabem e nunca vão saber... - falou quase vomitando.

- Do que você esta falando?

- Ah Lily, Lily, você é tão bonita, tão perfeita e especial e o James é a mesma coisa, os dois são lindos, populares...

- Donna voce também é linda...

- Mas os garotos ficam encima de você te admiram e comigo eles só querem saber de outra coisa. Ninguém me procura pra nada além disso...

- Donna se você não desse a entender que também quer uma cois dessas isso não aconteceria. - James falou meio carinhoso surpreendendo Lily.

- Vamos Donna é melhor você ir para o seu salão comunal... - Lily falou enquanto apoiava Donna junto com James, mas tiveram que parar já que a garota havia começado a vomitar no pés dos dois.

- Ai que nojo... - Lily resmungou.

Depois de levar Donna até o salão comunal da Lufa Lufa e Lily ter colocado a garota na cama, encontrou James a esperando do lado de fora, nenhum dos dois estavam com vontade de voltar para a festa acabaram andando lado lado e se sentaram em uma escada que levava até o salão comunal da Grifinória e lá ficaram durante um longo tempo sem conseguir emitir uma única palavra.

- Ela bebe a muito tempo? - James perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Quem a Donna? Ela sempre bebeu alguma coisa, sempre aparecia com uma garrafa do nada, mas de um tempo pra cá to me preocupando muito com ela.

- Eu não quero me intrometer na vida de vocês. Mas era impressão minha ou ela tava um pouco deprimida?

- Não era impressão não. Ela sempre parece pra cima e não liga pra nada que os outros falam e não liga mesmo. Mas é que com tudo que esta acontecendo parece que minha amiga esta sofrendo. - Lily falou cansada cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Por causa de Voldemort? Ele está afetando tanto ela assim? Pensei que todos se sentissem protegidos aqui em Hogwarts.

- É que a família dela sempre foi unida e agora. O pai dela trabalha para o Ministério não para nunca em casa e ela está com medo que aconteça alguma coisa com ele, as irmãs estão revoltadas e vivem brigando com a mãe...

- Você não esperava ouvir ela dizer que tem inveja de você não é verdade? Esta estampado na sua cara.

- É né nunca pensei que uma das minhas melhores amigas senti-se uma coisa assim de mim e sei lá é muito estranho elas são tão lindas...

- Não se preocupe ela não estava falando sério ruiva. - James falou com carinho.

- Obrigada, obrigada por me ajudar com a Donna e por me acompanhar. Mas acho que já pode voltar para o baile.

- Eu não to com a mínima vontade de voltar ao baile e bem eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Me pedir alguma coisa? - Lily perguntou desconfiada.

- Isso, será que você poderia me chamar pelo nome? É que sei lá eu me sinto horrível vendo que você não suporta nem me chamar pelo nome e sem contar que ficar sendo chamado de "ei" durante todo o ensaio é muito chato... - James falou rindo sem graça.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer por você. - Lily falou sorrindo.

- Ruiva...

- Sim?

- Você está maravilhosa. - ele falou bagunçando os cabelos.

- E você está com os pés vomitados.- Lily lembrou rindo.

- Você também e ainda assim continua divina.

- Boa noite e obrigada. - Lily falou entrando no salão comunal.

Já no dia seguinte os marotos esperavam ansiosos James acordar para contar como tinha se saido com Lily, afinal ele havia sumido com a garota mesmo que estivessem com Donna alguma coisa de interessante poderia ter acontecido.

- E então como foi?

- Realmente eu queria puxar papo com a ruiva mas nunca em uma situação como aquela.

- Será que a Donna está bem?

- Tomara a Lily colocou ela na cama, se ela ficou lá eu não sei...

- E você e a Lily conversaram?

- Sim acho que foi o melhor papo que já tivemos. Mas depois conversamos sobre isso to morto de sono...

Lily se sentia renovada, estava muito preocupada com Donna não sabia o que fazer com a amiga, mas com a conversa que teve com James agora se sentia feliz nunca iria admitir isso pra ninguém talvez para Sirius ele poderia ajuda-la com qualquer caminhgo que decidisse tomar, tomou um banho relaxante no banheiro dos monitores e encontrou Mutsumi no quarto visivelmente acabada.

- Ah Lily, meus pés não existem mais...

- Também se acabou ontem a noite, o Kan com certeza ainda não deve ter acordado.

- O Lúcius ficou te procurando desesperado pelo salão.

- Você viu porque eu sai?

- Não, mas o James me contou. Lily o que está acontecendo com a nossa amiga?

- Eu não sei, mas vou ter uma conversa muito séria com ela, sinceramente se ela pensa que vai passar por essa em branco esta muito enganada.

- Mas parece que vai demorar mais um pouco para você passar um sabão nela. - Mutsumi falou apontando para Lúcius que vinha na direção de Lily.

- Ah eu não tava afim de falar com ele agora...

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Oi Lúcius...

- Oi Mutsumi.

- E ai como está Lúcius?

- Lily onde você se meteu ontem? Estava te procurando ontem feito um louco! - falou visivelmente bravo a levando para uma sala vazia.

- Eu estava ajudando a Donna. - falou sem entender a irritação do garoto e muito menos para onde estava indo.

- E para ajudar a sua amiga bêbada me deixa sozinho?

- Sim eu largo tudo para ajudar minha amiga bêbada ou não e eu não deixei sozinho te deixei discutindo com a Narcisa que é a SUA noiva por sinal.

- Olha Lily você sabe muito bem que não quero nada com ela e que ela arrumou aquela confusão toda Lily, eu não podia ficar calado você sabe como eu sou e a Narcisa é insuportavel não larga do meu pé... - falava nervosamente enquanto não largava o braço de Lily que ficava irritada.

- Já que é assim então você Lúcius só volte a me procurar depois que tiver resolvido seu problema com ela. - falou virando as costas para o garoto.

- Mas Lily... - Lily o deixou para trás e foi procurar sua amiga.

- Droga...

- Você viu o que eu vi Sirius?

- Eu vi uma gatinha passando ao meu lado...

- E eu vi a ruiva dando um belo fora no Malfoy! - James falou animado - Sabia que ia valer a pena levantar da cama hoje.

- Nossa e eu que pensei que iamos tomar café. - Remus falou zombeteiro.

- Vamos logo antes que o James aqui decida agarrar certa ruiva. - Sirius falou levando um tapa de James.

- Falando em agarrar fiquei sabenmdo que rolou uma cena de amor explicito dia desses no salão comunal.

- Pois é eu e a Lily não resistimos ao nosso amor selvagem e nos agarramos na frente de todos.

- Sirius se você não quer ser morto nesse momento explique-se. - Remus avisou olhando para cara de James que estava vermelha.

- Não aconteceu nada demais, ta bom? - Siorius perguntou dando de ombros.

- Não não esta nada bom... - James resmungava indo atrás do amigo.

- Donna eu estava te procurando. - Lily falou entrando na sala em que costumavam estudar.

- Lily... Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem. - falou sem graça nem conseguiu olhar na cara da amiga.

- Tudo bem Donna, só esta me devendo um par de sapatos novos. - falou passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos da amiga.

- A você e ao James, já pedi desculpas a ele também.

- Anh...

- Sabe o que ele me disse?

- Não.

- Que ele que deveria agradecer já que teve a oportunidade de conversar com você.

- Nossa que romântico, acontece que eu acho que vou realizar um pedido dele.

- O QUE? Minha ressaca ta grande, mas até o ponto de imaginar as coisas? - perguntou rindo.

- Ele me pediu para chamá-lo pelo nome e eu só vou fazer isso porque já está estranho eu ficar o chamando de "ei" durante os ensaios.

- Isso é verdade as meninas já estavam comentando.

- Bem que tal pedir a madame Pomphrey um remedinho pra ressaca?

- Ta maluca? Ela vai me dar um esporro do tamanho de um bonde. - resmungou.

- E você acha que eu não vou falar nada? Você sentiu o tamanho da burrice que cometeu? - Lily perguntou arrastando uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para a amiga.

- É eu sei não tinha nada que beber perto dos professores.

- Não só perto dos professores, a senhorita não deveria beber. Olha só Donna eu sei tudo o que ta passando pela sua cabeça, mas agir assim não é saudável, seu pai não vai voltar as pressas de uma missão onde está salvando vidas para dar um esporro na filha bêbada.

- Lily você não tem nada que me dar esporros e você não sabe uma vírgula do que esta passando na minha cabeça! - falou brava se levantando e esfregando sem parar os grades olhos azuis.

- Tenho todo direito por ser sua amiga e sei muito bem o que esta passando ai dentro, te conheço a tempo o suficiente que você esta fazendo tudo para ver se seus pais te tiram de Hogwarts para todos poder ficar em casas sozinhos e protegidos, mas eles não vão fazer isso sinto muito Donna. - falou calmamente.

- Lily como você sabe disso eu nunca...

- Oi Hadrien... - Lily falou vendo a amiga ficar vermelha.

- Donna. Eu preciso muito conversar com você. - Hadrien falou seriamente.

Aprendendo Japonês

Feliz Aniversário! Tanjoubi omedetou!

Que horas são? Nanji desuka.

1:45, Uma e quarenta e cinco 1:45, Ichi ji yonjuu go fun desu

Para onde você vai? Dokoe ikimasuka

Tim-tim! Saúde! Kanpai

Fonte : 

Ai ai ai, que coisa feia ficar se embebedando por ai, o que será que mais pode acontecer? E o que esta acontecendo com James e Lily será que finalmente Lily vai dar o braço a torcer e vai se aproximar de James? Altas perguntas para os próximos capítulos!

Flavinha Greeneye: que bom que gosta da amizade dos dois, a verdade é que eu os imagino assim. Mas sinto lhe informar que os próximos capítulos vão demorar um pouquinho. Não se preocupe estou adiantando tudo por causa do carnaval. Mas para melhorar a partir do capítulo 9 minha fic vai ser betada.

tatymoluka : É eu queria dar uma surra bem grande no James, mas o caso é que os amigos dele estavam ali e a realidade é que ela gosta dele... E bem devo dizer que sim é loucura o que a Donna está fazendo é e vai ter muitos problemas... Eu tive que distanciar um pouco o Kan da Lily, mas depois eles voltam a se falar mais. Que bom que está gostando da fic! E eu não tirei os primeiros capítilos... Vou dar uma olhada nisso.

Lilys Riddle: Espero que tenha gostado das fantasias das meninas!

Devo agradecer, chorar, e agradecer novamente. Wahed Soul muito obrigada por começar a betar a fic.

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	9. Enfim o Amor Acontece

Capítulo 9 : Enfim o Amor Acontece

Lily viu Hadrien entrar na sala e imediatamente se levantou, sabia que os dois tinham que conversar, conversar sobre muitas coisas e aquela era uma grande oportunidade para os dois se acertarem. Se pelo menos Donna deixasse de ser tão orgulhosa, se ela deixasse isso de lado eles ainda poderiam ser muito felizes.

- Com licença... - Lily falou rapidamente.

- Por favor, Lily fica. - Donna suplicou.

- É melhor eu sair. - falou olhando para a cara de Hadrien.

- Eu posso saber porque você fez aquilo ontem à noite? - Hadrien perguntou mais surpreso do que bravo.

- Não.

- Como?

- Não, você não pode saber porque fiz aquilo ontem.

- Mas Donna você...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, ta bem? Tchau Hadrien.

- Donna...

Lily saiu da sala animada, esperava que finalmente os dois se acertassem. Cumprimentou alguns terceiranistas que já havia ajudado, desfez um feitiço de perna presa de uma garotinha e foi andando até o lago e encontrou Mutsumi e Kan sentados juntos observando a lula gigante.

- Que cara é essa Lily? - Mutsumi perguntou.

- Deixei a Donna e o Hadrien conversando... To ansiosa. - falou nervosamente enquanto Kan se segurava para não rir da cara de aflição que Mutsumi fazia.

- Será que agora vai?

- Não sei Mutsumi, mas vou dar umas voltas para relaxar to quase quebrando meus dedos de nervoso.

- Tomara que de certo, até eu que sou meio devagar sei que aqueles dois são feitos um para o outro...

- Viu até o Kan já sabe meu Deus. Só falta eles dois agora... - Lily falou suspirando.

- Depois eu te encontro no campo de quadribol.

- Ta bom Umi...

- Lily eu estava te procurando!

- Pode falar Minnie.

- Eu amei a apresentação de vocês no baile, foi muito melhor que a do ano passado sabe quando a Heather era a coreógrafa...

- Que bom que gostou, vamos fazer uma muito melhor na formatura do sétimo ano.

- Por isso eu vim falar com você! Estamos sintonizadas heim. Olha eu vou me formar esse ano e queria que algumas garotas do sétimo ano tivessem uma coreografia.

- Como assim? Bem tem algumas garotas do grupo que já são do sétimo ano.

- Eu sei disso, mas seria super legal se todas as formandas tivessem uma dança juntas. E eu sei que você pode fazer isso, afinal é fácil como fazer um bolo.

- Bem eu não sei qual a facilidade que você tem para fazer bolos, mas com certeza dançar não é fácil.

- Olha Lily eu sou uma das organizadoras da formatura e quero que saia tudo perfeito e as meninas querem dançar.

- Eu vou falar com a professora Minerva e vou ver o que posso fazer por vocês. Porque mesmo com vocês querendo ou não, primeiro a professora tem que dar permissão.

- Mas eu sou aluna da corvinal.

- E ela é a vice-diretora da escola e ela que vai decidir se vai ter ou não uma coreografia para vocês. Sinto muito Minnie.

- Tudo bem eu tenho certeza que ela vai concordar conosco se você não se opor.

- Hum...

Lily não gostava desse tipo de pessoas que pensavam que podiam mandar nela, a verdade era que isso a deixava furiosa e esse era um dos motivos que brigava tanto na escola. Já estava querendo se descabelar por causa de Hadrien e Donna e agora tinha que se preocupar com uma garota que com certeza não conseguiria nem dar uma meia volta sem cair tonta no chão. Só tinha um jeito de se acalmar...

- LILY!

- OI?

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SUA MALUCA?

- TO ANDANDO DE VASSOURA! - falou sem entender.

- TU TA DE CABEÇA PRA BAIXO GAROTA...

- É EU NOTEI...

- NÃO FAZ ISSO, VOCÊ PODE SE MACHUCAR!

- QUE QUI TEM? EU TO DE SHORT POR BAIXO.

- TU VAI CAI O MALUCA! - um garoto do quinto ano que fazia parte do time de quadribol da Corvinal gritava.

- NÃO SE PREOCUPA TO ME SEGURANDO, ARTHUR.

- O que ta acontecendo? - Sirius perguntou chegando no campo com o resto do time.

- A Lily ta usando o campo. - Arthur informou apontando para um ponto vermelho que voava de um lado para outro.

- O que gostou do meu estilo? - Lily perguntou dando uma piscadela quando passou pelos garotos.

- Lily porque você estava voando de cabeça pra baixo? - Sirius perguntou rindo a segurando pelo rabo da vassoura.

- Sei lá acho que para ter uma nova perspectiva do pessoal que fica na arquibancada...

- Você poderia ter caído. Se machucado feio brincando dessa forma ruiva, pilotar uma vassoura não é tão fácil assim.

- Pode ter sido difícil pra você Potter, pra mim não é. - Lily falou encostando seu dedo no nariz de James.

- Olha só agente vai usar o campo agora.

- Não vão não, ninguém o reservou para esse horário tenho pelo menos uma hora pra ficar aqui.

- Eu não acredito...

- Ah deixa pra lá, daqui a pouco agente treina. - Kan falou sorridente.

Lily querendo provocar os garotos acabou se esquecendo que havia combinado de ir estudar na biblioteca com alguns alunos do segundo ano e depois estudar para os NIENS. Depois de alguns minutos com os secundaristas viu que eles já sabiam tudo só não estavam seguros, todos só tinham medo da professora MacGonagall. Sentou-se ao lado de Kan que fazia seus exercícios e começou a estudar para suas provas.

- Porque não está treinando no campo?

- Porque o James ficou puto e remarcou para amanhã o treino.

- Ah.

- Como é que esta indo com o Lúcius, Lily? - Kan perguntou dando uma parada nos estudos.

- Ah nada bem Kan, não estamos nos falando. - Lily falou enquanto não largava o livro.

- Então parece que finalmente o Lúcius se cansou de você. Não disse que você era só diversão para ele? - Narcisa falou dando uma risadinha entre as estantes.

- Eu acho que você está mal informada Narcisa, eu nunca tive nada com o Lúcius além de uma amizade e isso porque EU não quis. E se não estamos nos falando agora é porque EU não quero. - falou se segurando para não jogar o livro encima da garota.

- Isso é o que você acha né? Está pensando que ele vai voltar correndo para você? Ora você é uma sangue ruim e com certeza ele não quer nem mesmo a sua amizade. - Kan havia se levantado, mas Lily não deixou ele falar.

- Mesmo que não volte correndo pra mim, não é pra você que ele vai voltar afinal não tem como voltar o que nunca começou não é Narcisa?

- Ora sua...

- O que idiota, vagabunda, sangue ruim? Sinceramente você precisa melhorar seu vocabulário Narcisa nada disso me afeta. Agora que você é uma largada no altar é e não pode dizer nada para mudar isso.

- Lily tudo bem por aqui? - Remus perguntou olhando para Kan.

- Ah claro Remus tudo ótimo estávamos apenas comentando fatos antigos.

- Hum acho melhor você fazer um intervalo nos estudos Lily. - Kan falou.

- Ta bom então vamos dar umas voltas Lily eu queria conversar uma coisa com você. - Remus pediu gentilmente.

- É claro você não se importa não é Narcisa querida? Ótimo até mais tarde.

- Hum o que estava acontecendo?

- Ah é que eu e o Lúcius brigamos e ela está se achando.

- Você realmente gosta dele?

- Se eu disser que não vou estar mentindo, eu gosto de estar com ele, mas também não é nada, além disso. O que você queria conversar Remus?

- Ah eu estava conversando com algumas garotas do quarto ano e elas queriam saber ser você não poderia conversar com elas... - Remus falou com vontade de rir.

- Como assim eu conversar com elas? Eu falo com todo mundo.

- Não você não esperou eu acabar de falar, elas querem conselhos...

- Conselhos? Quantos anos elas estão pensando que eu tenho?

- Bem foi o que a Fanny pediu para falar com você.

- E porque elas não vieram conversar comigo?

- Sei lá, acho que tem vergonha, tipo Lily você é super popular todo mundo te conhece em Hogwarts provavelmente tavam achando que não ia dar nenhuma atenção a elas.

- Ah caramba, ta bom eu vou falar com elas... - Lily falou aborrecida vendo que ia perder sua tarde de estudos.

Depois de ir conversar com algumas quartanistas que queriam dicas de beleza, o que deixou Lily quase louca da vida, conseguiu finalmente encontrar Sirius, James e Hadrien e foram juntos para a primeira aula com o professor Dumbledore a verdade era que estavam super animados afinal aquela não seria uma aula qualquer, seria uma aula com o melhor bruxo de todos os tempos. Lily tentava ajeitar seus cabelos ruivos desalinhados, Hadrien enfiava sua camisa para dentro das calças, Sirius estava impecavelmente vestido como sempre e James desajeitava o cabelo mais que o normal.

- Você poderia para com isso? - Lily perguntou irritada já que todo mundo tava parado no mesmo degrau e ela estava quase comendo os cabelos de James.

- Está falando comigo ruiva? Que honra.

- Qual é o seu problema está com piolhos para não parar de coçar a cabeça?

- Tudo faz parte do meu charme.

- Hum, graças aos céus chegamos...

- Ah vejo que meus alunos chegaram.

- Estamos atrasados professor?

- Não claro que não Hadrien, hoje eu queria propor uma coisa para vocês. Vocês poderiam aprender muito um com o outro.

- Está dizendo que eu e o Hadrien deveríamos ajudar eles com Legismencia e vice e verso?

- Exatamente Lily. Algum problema com isso?

- Acho que não... Por enquanto.

- Eu faço com a Lily. - James falou rápido como um jato sem dar tempo dos outros respirar.

- Ótimo então Hadrien faça par com o Sirius.

- Você já pensou que eu não queria fazer isso com você? - Lily perguntou aborrecida.

- E você que eu queria fazer com você? Vamos ruiva não vai ser tão ruim assim. Podemos ser parceiros igual a quando você estava me ensinando, a diferença é que agora estaremos aprendendo juntos.

- Acho que não tenho muita escolha.

- Muito bem se sentem, por favor, quero que um fale para o outro como é poder fazer o que fazem.

- E então Lily como se sente podendo ler a mente dos outros?

- Bem se eu ler a sua com certeza vou sentir vontade de lhe dar uma surra...

- Engraçadinha. Bem então eu começo, quando eu viro um veado, não ria, por favor...

- Eu não falei nada...

- Bem eu sei lá me sinto livre, sei lá é como quando eu estou jogando quadribol eu me sinto esplêndido...

- Nossa que modesto...

- E ai o que você sente ruiva?

- Para falar a verdade não foram muitas as pessoas que leio a mente, para falar a verdade é só com o Hadrien. Mas sei lá da vontade de rir.

- Vontade de rir?

- É tipo cócegas, adoro sentir cócegas...

- É mesmo é?

- É sim... - falou corada - Vamos mais o que você sente o que você faz quando vira animago?

- O que eu faço? - James perguntou rindo nervosamente. - Ah eu não faço nada demais não...

- Me conta logo Potter...

Enquanto James tentava enrolar Lily, Belatrix e Narcisa conversavam sobre a ruiva mais popular de Hogwarts...

- Narcisa você definitivamente precisa de ajuda. - Belatrix falou rindo.

- Como assim Bela?

- Se você continuar com essas crises de ciúmes e com essas brigas com o Lúcius vocês nunca vão ficar juntos. Esse casamento então nem nos seus sonhos.

- E o que é que eu devo fazer então? Porque eu nunca vou abrir mão do Lúcius e muito menos para aquela vagabunda de sangue ruim.

- Então temos que ver se tem algum otário que esteja afim da Evans.

- E como vai fazer isso Bela?

- Conversando com o Sirius ele sabe quem esta afim de quem em toda a Hogwarts.

- Então aproveita que ele esta vindo ai...

- Estavam falando de mim minhas malvadas priminhas? - Sirius perguntou dando um beijo na bochecha de Belatrix.

- Pois é Sirius eu ia te procurar agora. Não quer ir dar uma volta comigo?

- Uma volta com minha prima favorita? Só se for agora.

- O que ta acontecendo? A Narcisa estava com uma cara... - Sirius perguntou assim que viram que Narcisa já estava longe.

- Sabe Sirius, eu estava conversando com a Narcisa e ela está preocupada.

- A Narcisa? Porque ela lascou uma unha? - perguntou rindo. - Ou perdeu aquele anel idiota?

- Até parece você sabe que ela realmente gosta daquele Lúcius Malfoy e eu devo dizer que não é um mal partido.

- Ainda por causa dele? Porque ela não da um tempo, acho que ela teria mais chance se largasse do pé dele.

- Olha como isso ia dar certo se aquela sua amiguinha ruiva não larga do pé dele.

- Ela não larga do pé dele? Não é ao contrário não Bela? Toda vez que ela esta conversando, esta em aula, esta descansando, esta dormindo, o Lúcius está atrás dela.

- Pode ser Sirius, mas não faz diferença alguma. Se quisermos que nossa família continue pura temos que ajudar a Narcisa.

- Como se eu ligasse para essa palhaçada a única coisa que eu acho é que se nossa família continuar pura ela vai acabar. Olha só Bela você vai lá pra casa no natal?

- Não vai mesmo nos ajudar? Não vai ajudar a família?

- Sinceramente? Eu quero que nossa família se ferre.

- Sirius? - Belatrix falou indignada.

- Isso porque estou sendo educado.

Enquanto isso na torre da grifinória mais exatamente no quarto das meninas do sexto ano...

- Donna eu estava te procurando em tudo quanto era canto... - Lily falou assustada ao ver um par de olhos azuis a observando.

- Pois é estou aqui... - Donna falou simplesmente.

- E então vocês dois conversaram ou esta se escondendo dele? - Lily perguntou vendo a garota se encolher na cadeira de frente para a penteadeira.

- Ah é claro... Que não conversamos.

- Por que não Donna?

- Lily, ele ia me dar outro sabão e ia me encher o saco por caso do soco que eu dei na preciosa June. - Donna falou desdenhosa.

- E quem te garante que era isso? Donna ele pode muito bem estar preocupado com você! Como eu estou e a Mutsumi e o Kan também. E devo admitir até o Potter esta preocupado com você. - Lily falou se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- E quem disse que eu quero que ele se preocupe comigo?

- O Potter? - Lily perguntou confusa mudando de camisa.

- Claro que não sua boba, o Hadrien. - Donna falou lhe jogando o travesseiro.

- Você quer algo diferente dele não é verdade Donna?

- Você sabe que sim Lily... - Donna resmungou se jogando na cama da amiga.

- Então você admite que gosta do Hadrien, Donna. - Lily falou feliz.

- É admito. - falou vermelha de vergonha.

- E por que não fala com ele? Fala com ele agora!

- Eu sei lá, acho que to esperando...

- E o que você ta esperando? Buda se levantar colocar as mãos na cadeira e te mandar pra puta que pariu garota?

- Calma Lily... - Donna falou com vontade de rir.

- Calma? Donna você tem que agir mulher de Deus! Sabe quantas garotas estão atrás dele? Ele é um gato, é gentil e inteligente, ele é perfeito!

- Lily ele nunca vai querer nada comigo! Ele me vê como irmã dele...

- Não ele ME vê como irmã dele, você é diferente Donna sempre foi.

- Mas não tem como eu saber isso, porra Lily, você fala como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Eu devo chegar nele e falar "Hei Hadrien ta afim de mim?"

- E COMO VOCÊ VAI SABER SE NÃO TENTAR! - Lily falava sem acreditar na falta de coragem da amiga.

- Fala baixo sua louca...

- Se você não falar, eu falo, mas essa não é uma atitude nem um pouco romântica Donna.

- Ta bom, ta bom, mas eu vou fazer do meu jeito.

- Mas assim ele nunca vai descobrir!

- Vai sim, porque vou ser sutil, mas direta.

- Sua sutileza é tão doce quanto um trasgo minha querida... - Lily falou sorrindo.

- Você acha que não vou conseguir Lily?

- Se não for direta não vai conseguir nada.

- Acha que ele realmente gosta de mim?

- Ele te ama o tanto que você o ama Donna. E eu sei que isso é muita coisa.

- Eu vou tentar, mas se não conseguir a culpa vai ser sua.

- Você vai conseguir, não se preocupe. - Lily falou expulsando Donna do seu quarto.

- Mas Lily... - Donna resmungou da escada.

- Agora. - Lily decretou fechando a porta.

- E ai Bella o que o Sirius falou? - Narcisa perguntou ansiosa.

- Não quis abrir o bico...

- Droga e agora o que vamos fazer?

- Garotas tenho uma ótima notícia para contar para vocês!

- O que é agora Scarlett?

- Eu estava conversando com o Pedro e ele me disse que os marotos só entraram para o corpo de dança porque o James só faltou implorar para eles.

- E dai? Com certeza estava de olho nas garotas que dançam. - Narcisa falou indiferente.

- Nada disso ele está de olho é na coreógrafa da dança.

- O que? James Potter, lindo, maravilho, que vive cercado de garotas está afim da Evans? - Belatrix falou ironicamente.

- Infelizmente sim Bella. - Scarlett falou com voz de enterro.

- Deve estar querendo se divertir. - Narcisa falou simplismente.

- Querendo se divertir ou não é um ótimo candidato para nos ajudar a afastar a sangue ruim do Lúcius.

Os marotos estavam na biblioteca estudando para os NIENS, depois de duas horas Sirius e James achavam que já sabiam o suficiente e começaram a encher o saco de Remus que desistiu de estudar. O que foi um ótimo momento para Sirius poder falar.

- Hoje a Belatrix veio conversar comigo.

- E o que é que tem Sirius? Ela vive grudada em você. - James falou indiferente.

- Ela e a Narcisa estão querendo armar para prejudicar a Lily.

- O que? Elas estão loucas se estão pensando que eu vou deixar... Quero dizer nós não vamos deixar. - James falou vermelho de raiva e vergonha.

- Ela quer ferrar a Lily ainda por causa do Malfoy? Ela não larga o osso não? - Remus resmungou enquanto enfurnava cinco livros na mochila.

- Exatamente, segundo ela é a Lily que vive correndo atrás do Malfoy e que eu tenho que ajuda-las porque tenho que defender a minha família...

- O mesmo papo da sua mãe, tudo em nome da família... Esse é o novo lema da Mui antiga casa dos Black? - James perguntou rindo.

- Se for isso então eu acho que vou ser deserdado...

- Olha só, a Lily é muito legal, mas nunca vai aceitar a nossa ajuda. - Remus lembrou.

- E quem disse que ela precisa aceitar? - James perguntou feliz dando uma piscadela marota.

James saiu da biblioteca e ia no caminho da cozinha, de uns tempos para estava com muita fome, muita fome e muitos pensamentos cercados por uma ruiva. Nem viu Narcisa e Belatrix passando por ele.

- Vamos lá Narcisa temos que aproveitar agora que o James está sozinho.

- Você acha que vai dar certo Bela?

- Certeza. - falou se aproximando do garoto.

- Oi garotas. - James falou sorrindo.

- Fiquei sabendo que você ta a fim de certa ruiva James.

- Não sei do que você esta falando Belatrix.

- Ah, por favor, né James você ta afim da Lily não é verdade?

- E se eu estiver?

- E dai que ela não desgruda do meu noivo.

- Isso é um grande problema pra você não Narcisa?

- Não se você ficar com a ruiva.

- Mesmo se eu ficar com a Lily isso não é garantia nenhuma que ele vá ficar com você depois.

- Eu me garanto.

- Você acha que se garante né. - James falou rindo da cara da garota.

- E você se garante com a Lily?

- A ruiva já é minha Belatrix.

- James posso falar com você um instante?

- É claro professora MacGonagal. Com licença garotas.

- Esteja à vontade James. Se eu não me engano ela estava virando aquele corredor faz alguns minutos.

James correu o corredor contrário com o mapa na mão, depois de terem conversado no baile e com a aula do professor Dumbledore achava que agora com certeza seria mais fácil se aproximar de sua ruiva favorita, viu ela virar novamente o corredor bagunçou os cabelos e deu seu melhor sorriso.

- E ai Lily tudo bem? - perguntou tentando esconder sua falta de ar.

- Hum?

- Ruiva eu queria saber se você não quer...

- Vem Umi o Kan está esperando agente para tomar chá.

- Lily, o James estava falando com você... - Mutsumi falou assombrada.

- Você sabe que eu não falo, não suporto aquele garoto. - Lily falou aborrecida.

- Ah que isso Lily, vocês tem que se suportar somos da mesma escola, da Grifinória e ele é tão legal...

- Mutsumi eu acho que nunca vou esquecer o que ele me fez, ok?

- Por favor, Lily, nós éramos crianças, eu acho que nós devemos relevar essas coisas. Afinal vocês até não ficaram juntos no ano passado?

- E ainda tem mais essa, vou te falar sinceramente Umi eu não odeio o Potter eu tenho nojo dele.

- Lily? - falou surpresa - Nojo? Como você consegue sentir nojo de alguém?

- Se eu te contasse tudo que aconteceu você estaria enojada também. - falou com raiva se sentando no sofá.

- E porque você não me conta. Assim pararia de defender tanto o James.

- Porque meu tempo é precioso demais para ficarmos falando daquele imbecil, Umi.

- Eu sinceramente não entendo o que o James possa ter feito de tão mal.

- Porque você é uma garota de sorte Umi, muita sorte.

- Que cara é essa James? Levou um fora da Lily?

- Como conseguiu adivinhar?

- Quando isso acontece você fica com uma cara que é... Vamos ver é uma mistura de aula de poções, uma conversa com a minha mãe, uma bronca da professora MacGonagall e uma queda de vassoura.

- Nossa é verdade... - Remus falou observando o rosto do amigo. - Até aquela veia dele da pra ver e sem contar que trinca os dentes...

- E faz cara de dor. - Sirius lembrou.

- Vamos falar de outro assunto, por favor?

- Sobre o que?

- Vai passar o natal aonde Sirius?

- Meus pais mandaram eu ir para casa... Vai ser uma beleza, todo mundo reunido. - Sirius falou aborrecido.

- Que pena meus pais perguntaram se você não queria ir para lá pra casa.

- Quem sabe, eu não dou uma passada por lá Pontas.

- Vai fugir de novo? Qualquer hora dessas seus pais se aborrecem de verdade. - James lembrou.

- Eles já vivem trancafiados naquela casa como se todo dia tivesse um funeral, se aborrecerem não é grandes coisa meu caro amigo.

- Sei, mas seus pais não gostam que você fuja de casa. Sendo o natal seria legal você ficar por lá Sirius. - Remus falou conciliador. 

- Se soubessem do que estou fugindo nunca mais vocês me deixariam voltar para casa...

- Então ta tudo piorando por lá Sirius?

- Piorando James? Para piorar tem que melhorar muito...

Lily, Mutsumi e Kan estavam em uma sala rindo muito e tomando seu chá da noite, quando Donna entrou na sala batendo com a porta assustando todo mundo.

- Que que isso menina quer matar agente do coração? - Kan perguntou assustado.

- Eu tenho duas notícias para dar a vocês uma boa e uma ruim. - Donna falou enquanto se sentava junto com as amigas em volta do lago.

- Ruim? Detesto noticias ruim... - Lily resmungava.

- Fala a ruim primeiro Donna. - Mutsumi pediu.

- A ruim é que eu não sou amiga do Hadrien...

- O que? Mas como isso não é possível.

- Calma Lily...

- Qual é a notícia boa Donna? - Kan pediu enquanto as meninas não conseguiam acreditar e não paravam de falar.

- Eu ganhei um namorado! - falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- AAHHH.- as meninas gritaram feliz assustando ainda mais Kanemori.

- Me conta como foi que isso aconteceu? - Lily perguntou quase avançando na amiga.

- Em mínimos detalhes! - Mutsumi pediu...

- Bem foi assim...

- Donna.

- O que é agora Hadrien? Não eu não vou pedir desculpas para a sua namorada.

- Mas eu nem falei nada disso e eu e a June não estamos namorando.

- Não?

- Não, mas agora que você está mais calma pode me explicar o que aconteceu no Baile?

- Ah ela começou a falar um monte de gracinhas eu fiquei com raiva e acertei ela.

- Ah então foi isso. - falou suspirando.- Então não se preocupe ela vai ficar bem. - falou virando a costa para a garota.

- Hadrien espera.

- O que?

- Não foi só por isso que eu a acertei.

- Hum.

- Eu estava com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes?

- É dela com você. - falou vermelha olhando para o chão sentiu Hadrien segurar seu queixo e encara-la.

- Continue.

- Hadrien eu sempre gostei de você... Eu te amo. - falou com uma lágrima descendo pela sua face, mas não pode seca-la já que Hadrien estava lhe beijando.

- Não sabe há quanto tempo eu esperei por isso.

- Hadrien...

- Eu também te amo Donna, te amo desde que nos conhecemos dentro daquele trem.

- E porque nunca me disse? - Donna perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Porque você sempre foi à garota espevitada, que odiava o próprio nome e que preferiria comer o próprio braço a ter um compromisso.

- Eu era uma idiota...

- Não, você nunca foi uma idiota, ah não ser quando você chutou minha cabeça quando estava tentando me amostrar um novo passo de dança, meu nariz ficou sangrando por duas horas...

- É esse é um ótimo motivo para achar que eu sou uma idiota.

- Bem e foi isso.

- Ai que lindo Donna eu to tão feliz por você. - Lily falou abraçando a amiga.

- Obrigada Lily, senão fosse por você eu não estaria com o Hadrien agora. - Donna falou rindo vendo Hadrien chegar.

- É verdade é? Então eu também agradeço Lily. - Hadrien falou dando um beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

- Nossa estou muito orgulhosa de mim mesma. - Lily falou feliz. - E sem contar de vocês. Demorou mais aconteceu.

Aprendendo Japonês

Kawaii: bonitinho

Kin iro: Dourado Akai: Vermelho

Shiroi: Branco

Aoi: Azul

Kuroi: Preto

Midori: verde

Kiroi: Amarelo

VOLTEI! E ai meu povo, me desculpa a demora é que o carnaval estava ai e eu viajei porque também sou filha de Deus, voltei hoje com um capítulo novinho pra vocês e até que enfim! Com tudo que vocês estavam esperando, finalmente Donna e Hadrien se entregaram ao seu amor que lindo... 

mamai black : Viu que era tudo de bom o que o Hadrien queria falar com a Donna né? Bem e quanto ao Malfoy sem comentários por enquanto.

tatymoluka: pois é menina o negócio ta ficando feio... Os safados se combinam isso é uma realidade, desculpa por só ter postado agora prometo que o próximo é mais rápido.

dama mary potter: ele está sendo judiado, mas depois melhora... rsrs To atualizando agora e a próxima atualização é semana que vem.

Washed Soul : minha beta, que bom que está gostando da fic!

Lilys Riddle: Que bom que gostou das fantasias, agora ta tudo explicadinho!

LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah): que bom que gostou tanto da fic e sim adoro DG, bem quanto a Lily terminar com o Lúcius não posso prometer nada... Também amo o Japão e ler mangás e sim eu vi o clip! E o bônus se a facul. der um tempo eu faço.

Bom espero que todos tenham tido um ótimo carnaval.

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	10. É dia de Festa

Capítulo 10 : É dia de Festa

- Eu não acredito, que ótimo! - Lily falou feliz.

- Mas e a June? - Kan perguntou - Porque não é muito certo deixar a menina enganada...

- Pode ficar tranqüilo Kan, eu terminei com ela logo depois do baile e do soco sabe como é. Bem pra falar a verdade ela também não queria muito olhar para a minha cara. - Hadrien comentou rindo.

- E você e o Victor?

- Vocês não acham que eu já corri pra terminar com ele não? No mesmo segundo! Quase aprendi Legismência só para não precisar chegar perto dele!

- Se tivesse dito teria dado um jeito.

- O que você sabe Legismencia Hadrien?

- Não... - Hadrien falou sentindo Lily perfura-lo com os olhos - Que idéia né Donna, eu mesmo teria ido falar com aquele Victor...

- Ah, você é um amor!

- Mas esse é um grande motivo para uma comemoração! - Mutsumi falou feliz abraçando os amigos.

- Nos jardins? - Kan perguntou se levantando.

- Não perto do lago! - Umi pediu - Lá é mais bonito por causa da neve...

- Porque agente não faz na sala que agente estuda? Lá fora ta muito gelado... - Hadrien resmungou.

- Então que tal procurarmos uma sala bem bonita e com lareira? - Lily perguntou tentando evitar uma discussão.

- Tem uma perto do nosso salão comunal, tem um monte de sofazinho lá dentro. - Donna lembrou.

- Então ta eu tenho chocolates! E cerveja amanteigada. - Mutsumi falou encantada - Ah vocês dois ficam tão lindos juntos...

- Ta bom Umi, vamos logo antes que você se derreta. - Kan falou risonho e Lily escapou junto com os dois. - Se eu não me engano tenho biscoitos aos montes.

- Vamos comemorar? - Hadrien perguntou risonho.

- Sempre. - Donna falou se enroscando no pescoço de Hadrien.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da Grifinória...

- Nossa isso aqui ta muito chato hoje.

- Será que tem alguma gatinha dando sopa lá em baixo?

- É mesmo isso aqui ta um marasmo, vou lá ver se arranjo alguém pra gente.

- Ué eu pensei que você estivesse doido por uma ruiva Pontas.

- Isso não quer dizer que sou comrpometido com alguém meu caro aluado.

- E ai já ficaram sabendo da novidade?

- O que é agora Pedro?

- A Donna e o Hadrien da Lufa Lufa estão namorando.

- Até que enfim... Até eu sabia que aqueles dois se gostavam.

- Você já ficou com a Donna não foi Sirius?

- Ah foi a muito tempo e do mesmo jeito, aqueles dois se amam. Fico feliz por eles.

- Com certeza é bom ver que alguma coisa está dando certo no meio desse caos que esta sendo o mundo bruxo.

- Acho que você ta lendo muito o profeta Diário Remus. - James falou arrancando o jornal da mão do amigo.

- É bom ficar informado das coisas Pontas, daqui a pouco somos nós que vamos nos formar e como vamos viver? Hogwarts é muito seguro, mas fora daqui não é.

- Ah relaxa Remus, falta muito para nos formarmos e sinceramente amanhã temos jogo de quadribol e eu não to afim de ficar grilado com o coisa ruim.

- É isso ai, temos que buscar a taça! - Sirius falou alegre.- Amanhã é a final, nada como acabar com a Sonserina!

Lily e Handriel conseguiram achar bolos flutuantes por Hogwarts, enquanto Mutsumi levava os chocolates coma cerveja amanteigada, Kan os biscoitos e Donna as bebidas mais quentes que ninguém sabia de onde a garota desencavava.

- Donna como você tem a cara de pau de me aparecer com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo?

- Ah por favor Lily, nós vamos comemorar. Prometo que não saio da linha.

- Quer saber você que se vire Hadrien ela é sua namorada agora, tem que se resposabilizar por ela, não vou perder mais nenhum sapato.

- Ai Lily como você ta ruim comigo...

- Vamos estamos aqui para comemorar não para discutirmos. Ok? - Kan falou animado.

- O Kan-Kun esta certo, vamos comemorar. - Mutsumi falou servindo as bbidas.

Depois de comemorarem muito, Kan resolveu que era hora de voltar para o quarto já que no dia seguinte teria um grande jogo pela frente, Mutsumi como boa noiva o acompanhou e Lily como não tinha certificado de velase mandou para seu quarto e deixou Hadrien e Donna sozinhos na salinha confortável.

- Como eu pude ficar tanto tempo longe de você?

- Você nunca esteve longe de mim Donna sempre esteve em meu coração.

- Eu te amo Hadrien, te amo desde quando nos conhecemos e eu vi seus olhos.

- Eu também te amo Donna...

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da Sonserina...

- Lúcius o que você quer insinuar com isso?

- Como assim insinuar? To falando na sua cara que não quero nada com você!

- Você esta ficanco louco você é MEU noivo!

- Só que eu não quero ser sua maluca! E pode ter certeza que não vou continuar sendo.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. - Narcisa falou com raiva fazendo seus cabelos balançarem feito uma cortina e correu para seu quarto.

- Ainda mais essa agora...

- O que houve discutindo com a minha irmazinha Lúcius? Minha família não vai gostar nada disso.

- Quem tem que gostar ou não gostar sou eu Belatrix.

- E o nosso mestre?

- Não precisa se preocupar com ele. Para falar a verdade até o Lord me deu sua aprovação.

- Não posso acreditar!

- É verdade Bela eu estou de prova.

- Mas Severus ela é uma sangue ruim!

- É uma sangue ruim muito inteligente Bela e Dumbledore gosta muito dela.

- Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Lúcius. - Severus falou com um meio sorriso.

- Você também é enrabichado naquela vagabunda não é verdade Severus?

- Eu não sei do que esta falando Belatrix, mas acho que quem tem que se preocupar é você afinal é prometida do Lestrang não é verdade?

- E dai?

- E dai que eu ouvi dizer que ele não gosta nadinha da sua amizade com seu priminho do coração.

- Pois ele vai ter que entender. Eu amo o Sirius e até mato por causa dele.

- Mesmo que ele te de o fora?

- Ai a situação se inverte meu caro amigo, ai é outra pessoa quem morre. - Belatrix falou séria descendo parta seu quarto.

- Eu não duvido disso Bela, ah eu não duvido. - Snape falou sorridente.

Depois de comerem muito, beberem um tanto mais e dançarem entre os corredores de Hogwarts todos meio bebados, decidiram que realmente era hora de se deitar ou ninguém iria conseguir levantar no dia seguinte, Kanemori para jogar e o outros para vê-los jogar. Como Mutsumi não era acostumada a beber, acabou chorando feito um bebê no quarto porque Lily estava resmungando que haviam deixado a penteadeira toda suja, depois de acalmar Mutsumi e de conseguir enfiar a garota embaixo do chuveiro finalmente Lily dormiu feito um anjo.

- Nossa eu estou tão envergonhada por ontem a noite... - Mutsumi falava vermelha enquanto tomavam café. - Sem contar essa dor de cabeça...

- Ontem a noite? O que você fez ontem a noite Umi? Se atracou com o Kanemori tentou alicia-lo... - Donna perguntou animada com cara maliciosa.

- Ou como qualquer bebada iniciante começou a chorar por qualquer motivo besta? - Hadrien perguntou rindo

- Esta certo novamente Hadrien Tyner. - Lily informou rindo - Que cara é essa Kanemori? - Lily perguntou vendo Kan engolir pelo menos meio litro de suco de abóbora que ele jurava que odiava e não ligando a mínima por sua noiva estar de ressaca.

- Hoje vai ser o último jogo de quadribol. - falava enquanto comia tudo que via pela frente.- Sabe a final...

- É mesmo no primeiro vocês venceram a corvinal agora vai ser a final contra a sonserina. - Hadrien lembrou desgostoso por ter perdido para a Sonserina.

- Vocês vão nesse jogo não vão? - Kan perguntou com a cara de cachorro pidão.

- Claro eu adoro quadribol! - Lily falou animada. - Andar de vassoura é tão relaxante...

- E você Umi?

- Eu vou só por sua causa Kan.

- Obrigado. - falou vermelho.

- É isso ai, Kan e vinge nós lufa lufinos os sonserinos madaram metade do nosso time para a ala hospitalar!

- É mesmo eu tinha me esquecido e como vocês vão jogar contra a Corvinal?

- Sinceramente nem eu sei. E olha que sou do time...

- Hum eu sempre fico com frio na barriga antes de uma partida.

- É fácil come Lily. - Kan falou inteligivelmente.

- Eu não consigo!

- Mas você nem joga sua maluca! - Donna lembrou rindo.

- Mas fico ansiosa do mesmo jeito.

- Fica ansiosa para me ver jogar ruiva?

- Sinceramente Potter esse é o único momento que eu não te odeio.

- O que? Quando me vê pela manhã? - perguntou bagunçando os cabelos.

- Não quando você joga quadribol. E é muito bom trazer essa taça pra gente Potter. - Lily falou com o dedo em riste no peito de James e saiu.

- Nossa agora tenho motivação triplicada para vencer esse jogo... - James falou meio babando.

- Esse dai é maluco. - Donna falou com vontade de rir.

- Só agora que você notou isso meu amor? - Hadrien perguntou fazendo sinal de louco.

- Ah que isso o James é tão legal.

- Você acha o James legal Mutsumi? - Kan perguntou com um pedaço de biscoito caindo de sua boca.

- Ninguém é melhor que você Kan. - Mutsumi falou carinhosa.

- Vem logo comer James o jogo é daqui a pouco. - Remus falou se sentando ao lado de Kan que não falava nada só comia.

- Ah não to sem fome. - falou meio que suspirando.

- Ele ganhou o dia dele porque a Lily falou com ele. - Hadrien explicou rindo.

- Hum então vamos logo para o vestiário o babão.

- Também não vai comer Sirius?

- O que da última vez recebi um balaço na barriga e só faltou colocar meu coração para fora, eu como depois na festa de comemoração!

- Vocês é quem sabe. Mas você sabe que lá as garotas vão estar encima e não vão deixar vocês comer.

- Vamos comam uma torrada e pronto. - Pedro falou enfiando uma torrada na boca de cada um.

Todos os jogadores da Grifinória já se encontravam no vestiário quando Sirius, James e Kanemori entraram, todos tinham estampados na cara a mesma coisa, acabar com a sonserina, não só pela taça, mas por toda a raiva e desprezo que sentiam por eles. Em silêncio vestirão o uniforme vermelho até que James como capitão do time resolveu que era hora de falar.

- Vamos acabar logo copm isso. - falou com meio sorriso que contagiou todos os jogadores.

Os jogadores entraram emcampo e viram aquela grande massa vermelha gritando feito loucos, aquilo os animou ainda mais, até que Seth Bradford o radiador do jogo começou a falar.

- Para homenagear o nosso queridisso jogo de quadribol, a quinta essênsia do mundo bruxo vou lembrar o primeiro verso do poema trágico gaélico do século XI, velho conhecido nosso :

Juntos, os jogadores, doze homens de força e coragem,  
Caldeirões afivelados, aguardavam em posição Que a trompa soasse para saírem velozes pelo ar Mas, dentre eles, dez voavam ao encontro da morte.

- Acho que esse poema expresa bem a guerra que vai ser o jogo de hoje principalmente depois de a Sonserina ter trucidado literalmente a Lufa Lufa. Os Sonserinos estão entrando em campo com vassouras Nimbus 1001, enquanto no time da Grifinória somente James Potter e Sirius Black possuem a mesma vassoura. O novo jogador da Grifinória Hosokawa Kanemori usa uma vassoura que eu nunca vi na vida de uma marca japonesa, mas ninguém pode negar que a vassoura é incrível. E o jogo vai começar! - Seth falava animado.

- Eu exijo um jogo limpo meninos - disse enquanto os jogadores estavam a sua volta -Montem por favor. Quando eu apitar - disse Madame Hooch - Três... Dois... um...

Se ouviu o grito da multidão, a maior parte da arquibancada estava vermelho e dourado em consideração aos jogadores da Lufa lufa que haviam parado na ala hospitalar por causa da Sonserina e assim começou o jogo histórico entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Havia se passado duas horas de jogo onde já havia sido 25 faltas ao todo, James não havia visto o pomo nem de relance, Lily já estava aflita na arquibancada quase pegando uma vassoura para ir ajudar seu time. Sonserina estava vencendo de 70 a 50 e isso com certeza não ajudava nada.

- Que droga que droga... Quando o Potter vai começar a trabalhar?

- Calma Lily, nem esta tão ruim assim... - Donna comentou chateada a verdade era que não gostava de jogos de quadribol.

- Fiquem quietas vocês duas o jogo está ótimo!

- Garotos... São sempre assim. - Mutsumi resmungou, não se sabia como mas no meio da multidão ensandecida ela estava tricotando.

- Umi?

- O que? O Hagrid me ensinou a tricotar só achei que...

- Deixa pra lá... OLHEM! - Lily gritou feliz vendo James dar um mergulho espetacular.

- E JAMES POTTER CONSEGUIU, ATERRISOU COM O POMO DE OURO! GRIFINÓRIA É A CAMPEÃ! - Seth falava enquanto a professora Minerva aperta seu pescoço de tanta felicidade.

- AHHH! - Lily gritava feliz da via.

- Vocês são malucos... - Donna falou com vontade de rir enquanto Hadrien e Lily se abraçavam felizes.

- A grifinória venceu? - Mutsumi perguntou um pouco aturdido.

Enquanto Lily e seus amigos festejavam entre si, o time se parabenizava feliz e sem quepercebessem se viram sendo jogados para cima, a multidão da torcida havia invadido o campo e jogavam os jogadores para cima e nos ombros, Sirius e James já anunciavam a grande festa de comemoração no salão da Grifinória.

- Wakarimasen. - falou admirado.  
Eu não entendo.

- O que Kan - Kun? - Mutsumi perguntou tentando medir o sueter no corpo do noivo.

- De onde saiu isso tudo?

- Nem me pergunte só sei que todo ano é uma festa maior que a outra... - Lily falou rindo, era a primeira vez que via Kanemori com os olhos arregalados. - Bem eu to descendo mais tarde agente se ve.

- Não vai participar da festa ruiva? - James perguntou aparecendo atrás da garota. - Por que? Pensei que gostasse de Quadribol.

- Ah oi, parabéns Potter foi um belo jogo, parabéns mesmo. Você é um ótimo Capitão.

- E ai não vai ficar para festa?

- Não tenho outras coisas para fazer. Aproveite a festa.

- Quer que eu guarde alguma coisa para você? Um beijo por exemplo. - perguntou tentando cercar a garota que ia em direção a porta e ao mesmo tempo tentava se desvencilhar das pessoas que queriam cumprimenta-lo.

- Não você tem muitas fãs esperando por eles. - Lily falou já alcançando a porta.

- E ai Lily, não vai ficar para festa porque? - Sirius perguntou entrando no salão comunal com mais comida.

- Ah Sirius colocaram um aluno para explicação logo hoje, não vai dar para ficar mesmo...

- E os meus parabéns? - Sirius perguntou dando seu melhor sorriso e jogando a comida para tudo quanto era lado.

- Parabéns, foi um grande jogo Sirius Black! - Lily falou se agarrando ao pescoço de Sirius.

- Obrigado Lily, mas acho melhor você ir antes que seu aluno fique esperando e eu seja morto... - Sirius falou olhando para cara de James que o fuzilava.

- Por que você tinha que fazer aquilo? - James perguntou furioso empurrando Sirius para fora do salão comunal.

- Aquilo o que?

- Todo esse negócio de parabéns, abraços, sem contar aquele teatrinho do outro dia!

- Olha Pontas eu não to afim de discutir, o fato é que a Lily é uma grande amiga minha e eu gosto muitissimo dela e não vai ser porque você está com ciúmes que isso vai mudar.

- Então você prefere a amizade dela a minha?

- Eu nunca preferiria a amizade de ninguém a sua James, você é meu irmão. Mas não vou deixar de ser amigo da Lily. - Sirius falou sério.

- Desculpa, desculpa Sirius, acho que to ficando maluco.

- Então é bom conquistar essa ruiva logo antes de me deixar doido também.

- Pode deixar... Vamos para a festa?

- Vamos! Não vamos discutir se tem altas gatinhas esperando agente!

Duas semanas haviam se passado e Lily e James não voltaram a trocar uma palavra, a verdade era que James estava ocupado demais com as suas fãs e Lily com seus alunos e a dança da formatura, e nem mesmo o professor Dumbledore havia marcado uma nova aula com os alunos.

- Tem algum encontro hoje Pontas?

- Anh? Do que você esta falando?

- Ta ai se arrumando todo, ta tentando pentear os cabelos, tomou até banho... - comentou rindo. - Não é verdade Aluado?

- Palhaço. Não eu não tenho nenhum encontro, a Lily marcou um ensaio pra hoje, acho que acabou de montar a coreografia.

- Vocês nem se esbarraram direito nesses últimos dias né? - Remus perguntou enfiando uma camiseta.

- Desde o jogo de quadribol.

- Isso porque você estava muito ocupado com as suas fãs...- Sirius lembrou.

- Não sei do que você ta falando Sirius, você também passou 2 semanas paquerando e beijando na boca...

- E ainda assim arrumei tempo para conversar com a nossa ruiva favorita, até a vi dança sozinha...

- O que? Quando? - James perguntou quase pulando encima de Sirius.

- É claro que ela não sabia se não teria me jogado longe, que nem da última vez que fiquei bisbilhotando... Eu usei a capa e devo dizer que ela fica muito linda dançando...

- Sirius, se você continuar falando desse jeito, o James vai arrancar seus olhos...

- Ta bom parei, vamos para esse ensaio.

Os garotos chegaram no salão e Lily nem lhes deu atenção estava concentrada demais em sua prancheta fazendo muitos rabiscos, viram que todas as meninas já estavam lá se alongando cena ue os marotos adoravam apreciar sempre que podia.

- Ei vocês, podem começar a se alongar também. - Donna falou.

- Sim senhora... - Sirius falou babando um pouquinho.

- Donna a Lily não falou que queria falar com os meninos?

- Ih é mesmo, obrigada Rosalind.

- Falar com agente?

- LILY! - Donna gritou no ouvido da amiga.

- Que susto Donna quer me matar do coração?

- Os meninos chegaram...

- Ah sim obrigada. Meninos vamos até aqui na sala ao lado por favor?

- Claro Lily... - Pedro falou aliviado por estar saindo do salão.

- Olha só garotos eu vou falar sinceramente com vocês... - Lily falou se sentando na mesa e indicando os sofás para eles se sentarem.

- Lily eu juro que eram elas que estavam passando a mão na gente!

- Eu sei Remus, a Trude tropeçou e apertou a bunda do Sirius até um cego veria que elas estão aliciando vocês... - falou rindo.

- Com mais uma dessas fico roxo pelo resto da vida até um jogo de quadribol é mais seguro...- Sirius resmungou - Você tem que dar um jeito nisso Lily, suas alunas são taradas!

- Não menos que vocês, né? Mas eu quero falar sobre outra coisa, a coreografia da formatura. Já que vocês se candidataram de tão bom grado e bem vamos dizer que estão evoluindo gradativamente vocês não vão ser mais usados apenas como apoio para as meninas.

- Não?

- Não, agora o Sirius e o Remus vão ser também destaques.

- O que? Por que? - Sirius perguntou tristemente.

- O Remus tem uma elasticidade impressionante e você Sirius sabe dançar alguma coisa para minha incrível surpresa. A Donna é um destaque, destaque são as pessoas que tem passos solos, tipo uma dança individual. Sirius você vai fazer o par da Donna e Remus eu ainda não escolhi o segundo destaque então você vai treinar comigo tudo bem?

- Bem acho que não temos muita escolha afinal fomos nós que quisemos entrar nessa equipe. - Remus falou sorrindo gentilmente enquanto pisava com toda sua força no pé de James.

- Exatamente. Que cara é essa Potter também queria ser destaque?

- Ah é claro uma pena mesmo eu não ter sido escolhido...

- Sinto muito são apenas dois destaques.

- Uau vocês também foram chamados para serem destaque? - uma garota pequenina perguntou feliz da vida enfiando a cabeça pela porta.

- Merle? - Lily perguntou surpresa nunca nenhuma menina havia interrompido uma reunião de uma coreografa.

- Puxa vida eu queria tanto ser destaque também Lily, seria uma ótima acompanhante para o Remus... - outra garota falou empurando a menor para dentro da sala.

- Claro Vinessa é fácil treine seja a melhor do grupo e assim vai se tornar destaque.

- Poxa Lily...

- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não deixei vocês ensaiando?

- Ah é que queriamos saber se estavamos fazendo a seqüencia correta... - falou vermelha.

- Sei e interrompem uma reunião para isso?

- Mas Lily é que nós...

- Vocês são umas curiosas que não podiam esperar eu comunicar minha decisão, entendo, pois as duas para compensar vão ter treinos extras toda tarde. Agora vamos.

- Lily?

- Até que enfim acabou esse treino, pensei que ia perder as pernas de tanto sapatear e rodopiar.

- Sem contar do tombo que levou quando o Sirius te deixou cair.

- É deixa ele comigo to devendo uma porrada para ele, vamos tomar um banho?

- No banheiro dos monitores! - Lily falou risonha.

- Ah eu adoro essas palavrinhas mágicas.

- Em pensar que só posso tomar banho nele porque sou coreógrafa.

- É muita sacanagem a Mutsumi não ter liberado o banheiro quando era monitora.

- Ah você sabe como a Umi é cheia de medo que a peguem fazendo alguma coisa errada.

- Ah Lily você sempre tem uma desculpa para aliviar o lado da Mutsumi, a verdade é que ela é devagar demais e você sabe disso.

- Tão devagar que tem noivo lindo e vai casar ano que vem.

- Hum será que ela vai continuar em Hogwarts depois de casar? Hein Lily?

- Nossa parece até que um cupido passou por aqui, Mutsumi ta toda babando para o lado do Kan, você o Hadrien estão num dengo só... - Lily falou desconversando.

- A Lily sinceramente é só você parar em uma sala que arranja um namorado.

- Que exagerada Donna... Pra ser meu namorado tem que ser especial. - Lily falou vermelha sua cabeça voou rapidamente para James.

- Está pensando no Lúcius? Por que ele está vindo ai...

- O que? Ah eu não acredito... - Lily falou tentando se esconder atrás da amiga.

- Não adianta ele já te viu sua boba. Fala logo com ele e para com essa palhaçada.

- Fácil assim né? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Essa frase é minha. - Donna falou rindo - Tchau Lily eu vou indo na frente, Oi Lúcius.

- Oi Donna. - Lúcius falou sem jeito - Lily...

- Oi Lúcius.

- Está mais calma hoje?

- Na medida do possível sim e você já conversou com a Narcisa? - Lily perguntou olhando para o chão.

- Bem se aquilo poder ser chamar de conversa eu acho que sim.

- E?

- Eu estou quase não mais noivo.

- Como conseguiu estar quase não mais noivo? - Lily perguntou com vontade de rir da cara de apreensivo que o amigo fazia.

- Bem meus pais estão conversando com os pais dela para ver se conseguem desfazer isso tudo.

- Você não gosta mesmo dela Lúcius?

- Eu nunca gostei Lily, nossos pais que fizeram esse acordo absurdo quando tinhamos o que 6 anos?

- Para manter a família com sangue puro.

- Pois é.

- E você jogou muito bem sabe contra a Grifinória.

- Mas não foi o suficiente.

- Não esta chateado?

- Só de estar falando com você novamente já me deixa renovado.

- Que bom Lúcius... - Lily falou sem graça. - Bem eu tenho que ir tomar uma banho agora, quer ir na biblioteca mais tarde comigo?

- Não posso tenho que acabar meus afazeres, sabe como Monitor. Mas não quer tomar um chá comigo a noite?

- Não da tenho uma reunião com a professora Minerva. Que tal amanhã?

- Perfeito! Até depois Lily. - falou lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Até Lúcius.

Enquanto isso o casal era observado por baixo de uma conhecida capa.

- Hum, eles estão se falando de novo...

- É deu pra notar né James.

- E ai Remus o que eu faço agora?

- Porque não fica perto dela James?

- Como assim ficar perto dela?

- Sei lá, eu não entendo muito desses negócios James e você sabe disso, mas por exemplo agora ela esta lá na biblioteca estudando porque não aproveita para fazer seu dever de poções?

- Aluado você é um gênio!

- Devo ser mesmo, ei agente não ia na cozinha?

- Pode ir com a capa Remus... - falou sorridente.

- James deixa de ser tão apressado e pensa, da tempo de vopcê ir comer o maluco. Ela ainda vai tomar banho...

- E dai?

- E dai, que agente toma banho de qualquer jeito, meninas não elas ficam meia hora dentro d'água só pensando na vida, antes de realmente tomar banho.

- Hum pra quem não sai muito ta sabendo demais não ta não Remus?

- Vamos logo comer, vamos? - perguntou vermelho.

Depois de lanchar James procurou rapidamente no bolso das vestes e encontrou seu mapa tão precioso, nele encontrou aquela figurinha ruiva no meio dos corredores da biblioteca. Correu para o quarto para pegar sua mochila e enfiou todos seus deveres lá dentro, correu de volta para biblioteca com medo que ela não estivesse mais ali, quando chegou viu que não precisava ter se apressado, Lily havia pego pelo menos uns quinze livros imensos e tinha começados a folhea-los.

- Ruiva, você sabe me informar qual é o tema da redação de poções?

- Anh? Poções? Acho que é Besoar, tem uns livros bem ali naquela prateleira.

- Posso sentar aqui?

- Contanto que me deixe estudar faça o que quiser. - Lily falou indiferente.

James pegou o livro e se sentou animado na frente da garota que nem mesmo lhe deu uma olhada a verdade é que não conseguiu escrever uma linha da redação que deveria ter feito sobre poções.

- Se continuar assim vai perder suas noites de sexta feira de novo.

- O que?

- Você não fez nada. - Lily falou apontando para o pergaminho. - Já esta aqui vai fazer 2 horas e não fez nada.

- Caramba, eu não fiz nada...

- Pois é. Bem é melhor recuperar o tempo perdido. - Lily falou se levantando e colocando seus livros no lugar. - Com licensa.

Lily tinha que correr a verdade era que havia se atrasado estudando, em vez de ler todo material que deveria ficava olhando de soslaio e acabava viajando nos próprios pensamentos, todos eles direcionados ao garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado e acabou se esquecendo que havia marcado para conversar com a professora Minerva.

- Com licensa posso entrar professora?

- Ah é claro Lily, entre.

- Obrigada.

- Então o que de tão importante você queria falar comigo?

Já nos corredores...

- Como esta se saindo com a Lilian, Lúcius?

- Como assim Severus?

- Conseguiu conversar com ela novamente a Narcisa saiu do seu pé?

- Ah sim nós voltamos a nos falar. Mas fale logo o que quer me perguntar sobre ela? Ou melhor o que mandaram me perguntar?

- Queremos saber se realmente vale a pena largar uma sangue puro, se ela realmente tem potencial para ser algo para você e principalmente se ela é aliada de Dumbledore.

- Vale a pena largar tudo pela Lily, ela tem muito mais potencial que qualquer um idiota dessa escola e quanto a ela ser aliada de Dumbledore tenho quase certeza que não.

- Quase?

- Quase. - Lúcius falou sério lhe virando as costas.

- Quase não é o suficiente Lúcius.

- Não se preocupe eu a convenço.

Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer por toda sua espinha, mas não deu importância observava o rosto da professora rezando para que a professora não aceitasse a proposta das garotas do sétimo ano, já estava tendo muito trabalho com os marotos, não iria aguentar formandas convencidas agora.

- E então professora? O que acha da proposta das garotas do sétimo ano. - Lily perguntou ansiosa.

- Não vai dar Lily eu sei que você gosta muito de dançar, mas você vai ficar muito sobrecarregada, com os NIENS e a coreografia da apresentão na formatura eu não acho boa essa idéia. - a professora falou com vontade de rir ao ver a cara de aliviada de Lily.

- Sinceramente professora eu também não acho e também tem o fato que elas são péssimas dançarinas, então eu teria trabalho em triplo, já que já estou tendo em dobro com os marotos no grupo de dança... - falou com esperança da professora expulsa-los.

- Então esta decidido nada de formandas dançarinas. E pode ficar tranquila eu informo a elas.

- Obrigada mesmo professora. Acho que seu fosse falar com aquelas garotas elas iriam querer me pegar pelos cabelos... E por alguma razão eu gosto deles na minha cabeça.

- Pode ir tranquila Lily. Ah pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro.

- Chame o James Potter para mim por favor?

- Ah o Potter? Ta bom professora...

- E Lily.

- Sim?

- Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com os alunos.

- Ah obrigada professora... - falou vermelha feito um tomate.

Lily voltou indignada para a biblioteca pensava que com certeza James tinha aprontado alguma, não gostava quando ele se metia em encrencas essa era a verdade, mas realmente iria ficar furiosa se estivesse mechendo com os alunos menores novamente. Foi com o passo firme até onde ele estava, mas não conseguiu falar nada, viu ele mecher suavemente nos cabelos estava concentrado nos estudos, sentiu seu coração bater forte.

- Voltou para me ajudar ruiva? - perguntou sorridente finalmente notando a presença da garota.

- Potter a professora Minerva quer falar com você. - falou séria.

- Comigo? - James falou surpreso.

- O que você aprontou agora heim?

- Que eu saiba nada...

- Só espero que não seja pra mim voltar a te dar aulas.

- Minhas notas estão perfeitas e para falar a verdade todas melhoraram muito depois das suas aulas.

- Ótimo, então vai logo. - Lily resmungou.

- Pronto to errado até sem fazer nada... - falou enquanto enfurnava os livros na mochila.

James não conseguia acreditar, não tinha feito nada e ainda perdia pontos com Lily e pensava que tinha conseguido alguma coisa com o jogo de quadribol e todo o resto. Tinha certeza que a ruiva achava que ele havia aprontado alguma coisa e tudo que tinha feito nos últimos tempos era estudar para os NIENS e dar encima dela.

- Oi professora a ruiva, quero dizer a Lily me disse que estava me procurando. - James falou enfiando a cabeça na sala da professora que conhecia bem.

- Ah é claro entre e se sente por favor James.

- Olha professora eu te juro que não fiz nada dessa vez e...

- Não é nada disso, bem depois que você teve as aulas com a explicadora o seu rendimento aumentou consideravelmente.

- Ah obrigado, mas acho que tem que parabenizar a Lily e não eu.

- Já o fiz, bem e você notou bem como o trabalho dos explicadores é importante não?

- Com certeza.

- Ótimo, porque você foi selecionado para se tornar explicador, sua primeira aula será na terça feira a noite para a aluna Vanja da sonserina do quinto ano, transfigurações. Espero que obtenha resultados tão bons quanto a sua antiga explicadora.

- Mas professora eu já sou capitão do time de quadribol e não vai dar tempo de...

- Eu sei, mas sei também que vai ter bastante tempo para ajudar os outros alunos também, afinal se não fosse por uma explicadora você poderia não ter uma profissão adequada a seguir e com certeza não quer isso para os outros alunos também.

- Claro que não professora.

- Pois muito bem agora você pode usar quando quiser a sala dos explicadores e os livros dos mesmos. Sempre que um aluno estiver precisando de você, você vai ter que ajuda-lo e o seu dever é ensinar tudo o que puder para o mesmo.

- Esta bem... - falou suspirando.

Sirius estava deitado em sua cama, tentava maquinar um jeito de fazer Lily abrir seu coração para James, mas cada idéia parecia mais absurda que a outra, já estava quase desistindo ou quem sabe iria pedir ou implorar ajuda ao Remus que pelo menos concordava que os dois se gostavam, mas quando estava se levantando viu a porta se abrir e James entrou jogando a mochila em qualquer canto.

- E ai como foi lá tentando se aproximar da Lily? Porque para você estar com livros a essa hora da noite só podia estar fazendo isso...

- Ah foi ótimo, ela fica linda lendo aqueles livros.

- Não te deu nenhuma confiança né?

- Exatamente... Mas pelo menos já me chama pelo nome. O que é grandes coisas.

- Fazia pelo menos uns dois anos que ela não falava com você né James.

- E eu também não falava com ela, só de vez em quando discutiamos por causa de algum aluno ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- É a Lily parece que não esquece de nada mesmo, deve ser por isso que ela é tão legal.

- Por me ignorar?

- Não por ser inteligente.

- Ta dizendo que não é um ato inteligente uma garota se aproximar de mim?

- Sendo a Lily, minha amiga do coração, com um safado como você? Não sei.

- Grande amigo que você ta me saindo.

- Hum eu estava pensando em uma coisa.

- Fala Almofadinhas.

- Hum tenho uma idéia para te ajudar, mas vai ter que esperar o natal. - Sirius falou feliz da vida. - Mas você ficou até agora observando ela estudar?

- Não, a professora Minerva me chamou.

- O que tu fez agora que não me chamou?

- Não fiz nada ou melhor fiz. Estudei demais, to aprendendo demais, sou esperto demais.

- E modesto de menos né?

- Ai o que acontece com essa minha inteligência toda me chamaram para ser explicador.

- IH se fudeu! - Sirius falou caindo na gargalhada.

- Valeu pela ajuda... - James resmungou.

Aprendendo Japonês

Eu não entendo. Wakarimasen

Inglês Eigo

Francês Furansugo

Alemão Doitsugo

Espanhol Supeingo

Chinês Chuugokugo

Fonte: 

Bem quanto a esse capítulo devo dizer que sou péssima escrevendo jogos de quadribol, como puderam perceber... Mas gostei bastante desse capítulo mesmo assim e devo dizer o natal vai ser muito bom! Ah e quem quiser o 1° capítulo está em disposição betadinho. Só para constar nos autos J.K Rowling liberou um livro com o histórico da Família Black e então descobrimos que a Narcisa, Belatrix e o Sirius tem idades muito muito diferentes...

Narcisa: 1955 Belatrix: 1951 Sirius: (pelos meus calculos) 1960

Lilys Riddle: que bom que gostou do casal! E sim você esta certa, já corrigi! Muito obrigada pelo aviso!

tatymoluka: notei que você não suporta a Narcisa. Bem e eu to tentando fazer a Lily voltar a conversar aos poucos com o Kan. E quanto a Donna não ter coragem de se declarar para o Hadrien é bem normal e o fato de ele ser seu mehlor amigo as vezes só complica, tive muitas amigas com esse problema... Que bom que está gostando da fic, e por me desculpar... rsrs

LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah) : sinceramente você me animou muito para fazer um capítulo extra Lily e Lúcius e até comecei a fazer. Espero que goste! E realmente não ia pegar bem chorar no trabalho... rsrs. Bem eu fiz o melhor que pudde nesse capítulo. Tirando o jogo de quadribol...

Ah devo dizer o próximo capítulo ta muuuito bom!

Beijos

Vampira Black : 


	11. Festa de Natal

Capítulo 11: Festa de Natal

- Pronto vocês podem ir e ótimo Natal para vocês. E é claro não deixem de treinar. - falou sorridente.

- Obrigada e Feliz natal professor Dumbledore. - Lily falou feliz descendo as escadas.

- Lily eu vou para o quarto porque ainda não arrumei minha bolsa.

- Tudo bem, até amanhã Hadrien. - Lily falava enquanto ignorava o que os dois marotos ao seu lado falavam.

- É verdade James, a aula de hoje foi muito mais tranquila do que as outras eu quase nem desmaiei... - Sirius comentou feliz.

- Você não concorda que deve ser por causa do natal Ruiva? - James perguntou feliz da vida.

- Potter posso te pedir uma coisa? Tipo um presente de natal.

- Tudo o que quiser Ruiva.

- Pare de me chamar de Ruiva, eu já sei que sou ruiva não precisa me lembrar disso a toda hora.- Lily falou forçando um sorriso amarelo.

- É claro que posso fazer isso, é só você me chamar de James. Tenta comigo Ja - mes.

- Pode continuar me chamando de ruiva...

- Oh Lily já te contaram que nosso amigo James aqui foi chamado para ser explicador? - Sirius falou orgulhoso.

- É eu sei fixam o nome dos explicadores no mural, com certeza ele vai ser um ótimo explicador.

- Também falei a mesma coisa, mas você vai passar o natal aonde em Lily?

- Em casa, porque vai ir me visitar Sirius? - Lily perguntou sorrindo.

- Você vai visita-la Sirius? - James perguntou o fuzilando.

- Se me deixassem ao menos eu sair de casa... - Sirius falou ignorando o amigo.

- Mas você da o seu jeito para escapar que eu sei.

- Como sabe disso? Andou lendo minha mente? Foi o ruivinha?

- Claro que não, o Remus me contou.

- Aquele linguarudo, sai contando meus segredos...

- Você não deveria fugir de casa Sirius, qualquer hora dessas seus pais ficam bravos de verdade.

- Viu até a ruiva acha isso e pode ter certeza eu não concordo com muita coisa que ela diz. - James falou dando um cascudo na cabeça do amigo.

- Eu quero ver quando eles não ficam. Bem ruiva onde fica a sua casa?

- Você está mesmo pensando em passar por lá?

- Bem se seus pais não acharem ruim...

- Não eles vão adorar ver um amigo meu lá em casa, mas não quero que fuja para ir lá entendido?

- Sim senhora!

Após dar seu endereço ao amigo e quase arranca-lo da mão do mesmo Lily subiu correndo para seu quarto, até agora não entendia porque tinha dado seu endereço para o Sirius, ta certo que ele era seu amigo, mas com toda certeza o Potter tinha ouvido e iria morrer se ele aparecesse na sua porta não sabia ainda dizer se seria de vergonha ou de raiva.

- Está pensando no que Lily?

- Anh? Ah ainda esta acordada Mutsumi? Pensei que já estivesse no décimo terceiro sonho.

- É que estava acabando de arrumar minha bolsa não vou levar muita coisa não, tenho muitas roupas em casa.

- Vocês não comemoram natal no Japão não né?

- Não, mas ainda vou te enviar seu presente como todo ano.

- E eu o seu Mutsumi, o Kan veio me perguntar sobre o natal hoje. Acho que você vai ganhar presente!

- Ah deixa de ser boba Lily, vamos dormir logo. - Mutsumi falou vermelha.

- Está bem só vou mudar de roupa, boa noite Umi.

Já no quarto dos meninos...

- Você vai mesmo na casa dela?

- Quem vai na casa de quem? - Pedro perguntou curioso.

- Não senhor Pontas, nós vamos! - Sirius falou feliz se deitando na cama.

- Vão aonde?

- Em lugar nenhum Pedro e ai vai para casa no natal?

- Não, meus pais não vão estar em casa e o Remus também vai ficar aqui, parece que os pais deles vão viajar, pra pesuisar sobre você sabe o que. - Pedro murmurou vendo o amigo dormindo ao seu lado.

- Ah tomara que deem sorte... - James falou se deitando.

No salão comunal da Lufa Lufa...

- E ai como foi lá hoje? Na super aula do professor Dumbledore!

- Interessante, nós temos trabalhado em conjunto e sabe oclumância é uma coisa muito difícil mesmo.

- E ai desmaiou de novo não foi bestão? - Donna perguntou se escangalhando de rir da cara do namorado.

- Hahá muito engraçado. - Hadrien falou jogando o travesseiro na cara da namorada.

A viagem de trem até a plataforma 9 e meio foi muito tranquila, Lily e Mutsumi riam muito da cara de Hadrien enquanto Donna imitava o namorado desmaiando e de Hadrien que imitava Donna gritando por causa de uma barata, Kanemori comprou pelo menos a metade da comida do carrinho. Já na cabine Sirius e James aproveitavam o espaço vago com duas meninas que não tinham espaço em outra cabine.  
Mutsumi e Kanemori tinham uma longa viagem além da que tinham feito, Lily encontrou seus pais a esperando na estação, Donna viu sua mãe feliz da vida vindo em sua direção, Hadrien foi embora com seus pais, James viu seu pais o esperando e logo acolheram Sirius também, mas este tinha que ir para sua própria casa infelizmente ou não, sozinho.  
Infelimente nem tudo era alegria já na primeira tarde va casa da família Evans...

- EU TE ODEIO! - Petúnia decretou descendo a mão na mesa da cozinha.

- PETÚNIA?

- A Lily é perfeita, é linda, faz magias, tem tudo o que todo mundo quer! Até vocês preferem ela!

- Do que esta falando Petúnia? Não é você que tem amigas aos montes? Não é você que vai se noivar no natal? Não é você que fica o ano todo com os nossos pais? Posso saber qual é o seu problema Petúnia?

- O meu problema é você Lilian. VOCÊ! - falou com raiva batendo a porta.

- Lily, não ligue para o que ela disse minha querida. - sua mãe falou.

- Ela só deve estar nervosa por causa do noivado... - seu pai tentou.

- Se vocês dizem. Eu vou para o meu quarto.

- Ah Lily por favor não fique chateada você fica muito tempo longe de casa para voltar e ficar trancafiada no quarto... - a senhora de cabelos ruivos disse pesarosa.

- Mãe eu só não quero me chatear e nem chatear vocês.

- Você nunca nos chateia querida. - Seu pai falou vendo a filha subindo as escadas.

- Ela já foi? - Petúnia perguntou pela porta da sala.

- Sim já subiu Petúnia. - sua mãe falou cansada.

- Mas qual o problema agora? - o snehor perguntou aborrecido.

- MÃE eu não quero a Lilian no meio noivado, não quero. - falou batendo o pé nervosamente.

- Ela é a sua irmã Petúnia você não pode pedir uma coisa dessas a Lily vai e ponto final. - a senhora falou.

- E porque não? É o meu noivado, o meu dia, ela não vai estraga-lo.

- Pode ficar tranquila Petúnia, não vou dar as caras no seu precioso noivado, prefiro ficar trancafiada o dia inteiro no meu quarto a dar de cara com você e o porquinho que você chama de namorado. - Lily voltou trazendo uma grande caneca vazia.

- ORA! Eu vou te dizer quem é porquinho...

- GAROTAS! Parem agora.

- Mas pai...

- Nada de mas Petúnia, a Lily vai ao seu noivado e vai parar de chamar o Válter de porco.

- Se você esta dizendo. - Lily falou aborrecida.

Enquanto isso mais uma discussão ocorria na mui antiga casa dos Black...

- Não adianta a senhora gritar, espernear ou tentar me dar outra surra. Eu não concordo com isso e não vou fazer parte desse ataque maluco.

- Sirius a Narcisa é SUA prima!

- É e eu odeio o Lúcius e não to nem ai para a Narcisa, mas devo dizer que a Lily a garota de quem o Lúcius gosta é minha amiga então, nada feito. Não vou me misturar a isso.

- ORION SEU FILHO QUER ME DEIXAR LOUCA. - a senhora falou exasperada para o marido que estava sentado ouvindo a discussão.

- Não mamãe a senhora já é louca!

- Walburga por favor e você Sirius suba para seu quarto agora, não quero ver a sua cara enquanto não mudar os seus ideais.

- Então o senhor não vai me ver nunca mais!

- Porque você não pode ser como o Regulus, porque? - o senhor perguntou irritado.

- Ser mais uma sombra nessa casa? Uma pessoa desprezada por onde anda? Nem aquele mestre dele sabe da existência do pobre Regulus.

- NUNCA MAIS FALE MAL DO RÉGULUS! - Sirius sentiu seu rosto arder com o tapa que havia ganho de seu pai.

- Com licensa. - Sirius falou com raiva subindo para o quarto.

- Orion o que fizemos de errado?

- Não sei Walburga, não sei.

Sirius subiu corendo as escadas, entrou em seu imenso quarto de carpete vermelho e abriu os três malões que tinha, enfiou toda a roupa que tinha ali, pegou seus pertences, albúns de fotos dos seus amigos e meninas da escola um retrato seu com seu tio Alphard e começou a pensar para onde iria agora. Já muito muito longe dali...

- Umi-Chan você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? - um garoto de seus 1,80 de altura e cabelos longos negros perguntava abraçando a irmã caçula.

- Kojiro não comece com isso novamente... - uma senhora muito bonita vestindo um quimono falava rindo vendo Mutsumi aborrecida no meio dos dois irmãos mais velhos. - Seu pai tinha que estar viajando logo quando a Mutsumi vem em casa? - a senhora se perguntava pensando que não iria nunca conseguir segurar os três se resolvessem arranjar uma briga com Hosokawa Kanemori.

- Não mamãe ele tem razão, não podemos deixar a Mutsumi se casar com qualquer um, ela é nossa preciosidade!

- Nakajou pare com isso você também, não sei como são tão super protetores!

- Ryuichi concorda com agente não é verdade Ryuichi? - Nakajou o irmão do meio que tinha cabelos pretos muito arrepiados e os olhos verdes como os de Mutsumi falava.

- Kojiro e Nakajou estão certos mamãe, afinal se a Mutsumi não quiser se casar não vai ser um compromisso imbecil que vai fazer isso!

- Mas quem disse que eu não quero me casar? - Mutsumi falou finalmente deixando seus irmãos pasmos.

- Você quer abandonar agente Umi-Chan? Largar a família Genji por aquele Hosokawa? - Kojiro perguntou tristemente fazendo o coração de Mutsumi afundar.

- Não gosta mais da gente, fomos muito cruéis com você quando pequena? - Nakajou falava se ajoelhando em modo de pedir desculpas.

- Não é nada disso, eu amo o Kan-Kun e eu quero que ele faça parte da minha vida e não vai ser por isso que vocês vão sair dela.

- Viu só eu disse a vocês que a Mutsumi estava feliz. - sua mãe falava satisfeita.

- Pois deixa ele tentar chegar perto da minha irmãzinha para ver o que lhe acontece...

- Ah não, vamos começar de novo... - a senhora falava enquanto Ryuichi dava tapinha fraternos na cabeça de Mutsumi e seus irmãos começavam novamente a desfiar porque ela não deveria se casar com Hosokawa Kanemori.

Uma garota alta e loura muito bonita dava para ser vista na janela da casa dos Simmons, para falar a verdade muitos garotos paravam só para olhar aquela cena, uma das irmãs parada na janela. Todos achavam lindas as irmãs de nomes engraçados, Bárbarella tinhas cabelos muito compridos e loiros, era magra e sorridente. Masayana tinha cabelos castanhos escuros na altura do ombro, olhos negros e era muito preguiçosa, mas adorava fazer seu exercício matinal, ser observada pelos vizinhos. Enquanto Donnatella a mais nova irmã tinha cabelos castanho claro e grandes olhos azuis que encantavam a todos apesar que de anjo ela não tinha nada.

- Até que enfim Barbarella pensei que não ia acabar com essa decoração nunca! - sua mãe falava encantada enquanto acendia a lareira.

- Bárbara mamãe, Bárbara. É tão difícil assim?

- Este não foi o nome eu dei a minha filha, mas onde está a Donnatella e a Masayana?

- Devem ter fugido de casa para se casar...

- O que?

- Estão no quarto dormindo... Eu heim. - Bárbara falou rindo. - Vamos logo fazer o café.

- Você tem ficado muito prestativa de uns tempos para cá.

- Bem considerando que não tenho muito o que fazer por aqui... - falou com seu sorrindo sumindo - Vamos logo antes que eu fique desanimada.

- Ah então as princesas decidiram levantar, que ótimos, ajudem a Barbarella a fazer o café.

- Ih não vai dar mãe, eu vou escrever para o Hadrien.

- Donnatella, o Handriel é um ótimo rapaz gosto dele desde quando era um moleque, mas a única coisa que você está fazendo desde que chegou aqui foi escrever para ele!

- E o que mais posso fazer trancafiada nessa casa?

- Aproveitar com suas irmãs. - falou animada e Donna quase teve um ataque de tédio só para olhar para as irmãs, viu Masaya dormindo encima da mesa e Barbara desenhando coraçõeszinhos no pó de flú.

- Fala sério... - Donna resmungou. - Isso aqui é tão animado quanto um velório.

- Vira essa boca pra lá menina, mas vamos ver, aproveitando que a Donnatella está em casa e como vocês duas não vêem a rua a muito tempo...

- O que? - Bárbara perguntou empolgada e Masaya acordou no susto.

- Vou deixar vocês passearem por meia hora e por aqui é claro.

- Ah obrigada mamãe você é um anjo! - as meninas falavam agradecidas.

- Mas não contém nada ao pai de vocês... - a senhora falou feliz vendo as meninas correrem para seus quartos para se arrumar.

- James você acha que seu pai vai gostar desse quadro?

- Claro que sim mãe, ele gosta de tudo que você pinta e este ficou realmente bom. - James falou sorridente.

- Você e seu pai são muito corujas isso sim e ouviu o barulho na lareira? Acho que ele chegou! - falou arrumando os cabelos enquanto iam em direção a sala e James ia despreocupado atrás dela.

- Sirius? Que malas são essas? - James perguntou vendo o amigo se limpar.

- O que aconteceu querido?

- Eu posso ficar aqui? - perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Claro que pode meu querido venha cá. O que aconteceu agora eles te bateram de novo? - a senhora perguntava o abraçando e examinando Sirius ao mesmo tempo e James olhava aquilo tudo boquiaberto.

- É e sem contar que querem ajudar a Narcisa e o Regulus...

- Como assim?

- A Narcisa para o Lúcius honrar o compromisso dele e o Regulus com você sabe quem?

- O QUE? Sirius Black olhe bem para mim preste bem atenção no que eu vou te dizer agora...

- Sim senhora. - Sirius falou assustado era a primeira vez que via a snehora Potter tão nertvosa daquele jeito.

- Você nunca mais, nunca mais vai voltar a morar naquela casa entendido?

- Sim. Tem algum problema eu vir para cá James?

- Você, problema? Você só pode estar brincando né Sirius? Bem vindo ao lar! - James falou abraçando o amigo.

- Sirius você pode ficar no quarto de sempre, enquanto vocês arrumam tudo vou limpar a biblioteca e assar uns biscoitos!

- Será que seu pai não vai ligar?

- Meu pai? Até parece né Sirius! Você é tão filho dele quanto eu.

- Obrigado James, obrigado mesmo.

- Que isso Sirius você sempre foi e será meu irmão.

- Olá Umi-Chan.

- Ah Kan-Kun. Entre por favor, seja bem vindo. - Mutsumi falava vermelha.

- Eu vim lhe trazer um presente para você usar antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts... - falou lhe estendendo um pequeno embrulhinho.

- Não precisava Kan-Kun e agora não tenho nada para te dar...

- Vamos abra primeiro e me diga o que acha. - Mutsumi abriu o presente e viu um lindo ornamento para cabelo, ficou tão feliz que abraçou Kanemori que ficou muito vermelho e sem jeito.

- Muito obrigada...

- Ei o que você dois estão fazendo? - Ryuichi perguntou pulando do alto da árvore onde estava escondido - KOJITO, NAKAJOU VENHAM AQUI! - falou vermelho de raiva.

- MAMÃE MANDEM ELES PARAR!- Mutsumi gritava de volta enquanto Kojiro e Nakajou vinham correndo e sua mãe atrás deles.

- Lily chegou um presente para vocÊ!

- Como sabem que é pra mim? Ta sem cartão, deve ser para a Petúnia.

- Não tenho certeza que é pra você, chegou em uma coruja.

- Ah! Obrigada deve ser alguma coisa das meninas!

Lily subiu correndo para o quarto bagunçado, se jogo em cima das roupas que estavam na capa e abriu seu pacote sem se importar com o papel brilhante, seu coração palpitou ao ver um pequeno quadro, jurou que era um presente de Donna ou Mutsumi, ams quando foi ver a foto apenas se viu, sozinha lhe mandando um beijo, tinha uma pequena correntinha de ouro pendurada no porta retrato que parecia ter sido feito a mão. Na ponta da corrente havia uma chave, Correu os olhos por todo o papel e não achou o nome de ninguém e quando tentou tirar a foto do quadro não conseguiu, alguma coisa tinha ali e isso a matava de curiosidade.

- E então de quem era?

- Eu não sei...

- Hum não era de uma de suas amigas?

- Aparentemente não, aqui veio essa correntinha não é linda?

- Que graça Lily tão delicada, e este quadrinho? Com certeza foi feito a mão e você está linda nesta foto.

- Pois é, e é lindo e eu não sei quem me enviou!

- Ah quando você voltar para escola você descobre, mas vamos guarde isso porque não quero ver você e a Petúnia discutindo por causa dessa bobagem.

- Está bem e sem contar que o noivado dela é nesse final de semana, então não quero nenhum problema triplicado na minha cabeça.

- Vamos só não quero que vocês discutam, apesar de tudo sei que vocês se amam de verdade.

- Ah era o que vocêqueria mamãe, mas acho isso um pouco difícil de acontecer porque...

- Cheguei, mamãe você tem que ver o vestido lindo que eu comprei!

- Claro Petúnia vamos vê-lo no seu quarto.

- Mas é claro! Afinal não quero ninguém vestida igual a mim no MEU noivado - falou se empertigando.

- Até parece. - Lily resmungou.

- Nossa senhora essa festa está muito chata... - Lily resmungou pela décima quinta vez, só havia descido a 7 minutos para a festa em seu novo vestido verde água e já tinha dado o fora em três amigos babões de Válter.

- Ah não exagera querida, está certo que os amigos do Válter não são grandes coisa, mas as amigas da Petúnia também estão aqui. - seu pai falava enquanto fugia de seus parentes chatos e principalmente do pai de Valter que parecia ter fixação em brocas.

- Elas fogem de mim acho que a Petúnia falou para elas que sou louca e que faço parte de uma escola para pessoas especiais. - Lily falou, mas na verdade não estava mentindo realmente havia escutado Petúnia falar isso para meia dúzia de suas amigas histéricas.

- Ah é? Então porque os amigos do Valetr estão correndo atrás de você? - seu pai perguntpou rindo.

- Porque ninguém normal iria dar uma chance para algum deles... - Lily respondeu rindo.

- Querida estão te chamando na porta.

- Vou chamar a Petúnia mãe acho que ela ficou surda...

- Não Lily, é visita para você.

- Pra mim?

- Sim, dois garotos muito bonitos e simpáticos. Disseram que é da sua escola e que só iam entrar se você fosse lá dar permissão.

- Da minha escola?

- Da escola de quem? - Petúnia perguntou esticando seu pescoço.

- Não é da sua conta, vá servir os seus convidados vai. Mais essa agora, será que é o Hadrien? - depois de conseguir passar por todas as pessoas e atravessar os amigos babões de Válter, Lily finalmente chegou na porta e viu um buque de margaridas imenso e quatro mãos o segurando.- Hadrien?

- Não acredito faz essa festa toda para minha chegada e me chama de Hadrien?

- Sirius?

- E ai? - Sirius falou empurrando o buque para cima de Lily que quase caiu para trás e agora não via mais nada a sua frente.

- Podemos entrar? Aqui fora ta muito frio...

- Ta bom ta bom... - falou tentando equilibrar as flores, de repente viu fios negros, negros e desajeitados. - Sirius quem esta ai com você?

- Ah é só meu irmão de coração que me deu um lugar para morar... Não é verdade James?

- Potter? Na minha casa?

- O que vai me expulsar nesse frio?

- Poxa ele me acolheu Lily...

- Hum... Entrem, os dois.

- Essa flores LINDAS são para mim?

- NÃO. Potter, Sirius essa é minha irmã Petúnia, hoje é a festa de noivado dela.

- Ah... Então a festa não é por nossa causa... - Sirius falou sem dar muita idéia para Petúnia que murchou instantaneamente.

- Não o engraçadinho.

- Ruiva você está muito bonita.

- Obrigada Potter. Vamos subir, aqui não vamos conseguir conversar. Mãe vou para o meu quarto.

- Claro querida.

- Mamãe você vai deixar você subir com auwles dois garotos para o quarto?

- Sim Petúnia eu confio na Lily.

- Hunf. - resmungou se aprumando e voltando para seus convidados.

- Vamos para o seu quarto é Lily? - James perguntou sorridente.

- É e façam o favor de não ligar para a bagunça. - Lily falou abrindo a porta para o quarto de paredes com papel de parede lilás, muitos, muitos pergaminhos, roupas espalhados pelo chão e muitos livros empilhados que não cabiam mais nas prateleiras, sem contar uma grande mancha de tinta em cima da colcha da cama. - Estava fazendo os deveres e acabei cochilando... - falou tentando explicar a bagunça.

- Nossa senhora isso ta parecendo nosso quarto que zona...

- Se continuarem falando eu expulso vocês. Vamos sentem e me contem o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Ah viemos só fazer uma visita e como o James tava lá sem fazer nada chamei ele para vir junto. Mas não sabia que tava rolando essa festa toda. Nem pra convidar agente em Lily.

- Nem eu fui convidada! Só estava aqui por que meus pais me obrigaram, minha irmã me odeia.

- Nossa temos muita coisa em comum em Lily. - Sirius falava animado enquanto James estava sem jeito observando o quarto e enquanto os dois conversavam ele encontrou um baú bem grande e o abriu sem que os outros o notassem.

- O ruiva o que é isso?

- Ei o que você ta fazendo? - Lily falou nervosa fechando o baú.

- Só estava dando uma olhada pensei que fosse um baú de bonecas ou qualquer coisa do gênero... - falou dando de ombros.

- Eu doei todas as minhas bonecas quando eu tinha 13 anos.

- E então?

- O que?

- O que é isso?

- São jornais.

- Que são jornais eu já notei.

- Pois então qual é a pergunta? - perguntou se sentando encima do baú.

- Porque guarda pedaços de jornais, pedaços do profeta diário para ser mais exato.

- Não te interessa. - Lily falou vermelha enquanto Sirius olhava divertido para a discussão. - E do que você esta rindo Sirius?

- Vocês são muito engraçados, o Lily por acaso esta tentando esconder alguma coisa da gente?

- Não é só bobagem.

- Então deixa eu ver essa bobagem. - James falou levantando Lily do baú. - To ficando bom nisso.

- No que? - Lily perguntou vermelha afinal James a tinha pego na cintura e a levantou no alto.

- Em levantar garotas afinal essas aulas de dança serviram para alguma coisa. Bem vamos ver o que te aqui... - James falou feliz abrindo a tampa do baú novamente e pegou as primeiras reportagens sua cara ficou lívida.

- James o que foi? - Sirius falou com o sorriso morrendo no rosto ao pegar uma das reportagens do baú.

- Eu não falei que eram bobagens? Agora deixa eu guardar isso e...

- Não espera ai. - James falou entrando na frente do baú e retirou todo o conteúdo de lá, caíram centenas de reportagens no chão, muitas já amarelas de velhice. - São todas... Todas sobre você sabe quem.

- E o que é que tem? Olha só a bagunça que você fez... - falou retirando as reportagens das mãos dos meninos e guardando novamente no baú. - Vamos me ajudem a guardar...

- Lily, porque você guarda isso?

- Do que você está falando?

- Porque guarda essas reportagens, todas de você sabe quem?

- Não sei, mas vou pegar alguma coisa para comermos, enquanto isso não mexam em mais nada. - Lily falou sorridente saindo do quarto a verdade era que estava nervosa, apavorada, realmente não sabia porque guardava aquelas reportagens, mas aquelas perguntas de repente a fizeram pensar.

- Mas porque ela guarda essas coisas? - James perguntou.

- Bem se ela não nos contar nunca vamos ficar sabendo, a não ser que fiquemos muito bons nesse negócio de legismência... - Sirius comentou dando umas olhadas que Lily tinha a maioria era matériuas avançadas.

- Voltei, consegui catar duas bandejas de salgado e uma de refri, querem?

- Como não? - Sirius perguntou empolgado como se estivesse em um verdadeiro piquenique.

- E então ruiva mudou de idéia? - James perguntou se sentando no chão ao lado do amigo.

- Do que? - Lily perguntou sorridente por tem alguém mais com quem conversar além de seus pais.

- Sobre a sua profissão? - James perguntou.

- Ah acho que me decidi em fazer Direito, ficar sentido o bafo dos outros na minha cara não é minha praia.

- É bem você Lily, querer defender os outros. Quando precisar de ajuda no mundo trouxa vou te procurar!

- Mas você poderia fazer isso no nosso mundo também, sendo uma defensora ou um auror... - James falou sério cortando Sirius.

- Não sei do qe você está falando Potter, já falei que vou voltar para o meu mundo normalzinho quando acabar Hogwarts.

- Então você não é a garota que eu pensava. - falou se levantando repentinamente assustando Lily e Sirius.

- O que? - Lily perguntou vermelha.

- Nada não, eu já vou embora, vai ficar ai Sirius?

- Não vou com você... Até outro dia Lily.

- Espera, eu vou levar vocês até a porta...- Lily falou ainda confusa.

- Ué querida seus amigos já foram embora? Eles pareciam ser tão agradaveis.

- Pois é, acho que tinham alguma coisa para fazer. - Lily falou enquanto subia as escadas, entrou em seu e quarto e abriu novamente seu baú de recortes.

Já na casa dos Potter...

- O que tu ta fazendo? - Sirius perguntou curioso vendo James jogado na cama.

- To pensando na minha vida não enche.

- Vida? O nome dela não é Lily? - Sirius perguntou rindo se sentando no sofá.

- Sirius você não tinha uma idéia para me ajudar? O que aconteceu com ela?

- Bem ela ia funcionar se você não estivesse estragado tudo lá na casa da Lily.

- Do que você está falando?

- Do que eu estou falando? Você agiu feito um maluco, a minha idéia era carregar você até, até ai tava perfeito, conseguimos conversar, vocês até sorriram bastante, estava indo tudo bem e depois eu ia dar o fora até que você começou com aquele papo furado de profissão e depois foi embora.

- Mas Sirius ela não pode seguir uma carreira trouxa!

- E por que não? Porque ela vai ficar longe de você? Porque vai conhecer um trouxa e vai ser feliz ao lado dele?

- Não é porque ela não tem vocação para o mundo dela e para o nosso sim, ela é perfeita, poderia escolher qualquer profissão no nosso mundo e viu como ela guarda aquelas reportagens? É claro que ela também odeia você sabe quem...

- E?

- O que?

- Diga logo.

- Ta bom, ta bom é verdade, acho que assim ela vai conhecer um trouxa e vai ser feliz ao lado dele...

- Muito bom pelo menos admitiu, mas o que você disse é verdade a Lily tem até instinto para ser auror. Você viu ela tem pedaços de jornais ali que são de quando agente ainda estava no primeiro ano e ela já tinha noção do que estava acontecendo enquanto eu não sabia nem o que tinha comido uma hora antes...

- Quem sabe se conversassemos com o professor Dumbledore?

- É pode ser...

Aprendendo Japonês

Banheiro Toire

Igreja Kyoukai

Escola Gakkou

Farmácia Yakkyoku

Hospital Byouin

Delegacia de polícia Keisatsusho

Museu Hakubutsu kan

Passaporte Pasupooto

Aeroporto Kuukou

Fonte : 

Meu Deus essa semana quase fiquei maluca... Vamos ver, 6 traduções, 2 testes, 2 trabalhos, 1 debate, 3 alunos me pedindo para chegar cedo para explicação antes do teste, dezenas de telefonema pela manhã, estudar para prova de monitoria e uma fic para ser entregue, depois disso tudo espero MESMO que gostem desse capítulo senão eu tenho um infarto e mato vocês junto.  
Para falar a verdade gosta de escrever fics assim eu relaxo e devo dizer que fiquei bastante contente com esse capítulo...

tatymoluka : Obrigado por ter gostado do capítulo e sim eu também acho a Narcisa ridícula, mas alguém tem que fazer o serviço sujo e bem sim o Snape tem uma quedinha pela Lily e quanto ao jogo de quadribol me desculpe eu sou péssima... A Mutsumi não é fã de quadribol é um verdadeiro contraste da Lily, Mutsumi não gosta muito de jogos e só foi nesse por causa do Kan. Bem e vocês não perdem por esperar Remus finalmente vai ter um papel de verdadeiro destaque! Bem a Lily precisa de um amigo além Sirius para ajuda-la a esquecer o James e ela nem ficou tão animada asim com a volta da amizade do Lúcius e sim James Potter vai dar muito o que falar como explicador!

JhU Radcliffe: bem eu não tenho o site porque foi minha irmã que me deu tipo a árvore da família Black, mas vou te enviar a imagem.

Flavinha Greeneye: quanto tempo Flavinha, faz bastante tempo que você não comenta mesmo e sim você é minha número um, mas tudo bem está desculpada! Muito bom saber que você gostou dos últimos capítulos e o James como explicador devo dizer vai dar um bom trabalho para a Lily e sim devo dizer que vão continuar a mesma coisa bem e a melação é tipo o que sempre acontece com o início de um namoro. E as duvidas da Lily são muito importantes já que ela sempre sentiu alguma coisa pelo James.

Lilys Riddle: Que bom que estão gostando dos capítulos! E agora James Potter vai ajudar os alunos, agora ele vai ver o que é bom pra tosse e aproveitar um pouco também é claro!

Deixa eu explicar esse babado, o livro que a JK fez foi especial para ajudar instituições de caridade, o livro trata sobre a família Black, conta todas a história da mui antiga e nobre família, o livro foi vendido em um leilão que Daniel RadCliff arrematou por uma pequena fortuna quem quiser uma imagem da árvore da família é só me enviar um e-mail que eu envio.

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	12. BÔNUS

!ATENÇÃO! Este capítulo é EXTRA especialmente feito para fãs de "LILY/LÚCIUS", quem não gostar do shipper NÃO LEIA este capítulo, ele não interefere em nenhum capítulo da fic, ele é somente um bônus, repito, ele não interfere no andamento da Fic.

Capítulo Bônus: Nos jardins de Hogwarts

- Lily! Quer me ajudar a cuidar dos jardins? - Mutsumi perguntou feliz da vida fazendo dois coquinhos nos cabelos.

- Daqui? Eu nem sabia que agente podia mecher nos jardins! - Lily falou animada.

- Eu perguntei a professora MacGonagal e ela falou que pode, olha eu tenho uma porção de coisas para cuidar de jardim! - Mutsumi falou animada.

- Legal, legal. E a Donna e o Hadrien vão ajudar também?

- Falaram que jardins são coisas para gonmos... - Mutsumi falou chorosa.

- Ah deixa eles para lá. Mas qual jardim que você quer cuidar Mutsumi?

- Ah é um lindo, que fica na ala oeste, não sei porque, mas ninguém aparece por lá...

- Estranho nunca vi esse jardim que você estava falando antes, nem sabia que tinha um na parte oeste...

- Vamos logo. - Mutsumi falou jogando todo seu equipamento dentro de uma cesta.

Quando finalmente chegaram no jardim Lily ficou encantada, o jardim era pequeno, mas tinha cores e sons que Lily nunca havia vistou ou escutado em toda sua vida...

- Nem posso acreditar, esse jardim de Hogwarts é lindo! - Lily falou feliz enquanto Mutsumi sorria ao seu lado.

- Vamos me ajude a podar as plantas Lily. - Mutsumi falou trazendo um grande cesto nos braços.

- Não Mutsumi, deixa a natureza cuidar do jardim sozinha. - Lily falou subindo em alguns bancos e rodopiando entre as flores.

- Pois se esse jardim está tão lindo não é só por causa da natureza, teve uma pequena ajudinha minha também. - Um garoto louro que devia ter a mesma idade que elas falou saindo de trás de uma árvore.

- Ai... Que susto. - Lily falou descendo do banco.

- Oi eu sou Lúcius Malfoy. - o garoto louro de olhos cinzas falou sorridente lhe estendendo a mão.

- Muito prazer sou Lilian Evans! - Lily falou sorridente - E esta é Mutsumi Genji.

- Olá. - Lúcius falou simpático para Mutsumi.

- Oi. Hum pelo visto você fez um ótimo trabalho por aqui. - Mutsumi falou meio triste por não poder fazer mais nada no jardim.

- Pois é, tive um trabalhão. Mas valeu pena afinal você gostou, não gostou Lilian?

- É claro que sim! - Lily falou vermelha feito um tomate. - Ficou tudo tão encantador... Mesmo em um castelo bruxo.

- Bem já que não tenho nada para fazer, vou subir e guardar o equipamento de jardinagem. - Mutsumi falou triste.

- Hum, eu vou com você Umi. Tchau Lúcius! - ela falou saindo pelo portal atrás da Mutsumi.

- Tchau Lilian. - Lúcius falou encantado.

- Ah... - ela falou reaparecendo novamente.

- Sim?

- Pode me chamar de Lily. - falou sorridente e saiu corendo - ME ESPERA UMI!

- Lily... - Lúcius falou sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido.

Quatro anos haviam se passado e o jardim foi ficando sozinho, os alunos mais velhos não tinham tempo para admira-lo e os mais novos não eram interessados em visitar um pequenos jardim que ficava escondido na ala oeste, nem os matadores de aula achavam vantagem em ficar ali, o jardim foi simplesmente abandonado.

- Lúcius! - Lily falou sorridente lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Lily o que esta fazendo aqui? - Lúcius perguntou levando um susto dando um pulo do banco que estava sentado.

- Não sei, fiquei com saudade dos jardins. Faz tempo que não venho aqui...

- Foi aqui a primeira vez que agente se falou, se lembra?

- É claro que sim, vi um garoto lindo de 12 anos que eu pensava que era um nojento, tornar esse o jardim mais lindo de Hogwarts. - Lily falou feliz se sentando lado do garoto.

- Já faz quatro anos que nos conhecemos. - Lúcius falou feliz - Sabe com toda essa correria eu não pude mais vir aqui.

- É esse jardim não é mais como antes, se lembra que eu disse que era para deixar a natureza fazer o trabalho dela sozinha?

- É claro que sim. - Lúcius falou revirando os olhos, pensando que a amiga ia falar que a natureza havia feito um ótimo trabalho.

- Pois eu estava enganada, você dava toda a alegria ao jardim. - Lily falou vermelha. - Mas é verdade nós estamos correndo tanto que não da mais tempo para fazer mais nada, você para cuidar do jardim e muito menos eu para aprecia-lo.

- Eu sempre achei que esse fosse um lugar especial em Hogwarts, sem diferença entre os alunos, sem professores, onde só existia paz, tranquilidade e você Lily.

- Eu? Quem fazia esse trabalho todo aqui era você.

- Pois toda essa alegria que você me disse que eu trazia para o jardim era você que me dava. - o garoto falou sério olhando para o horizonte e Lily podia sentir seu rosto esquentar.

- LILY! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO SENTADA AI?

- Oi Donna... - Lily falou assustada.

- Vamos temos um ensaio agora, esqueceu você é a coreografa!

- Ah claro estou indo, até Lúcius...

- Tchau Lily... - Lúcius falou vendo a garota correr na direção do portal sentiu seu coração bater como da primeira vez.

Alguns dias depois...

- Lily aonde você vai? - Mutsumi perguntou vendo a amiga enfiar um gorro na cabeça.

- Vou visitar o jardim da ala oeste as flores devem estar lindas...

- Mas esta chuvendo sua maluca. As flores estão simplesmente molhadas!

- Ah não tem importância, eu já volto... - Lily falou sorridente saindo pelo buraco na parede.

- É melhor eu ir preparar um chá bem quente para resfriado... - Mutsumi falou se levantando do sofá.

A chuva caia torrencialmente, parecia que o céu iria cair em sua cabeça, mas ainda assim tinha que ver o jardim. Não sabia porque, mas seu coração estava lhe chamando. Sempre havia gostado muito de flores e plantas, na sua casa tinha um pequeno jardim que ela começou a cuidar com sua mãe depois da primeira conversa que havia tido com Lúcius, mas seu jardim nem se comparava com o jardim de Hogwarts, com tantas flores e árvores, mas depois que Lúcius havia parado de cuidar das plantas o jardim tinha mudado, as cores não era a mesma, a alegria não era a mesma. Mas ainda assim, mesmo meio apagado continuava sendo o jardim mais lindo que já havia visto.

- Qem esta ai? Lúcius? - perguntou assustada vendo alguém embaixo d'água podar os arbustos.

- Lily? O que esta fazendo aqui? Esta chovendo muito sua maluca! - Lúcius falava empapado de água e todo sujo de terra.

- Eu digo o mesmo, vai ficar doente se continuar ai e... O que você está fazendo? - Lily perguntou curiosa saindo debaixo do portal e indo para baixo da chuva.

- Nada... - falou jogando a pazinha na terra.

- Nada? Você está cuidando do jardim... - Lily falou sorrindo.

- Pois é deu vontade, agora saia daqui não quero ir te visitar na ala hospitalar.- Lúcius falou a empurrando de volta para o portal.

- Você está aqui só por minha causa? - Lily perguntou fazendo ele parar.

- O que? Do que você esta falando? - Lúcius perguntou vermelho.

- Eu disse que o jardim não era mais o mesmo porque você não cuidava mais dele. - Lily falou corando furiosamente.

- E dai, só me deu vontade ok? Você não tem nada haver com isso... - Lúcius falou virando o rosto.

- Lúcius... - Lily falou o segurando pelo rosto molhado. - Obrigada... - falou o beijando na boca, no meio das flores.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fim- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Para os Fãs de Lily e Lúcius e é claro em especial para minha leitora LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah) que gosta tanto do casal um capítulo bônus bem Kawaii! Espero que gostem e peço desculpas aos fãs de Lily/James, mas que eu adorei fazer esse bônus eu adorei!

JhU Radcliffe : Sim você vai entender o porque do pânico mais para frente tudo se encaixa, pânico baú de recortes... Se eu sou má só tende a piorar!

Thalita: Olá você é nova! Que bom que está gostando da fic e espero ver você mais vezes por aqui!

Lilys Riddle: É e ai esta o motivo da Mutsumi ser tão boazinha e tudo mais. Tem que ver mais pra frente quando os irmãos da Mutsumi encontram os marotos!

LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah): Não tem problema não, mas devo dizer que senti sua falta. Obrigado por gostar tanto da minha fic, e o capítulo Lily/ Lúcius é especialmente para você! Leia os capítulos que não leu e também leia esse e me diga o que achou.

Flavinha Greeneye: Bem se eu fizesse eles ficarem um pouco mais na casa da Lily o capítulo ia ficar imeeenso e bem eu gostei muito de escrever a cena na casa dos Black. E sinceramente eu acho que se a Petúnia fosse ficar afim de alguém seria do James, mas isso agente conversa mais para frente...

Beijos

Vampira Black

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	13. Resistindo a Tentação

Capítulo 12: Resistindo a Tentação

- Hum Lily posso falar com você um momento? - Petúnia perguntou baixinho enquanto seu pai dirigia e sua mãe cochilava no banco de passageiro.

- Lily? Fala logo o que você quer Petúnia. - Lily falou irritada, já estava incomodada por Petúnia ter vindo com seus pais até a estação.

- Pode me dizer qual o nome daquele garoto que foi lá em casa no meu noivado? - Petúnia perguntou cheia de dedos.

- Qual deles?

- Aquela gracinha de cabelos arrepiados e que usava óculos.

- O Potter? Pra que você quer saber o nome dele? - Lily perguntou com vontade de rir.

- Hum Potter, até que ele é bem bonitinho ele tem namorada Lily?

- Petúnia você é cinco anos mais velha que ele e outra coisa você mesma falou você o conheceu na SUA festa de noivado.

- Hunf. Você só está incomodada porque ele prestou atenção em mim. - falou ajeitando os cabelos curtos.

- É claro que sim... - falou revirando os olhos.

- Chegamos! - o senhor Evans falou animado.

Lily nem podia acreditar, aquelas pequenas férias parecia ter sido uma eternidade. Queria que ela passasse logo para ter a chance de conversar com Sirius para descobrir o que estava acontecendo ou pelo menos o que tinha feito de errado no dia da festa de noivado de Petúnia, mas principalmente queria sair de casa ou melhor de perto de Petúnia e de seus ataques de loucura. Quando finalmente viu o trem novamente correu pelo seu corredor ainda vazio e entrou em sua cabine favorita e deu de cara com Hadrien.

- HADRIEN! Chegou cedo que milagre... - Lily falou o abraçando.

- Pois é de vez em quando acontece. - ele falou sorrindo.

- Como foi de natal?

- Ah foi ótimo ganhei uma vassoura nova e tudo... - falou vigiando a plataforma pela janela.

- Que cara é essa Hadrien?

- Hum... Você viu a Donna, Lily?

- Não, por que?

- Nossa pensei que ia ficar maluco, recebi quase umas duzentas cartas nesse feriado. - falou deixando seu posto de vigia e se jogando no assento.

- Ué por que?

- Porque a todo segundo ela queria saber como eu estava, onde eu estava e com quem eu estava...

- Ah não liga não a Donna já é exagerada sem poder sair de casa então.

- Deve ser, mas não tem como eu fugir por muito tempo não é verdade?

- Com certeza daqui a pouco ela ta chegando. Não estava com saudades dela Hadrien?

- Você não imagina quanta Lily, mas eu não sabia que namorar exige essas coisas...

- Isso porque você era um galinha igualzinho os marotos. Agora não sabe nem o que é namorar. - falou sorridente se jogando no assento oposto.

- Lily você está com vontade de me perguntar alguma coisa? - Hadrien perguntou risonho.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Porque desde que você me encontrou você está com aquela cara de quem vai estrangular alguém...

- O que?

- Essa cara esquisita de curiosidade, fala logo o que é?

- Foi você que me enviou um quadrinho no natal?

- Quadrinho? Não, só te enviei a caixa de sapos de chocolate por que?

- Ah não é nada não, como você falou é só curiosidade.

- CHEGAMOS!

- Mutsumi, Kan que bom que já chegaram! - Lily falou feliz.

- O que? Iam começar a festa sem mim? - Donna perguntou invadindo a cabine, abraçou Lily e Mutsumi, cumprimentou Kan e deu um beijo estalado em Hadrien - Trouxe biscoitos! Fui eu mesma que fiz.

- Pronto agora vamos morrer de intoxicação... - Hadrien resmungou e levou um sopapo de Donna - Com certeza devem estar uma delícia...

- Obrigada.

- E ai como é que foram de natal? - Lily perguntou animada.

- Ah foi ótimo papai, foi para casa e fizemos a ceia juntos! - Donna falava feliz amostrando as fotos do feriado.

- Lá em casa foi ótimo apesar dos irmãos Genji quase terem me matado. Isso só porque eu dei uma presente para a Mutsumi-Chan...

- É verdade... Mas eles são uns amores mesmo assim. - Mutsumi falava feliz da vida apontando para seu enfeite de cabelo enquanto Kanemori ficava vermelho.

- Ah Mutsumi eu amei o quimono que você me deu ficou perfeito! - Lily falou feliz da vida.

- Que bom Lily que gostou Lily e devo dizer que meus irmãos ficaram encantados com você. - Mutsumi falou sorridente.

- Do que você ta falando? - Lily perguntou, puxou em toda sua memória e tinha certeza que não conhecia nenhum dos irmãos Genji.

- Se lembra das fotos que tiramos na festa e tudo mais?

- Ah aquelas fotos no baile...

- Eles viram e te acharam linda.

- E qual é a novidade a Lily sempre esta linda. - uma voz conhecida falou da porta.

- Oi Lúcius entra. - Lily falou sorrindo vendo seu lindo amigo parado na porta, a verdade era que Lúcius ficava particularmente bonito quando não estava de uniforme e isso sempre dava esperanças a Lily, esperanças de esquecer certo moreno descabelado.

- Ah não vou atrapalhar a viagem de vocês. Só vim para dar um oi e dizer que preciso muito conversar com você quando chegarmos a Hogwarts Lily.

- Ta, tudo bem... - Lily falou sem graça vendo o loiro dar um piscadela e sair novamente.

- E ai em Lily, ele tem alguma coisa muito MUITO importante para te dizer. - Donna falava animada quase se jogando em cima da amiga.

- Como se não soubessemos sobre o que seria, deve ser a quarta vez que ele vem com a mesma ladainha e na verdade ele quer dar uns amassos na Lily.

- Hadrien! - Mutsumi falou vermelha.

- Mas é verdade Umi, você sabe que o Lúcius é doidinho pela Lily. - Donna falou fazendo coro com Hadrien. - Acho que na boca da Lily tem mel, porque não é possivel.

- Ora não importa se ele é doido pela Lily, se a boca dela tem mel ou se ele só quer dar uns amassos acho que o que importa é o que a Lily quer. - Kanemori falou sério.

- E ai Lily o que você quer? - Donna perguntou sorridente.

- Anh?

- Você ouviu alguma coisa do que dissemos? - Kanemori perguntou frustrado por ter perdido seu discurso.

- Não...

- Então ai esta a resposta do que estávamos falando. - Hadrien falou rindo.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Lily perguntou confusa vendo todos os amigos rindo de sua cara.

Havia se passado um mês inteiro sem ter confusões entre Lily e os marotos, a verdade era que quase não se viam e Lily não tinha um segundo livre no meio dos deveres para conversar com Sirius, a verdade era que não tinha tempo para nada. E assim também estavam seus amigos, com a volta das férias os professores davam cada vez mais exercícios.  
Foi descobertos que três família bruxas sumiram no período de natal, o que fazia com que os alunos tivessem que estudar dez vezes mais, se preocupar dez vezes mais e se chatear 100 vezes mais. Agora quase todos viviam na biblioteca e era assim que estava Donna neste momento.

- Olá Donna.

- Ah oi Wilfred, nossa como está bonito... - Donna falou babando um pouquinho - Vai se encontrar com alguém?

- Bem que eu queria, mas não posso.

- Não pode? Porque não? - Donna perguntou amolecendo.

- Por que eu queria sair com você.

- Ah eu to namorando, sério, o Hadrien.

- Fiquei sabendo... Poxa vida e eu que gosto tanto de você.

- Sinto muito...

- Então pode pelo menos me ajudar em uma coisa?

- Claro! Quero dizer, com o que?

- Com os deveres me ajuda a fazer?

- Sim podemos fazer juntos. - Donna falou sorridente puxando uma cadeira ao seu lado para o garoto.

Algum tempo depois...

- Hum vamos ver, já guardei todos os livros, há não posso me esquecer do exercício de feitiços...

- Lily eu já vou descer...

- Tudo bem June, eu ainda não acabei de pegar as minhas coisas.

- Ta bom te vejo então na aula mais tarde.

- Ok... - Lily falou vendo a menina descer - Acho que é só isso, ih esqueci tenho que pegar as sapatilhas para a Maud...

- Lily eu to desesperada! - Donna falou invadindo o quarto de Lily.

- O que? - Lily perguntou assustada vendo a amiga se jogar encima de sua cama. - Menina quer me matar do coração?

- Sabe o Wilfred? Do sétimo ano...

- Da corvinal eu sei, aquele gatinho de olhos dourados. - Lily perguntava indiferente enquanto procurava as sapatilhas.

- Eu quase beijei ele.

- O QUE? - Lily falou deixando cair uma pilha de livros - Donna você esta maluca? Você tem um namorado que por sinal é o meu amigo Hadrien...

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu não fiz nada eu juro, mas...

- Mas o que Donna?

- Não vou mentir pra você, deu muita vontade de ficar com ele...

- Hum.

- Lily o que é que eu faço? Isso quer dizer que eu não gosto do Hadrien, como eu sempre pensei?

- Espera deixa eu pensar maluca... Olha só você não ficou com ele certo e poderia ter feito isso, isso significa muito.

- Ok certo...

- Bem que tal você ir até o Hadrien e dar um grande beijo nele? - Lily perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Como assim?

- Ué você vai lá e da um beijo nele e depois me conta o que sentiu tenho certeza que vai ter a resposta para os seus problemas. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Só tem um problema eu não sei onde ele está agora... - Donna falou comendo todas as unhas.

- Bem não posso te ajudar agora Donna, marquei um ensaio com o Remus e você tem que ensaiar com o Sirius.

- Ah me alivia essa por favor Lily.

- Ta bom pode chegar atrasada, mas só hoje heim. - Lily falou feliz fazendo um coque nos cabelos.

Enquanto isso na torre de astronomia...

- Oi meu moreno favorito. - uma morena de olhos negros falou balançando seus cabelos cacheados.

- Ah, Ashlei quanto tempo, mas o que está fazendo aqui na torre de astronomia a essa hora? - Hadrien perguntou se levantando e ajeitando os cabelos.

- Hum eu que deveria te perguntar isso não? - ela falou já colocando confortavelmente seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Hadrien.

- Vim fazer os deveres, aqui ninguém me perturba.

- E eu apareço... Deixa eu vou descer para não te perturbar.

- Ah não precisa pode ficar... - Hadrien falou sorridente.

Kanemori estava encantado vendo Mutsumi dançar, ela com toda certeza ainda não tinha reparado que ele estava ali ou estaria morrendo de vergonha, Mutsumi rodopiava pelo salão nas pontas dos dedos dos pés. Ainda não conseguia entender porque ela havia largado o grupo de dança ela era tão perfeita enquanto dançava, com certeza ele não se importava com isso.

- Kan? O que você esta fazendo aqui? - Mutsumi perguntou levando um susto e acabou caindo.

- Mutsumi, Umi-Chan você está bem? - Kan perguntou correndo para acudir a noiva.

- Ah estou ótima foi só o susto. - falou vermelha e quase ficou mais vermelha ainda vendo Kan parado examinando seu tornozelo.

- Está tudo bem, mas você me deu um baita susto sabia?

- Foi mesmo é? - Mutsumi perguntou se aproximando de Kanemori. - Por que?

- Umi-Chan você é tudo pra mim... - Kanemori falou já encostando seu nariz no rosto de Mutsumi.

- Oi gente... Ih foi mal... Já to saindo - Lily falou roxa de vergonha.

- Não Lily, pode ficar agente já tava saindo... - Kanemori falou vermelho.

- Pode ir Kan, que eu vou ver o ensaio... - Mutsumi falou escondendo o rosto no meio dos cabelos negros enquanto fingia examinar o tornozelo.

- Tudo bem Umi, até mais tarde Lily. - Kanemori falou saindo voando do salão.

- Caramba Mutsumi me desculpa, mas eu não sabia que vocês estavam aqui.

- Que nada Lily eu que tenho que agradecer. Nós estávamos a um centímetro de fazer uma burrada!

- Nossa pensei que era só um beijo. - Lily falou com vontade de rir.

- É e era só um beijo, mas no segundo que nossos lábios se tocassem meus irmãos e meu pai apareceriam aqui e levariam o Kan-Kun para a forca...

- Ah é eu tinha me esquecido disso, menina... Mutsumi esse casamento tem que chegar logo heim. - Lily falou rindo.

- Ah deixa de ser boba Lily, mas porque você esta aqui mais cedo? - Mutsumi perguntou tentando disfarçar.

- Porque eu marquei de encontrar mais cedo com o Remus, para agente ensaiar.

- Falavam de mim? - Remus perguntou chegando com os três amigos atrás de si.

- Todos vocês vão assistir o ensaio? - Lily perguntou rubra.

- Sim, porque tem algum problema Lily? - Pedro perguntou sorridente.

- Não por enquanto não... - falou vermelha. - Ah sim Sirius a Donna vai se atrasar um pouquinho, mas ela sabe toda a coreografia então não tem problemas.

- Ta bom Lily, depois eu começo com a Donna então. - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta.

- Hum, Lily, vou para a biblioteca se precisar de mim... - Mutsumi falou se recompondo e acenando para James.

- Está bem Umi, venha Remus e retire os sapatos por favor. - Lily falou colocando as sapatilhas.

- Está bem, mas eu não sabia que agente ia dançar descalços. - falou arrancando os sapatos do pé.

- E não vamos, mas se você decidir pisar no meu pé, assim dói menos. Podemos começar? - Lily perguntou sorridente tentando estimular Remus. - Vamos não é nada demais eu prometo.

- Claro. - ele falou sorridente.

- Vamos começar sem música sim? Os primeiros passos que você vai dar são assim... Esquerda, direita, rodopia. Esquerda, esquerda rodopia... Conseguiu me acompanhar?

- Ah claro. Esquerda, direita, rodopia. Esquerda, esquerda rodopia... - ele falou a imitando meio desengonçado.

- Ótimo, bom mesmo agora você pode fazer tudo isso com a mão na minha cintura?

- Como? Como assim? Mão na cintura?

- Bem eu vou fazer os mesmo passos que você e quando for a hora do rodopio você me levanta só que só um pouquinho cerca de dois palmos de altura.

- Ta vamos ver...

Alguns minutos depois...

- Pontas que cara é essa? - Sirius perguntou assustado com a cara do amigo.

- O que o Remus pensa que esta fazendo?

- Acho que ele está dançando. - Pedro falou meio intimidado - E dançando bem. - Pedro falou vendo Lily colocar seu pé na altura da cabeça de Remus.

- É e bem demais. - James falou vendo Remus pegar na cintura de Lily e a levantar delicadamente.

Enquanto dançavam lindamente as meninas do grupo chegavam e se sentavam perto dos marotos, pareciam babar em cada passo que Lily dava e principalmente por ela estar dançando com um maroto, o maroto mais gentil de todos.

- E ai já cheguei, vamos dançar preguiçoso? - Donna perguntou puxando Sirius.

- É né parece que eu não tenho muitas alternativas...

- E vocês não tem ensaio hoje podem ir. - Donna falou expulsando as garotas da sala.

- Ah Donna, por favor deixar agente ficar.

- Nem pensar a sorte foi que a Lily não viu vocês aqui, se mandem logo. - Donna falou sorridente.

- Nossa a Lily dança muito bem mesmo, parece até uma daquelas fadinhas... - Sirius falava em tom de provocação enquanto Donna expulsava as meninas do salão.

- Pois é e o Remus é um cara de sorte não é qualquer um que dança com a Lily... Você tem que ver a parte que eles quase se beijam! - Donna falou feliz da vida.

- O QUE? - James perguntou se levantando.

- É só um roçar de nariz James... - Donna falou assustada se escondendo atrás de Sirius.

- Vamos ensaiar isso logo vamos Donna. - Sirius falou arrastando a garota para longe do amigo.  
Duas horas depois...

- Você dança muito bem Remus... - Lily falou secando o suor da testa do garoto.

- Com uma professora como você, não teria como ser diferente. - Remus falou sorridente.

- Muito obrigada, hum Remus.

- Sim?

- Eu sei que você é monitor é muito ocupado e tudo mais.

- Pode falar Lily.

- Você poderia estudar um pouquinho de DCAT comigo? É que você é tão bom nessa matéria...

- Mas Lily, você é mil vezes melhor do que eu e...

- Por favor...

- Tudo bem, pode ser amanhã?

- Perfeito! - Lily falou feliz dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto, o que fez James se levantar de repente.

- E ai já terminou? - James perguntou fulo da vida.

- Acho que sim, então pode ser amanhã Lily?

- Claro! Amanhã vai ser ótimo. - Lily falou sorridente.

- O que você vai fazer amanhã com a Lily? - James perguntou assim que sairam do salão de dança.

- Marquei de me encontrar com ela na frente do lago para lermos poesia e rolar uns amassos sei lá... - Remus falou cansado enquanto Sirius segurava James que ameaçava agarrar o pescoço do amigo.

- Remus acho que essa não é uma boa hora para brincadeiras... - Sirius falou agora segurando James pelo pescoço.

- Nós só marcamos para estudar juntos para DCAT. - Remus falou com vontade de rir da cara de alívio do amigo.

Ainda no salão de dança...

- Hum Lily posso falar um segundinho com você? - Donna perguntou sorridente.

- E ai deu certo, né, eu sabia! - Lily falou rindo vendo a cara de satisfação da amiga.

- Lily você é um gênio!

- Ah então você conseguiu achar o Hadrien.

- E dei um super beijo nele e sabe o que eu senti? Eu me senti flutuar... Ah eu nunca mais quero beijar mais ninguém nessa minha vida, só o Hadrien!

- Que ótimo ouvir isso, então acho que to me saindo bem como cupido!

- Vou tomar meu banho! - Donna falou feliz correndo para o banheiro.

- Ta vou acabar de arrumar a bagunça...

- Hum Lily eu posso falar um segundo com você? - Hadrien perguntou entrando de espreita no salão.

- Claro Hadrien pode falar.

- A Donna esta por ai?

- Foi tomar banho agora, porque?

- É que... Caramba eu sei que ela é sua amiga, mas você é minha melhor amiga Lily. E eu sei que você vai me entender, porque você sempre entende essa que é a verdade e...

- Calma Hadrien me fala o que esta acontecendo. - Lily falou já preocupada.

- Estou com a consciência pesada.

- Ai Jesus o que você fez? Ou vai fazer?

- Nada! Eu juro que não fiz nada ou muito menos vou fazer.

- Então porque esta com a consciência pesada?

- Bem é que eu tava estudando quietinho na torre de astronomia e ai a Ashlei chegou.

- Só para me certificar, essa é aquela garota que é doida por você? Que é meio tarada pelo seu pescoço?

- Exatamente, e ai que nós começamos a estudar juntos.

- E?

- E ela começar a dar em cima de mim de novo.

- E o que você fez? - Lily perguntou se sentindo uma verdadeira psicóloga.

- Falei que não queria nada com ela, porque tinha uma namorada, e desci da torre.

- Ufa... E então o porque da consciência pesada? Hadrien você consegue me deixar realmente confusa...

- Acontece que realmente for por muito pouco mesmo que não dei uns amassos nela lá encima e quando eu desci encontrei a Donna toda gentil e me deu um beijo, que nossa que beijo e eu comecei a me sentir mal e...

- E tinha que contar isso para alguém.

- Exatamente.- falou com cara de cachorro perdido.

- Hadrien não se preocupe você não fez nada de errado.

- Tem certeza Lily?

- Toda, você está absolvido.

- Obrigado!

- Oh Jesus, acho que vou virar psicóloga... - Lily, falou guardando o material no armário e se encaminhando para o banheiro.

- E então você concorda comigo?

- Bem eu não sei se eles vão concordar com agente.

- Não importa se eles iram concordar ou não Pedro o que importa é se o Mestre concordar conosco.

- E como vamos começar a fazer isso Belatrix?

- Oras só temos que ver se o Severus concorda com agente, é dele que nós precisamos... - Belatrix falou pensativa.

- E onde ele está agora? - Pedro perguntou se preocupando em ver se vinha alguém.

- Vigiando alguém... Para mim.

- Quem está ai? - Lily falou entrando em sua sala de estudos e levou um susto quando viu que tinha mais alguém lá dentro.- Ah oi Severus.

- Ah oi Lily... - falou meio nervoso.

- Quer alguma coisa?

- Você viu o Lúcius? Eu pensei que ele estivesse aqui com você, mas pelo visto me enganei.

- Não já faz um tempo que não vejo o Lúcius estamos estudando muito para os NIEN'S.

- Então deixa, mais tarde eu falo com ele...

- Ah Severus aproveitando que você esta aqui você pode me ajudar com uma coisa?

- Eu te ajudar com alguma coisa? Nossa é uma coisa que não escuto todo dia.

- É... Hum eu to com uma pequena duvida em poções, senta ai vamos dar uma lida. Vai senta.

- Ta tudo bem. - Severus falou com as bochechas rosadas.

- Vamos ver você já fez a poção do capítulo 13? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

Já no quarto dos meninos James ainda não tinha engolido a idéia de ver Remus dançando com Lily e muito menos dela querer encontra-lo depois, mesmo que fosse para estudar, enquanto isso irritava James, animava Remus e Sirius que torciam para que ele finalmente se entendesse com Lily.

- Ué pensei que ia estudar com agente agora... - Sirius falou vendo o amigo se levantar.

- Não, vou dar minha primeira aula como explicador. - James falou se aprumando.

- Ah ta e não vai levar os livros? - Remus perguntou rindo.

- Ué se é ele que ta precisando ele que leve. - James falou carrancudo batendo a porta.

- Ele ainda não me desculpou né? - Remus perguntou sem jeito.

- Não liga não Aluado, daqui a pouco ele esquece que a Lily tava dando encima de você. - Sirius comentou risonho.

- A Lily não estava dando em cima de mim! - falou vermelho.

Já na sala dos explicadores...

- Olá você é o Allen? - James perguntou com um papelzinho na mão.

- Ah sim, tudo bem James? Muito bom saber que você é meu novo explicador! - o garoto falou se levantando e apertando a mão de James.

- Você já teve um explicador antes?

- Ah sim só que não em transfigurações, foi em poções se eu tivesse problemas em poções de novo acho que a Lily me matava...

- É acho que matava mesmo... Vamos começar então, vou te ensinar tudo o que eu sei de transfiguração e devo dizer que não é pouca coisa! - James sorriu maroto.

Meia hora de aula depois...

- E então entendeu? - James perguntou já pensando que já era um professor nato.

- Bem... Não. - Allen falou sem jeito.

- O QUE? Mas como? Eu expliquei tudo direito!

- Só que eu não entendi... - o garoto falou quase sumindo.

- Não pode ser você é muito burro!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Lily perguntou espantada com os gritos.

- Ruiva eu não posso trabalhar desse jeito... - James falou indignado.

- Oi Allen o que está acontecendo?

- É que o James é meu explicador de transfiguração e ele sabe tudo é verdade, só que ele explica rápido pra ele tudo é muito simples, mas pra mim não é e eu me enrolei todo e...

- Ta espere um instante o senhor vem aqui comigo. - Lily falou arrastando James da sala.

- Ei!

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo? - Lily perguntou estupefada.

- Como assim eu to dando aula, mas ele é muito burro!

- Ele não é burro, é você que não consegue explicar merda nenhuma, com certeza você deve estar falando como se ele já soubesse de tudo e não é assim que acontece.

- Se ele não sabe de tudo como está no quarto ano?

- É mesmo? Que eu saiba você não sabia quase droga nenhuma de poções.

- Mas é diferente Lily.

- Por que? Olha só você começou com ele em que parte do livro?

- Como assim livro? Eu tava explicando a ele tudo o que eu sei de transfigurações!

- Ah não... Ninguém merece. - Lily falou tacando a mão na testa.

Se passaram três semanas com James dando aulas para seus novos alunos de Transfigurações todos estavam animados para ter aulas, principalmente as garotas, mas todos perceberam que o forte de James não era dar aulas, quase todos tinham que ser socorridos no meio da aula por Lily que explicava a James o que ele não podia fazer ou dizer aos alunos.

- E ai James fiquei sabendo que deu uns pegas na sua aluninha. - Pedro comentou feliz.

- Não era bem uma aluninha era a Scarlett, eu estou explicando transfiguração para ela.

- Você ficou com ela de novo? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- E que cara é essa? Esta aborrecido? Eu sei que ela é chata, mas é bem gostosinha... - Sirius falou pensativo.

- É esse o problema.

- Ela ser gostosinha? - Remus perguntou sem entender nada.

- Isso e sabe o que o aconteceu? Eu não senti nada.

- Como assim? - Sirius perguntou com vontade de rir. - Você ficou impotente meu amigo? Tão novo...

- Não é nada disso... - James falou bravo dando um tapa na cabeça de Sirius - Eu sempre me empolgo quando fico com alguém e tudo mais só que de uns tempos para cá...

- Que isso deve ser porque já ta enjoado da Scarlett. Também quando o negócio ta escasso quem ta sempre do seu lado? A Scarlett... - Remus falou cansado. - Quando você está descansando quem está lá, a Scarlett. Por qualquer motivo a Scarlett gruda na gente como um carrapato...

- Não é por causa da Scarlett.

- Então? - Sirius perguntou se deitando no sofá.

- É que toda vez que eu beijava ela imaginava a Lily, a tocava pensando na Lily, aquela ruiva não sai da minha cabeça!

- Ih então está mesmo apaixonado. - Sirius falou animado.

- Não vai tomar nenhuma atitude quanto a isso James? - Remus perguntou provocador. - Afinal tem muitos garotos em volta dela.

- Quer saber vou e vou dar o meu jeito. - James falou saindo pelo buraco na parede.

- Ele disse que vai dar o jeito dele? - Remus perguntou assustado.

- Então vai dar uma merda do caramba... - Sirius resmungou.

- Vai aonde Pedro?

- Ah tenho que ir na biblioteca ver se consigo um livro de Herbologia...

- Aproveita e pega um livro de contra feitiços pra mim. - Remus pediu.

- Pode deixar. - Pedro falou escapulindo pelo buraco, encontrou quem estava procurando perto do lago.

- Que cara é essa Pedro? - Scarlett perguntou rindo vendo a cara de afobado do garoto.

- Você não sabe o que eu acabei de ouvir Scarlett.

- E sobre o que seria? - perguntou revirando seus olhos negros enquanto ajeitava seus cabelos sedosos.

- Seria sobre como você deveria ficar comigo em vez de correr atrás do Sirius ou o James. - Pedro falou abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Saiba que eu e o James estamos juntos de novo. Espertalhão!

- Eu sei, e você não sabe o que ele acabou de confessar... - Pedro falou com ar de sabichão.

Lily estava sentada na sala dos explicadores acabando de fazer seus exercícios do dia nem podia acreditar que finalmente estava no final daquela montanha, mas com certeza sem Donna, Hadrien ou Kan falando no seu ouvido com toda certeza aquilo ficava muito mais fácil e rápido de fazer, quando já estava guardando seu material na bolsa viu uma sombra se aproximar de si.

- Oi Lúcius, esta ai faz muito tempo? - Lily perguntou.

- Não só estava observando você estudar. - Lúcius falou sorridente.

- Ah entra, entra, acabei faz pouco de dar uma aula. Ei você não disse que queria falar alguma coisa comigo?

- É claro, mas não consegui um segundo livre com você desde que voltamos das férias. - Lúcius falou entrando na sala.

- Pois agora nós temos vários. - Lily falou sorridente - Você pode falar.

- Ah eu queria te contar que... - Lúcius falou se aproximando da garota.

- Hum ruiva querem fala com você. - James falou aborrecido.

- Quem? - Lily perguntou vendo a cara de decepção de Lúcius.

- Uns alunos do sétimo ano.

- Está bem obrigada. - Lily falou tentando se afastar rapidamente de James.

- Tudo bem Lily, pode ir lá. Agente conversa mais tarde. - Lúcius falou dando um beijo na bochecha da garota.

- No lugar de sempre? - Lily perguntou feliz.

- Com certeza.

- Lily... - James falou a segurando pelo braço.

- Você está me segurando...

- Vem aqui comigo rapidinho... - James falou sorrindo abrindo uma porta e Lily se viu sendo jogada dentro de um minúsculo armário de vassouras.

- Ta maluco Potter? - Lily perguntou vermelha.

- Não é só que aqui com certeza você vai falar comigo.

- Hum e o que você quer falar Potter? - Lily perguntou tentando esconder seu nervosismo de ter o garoto tão perto de si.

- Lily, você ainda me odeia pelo o que eu te fiz?

- E porque não odiaria Potter? Você parece que gosta de me irritar.

- Eu não quero irritar você, eu só penso em agrada-la.

- Pois você não está conseguindo.

- Então eu posso tentar novamente? - James perguntou se aproximando ainda mais do rosto dela Lily sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

- O que está fazendo...? - perguntou já sentindo a respiração de James no seu rosto.

- Algo para irrita-la. - falou beijando a bochecha da garota. - E agora vou deixa-la furiosa... - falou se aproximando da boca de Lily e a beijando ardentemente.

Aprendendo Japonês

Tadaima: Cheguei ( geralmente quando você chega na sua casa )

Okairi: "Seja bem-vindo de volta" ( resposta da pessoa que está no recinto quando você diz Tadaima )

Itadakimasu: " Agradeço à pessoa que preparou esta comida ( dita antes de comer )

Okawari: Quero mais ( repetir a comida) 

Ototsui ou Ototoi: Antes de ontem

Kinou: Ontem

Kyou: Hoje

Ashita: Amanhã

Hahá por essa vocês não esperavam, agora o capítulo veio voando! Usei todo meu tempo livre para fazer ele e aproveitar que não tenho que me preocupar por enquanto com Direito Civil, Administrativo ou qualquer coisa que valha. Ah como eu to feliz, também atualizei rapidinho porque nem todo mundo pode ter lido o capítulo bônus assim sendo não seria justo com os fãs de Lily/James.

Esclarecimentos sobre o capítulo Bônus para quem leu, o bônus é somente um capítulo especial NÃO se encaixa diretamente na fic, porque eu só fiz para atender um pedido, esclarecido? Tomara...

Flavinha Greeneye: Eu sei que não te agrada muito o casal Lily e Lúcius, mas fala sério eu achei o bônus tão fofinho... E agradeço muito por você ter lido, parece que é bobagem, mas é legal saber que você está lendo a fic, afinal você é minha primeirona! E esse bônus não está ligada na fic. Bem mil beijos!

jehssik: Ei você é nova no babado! Quero dizer é nova em enviar um comentário, espero te ver mais por aqui menina! E que bom que está gostando da fic.

Lilys Riddle: Não é que é verdade menina? Você não perde por esperar!

LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah): Que bom que gostou tanto do capítulo Bônus! Foi em especial para você. É e o James ainda vai sofrer um bocado, vamos dizer que vai pagar pelos pecados que cometeu. E bem fazer uma fic Lily/Lúcius eu acho um pouco difícil por causa do tempo, mas um capítulo de 15 páginas, já posso pensar no seu caso. E é claro que quero ler sua fic, mas ela esta aonde? Aqui no fanfiction? Me fala aonde que leio com muito prazer.

Lily Souma: Olá! Você também é nova por aqui! E é legal saber que mais alguém além a Lindjinhah está gostando tanto do casal Lucius/Lily! E bem quanto aos fatos dos comensais você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho para ver, mas posso adiantar que adoro usar os comentários de vocês para incrementar a minha fic e admito que até furto algumas idéias das minhas queridas comentadoras!

Outra coisa q axei interessante foi as coreagrafias! James ou Lucius nunk viram Lily dançar? (Lily Souma imaginando a cena Lily dançandu Lucius ao seu lado soh lhe dando apoio e James encantadu e furioso vendok) ela precisa dançar neh ao - uma vez! bem ao menos n eh mais da mutsumi q o james gosta ele esnobava lily d+ agora tem d arcar c as consequencias!

Muitos Beijos a Todas

Vampira Black

: 


	14. Confusão, muita confusão

Capítulo 13 : Confusão, muita confusão

- Você só pode estar maluco! - Lily falou o empurrando com tanta força que a porta do armário se abriu e James caiu de costas no chão.

- Ei eu só queria... - James tentou falar.

- O que? Tentar me humilhar de novo ou só me envergonhar? Sinto muito Potter, mas eu nunca vou deixar de te odiar. - Lily falou se desvencilhando das vassouras.

- Ora sua, eu estou tentando dizer que gosto de você, só falta você acreditar nisso e me dar uma chance. - James falou se levantando.

- Eu não quero NADA com você James Potter. Eu tenho NOJO dos seus beijos. - Lily falou brava saindo correndo.

- Droga... - James falou se recostando na parede. - Que DROGA!

- Ah finalmente te encontramos... - Sirius falou parando ao lado do amigo.

- A Lily passou correndo pela gente... Fala o que você fez? - Remus perguntou conformado.

- Acho que fiz a maior burrada, de novo... Eu imprensei a Lily. - James falava sem acreditar.

- Aqui ou no armário de vassouras? - Sirius perguntou rindo.

- É no armário de vassouras...

- Eu estava brincando. Como você me imprensa a Lily no armário ta maluco? - Sirius perguntou estupefado.

- É que ela tava lá conversando com o Lúcius e os garotos do sétimos estavam discutindo quem ia chama-la para acompanha-los na formatura e aquilo tudo me subiu a cabeça...

- E você fez a merda que fez... - Remus concluiu.

- Exatamente.

- Sinceramente eu não sei como ainda deixamos você sair sozinho por ai... - Sirius falava pensativo.

- Vamos James temos que estudar enquanto isso Sirius você poderia...

- Pode deixar Rems, eu vou falar com a fera. Mas você fica me devendo em James. - Sirius falou cansado.

Mutsumi estava envergonhada e temerosa, tinha que contar a Donna e não sabia como fazer isso, quer dizer falar sem acabar com algum hematoma no final, a verdade era que deveria ter deixado Kanemori fazer o trabalho sujo como queria, mas não tinha que ser democrática e agora estava nessa furada. Encontrou Donna estudando na biblioteca e teve vontade de sair correndo, mas a amiga foi mais rápida e a viu primeiro.

- Senta ai Mutsumi, não vai estudar para Herbologia não?

- Donna eu gostaria de falar com você um minutinho...

- Ué pode falar Mutsumi. - Donna falou enquanto lia três livros ao mesmo tempo.

- Hum da pra ser lá no meu quarto? - perguntou sem conseguir olhar na cara da amiga.

- Mutsumi Genji você só pede para falar as coisas coimigo em particular quando sabe que eu vou ficar muito brava... - Donna falou fechando todos os livros de uma vez só.

- Por isso mesmo...

- Ai caramba com qual idéia você vai vir agora?

Mustumi subiu com Donna resmungando ao seu lado, agora com toda certeza não queria contar mais nada. Preferiria mil vezes ir contar para Lily, que iria lhe dar os parabéns e chama-la para lanchar e ver vestidos. Mas não tinha como voltar atrás já haviam chego no seu quarto na torre da Grifinória.

- Bem Donna você sabe que em um casamento japonês não tem essas coisas de dama de honra e tudo mais... - Mutsumi falou sentando a amiga na cama de Lily.

- É você já me explicou isso Mutsumi, mas o que é que tem?

- Você sabe que se tivesse com toda certeza do mundo eu chamaria você e a Lily para serem minhas damas de honra.

- Ai que lindo Mutsumi como é bom ouvir isso! - Donna falou abraçando a amiga.

- Pois é, e bem nas férias de natal eu e o Kan conversamos com nossas famílias para marcarmos o dia do nosso casamento.

- Que ótimo Mutsumi, até que enfim vai poder dar uns beijos no seu namorado heim!

- É...- falou vermelha - E eles enviaram a resposta hoje, já com a data do casamento marcada...

- E vai ser quando?

- Agora nas férias, sabe já que eu vou terminar o sexto ano e o Kan termina a escola.

- Nossa! Mas isso é maravilhoso então eu vou ter um casamento para ir nas férias! Ou você me chamou aqui para dizer que eu não posso ir?

- É claro que não vocês são meus convidados de honra!

- Ah ótimo então porque você me chamou aqui em cima Mutsumi?

- Por que eu vou largar a escola... - Mutsumi falou se encolhendo toda.

- O QUE?

Sirius foi de mansinho com o mapa do maroto e conseguiu pegar Lily na curva de um corredor, de princípio Lily não o tinha visto, já que várias garotas a cercavam dando risinhos quando no meio da multidão se sentiu sendo puxada do meio das garotas.

- Lily minha querida eu quero falar com você... - Sirius falou entregando uma margarida a amiga.

- Nem pensar, Sirius. - Lily falou colocando a flor na cabeça de Sirius.

- O que? Você está se recusando a falar comigo? - Sirius perguntou enquanto dispersava as meninas.

- Não, estou me recusando a desculpar seu amigo. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Mas ele não fez por mal eu juro, prometo que de agora em diante tomo conta dele. E ai? - Sirius perguntou soltando seu melhor sorriso.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer por você. Deixa eu pensar.

- Vai pensar mesmo?

- É claro que não! - Lily falou indginada.

- Ah Lily...

- Bom mudando totalmente de assunto, que bom que finalmente veio conversar comigo.

- Eu sei eu te abandonei, mas é que agente ta estudando muito para os NIEN'S...

- Esta desculpado só por causa disso e também porque eu estou estudando feito louca. Só que eu queria te perguntar uma coisinha.

- É sobre o dia que agente foi na sua casa não é?

- Com certeza.

- Pois muito bem James Potter é maluco como você já pode notar e não ligue para as atitudes dele. Mas eu também queria te fazer uma pergunta.

- O que eu faço com um baú de recortes de jornal velho?

- Sobre o coisa ruim, vale lembrar. - Sirius falou taxativo.

- Vem cá... - Lily falou entrando em uma sala, não sabia porque, mas agora um monte de garotas viviam as suas voltas lhe chamando de sortuda e dando risinhos. - Senta ai.

- Pronto, tenho certeza que estamos sozinhos. - Sirius falou vendo a amiga examinar a sala de cabo a rabo.

- Sei lá é que as vezes parece que tem alguém me vigiando, mas vamos a sua pergunta.

- Bom. Olha Lily, é meio estranho ficar guardando uma coisa dessas e principalmente no mundo que agente vive com esses montes de comensais por ai e nós sabemos que não estamos de todo seguro em Hogwarts...

- Sinceramente eu comecei com isso de um jeito meio besta e sei lá eu não sei porque eu guardo.

- Começa meu contando do princípio.

- Bem no meu primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts, você se lembra que me deu um exemplar do profeta diário?

- Puxa vida Lily, isso já faz cinco anos...

- Pois bem eu lembro, eu fiquei maravilhada com as notícias e as fotos que se mexiam afinal no meu mundo não tinha nada disso.

- É eu me lembro você me disse que ia recortar as fotografias para mandar para os seus pais.

- Bem e foi isso que eu fiz e quando eu estava devorando o jornal pela décima quinta vez naquele dia eu vi uma pequena notinha que com ceretza ninguém havia prestado atenção. Era sobre um bruxo que estava furtando veículos trouxas.

- Não é a toa que ninguém deu importancia isso não é nada demais...

- Mas para mim não era, tipo o cara estava furtando carros e enfiando eles no bolso depois. Achei aquilo muito curioso e guardei.

- E dai?

- E dai que uma semana depois saiu mais uma pequena notinha sobre o desaparecimento de um bruxo nada importante e ninguém estava surpreso porque ele vivia viajando sem informar a ninguém.

- Hã e você continuou guardando...

- Se eu não me engano o nome dele era Jeffrey Pritchard, só que na fotografia dessa reportagem tinha um homem se escondendo atrás de um muro.

- E?

- E na fotografia do furto dos carros tinha também um homem se escondendo, eu todo dia lia o jornal a procura de matérias assim e recortava tudo que parecia ser insignificante para vocês bruxos e de tanto olhar aquelas fotos consegui finalmente ver direito as pessoas que estavam se escondendo e todas elas tinha uma marca no braço.

- Você quer dizer a marca negra? - Sirius perguntou com seus olhos azuis arregalados.

- Exatamente, mas com certeza na época eu não sabia o que era, mas essas notícias estranhas foram ficando mais freqüentes...

- E você foi guardando todas no baú e agora você viu que no final das contas todas estavam relacionadas com você sabe quem.

- Eu só descobri isso no ano passado, quando acharam o corpo do tal Jeffrey Pritcharde foi descoberto que não estavam furtando os carros e sim era uma desculpa para matar os donos deles...

- Provavelmente para usar como inferius... Mas Lily você tem um baú cheio de pistas sobre o que você sabe quem pode estar armando.

- Ta maluco Sirius só você sabe que eu tenho isso e é claro o Potter...

- Menina mesmo sem querer você está me saindo uma auror e tanto em!

- A para com isso Sirius... - Lily falou vermelha.

- Que tal tomarmos um chá para relaxar e conversar mais sobre isso? Com certeza deve ter muita coisa para me contar.

- Você não vai contar a ninguém não é verdade? Por favor Sirius.

- Você não acha que deveria ser bom contar ao professor Dumbledore? As vezes isso pode ajudar.

- E qual diferença faria? Com toda certeza ele tem acesso a todo o acervo do profeta diário, não vai ser por causa de uns recortes de jornal que ele vai ficar mais informado.

- Você é quem sabe Lily. - Sirius falou parando de falar quando ouviu a porta abrir.

- Oi Sirius, Lily... - Kan falou sem jeito entrando na sala.

- Oi Kanemori, quer falar com a Lily? - Sirius perguntou vendo a cara de susto de Lily.

- Sim, por favor.

- Nós ja terminamos. Deixamos o chá para mais tarde então? - Sirius perguntou se levantando para deixar os dois sozinhos.

- Ta bom Sirius... Oi Kan.

- Lily eu estava te procurando para te falar uma coisa.

- Pode falar. - Lily falou indicando uma cadeira para o amigo.

- Bem meus pais e os pais da Mutsumi marcaram a data do casamento.

- Ótimo assim eu não preciso mais segurar vocês... - Lily falou rindo vendo o garoto ficar vermelho.

- É... E o casamento vai acontecer agora nas férias...

- E?

- A Mutsumi-Chan não vai mais estudar aqui! - soltou feito uma metralhadora.

- A Mutsumi já tinha me falado que isso podia acontecer, eu vou sentir muito a falta da minha amiga, mas acho que ela vai ficar bem com você.

- É sério Lily?

- Claro! E obviamente meus parabéns Kan, vocês vão ser muito felizes!

- Muito obrigado mesmo Lily-Chan!

- Mas agora me conta porque foi você que veio me contar isso?

- Hum... Nós tiramos no JaKenPo e a Mutsumi foi contar para a Donna...

- Ai meu Deus! É melhor eu correr para o quarto para evitar um homicídio!

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos...

- E ai Sirius conseguiu falar com ela? - James esperava ansioso por sua sentença, já tinha mandado Remus as favas de tão nervoso e quase agarraou o pescoço de Sirius quando o viu abrir a porta do quarto.

- Sim e ela disse que não quer saber de você. Mas que cara é essa James?

- Sei lá, quando estavamos subindo uma garota parou na minha frente falou alguma coisa do tipo "não é justo" e saiu correndo chorando.

- Nossa ela te achou tão feio assim? - Sirius perguntou caindo na gargalhada.

- Eu heim e o pior é que eu to tendo a impressão que as garotas ficam falando de mim para cima e para baixo...

- Nossa que modesto esse meu amigo...

- Mas é verdade Sirius, até eu estranhei as meninas também parecem estar evitando o James. - Remus comentou.

- Ah depois agente descobre o que está acontecendo, temos agora é que arranjar um jeito de aliviar o seu lado.

Já no quarto das meninas...

- MUTSUMI sua safada como tem coragem de me dizer uma coisa dessas? - Donna perguntou vermelha.

- Mas Donna... - Mutsumi tentava falar enquanto se esquivava.

- Eu não acredito! Como vai nos abandonar? - Donna falou acertando o travesseiro em Mutsumi.

- Hum achei vocês duas, Donna assim a Mutsumi vai ficar sufocada com penas... - Lily falou arrancando a fronha vazia das mãos de Donna.

- MAS Lily! A Mutsumi quer nos abandonar...

- Eu sei... - Lily resmungou enquanto fazia as penas voltar para a fronha e se transformar novamente em um travesseiro.

- Você sabe? Quer dizer ela te contou e não me contou nada? E você concorda?

- Calma Donna, vamos por partes ok? Eu soube do casamento porque o Kanemori acabou de me contar. E meus parabéns Umi! - Lily falou a abraçando a amiga.

- Muito obrigada Lily.

- Bem e quanto a ela sair da escola a Mutsumi me falou que isso PODERIA acontecer assim que começou o ano.

- E porque não me contaram nada? - Donna perguntou com grandes lágrimas nos olhos.

- Porque você faria um escândalo Donna e não tinha nada certo. E sem contar que ia passar o ano todo falando nisso. - Mutsumi resmungou.

- A Mutsumi tem razão Donna, você é louca... - Lily falou carinhosamente abraçando a amiga.

- Vocês são muito ruins comigo. - Dopnna falou puxando Mutsumi e as três se abraçaram.

- Vamos nós temos que contar as novidades ao Hadrien.

- Pelo menos ele não sabia também. - Donna resmungou.

- Não contei porque sabia que ele ia ficar te sacaneando toda hora. Eu o conheço muito bem...

- Obrigada Umi... - Donna murmurou enquanto desciam as escadas juntas.

- Vocês são muito bobas...- Lily resmungou enquanto sorria para as amigas.

Depois da pequena discussão e terem contado finalmente para Hadrien os novos acontecimentos, todos começaram a estudar desesperadamente para as provas finais, os NIENS agora estavam para acontecer o que deixavam todos malucos. Se passaram semanas, sem que James e Lily entrassem em conflito a verdade era que nem para se olharem tinham tempo, apesar que James sempre arranjava alguns segundos para isso, principalmente quando Lily estava lhe corrigindo enquanto ele ensinava algum aluno.  
Já durante as provas finais, todos pareciam que iam morrer, de estresse, de tanto estudar e por pressão dos professores, pais e da droga de profissão que tinham que escolher quando terminassem Hogwarts.

- KUSO! - Mutsumi falou quase arrancando os cabelos.  
merda!

- O que? - Lily perguntou surpresa nunca tinha visto sua amiga falar nada pior do que boboca em toda sua vida.

- AAAHHH! - Mutsumi gritou no meio do sala.

- Mutsumi? - Donna, Hadrien e Lily falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- EU TO FICANDO MALUCA! - Mutsumi falou jogando todo seu material no chão.

- Umi, calma... - Hadrien falou recolhendo o material do chão.

- CALMA! CALMA, É A ÚNICA COISA QUE ME FALAM! - Mutsumi falava exasperada se descabelando.

- Mutsumi você não esta bem e... - Lily falou tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Eu não estou bem? Eu não estou bem? Eu sei que não estou bem! Estou arrasada, estou acabada e...

- Meu Deus ela desmaiou! - Donna falou com os olhos azuis arregalados.

- Vou levar ela para a ala hospitalar. - Lily falou preocupada.

- Donna, você está rindo? - Hadrien perguntou estupefado.

- Pfff a fala sério foi muito engraçado. Nunca vi a Mutsumi fora do sério... - Donna falou caindo na gargalhada.

- Donna sinceramente, heim. Vamos é melhor agente ir ver como ela está.

- Não, não. Se eu for para lá agora vou começar a rir na cara dela e a Lily vai querer me azarar. Vai na frente ver como ela ta que eu vou avisar o Kan.

- Esta bem.

Donna encontrou Kanemori estudando com um grupo de amigos na Biblioteca.

- Kanemori, eu estava te procurando. - Donna falou interrompendo um grupo de estudos do sétimo ano.

- Me procurando Donna? Pra que? - Kanemori falou se desculpando com seus companheiros de estudo.

- Bem acontece que sua noivinha mostrou o lado menos sutil dela... - Donna falou se segurando para não começar a rir novamente.

- O que aconteceu com a Mutsumi?

- Ah ela esta bem, teve um taque de nervos e a Lily levou ela para a Ala Hopistalar.

- Ah meu Buda! Obrigado Donna! - Kanemori falou correndo para a Ala hospitalar.

- É melhor eu ir também. - Donna falou dando de ombros.

- Hi hi hi... - uma garotinha do segundo ano passou correndo rindo.

- E ai você está bem James? - Remus perguntou enquanto davam um tempo nos estudos.

- Anh? Estou ótimo... - James falou enquanto prestava atenção na menina que saia correndo.

- E a Lily como está? - Pedro perguntou sorridente.

- Acho que está bem, mas por que vocês estão me perguntando isso? - James perguntou enquanto mais um grupinho de meninas passavam correndo.

- Ah não é nada... - Remus falou pensativo.

- Se controle por favor! - uma morena falou para amiga chorosa.

- Nosas mais a vida é tão injusta... - a menina falou fungando olhando para James.

- Meu Deus elas estão piores do que o normal... - James falou incomodado.

- O que foi James?

- Nada não Sirius, acho melhor agente continuar estudando, amanhã tem prova de transfiguração.

- Parecem que deixaram as piores provas por último, meu Deus tem pelo menos uma tonelada de matéria para Transfigurações e duas para Poções... - Sirius resmungava.

- Viu se tivessem começado a revisar a matéria junto comigo não teria deixado tanta matéria acumular. - Remus falou rindo da cara dos amigos.

- Pra falar a verdade minha matéria de Transfigurações está bem adiantada, aquelas aulas de reforço dos alunos me ajudaram bastante.

- Que bom pelo menos admitiu que lhe foi útil as aulas de reforço dos alunos.

Já no dia seguinte...

- Gente o que essa acontecendo com essas meninas? - Lily perguntou irritada.

- Do que você esta falando Lily? - Mutsumi perguntou relaxando um pouco já que suas provas haviam terminado.

- Elas parecem estar me cercando... Falam que eu sou sortuda e que tem inveja de mim.

- Ah devem estar assim por causa do teste do inicio do ano letivo para a equipe de dança. - Donna lembrou.

- Hum só sei que elas estão me atrapalhando... - Lily resmungou - Acho que vou estudar no meu quarto.

- Não Lily, vamos estudar juntos no salão principal. Eu preciso de ajuda... - Hadrien pediu.

- É verdade lá temos chá e biscoitos enquanto estamos estudando... - Donna lembrou.

- Ta sou vou estudar lá por causa de vocês, mas que vale muito mais a pena estudar no quarto vale.

- Ah que isso Lily nem é tanta matéria assim para essa prova de transfiguração.

- Ah você fala isso porque suas provas já acabaram né boneca? Mas nem preciso lembrar quem teve um ataque de nervos e foi parar na ala hospitalar. - Lily falou brava guardando seu material na mochila.

- Ta bom esqueçam o que eu falei. - Mutsumi falou vermelha.

- Não liga para Lily não Umi, ela só esta cansada.

- Eu sei Hadrien...

Já em uma mesa próxima...

- James eu tenho uma péssima notícia para te dar. - Pedro falou correndo.

- Péssima notícia? Ah essa altura do campeonato deve ser sacanagem né Pedro, to estudando feito um maluco, tenho que dar aulas de reforço,a Lily me odeia...

- Eu sei porque as meninas estão dando risadinhas quando você passa e não te dão mais confiança. - Pedro falou orgulhoso enquanto Remus e Sirius não prestavam atenção

- OH cabeça ruiva vem cá que eu tenho que falar com você! - James falou a puxando pelo braço na frente de todo mundo no salão principal. - AGORA!

- Ei me larga garoto! - Lily falou vendo todo mundo se virar para olhar para eles.

- Eu disse que quero falar com você agora! - falou vermelho de raiva.

- Você é um imbecil! - Lily falou se soltando.

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que era errado depreciar as pessoas. - James falou ironicamente.

- Não estou depreciando ninguém estou falando a pura verdade. Se quizesse segredo que é um imbecil deveria para de fazer asneiras.

- Olha só ruiva eu não vou mais aceitar esse insultos.

- Você vai ter que suporta-los se continuar me enchendo o saco. - Lily falou irritada.

- Ah é, pois foi você quem começou foi você que saiu espalhando essa história toda. - James falou bravo.

- Foi você que primeiro me faltou com respeito e eu já falei que não fiz NADA! - Lily falava sem entender.

- POIS EU VOU TE DIZER O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

- Crianças você estão gritando no meio de todo mundo... - Donna falou com uma voz sumida enquanto James e Lily se encaravam com ódio.

- Vem Lily estamos precisando de você... Com urgência. - Hadrien falou puxando Lily, antes que ela resolvesse arrancar os olhos de James.

- Nada disso ela não vai sair daqui até explicar toda essa mentira! - James falou cercando Lily.

- Mentira, que mentira?

- Que VOCÊ, espalhou pela escola o absurdo que você disse. Ora até parece que eu estou apaixonado por você!

- E dai? Eu sei que isso é um absurdo, nunca falei uma ASNEIRA tão grande dessas na minha vida.

- Ah é então como é que todo mundo começou a falar isso por ai? As meninas mesmo me disseram que foi você que contou!

- Pois suas amigas estão malucas! Em primeiro lugar se eu quizesse espalhar alguma coisa para alguém já poderia ter feito isso a muito tempo e você sabe disso, em segundo lugar eu não suporto você e em terceiro eu não me chamo Scarlett para querer ficar espalhando as coisas por ai.

- Então você esta me dizendo que não foi você e quer que eu acredite? - James perguntou rindo.

- Acredite ou não, o problema é seu!

- Olha só, Lilian Evans eu...

- Olha só você, se está tão incomodado comigo eu tenho um jeito da gente resolver tudo, você nunca mais olha na minha cara e muito menos eu na sua.

- ÓTIMO!

- Ah e vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui o pessoal! - Lily falou para todo mundo ouvir - EU ODEIO JAMES POTTER E O SENTIMENTO É MÚTUO.  
E ai satisfeito.

- Você não sabe quanto. - James falava muito vermelho.

Sirius e Remus olhavam tudo boquiabertos, não podiam acreditar. Sabiam que James sempre conseguia estragar tudo, mas agora ele conseguiu definitivamente acabar com qualquer chance que poderia ter um dia com Lily, aquele com certeza foi o ato mais imbecil que já tinha visto James fazer em toda sua vida e uma coisa era certa ele já tinha feito muitos atos imbecis.

- O que você acha que fez? - Remus perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu juntar as palavras.

- Eu acabei logo com essa palhaçada. - James falou bravo saindo do salão comunal. - Vamos nós temos que fazer a revisão para a prova de poções de amanhã.

- Caramba nem sei como vou estudar depois dessa. - Remus falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Estudar? Eu nem sei mais o que significa essa palavra... - Sirius falou desanimado. - E ai você tenta falar com quem? - Sirius perguntou vendo seguir na frente deles.

- Eu falo com o James e você com a Lily.

- Por que o pior fica pra mim? - Sirius perguntou indginado.

- O pior Sirius? Imagina quantas caras o James não quer quebrar agora? - Remus perguntou suspirando.

- Lily? Eu sei que você esta ai.

- Sirius, você pode me deixar sozinha agora por favor?

- Lily, eu sei que o que ele fez agora não tem desculpa... Quero dizer nada do que ele fez nos últimos anos tem desculpa para falar a verdade, mas sinceramente eu espero que você não esteja muito brava.

- Sabe Sirius, eu não sei, não sei mesmo como ele ainda consegue piorar tudo... Depois daquilo tudo que aconteceu quando agente ficou, eu pensei pronto James Potter é um lixo, só que esse ano.

- Você repenseou sobre o que ele era. Depois de dar aula para ele, dele ter ajudado a Donna e tudo mais.

- Exatamente, e agora eu vejo que eu sempre estive certa ele é um lixo, um nada sem coração.

- Lily não desista dele, por favor. Ele precisa de você nós precisamos de você.

- Eu não posso Sirius não posso mesmo. - Lily falou dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto e saiu.

- Pontas meu amigo, não sei mas o que fazer por você...

Se passou dois dias, dois dias de pessoas observando Lily e James. Os dois pareciam tentar se evitar de qualquer modo, nem comer no mesmo horário comiam, ninguém mais os via os dois a pelo menos alguns metros de distância de separação. O mais próximo que chegavam era por causa das provas que tinham que fazer na mesma sala. Se ignoravam completamente, todas as garotas estavam felizes por isso e também os garotos, um em especial.

- Esta indo aonde Lily? - Mutsumi perguntou com centenas de revistas jogadas sobre a cama.

- Ah marquei de tomar chá com o Lúcius, sabe com essa loucura que foi a semana de provas nem conversamos.

- Então você me ajuda mais tarde? - Mutsumi perguntou meio desesperada.

- Pode deixar Mutsumi, todas nós vamos ficar lindas na formatura fique tranqüila.

- Obrigada Lily. - Mutsumi falou folheando mais uma revista - A June já esta ficando desesperada com essa bagunça...

- Não liga, é porque ela não pode aproveitar a festa. - Lily falou sorridente. - Sabe como não foi convidada e só vai poder dançar e se mandar deve estar chateada.

- É verdade, mas eu estou nervosa os pais do Kanemori vai estar aqui e eu quero estar perfeita.

- Você vai estar Mutsumi não se preocupe. - Lily falou sorridente descendo de seu quarto.

- Lily, eu já cheguei. - Lúcius falou sorridente vendo a amiga entrar na pequena sala confortável.

- Lúcius, nossa estavamos estudando tanto que nem conversamos mais... - Lily falou sorrindo.

- Vamos ver como você se saiu na prova de poções Lily? - Lúcius perguntou lhe oferecendo uma xícara de chá.

- Muito bem para falar a verdade acho que tirei um ótimo! É ótimo porque essa foi a última prova e agente estudou tanto nos últimos meses...

- É que sei lá depois daquele escândalo ridículo que o Potter fez ontem pensei que você ia ficar sei lá, desestabilizada para fazer a prova.

- Sinceramente Lúcius você acha que eu vou ficar abalada por causa do idiota do Potter? - Lily perguntou sentindo seu peito apertar.

- É muito bom saber disso Lily, para falar a verdade é ótimo ouvir isso. - Lúcius falou sorridente se levatando.

- Lúcius eu queria te pergunta uma coisa.

- Pode falar Lily. - Lúcius falou sorridente.

- Já se passaram meses desde que voltamos das férias de natal e você não me disse nada...

- Ah sobre aquilo? Nem me lembro mais sobre o que era... - Lúcius falou se levatando e indo fechar a porta.

- E vai me deixar curiosa? Eu não acredito! - Lily falou se levantando com raiva.

- To brincando, to brincando calma! Mas é bom saber que você ainda se lembra disso, estava tão preocupada com as provas que eu não quis te aborrecer.

- Vai me conta Lúcius por favor...

- Bem... - Lúcius falou a enlaçando pela cintura e Lily já sabia do que se tratava e se arrependeu de pedir tanto para que ele lhe contasse o que era - Eu acho que é uma ótima notícia eu não sei você.

- Se você não me contar eu não vou saber dessas tal ótima notícia.

- Pois prepare-se, meus pais se reuniram com a família Black e...

- E? - Lily perguntou sem jeito vendo a cara animada do garoto.

- Desfizeram o noivado. - Lúcius falou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- O que? - sinceramente Lily não esperava ouvir isso. - Como? Quer dizer nossa isso é realmente surpreendente.

- Com certeza não foi fácil conseguir isso, meus pais quase cortaram relações com os Black, mas acho que no final fizeram um acordo. - Ele falou dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Acordo? Como assim um acordo Lúcius? - Lily perguntou tentando se afastar um pouquinho.

- Bem o noivado foi desfeito, mas se nem eu nem a Narcisa até o final do ano que vem, quando eu terminar Hogwarts não estivermos comprometidos com ninguém, nós iremos nos casar.

- Nossa que ótimo Lúcius, bom mesmo! - Lily falou realmente feliz.- Então agora você é um garoto descompromissado...

- Pois é e não era isso que estavamos esperando tanto? - Lúcius perguntou se aproximando da boca da ruiva.

Aprendendo Japonês

Moshi Moshi: Alô ( ao telefone)

Domo: " Oi "

Kawaii: bonitinho

Kin iro: Dourado

Akai: Vermelho

Midori: verde

Atama: Cabeça

Mimi: Ouvido

Kuso – merda. Não tem outra definição. O bom e velho xingamento universal pras horas de aperto.

Fonte: Textos retirados do site "Manga Shin"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Olá! Espero que estejam gostando dos capítulos, provavelmente ficaram meio revoltadas com este capítulo... Mas vão gostar mais dos próximo!

tatymoluka : Pois é menina, imagina Petúnia e James juntos... Eca eca eca. Bem e quanto ao Hadrien e a Donna, é tipo o primeiro namoro oficial deles então achei que ia ser legal colocar eles um pouco inseguros. E bem com certeza James não é o melhor explicador do mundo...

JhU Radcliffe: Bem, pode ficar tranquila que Donna e Hadrien estão bem por enquanto e acho que você vai querer me matar pelo menos um pouquinho depois desse capítulo e dos próximos então...

Flavinha Greeneye : Bem com certeza não era a reação que você esperava da Lily... Mas juro que vai melhorar! É eu sei o Hadrien e a Donna são lindos! Bom eu to tentando mostrar bem a personalidade do Pedro é e a Scarlett é uma galinha... E que bom que não vai me abandonar, fico feliz!

Lily Souma: Beeem, vamos começar por partes, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! E como qualquer maroto o Remus com certeza tem que provocar os amigos. Hum quanto as famílias da Umi, já viu porque eles conseguem se aguentar mais um pouco o casamento está ai! O Snape é um caso a parte que só posso explicar mais tarde pois ele tem dois motivos para vigiar a Lily e um deles eu acho que é bem óbvio. E a Lily dança melhor quando está sozinha porque se envolve mais com a música e porque ela tem vergonha das pessoas. Vou parar por aqui ta bom?

LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah): Eu sou do RJ, mas tu trabalha muito em meu Deus do céu... MSN eu não tenho não porque eu quase não uso, mas sempre falo com meus amigos pelo msn da minha irmã, ela não liga não... . Ah e você é muito cruel com o James... rsrs. Eu sei ele merece, concordo totalmente com você.

jehssik: Acho que depois dessa você vai quere me matar heim... Não era o que você esperava, mas vai gostar mais dos próximos capítulos. Prometo!

Lilys Riddle : Pois é tu tinha que trabalhar pra fora! Não fique triste eles estão ai firmes fortes Hadrien e Donna são duros na queda... Eu acho. Pois é James tem ciúmes até da sombra dele.

Beijos

Vampira Black

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	15. NEW BÔNUS

!ATENÇÃO! Este capítulo é EXTRA especialmente feito para fãs de "LILY/LÚCIUS", quem não gostar do shipper NÃO LEIA este capítulo, ele não interfere em nenhum capítulo da fic, ele é somente um bônus, repito, ele não interfere no andamento da Fic.

"O amor quebra barreiras"

Continuação do bônus Nos jardins de Hogwarts

OBS.: É uma fanfic independente, para fãs de Lily e Lúcius, mais especialmente para minha leitora LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah) que pediu tanto por esta fanfic.

Lily observava vermelha o loiro a sua frente, não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer e ele não falava nada, estava totalmente vermelho sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Por impulso Lily saiu correndo, deixando Lúcius totalmente molhado parado feito uma estátua no meio do jardim.

- Lily... - foi a única coisa que conseguiu balbuciar.

Lily estava ensopada e corria feito louca por todo o corredor queria voltar correndo para seu quarto, estava morrendo de vergonha, nem acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. Havia beijado seu melhor amigo, com certeza ele nunca mais iria querer falar com ela, se sentia a pessoa mais burra do mundo.

- Lily, já voltou? - Mutsumi perguntou surpresa vendo a amiga entrar no quarto.

- Ah sim Umi...

- Você está vermelha aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah não é que eu vim correndo, sabe ta chovendo muito... - Lily falou se sentando.

- Levanta dai, vem você tem que tirar essa roupa e tomar um banho quente, sabia que ia voltar toda molhada... Já fiz até um chá para você.

- Muito obrigada Umi você é um anjo. - Lily falou retirando a blusa molhada, se encaminhou para o banheiro e viu uma banheira de água quente lhe esperando.

Lily entrou na banheira e se pois a pensar, deveria parar de ter esses impulsos, afinal Lúcius era somenteseu amgio não tinha o direito de sair fazendo as coisas que lhe davam na telha, e sem contar que ele já tinha garotas aos montes ao seu redor com certeza não seria por ela que ele iria se interessar.

- Já acabou de tomar banho? - Mutsumi perguntou sorridente invadindo o banheiro com uma pequena bandeja com uma chaleira e uma xícara. - Lily?

- Oi Mutsumi... Ah Muito obrigada pelo chá já vou tomar.

- Está tudo bem mesmo?

- É claro que sim, sua boba. Vai lá encontrar o Kan eu sei que você combinou de ir passear com ele.

- Se você está bem eu vou, mas se você der um espirro eu volto correndo em.

- Esta bem e vê se não vai passear na chuva.

- Pode deixar e a senhorita nada de sair do castelo. - Mutsumi avisou.

- Não vou sair nem do quarto...

- Então até mais tarde Lily. - Mutsumi falou feliz saindo do banheiro. - E tome o chá! - gritou do quarto.

- E agora o que é que eu faço, será que ele está muito chateado comigo? - Lily se perguntava enquanto bebia seu chá.

Enquanto isso nos corredores de Hogwarts...

- Com licença Kan posso falar com a Mutsumi um instante?

- Esteja a vontade Lúcius. - Kanemori falou deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Mutsumi, você viu a Lily? - Lúcius perguntou nervosamente.

- Lúcius, você está encharcado!

- Eu sei... Mas...

- Nada de mas, volte para seu quarto, tome um banho e mude de roupa. Se não fizer isso não falo onde está a Lily.

- Mas eu preciso muito falar com ela!

- É mesmo é? - Mutsumi perguntou indiferente. - Hum até mais tarde Lúcius. - Mutsumi falou lhe virando as costas.

- Está bem se eu tomar um banho e mudar de roupa você me fala onde ela está?

- Pode ter certeza, depois pode me encontrar na sala que agente costuma estudar. - Mutsumi falou indo ao encontro de Kan.

- Mutsumi você reparou que ele estava todo molhado igual a Lily? - Kanemori perguntou assim que viu Lúcius virar as costas.

- O que será que aconteceu? - Mutsumi perguntou curiosa vendo Lúcius longe.

- Mas que droga... -Lily não imaginava o que poderia estar acontecendo tudo parecia tão surreal - Será que eu perdi o meu amigo?

- Você ainda está assim? - Mutsumi perguntou vendo Lily toda enrolada na toalha e sentada na cama - Já esta na hora de jantar...

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem, vou ficar por aqui mesmo. - Lily falou indiferente.

- Esta passando mal? Então tem que ir para a Ala hospitalar.

- Não não é preciso Umi, só preciso dormir um pouco.

- Deve ser por causa do chá... Ah o Lúcius perguntou por você.

- E você disse onde eu estava? - perguntou sobresaltada.

- Disse que estava no quarto, mas o que aconteceu Lily, vocês brigaram?

- Não, mas eu acho que vamos.

- Ah não liga não, briga entre amigos é normal. Já vou descer ta bem Lily? Se precisar de mim já sabe venho correndo.

- Tudo bem eu vou dormir Umi. - Lily falou vendo a amiga descer as escadas - Que vergonha...

- E ai Mutsumi...

- Lúcius, tudo bem?

- Eu estava te procurando, você não estava na sala de sempre.

- Ah é que eu fui no quarto a Lily está lá. E com toda aquela chuva que ela pegou pensei que ela poderia pegar um resfriado.

- E ela está bem? - Lúcius perguntou alarmado.

- Está ótima só um pouco sonolenta por causa do chá que eu dei a ela.

- Ela falou alguma coisa de mim Mutsumi?

- Não, por que Lúcius?

- Nada... Quer saber eu também vou dormir.

Lily passou a noite toda se remoendo, e teve que fingir que dormia quando Mutsumi subiu no quarto e colocou a mão em sua testa, não gostava de enganar a amiga que vivia preocupada com ela, mas não queria conversar com Mutsumi que com toda certeza ela iria descobrir que estava escondendo alguma coisa. E iria tortura-la até descobrir o que era, quando finalmente levantou no dia seguinte nem acreditava que tinha que descer paraassistir aula o que faria se esbarrasse com Lúcius pelo corredor? Só tinha um jeito e não era o que mais gostava.

- Temos aulas juntas hoje de que Donna?

- De tudo Lily... - Donna falou sem entender.

- Que bom, quer tomar chá comigo mais tarde?

- Ah claro sem problemas. - Donna falou olhando para Hadrien, mas ele também não havia entendido nada.

Passaram a semana inteira juntos, quando Lily não estava com Donna, estava com Hadrien, Mutsumi ou Kanemori, se via Lúcius entrar por um lado saia por outro a verdade era que não conseguia tirar o garoto de sua cabeça, ele que outrora era seu melhor amigo agora não queria sair de seu coração.  
Seu coração, seu coração parecia que ia pular para fora toda que pensava nele, em seu beijo doce e como ele era gentil, educado e bonito. Se arrependia profundamente de ter estragado tamanha amizade, mas agora tinha que ir a um lugar. Seu lugar favorito para ver se esquecia o que tinha feito. Somente seu jardim favorito poderia acalma-la precisava ir para lá.

- Vai aonde Lily?

- Ver o jardim.

- Que bom que hoje não está chovendo.. - Mutsumi comentou vendo a amiga colocar uma capa - Você e o Lúcius ainda não estão se falando?

- Não paramos de nos falar Umi, só estamos um pouco distantes...

- Parece que você está fugindo dele.

- É impressão sua Umi, somente impressão. - Lily falou incomodada.

Lily encontrou o jardim sozinho, estava lindo parecia que a chuva havia dado uma nova vida a ele, ou melhor não foi a chuva e sim Lúcius que havia passadoa tarde cuidando dele. Viu as lindas flores multicoloridas abertas, as árvores podadas e verdes, tudo parecia ter mais amor, não tinha como ficar amuada ali. Ali ela conseguia a paz que tanto necessitava.

- Lily! Céus finalmente te encontrei sozinha... - Lúcius falou surpreso vendo a garota emcostada em uma árvore no meio das flores.

- Lúcius? Me desculpa eu já tava indo embora... - Lily falou rapidamente se levantando.

- Espera você não pode ir agora. - Lúcius falou a segurando pela mão. - Eu estou tentando falar com você já faz muito tempo...

- É que eu sei o que você vai falar e... Lúcius eu não quero que você me odeie pelo que eu fiz. - Lily falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Te odiar? Lúcius perguntou surpreso.

- Eu te beijei, você deve achar que eu sou uma presunçosa por achar que você estava aqui naquele dia só por minha causa e...

- Mas... Eu estava aqui só por sua causa. E eu não te acho uma presunçosa nem nada disso... - Lúcius falou vermelho feito um pimentão.- Eu que pensei que tinha feito alguma besteira você não parava de fugir de mim...

- Eu pensei que você estivesse com raiva de mim.

- Lily parece que é você que não está entendendo nada...

- Do que você está falando Lúcius?

- É que Lily eu fiquei paralisado no meio do jardim por emoção e é claro surpresa...

- O que?

- Lily, eu te amo. Te amo desde aquela primeira vez que você veio aqui no jardim... - Lúcius falou a abraçando.

- Lúcius... - Lily falou entregando seus lábios ao garoto da sua vida que a beijou apaixonadamente. - Eu também te amo...

- Você não sabe a quanto tempo eu espero ouvir isso... - Lúcius falou feliz - Todo esse tempo eu cuidei desse jardim somente para você meu amor.

- Eu não preciso de um jardim Lúcius, eu só preciso de você. - Lily falou sorridente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá mais um bônus Lily+Lúcius para os fãs, eu estava pensando em colocar esse bônus como uma shortfic a parte, mas acho que ninguém que não esteja lendo a fic e tenha lido o bônus anterior ia entender. Então peço desculpas novamente aos fãs de Lily/James.  
LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah): eu sei que não é do tamanho que você queria e tudo mais, só que eu realmente estou ficando doida, com faculdade, as provas (além das minhas provas eu sou monitora de ensino de direito Penal) e meu estágio então senão ficou tão boa quanto a primeira eu peço mil desculpas.

jehssik :Eu acho que agora com esse bônus você vai querer me matar... Mas prometo que vai gostar mais do próximo capítulo! É quem sabe pode ter um final feliz, mas ele ta um pouquinho looonge. Mas que bom que gostou tanto do capítulo tomara que também goste do próximo!

Lady Wynna: Tu é nova no babado! Seja bem vinda! Bem acho que você é outra que vai querer me matar... Bem mais acho que vai adorar ver como o James vai ficar quando descobrir quem espalhou os boatos!

Flavinha Greeneye: Que bom que você gostou! Também adorei escrever a briga dos dois... E bem eu tinha que ver a Mutsumi descontrolada pelo menos uma vez. Bem beijo Lily e Lúcius só nos próximos acontecimentos!

Thaty: Opa! Tu também é nova, gente quanta carne fresca! Pois continue comentando, muito obrigado por estar acompanhando a fic!

Lily Souma : Menina e nem preciso dizer que adoro as suas rewiews! Mas tu ta muito curiosa heim, mas quem sabe não chega no ponto? É o James não está nos melhores dias deles e vai se sentir pior ainda quando ele descobrir quem inventou os boatos... E sim os marotos vão ao casamento da Mutsumi e nem preciso dizer que vai ser uma confusão daquelas!

Belle Potter : Tu também é nova! Gente adoro ver que estão gostando da fic! Mas se odeia brigas isso é um problema sério...

Lilys Riddle: Menina, você devia ter um programa na televisão porque suas visões podem ter um futuro certo... Bem mais uma entrando na lista para tentar me matar se acalmem gente, um dia o James chega lá. Mas depois eu quero saber desses tal de catso em!

Beijos

Vampira Black

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	16. Formatura

Capítulo 14: Formatura

- Lily. Olha opa...- Mutsumi falou distraida entrando na sala que Lily e Lúcius costumavam tomar chá.

- Oi Mutsumi. - Lily falou quase roxa, com Lúcius a abraçando.

- Mil perdões aos dois... - Mutsumi falou arregalando seu olhos pequeninos.

- Ta tudo bem. - Lúcius falou risonho soltando Lily.

- É ta tudo bem. Mas o que hove Umi? - Lily perguntou tentando voltar ao normal.

- A professora Minerva estava lhe procurando e chegou essa coruja pra você e como parece ser urgente eu trouxe...

- Muito obrigada Umi eu já vou falar com a professora. - Lily falou pegando a carta sem jeito.

- Pode ir lá falar com a professora Lily, depois agente conversa. - Lúcius falou dando uma piscadela.

- Perfeito Lúcius. - Lily falou escapulindo pela porta junto com Mutsumi. - Mutsumi você me salvou...

- Do que você ta falando Lily, pensei que tinha atrapalhado vocês. Já tava pronta para te pedir perdões de joelho.

- Mas atrapalhou na hora certa, eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- O Lúcius terminou com a Narcisa por minha causa.

- Que legal Lily.

- Legal? E agora o que eu falo para ele? - Lily perguntou desesperada.

- Não entendo, eu pensei que você gostasse dele.

- Mas eu gosto, eu adoro o Lúcius, mas eu não sou apaixonada por ele. - Lily falou e seu cérebro correu até James, teve vontade de arrancar a cabeça.

- As vezes Lily o amor vem com o tempo, vamos não se preocupe. Ou você está esperando outra pessoa.

- Pra você é fácil falar né, teve um namorado a vida toda. - Lily resmungou enquanto Mutsumi ria da cara da amiga.

- Ah Lily relaxa, ele vive te fazendo essa proposta.

- A diferença era que antes ele tinha um compromisso e eu uma desculpa. - Lily resmungou.

- Então você não vai ficar com ele?

- Eu não sei Umi, sinceramente não sei.

- Bem eu vou para o quarto dormir que amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. - Mutsumi falou subindo as escadas.

- Ta bem Umi, vou falar com a professora Minerva e depois vou para quarto. - Lily falou sorridente vendo a amiga subir.

Enquanto isso na torre da grifinória no quarto dos meninos...

- E ai James vai fazer o que hoje que ta se arrumando todo? - Pedro perguntou sorridente vendo o amigo dar uma última checada na frente do espelho.

- Vou dar umas voltas por ai. Estou com vontade de passear. - James falou indiferente.

- Sozinho? Que grande surpresa, ah quanto tempo não vejo você fazer isso. - Remus falou surpreso.

- Pois é, e aonde está o Sirius?

- Também está passeando. - Remus informou.

- Mas com certeza ele não está sozinho. - Pedro comentou satisfeito vendo o amigo sair do quarto.

James não sabia porque mais estava amuado, alguma coisa estava lhe incomodando, não sabia se era por causa das provas que haviam passado, mas tinha quase certeza que era por causa de uma certa ruiva e sentia raiva por causa disso.

- Oi Mutsumi! - James falou esquecendo de seus desvaneios, vendo a amiga passar por ele no corredor.

- Oi James... - Mutsumi falou sem graça. - Boa noite.

- Umi... Não é porque eu parei de falar com a ruiva que não precisa parar de falar comigo. - James falou sem jeito.

- Ah James você fez uma coisa muito feia com a Lily.

- Eu? Como eu? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Gritar daquele jeito na frente de todo mundo, imagina como a Lily se sentiu?

- E você não imagina como eu me senti?

- Ai ai. Bem eu sei como minha amiga ficou furiosa e isso já me basta.

- Hum, tudo bem você não precisa concordar comigo. Mas também não precisamos parar de nos falar.

- Tudo bem, mas se a Lily ficar sabendo vai querer me matar. E como eu prefiro ficar vivinha da silva, sinto muito James.

- Não precisamos contar a ela ok?

- Ta bom. - Mutsumi falou sorrindo. - Mas eu realmente preciso ir dormir.

- Esta bem, boa noite Mutsumi.

- Lily, você sabe que em todo final do ano letivo nós temos a seleção para coreografa, então eu queria lhe pedir para colocar um aviso nos quadros.

- Tudo bem professora, vou fazer isso hoje mesmo.

- Não, deixa para amanhã está muito tarde. Lily...

- Sim professora?

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

- É, eu acho que é melhor professora. Bem eu posso me retirar agora? Tenho algumas coisinhas ainda para resolver.

- É claro esteja a vontade.

Lily correu afobada e se perguntava porque a sala do professor Dumbledore tinha que ser tão longe da sala da professora Minerva. Se não se apreçasse, na volta ainda era capaz de encontrar pirraça pelo caminho ou pior ainda o senhor Filch com suas detenções absurdas. Quando finalmente encontrou o gargulas sentiu um alivio imenso.

- Com licença professor Dumbledore. - Lily falou devargazinho enquanto abria a porta.

- Ah entre, entre por favor Lily. - o professor falou sorrindo simpaticamente - Me desculpe por chama-la tão tarde.

- Sem problemas... Mas eu pensei que os garotos também estivessem aqui.

- Não, eu tenho que falar somente com você no momento. Sente-se por favor quer um sapo de chocolate?

- Ah não obrigada. - Lily falou sem jeito.

- Bem os seus amigos Sirius e James vieram conversar comigo antes das provas começarem.

- Ah eu não acredito... Quero dizer, o que ele falou com você? - Lily falou tentando se recompor.

- Sirius e James vieram me contar sobre um certo baú que você guarda em seu quarto que tem um conteúdo muito especial.

- Aquilo... Eu falei pra ele não contar nada. É tudo bobagem professor o senhor não precisar se preocupar. - Lily falou já achando que seu professor a chamaria de comensal para baixo.

- Pelo contrário Lily, isso é um grande achado.

- O que? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Lily durante esse ano você também recortou alguma reportagem no jornal?

- Algumas professor.

- Você pode me empresta-las?

- Ah é claro senhor, mas para que o senhor quer exatamente?

- Lily, você consegue perceber fatos que nenhum bruxo conseguiria. Vindo você de uma família trouxa não se deixa influenciar. Por exemplo nenhum bruxo se importou com um homem que desapareceu, porque ele simplesmente poderia voltar do nada.

- Hum, então o senhor está querendo dizer que eu consigo diferenciar as reportagens.

- Exatamente e essas diferenças que nós não damos a devida importância pode mudar a vida de muita gente.

- Bem o baú está no meu quarto em casa, mas eu tenho algumas reportagens aqui. Eu posso lhe entregar amanhã?

- Oh é claro e agradeço muito.

Lily saiu da sala do professor Dumbledore aliviada, nunca havia pensado que um baú de recortes de jornal iria te dar tanto trabalho. Descia feliz as escadas, parecia ter tirado um peso dos ombros, até que o viu andando pelo corredor e não poderia voltar pela escada já que naquela ju7sta hora ela decidiu mudar de lugar, Lily nunca tinha detestado tanto aquelas escadas.  
Mas estava feliz demais para deixar o garoto estragar tudo, continuou seguindo seu caminho a frente de James, ele a viu andando na sua frente e procurou alguma escada, mas justo naquela hora todas pareciam ter decidido sair dali. Seguiram o mesmo caminho até o salão comunal da Grifinória, ambos com o coração apertado.

- Como você demorou Lily... - Mutsumi murmurou esfregando os olhos.

- Volta a dormir Umi.

- Boa noite... - a garota falou deitando novamente.

- Lilian Evans, você tem que tirar esse garoto de qualquer jeito da sua cabeça. De qualquer jeito... - Lily falava para si mesma.

Já no quarto dos meninos...

- Dessa vez você demorou mais do que em Pontas.

- Ah já ta ai é Almofadinhas? - James perguntou vendo seus amigos dormirem e Sirius deitado na cama.

- Pois é. Boa noite meu amigo.

- Só vou no banheiro lavar o rosto e vou dormir... Boa noite.

James entrou no banheiro e viu sua imagem refletida no espelho, não podia acreditar, não tinha como. Realmente quando sinceramente notou que estava gostando de alguém poderia acontecer isso. James Potter não podia gostar de alguém assim.

- Mas se ela espalhou isso para todo mundo qual é o problema afinal eu gosto mesmo dela... - James falou para sua imagem que ria da cara dele.

- Falando sozinho James? - Remus perguntou esgrafando os olhos.

- Não, já vou dormir. Boa noite aluado.

Se passou uma semana muito corrida, Remus como monitor tinha que ajudar nos afazeres para a formatura e tinha trabalho dobrado por causa dos ensaios para a aperesentação de dança. Para manter seu pacto de pé, Lily incumbiu Donna de ensaiar James e Pedro junto as meninas. Todos estavam muitos nervosos, afinal uma apresentação em uma formatura com vários convidados assistindo não era quaquer coisa e por causa disso todos tinham muito trabalho com todos os detalhes.

- Ai meu Deus nem acredito é amanhã a formatura!

- Mutsumi é a formatura do Kan e não a sua. - Lily falou acabando de colocar a purpurina multicolorida nas sapatilhas.

- Eu sei eu sei, mas to tão empolgada. - Mutsumi falou rodopiando pelo salão.

- Viu se esperasse até o ano que vem seria a nossa formatura. - Donna resmungava enquanto secava a purpurina que Lily colava.

- Eu quero falar com você. - Narcisa falou com meio sorriso, tinha adorado ver Lily sentada no chão coberta dos pés a cabeça de purpurina.

- Ai Jesus eu mereço. - Lily falou cansada se levantando.

- Não está vendo que ela está ocupada? - Donna perguntou irritada.

- É mesmo? Eu não to nem ai pra isso. - Narcisa falou ajeitando os cabelos sedosos.

- Fala logo o que você quer Narcisa. - Lily pediu. - Como já vu não tenho tempo a perder com você.

- Quero falar que por enquanto você conseguiu o que queria, mais saiba que o Lúcius é meu e que ele só quer brincar com você! - a garota falou brava apontando para Lily.

- É mesmo Narcisa e você já pensou que talvez eu também não queira nada sério com ele? Olha só depois que agente namorar eu decido se fico com ele ou devolvo pra você ta?

- ORA SUA! - Narcisa falou levantando a mão.

- Você jura que vai tentar bater nela? - Hadrien perguntou rindo atrás da garota a segurando pelo braço com Kan ao seu lado.

- Deixa ela Hadrien afinal vai ser uma ótima desculpa para deixa-la com um olho roxo. - Lily falou séria.

- Você não perde por esperar sua sangue ruim! - Narcisa falou brava.

- Vocês chegaram na hora certa! - Mutsumi falou assustada.

- Com certeza chegamos na hora certa de proteger o nariz da Narcisa. - Kan falou risonho.

- E então Lily você já decidiu quem vai ficar no lugar da Mutsumi amanhã? - Hadrien perguntou ajudando Mutsumi a guardar as sapatilhas que estavam prontas.

- Já... - Lily falou com cara de desânimo.

Já no dia seguinte as meninas estavam em polvorosa por causa da formatura...

- Onde está a Lily? - Mutsumi perguntava nervosamente ajeitando seu vestido oriental.

- Calma Mutsumi, ela vai vir.

- Ela não precisa ficar junto com as meninas quando elas se apresentam Hadrien, eu queria ela aqui para me acalmar. A família do Kan já chegou...

- Foi exatamente pra isso que o Hadrien me convidou, para te acalmar. - Hadrien falou rindo. - Eu sei que não sou uma garota e muito menos ruiva mas, acho que do pra gasto.

- Então onde está a Lily?

- Ela quer fazer uam surpresa, pelo menos foi o que ela me falou. - Hadrien falava pensativo.

- Olha as meninas estão entrado! - Mutsumi falou feliz e mais calma.

- Ah Donna está linda... - Hadrien falou babando - Mutsumi agente não conhece aquela ruiva ali não?

É a Lily! Ela vai dançar!

A equipe de dança começou a abrir a formatura, com a falta de uma menina que conseguisse acompanhar os passos de Donna, Lily acabou concordando em dançar com Remus, as meninas pareciam mariposas coloridas, vestiam um uniforme vaporoso levemente colorido e transparente enquanto os meninos estavam vestidos de branco, todas as meninas dançavam com esplendor encantando todos os convidados, formandos e professores.  
Todos aplaudiram fervorosamente quando Donna dançou com Sirius que estava mais encantador do que nunca, mas quando Lily dançou sua parte com Remus o silêncio reinou todos prestavam atenção a cada movimento gracioso que Lily fazia com Remus e quando a dança terminou o salão parecia que ia vir abaixo.

- Agradeço a equipe de dança que fez um trabalho maravilhoso, parabéns Lily. Mas hoje nós temos o prazer de entregar ao mundo as crianças que vieram para cá em busca de conhecimento e que saem daqui bruxos formados, responsáveis que vão saber agir sabiamente ao sair de Hogwarts. Vamos começar a entrega dos Diplomas! - o professor Dumbledore falou empolgado.

- Grifinónia, TenEyck Ross. - a professora Minerva falou e uma salva de palmas foi escutada.

- Corvinal, Howard Tom. - comunicou o professor Flintiwick e a mesa da corvinal aplaudia com entusiasmo.

Lily, Donna! Vocês estavam lindas de morrer! - Mutsumi falou abraçando as amigas que ainda estavam com a roupa da dança- Estou tão feliz!

- Ah é tão emocionante! - Lily falava feliz da vida era a primeira vez que ela via uma formatura tão bonita.

- É verdade nunca pensei que ia gostar tanto de fazer parte dessa equipe de dança. - Donna falava baixinho empolgada ao seu lado.

- Donna você estava esplêndida!

- Hum até mesmo na parte que o Sirius quase me beijou? - Donna perguntou irônicamente.

- Ah eu sei que a Lily não ia me aprontar uma coisa dessas eu confio em vocês. - Hadrien falou contente abraçando a namorada.

- É é? - Dopnna perguntou indgnada.

- Shh... - Mutsumi pediu baixinho estava com lágrima nos olhos ao lado dois pais e dos irmãos de Kanemori - É a vez dele...

- Grifinória, Hosokawa, Kanemori. - a professora falou e Lily, Donna, os marotos e toda a equipe de dança começaram a gritar.

- Hum... senhor Hosokawa... - Mutsumi falou timidamente. - Meus parabéns pelo seu filho. - Mutsumi falou olhando para seu futuro sogro e pode notar que o mesmo olhava para seus amigos que estavam fazendo uma algazarra.

- É bom saber que você continua sendo a mesma Genji de sempre. Obrigado.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da Sonserina...

- Hum sinceramente eu não sei o que vocês aprontaram, mas esta dando certo.

- Do que você está falando Severus?

- Como assim Bella, eu vi o James ele esta andando para cima e para baixo sozinho e a Lilian parece estar evitando o Lúcius. Você vai me dizer que não tem sua mão metida nisso?

- Não, mas preciso saber imediatamente quem andou fazendo isso.

- Vai parabeniza-lo? - Severus perguntou ironicamente.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de brincadeiras feita pelas minhas costas Severus.

- Mesmo que nos favoreça?

- E quem sabe se a pessoa quer nos favorecer ou não?

- É verdade ninguém sabe.

- Hum Severus?

- Sim?

- Me diga será que isso te favoreceu também? - Belatrix perguntou sorrindo.

Já no dia seguinte, depois de uma boa manhã de descanso no quarto dos meninos...

- James você ta saindo sozinho direto essa semana. - Remus falou vendo o amigo sair do banheiro.

- Só to tentando colocar meus pensamento em ordem. - falou indiferente.

- Você não consegue aceitar o fato da Lily ter te sacaneado para todo mundo.

- Quem disse uma coisa dessas? Eu já me desencanei dela totalmente.

- James... Eu também não acredito que ela fez aquilo, para falar a verdade eu duvído que a Lily fosse capaz de falar ou fazer uma coisa daquelas.

- Mais fez. E olha só Almofadinhas não precisa ficar defendendo a sua amiga não. Eu já estou muito bem sem nos falarmos. - James falou bravo.

- Em vamos logo Hadrien! - Donna falava puxando Hadrien da cama.

- Deixa de ser chata Donna, eu já não falei que vou jogar quadribol com os meninos?

- Mas Hadrien a Lily vai estar lá.

- Donna ela só vai falar com a equipe de dança e que eu saiba não sou da equipe de dança, sou jogador de quadribol.

- Hadrien você é um chato! - Donna resmungou.

- Ta eu te levo até o salão de dança, mas só isso. - Hadrien falou resignado se levantando.

- O que será que a Lily quer agora? - Pedro perguntou aborrecido.

- Que isso agente acabou de fazer a melhor apresentação de todos os tempos de Hogwarts, será que ela ainda está querendo ensaiar? - Remus perguntou realmente assustado, só de lembrar o que teve que fazer ficava todo vermelho.

- Deus que me livre quase perdi meus pés nessas brincadeira que o James arranjou. - Sirius resmungava - E sem contar que a Donna é muito enjoada...

- Ta beleza ano que vem não vamos nos inscrever nessa bobagem de novo.

- Ótimo Pontas, porque isso é muito mais puxado que os treinos de quadribol. - Sirius resmungou enquanto os quatro entravam na sala.

As meninas estavam empolgadas, todas conversando sobre a formatura e até mesmo os marotos se empolgaram e começaram a comentar sobre o assunto. Todos estavam esperando alguma ótima notícia depois do sucesso, afinal agora que não precisavam mais ensaiar porque Lily chamaria todo mundo para se encontrar no salão de danças um dia antes de voltarem para casa.

- Oi gente. - Lily falou entrando sorrindo encontrando todas as meninas e os marotos sentados no salão de dança.

- Lily! - as meninas falaram a cercando.

- Ah Lily agente tem que te agradecer tanto!

- Me agradecer por que? - Lily perguntou sem graça. Em primeiro lugar pelo papelão que tinha passado e segundo pelos marotos também estarem ali.

- Por que? A coreografia foi um sucesso! Todo mundo amou Lily!

- Que bom que gostaram tanto meninas... E meninos... Bem a professora Minerva marcou essa reunião com todos vocês, porque eu mesma queria dar a notícia.

- Notícia? - Vinessa perguntou sobressaltada.

- Bem é melhor todas vocês se sentarem sim?

- Ah claro... - as meninas falaram se sentando novamente.

Como todos vocês sabem eu sou filha de trouxas e ano que vem é meu último ano aqui em Hogwarts.

- E dai, Lily isso não influencia nem um pouco na nossa dança e ...

- Bem, é que quando eu terminar Hogwarts eu pretendo ingressar em uma Universidade Trouxa, para seguir uma profissão e então eu vou ter que estudar mais para outras matérias, como inglês por exemplo, quero dizer estudar para matérias básicas trouxas além das matérias de Hogwarts...

- E?

- E por causa disso eu não sou mais a coreógrafa do grupo de dança.

- O que? Mas Lily você não pode... - Sirius falou indignado enquanto James ouvia tudo sem acreditar.

- Hum, os testes para a nova coreografa vai ser daqui a uma semana e para a equipe de dança do ano que vem vai ocorrer na primeira semana do próximo semestre então espero que todas vocês ensaiem muito. E que todos vocês passem para a próxima equipe. - Lily falou sorrindo.

- Mas Lily você não pode nos abandonar, você é a melhor coreografa que já teve aqui em Hogwarts.

- Sinto muito garotas.

- Lily, você sabe que eu só entrei nessa droga de equipe de dança por sua causa.

- Eu sei Donna.

- E como você tem coragem de sair agora?

- Donna se você não quiser na equipe de dança é só você sair. Ou melhor porque você não faz o teste para ser a nova coreografa?

- Ah não Lily isso não serve para mim, você que é perfeita nisso, você sabe mandar na gente e tudo mais, se eu fosse a coreografa ia viver faltando os ensaios e tudo mais.

- Então você vai continuar na equipe de dança.

- Eu sinceramente gostei disso, é legal eu adoro dançar...

- Pois então faça o teste novamente você vai passar que nós sabemos.

- Mas Lily.

- E ai já acabou de contar a eles? - Hadrien perguntou sorridente aparecendo na porta.

- Já sim. - Lily falou sem jeito vendo a cara furiosa que Donna estava fazendo.

- Ótimo que tal irmos tomar um refresco perto do lago? - Kanemori perguntou sorridente segurando uma cesta de piquenique.

- Então vocês já sabiam... - Donna resmungou - Porque eu sou sempre a última a saber das coisas?

- Porque você é a mais chata do grupo Donna. - Hadrien falou carinhoso beijando a ponta do nariz da namorada.

- Sem graça. - Donna resmungou enquanto caminhavam para fora do castelo.

Já fora do castelo perto do lago o grupo se divertia brincando com a lula gigante...

- Nossa amanhã já voltamos para casa. - Donna lembrou.

- Terminou nem acredito! - Kanemori falou feliz.

- Eu vou para a praia. - Lily comentou vendo Hadrien começar a se coçar.

- Nossa que calor... - Hadrien resmungava.

- Que vontade de tomar um sorvete. - Kan falou enquanto se deitava na relva seca.

- Ei como se diz sorvete em japonês Kan? - Lily perguntou de repente.

- Sorvete? Aisu kuriimu.

- Legal ... - Lily falou enquanto anotava em um bloquinho - É assim que se escreve?

- Não é é com dois is no Kuriimu.

- Porque esta anotando essas coisas Lily?

- Eu tenho que aprender essas coisas para quando formos ao Japão Donna.

- É verdade, nossa já falei com a minha mãe e ela vai arrumar quatro quartos lá em casa para vocês. - Mutsumi falava feliz da vida enquanto brincava com os tentaculos da lula gigante.

- Eu e a Donna podemos dormir no mesmo quarto e eu no quarto de algum de seus irmãos. - Hadrien falou despreocupado.

- É que Hadrien eu esqueci de contar uma coisinha a vocês...

- Hum eu odeio quando você fala assim Mutsumi. - Donna resmungou.

- É que... - Mutsumi falou parando estrategicamente atrás de Kanemori.

- Lá vem... - Donna avisou.

- Eu convidei os marotos para irem ao casamento... - Mutsumi falou fechando os olhos.

- O QUE? - Lily gritou tão alto que assustou a lula gigante.

Aprendendo Japonês

flores do campo: sumire

doces : kashi

tempestade : arashi

Sim : Hai

Não : Iie

Sorvete, Gelado : Aisu kuriimu

Fruta : Kudamono

Tim-tim! Saúde! Kanpai

Fonte: 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E ai meu povo espero que os capítulos estejam agradando vocês e nem preciso dizer que estou AMANDO as rewiews! Hum os fãs de Lily+James devem estar querendo me matar aos pouquinhos. E bem não vai melhorar muito no próximo capítulo. Mas acho que vão gostar dos próximos acontecimentos! Peço desculpas pelo capítulo não ser dos maiores e dos melhores, mas é que minha semana de prova ta chegando e bem eu tenho que estudar muito... Então quando eu começo a pensar em fic eu acabo digitando alguns artigos do código de defesa do consumidor...

Lily Souma: Pesadissima principalmente quando chegarem ao Japão! O Lúcius provavelmente não vai, já que ele não é amigo da Mutsumi então ainda não decidi. Bem espere e verá! Ah e a Fora de Alcance tem continuação.

Flavinha Greeneye: Pois é menina a vida ta corrida... E eu sei que esse não é seu casal favorito e agradeço muito por ter lido!

jehssik : Legal! Menos uma para me matar... Muito bom que tenha gostado tanto. E pode ficar tranquila daqui a pouco as cenas românticas aparecem. Espero você no próximo capítulo!

LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah): Viu só menia que moral que você tem! Pois é Draco Malfoy e Lúcius são tudo de bom, é esta se formando uma filinha para matar nós duas... E sim acho que você ta pegando a história! Prometo que vou tentar fazer uma shortfic, mas por enuanto não prometo nada.

Beijos

Vampira Black

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	17. Como assim?

Capítulo 15: Como assim?

James e Sirius foram aproveitar as férias em uma praia isolada na Itália onde tudo era pacífico e ninguém sabia de você sabe quem, eram as primeiras férias em família em anos que os Potter conseguiram tirar. O senhor e a senhora Potter pareciam estar em lua de mel, obviamente os garotos faziam de tudo para deixar os dois sozinhos e ter a oportunidade de paquerar muito pelo menos era o que Sirius pensava...

- Eu não sei o que vi naquela Lilian Evans, aquela ruiva idiota. - James resmungava pela décima vez só naquele ensolarado dia. - Você viu ainda teve a audácia de negar na minha cara!

- James você poderia fazer o favor de mudar de assunto? - Sirius pediu enquanto ajeitava seus óculos escuros - Sabe trocar o disco, deixar isso pra lá.

- Quer saber eu nunca mais quero olhar na cara dela. - James falou se deitando novamente na areia.

- Você não disse que estava gostando dela? - Sirius perguntou indignado.

- Pois eu estava maluco! Numa fase de retardamento mental. A verdade é que eu não suporto aquela garota!

- A verdade é que você ama aquela garota e não concorda que ela va embora de Hogwarts e como eu não acredita que ela tenha feito isso.

- Sinceramente Sirius eu desisto. - James resmungou - Quer saber eu vou entrar na água.

- Até que enfim vai fazer algo de útil. - Sirius resmungou.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Evans...

- Vai aonde meu amor?

- Vou visitar a Melissa mamãe, nas férias de natal ela viajou e estamos a muito tempo sem se ver, sem contar que hoje é aniversário dela.

- É verdade hoje é aniversário dela. Lhe de meus parabéns.

- Não sei como ainda consegue ter amigas normais Lilian isso é tão surpreendente! - Petúnia falou rindo esganiçadamente.

- Normais ou não, creio que é melhor do que não ter amigo algum.

- Parem as duas por favor. - a senhora pediu gentilmente.

Lily passeava pelas ruas tranquilas, nem podia acreditar que enquanto no mundo bruxo todos estavam ficando quase malucos, ela conseguia andar por aquela rua que conhecia desde pequena, mas tinha que admitir nem aquela rua que conhecia desde que havia nascido era mesma com a chegada de você sabe quem, as flores não eram as mesmas, o céu estava cinzento e as pessoas se escondendo, mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver uma figurinho gorducha aparecer na porta e começar a acenar freneticamente para ela.

- Lily! Até que enfim lembrou que existo né sua cachorra! - Melissa uma garota muito baixinha e bem gordinha falava enquanto empurrava Lily para dentro de sua casa.

- Ah você sabe né Melissa é muito difícil eu falar com você... Colégio interno é fogo...

- Sabia que sua irmã estava espalhando que você estudava em uma escola para retardados?

- Retardada é ela, afinal se ela tivesse inteligência o suficiente ela mesma teria ido estudar lá. Mas vamos falar de assuntos mais felizes! Feliz Aniversário Mulé!

- Ah muito bom e cadê meu presente? São aqueles sapinhos de chocolate deliciosos de novo?

- Não esse ano trouxe pudins de caramelo! E uma albúm de retrato!

- Nossa esse couro é de que tipo de animal? - Melissa falou impressionada com a capa reluzente.

- Não sei, vi numa loja e achei a sua cara! - Lily falou com sua melhor voz de comercial, afinal sua amiga sempre desconfiava dos presentes que trazia mesmo tendo tirado toda a magia de cada objeto.

As férias na praia estavam terminando e Sirius ficava cada vez mais nervoso James nunca queria sair para nada, seria sido mil vezes melhor se tivesse sozinho com os senhores Potter com certeza se divertiria mais. Enquanto isso James nem via os dias passarem, não conseguia pensar muito nas coisas essa que era a verdade que ele não queria admitir.

- Droga hoje já vamos voltar para a Inglaterra... - James falava enquanto guardava suas roupas no malão.

- Não sei porque mas acho que seus pais se divertiram mil vezes mais que agente... - Sirius falava vendo o amigo não se importar.

- O que será que o Remus e o Pedro fizeram de interessante nas férias? - James perguntou obviamente tentando desconversar.

- É isso ai, muda de assunto só porque te convém palhaço. - Sirius falou lhe jogando um sapato na cabeça.

- Caraca vai nascer um galo aqui... - James falou esfregando a testa.

- Sei pra mim já tem um galinheiro inteiro...

- Estão prontos meninos? Já temos que ir! - a senhora Potter falou feliz aparecendo na porta do quarto.

Enquanto isso no Japão os senhores Genji davam alguns minutos de sossego para Mutsumi e Kanemori levando os irmãos Genji para dar uma volta...

- Não sei essa idéia que você teve... - Kanemori falou coçando a cabeça.

- O que houve Kan-Kun? - Mutsumi perguntou sorridente fechando um convite de seu casamento.

- Não to achando uma boa idéia deixar os marotos virem juntos com a Lily, a Donna e o Hadrien.

- Mas não tem outro jeito, como quatro bruxos de nascença vão conseguir pegar um avião e parar num hotel no Japão?

- E a Lily consegue isso? Duvido um pouco.

- Ela já viajou de avião e com certeza consegue se hospedar em um hotel, mas agora não adianta nada já enviei as passagens.

- Pra mim é tudo loucura é mais provável o avião cair, mas se é o que você quer. - Kanemori falou rindo enquanto Mutsumi jogava os convites em cima dele.

Se passou um mês, Lily curtindo suas amizades trouxas, Sirius e James discutindo um pouco. Donna e Hadrien se vendo normalmente enquanto todos esperavam para se encontrar novamente cada um com seus respectivos amigos ou não.

- Vamos levar vocês para comprar os materiais hoje então vão se arrumar.

- Mas nós não combinamos nada com os garotos! - James reclamou.

- Nem conseguimos falar com eles ainda... - Sirius lembrou.

- Não se preocupem a mãe de vocês já falou com eles e combinou tudo, vão se encontrar lá.

- Então ta, vamos então.

No beco diagonal Hadrien e Donna esperavam animados pela chegada de Lily, só faltava ela para finalmente darem sua saida de todo ani, enquanto esperava Hadrien viu um grupo de amigas e foi conversar com elas enquanto Donna conversava com dois meninos.

- Ah isso com toda certeza... - Donna falou toda melosa - Ué? Onde está o Hadrien?

- Acho que está com as amigas dele, mas você concorda que a prática...

- Me desculpe garotos vou ficar com o Hadrien. - Donna falou deixando os meninos sozinhos completamente desolados. - Venha comigo. - Donna falou puxando Hadrien pelo braço que não entendia nada.

- Anh?

- Temos que esperar a Lily. - Donna falou simplismente.

- Não tem como continuar assim Donna! - Hadrien falou irritado.

- Do que você está falando Hadrien?

- Estou falando que você está me deixando maluco!

- Ora essa você é que quer me deixar sozinha a todo momento para encontrar as suas amigas!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando Donna, e sem contar que eu não ligo quando você para para conversar com seus ex-namorados.

- É verdade você não liga para nada que eu faço! IDIOTA!

- Hadrien o que está acontecendo? - Lily perguntou surpresa vendo a amiga se afastar.

- Acho que ela não vai mais ir ao cinema com agente.

- Poxa vida... Bem e você vai comigo?

- Como não? Desde o nosso segundo ano, vamos no cinema nas férias!

- Mas sem a Donna não vai ter a mesma graça Hadrien, para onde ela foi?

- Sinceramente? Não tenho a mínima idéia. - Hadrien falou rindo se recostando em uma parede. - Eu sou um péssimo namorado né Lily?

- Não, acho que vocês dois são loucos... Vou procurar ela.

- Enquanto isso vou comprar os ingressos...

- Droga eu não queria entrar no beco diagonal. - Lily falou xingando baxinho e ao mesmo tempo rezando para não esbarrar em James, a verdade era que não havia passado um dia das suas férias sem que não se lembrasse dele. - Quer saber se concentra Lily, você tem que achar a Donna...

- Nossa a viagem para a praia foi incrível meus pais pareciam um casal de namorados!

- Que bom que curtiram tanto, é bom para esquecer dos problemas. - Remus falou contente.

- Oh é claro não lembramos de nenhum problema né Pontas? - Sirius perguntou irônicamente.

- Ah cala a boca Sirius!

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Remus perguntou confuso.

- Quer saber porque você não explica para o aluado, Pontas? Enquanto isso vou procurar o Pedro. - Sirius falou rindo da cara do amigo enquanto saia da loja de logros.

Já num beco próximo a travessa do tranco...

- E então Pedro você já sabe o que tem que fazer?

- Eu sei você já me repassou isso milhares de vezes Severus. - falou irritado.

- Então é muito bom não esquecer.

- E a Belatrix sabe disso? - perguntou desdenhoso.

- Quem sabe da minha vida sou eu Pettigrew. - Severus falou bravo lhe virando as costas.

Enquanto isso num grupo ao lado...

- Ah fala sério o que aconteceu com a Lily e o James. - uma garota de cabelos muito loiros e foso falou agitada.

- Mas com certeza fiquei muito aliviada quando descobri que era mentira, afinal como iamos competir com a Lily?

- Só que foi muito chato o James ter acusado ela.

- É verdade a Lily não contou nada pra gente...

- Pedro o que foi isso que eu acabei de ouvir? - Sirius perguntou cercando o amigo.

- Como? O que você ouviu Sirius? - Pedro perguntou nervosamente.

- Ouvi aquelas meninas dizerem que a Lily nunca tinha contado nada a elas. - Sirius falou revoltado - Que não tinha a chance da Lily ter espalhado aquele boato!

- Ah isso? Eu ouvi também...

- Pedro você sabe quem armou isso tudo não sabe?

- Bem é que eu descobri quem foi, mas achei que se eu contasse o James não iria acreditar... - Pedro façlou se remoendo.

- Ah ele vai acreditar, mas para isso você tem que contar primeiro.

Lily deu uma volta completa até entrar na loja de chapéus do beco diagonal...

- Donna você está ai? - Lily perguntou entrando apressada.

- Como você me achou? - Donna perguntou nervosamente procurando Hadrien.

- Sei lá, mas pode me explicar rápido o que aconteceu?

- O seu amigo é um imbecil! - Donna falou brava atochando um chapéu na cabeça.

- Ta me fala porque ele é um imbecil, só que tem que ser rápido porque a sessão vai começar daqui a pouco.

- Você acredita ele não sente um pingo de ciúmes de você. NADA!

- E o que que é que tem?

- Lily? Eu morro de ciúmes do Hadrien sabe quantas garotas andam atrás dele? - Donna perguntou quase caindo em cima de Lily.

- Creio que o mesmo número de garotos que andam atrás de você...

- Pois é. então já tem como imaginar quantas!

- Hum...

- Você não está me entendendo Lily, vamos lá o Kanemori quase morria pela Mutsumi, o Lúcius é capaz de matar um por sua causa enquanto o Hadrien...

- Enquanto o Hadrien é doido por você! - Lily falou quase indignada. - Vamos logo tira esse chapéu da cabeça que quero ver o filme e ainda tem que comprar pipoca.

- Você é uma péssima amiga Lily... - Donna resmungou tirando o chapéu da cabeça.

- Provavelmente. - falou alarmada vendo os marotos pela vitrine da loja.

Sirius puxava Pedro pelo colarinho, até que encontrou James junto com Remus na loja de artigos esportivos babando encima de uma vassoura de último tipo, nem podiam acreditar que num tempo como aqueles as pessoas iam ter cabeça para inventar uma coisa tão maravilhosa.

- Hum James o Pedro aqui tem uma coisa para te contar. - Sirius falou colocando Pedro na frente do amigo.

- Eu? - Pedro perguntou aterrorizado, conhecia muito bem a fúria de James.

- Sim senhor, foi você que contou da primeira vez, então agora vai esclarecer tudo!

- Mas o Pontas vai ficar furioso!

- Pode falar Pedro, nem sei se alguma coisa pode me chatear a essa altura do campeonato. - James falou dando de ombros enquanto Sirius tirava Remus do caminho.

- Eu descobri quem espalhou a fofoca sobre você estar apaixonado pela Lily.

- Ué Pedro você já não tinha me contado? Sinceramente não quero a voltar a falar nisso eu já deixei as coisas bens clarars com a ruiva e...

- Bem mas as meninas que me disseram voltaram atrás e me disseram a verdade.

- Como assim Pedro? - James perguntou alarmado.

- Parece que foi a Scarlett que espalhou aquele boato todo.

- Do que você está falando? - James perguntou branco feito cêra.

- Não foi a Lily que espalhou o boato que estaria apaixonado por ela.

- O QUE? - James perguntou agarrando o pescoço de Pedro.

Ta Acabando o Aprendendo Japonês

Sugoi: Maravilhoso, Incrível

Akarui: Alegre ou claro

Kuchi: Boca

Shinzoo: Coração

KAMI-SAMA: "Deus"

-CHAN: tratamento feminino carinhoso, ligeiramente diminutivo

Asui: Quente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

É eu sei ta geral querendo me pegar de pau... Mas tenho ótimas desculpas para estar tão atrasada com a fic eu juro! Em primeiro lugar as provas na faculdade que duraram duas semanas, ninguém merece. Bem meu estabilizador e minha fonte queimaram e para finalizar veio meu aniversário, então junto tudo para compactuar e a fic não sair na data certa.  
Bem já explicado o motivo do sumiço da fic vamos finalmente ao capítulo onde finalmente as coisas estão começando a acontecer. Há há, as que querem ver o James sofrer devem estar pulando de alegria, me desculpem se não está sendo o que esperavam, mas prometo melhorar para os próximos capítulos.

Arthur Black: Nem credito, uma rewiew de um garoto que emoção! É a primeira vez que recebo uma e só para complicar atraso a fic que beleza... Espero que apesar disso continue lendo ok?

LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah): Menina intimidade em um problema muito sério heim! Brincadeira, acontece que nessas últimas duas semanas eu simplesmente sumi para o mundo, e vi que Direito é uma merda, estudei que nem uma maluca, mas vamos a fic. Sei que não é o capítulo que todos esperavam. Mas podem ficar tranquilos prometo que o casamento da Mutsumi e do Kanemori vai ser um arraso!

jehssik : que bom que você é uma menina paciente... meus pais agradecem! Bem já está notificado que espalhou a fofoca e pode esperar por muita emoção para o casamento da Mutsumi!

Flavinha Greeneye: Acho que todo mundo tava esprando que o casamento da Mutsumi fosse nesse capítulo... Foi mal. Mas com certeza não vai achar ruim o próximo capítulo principalmente pois vai ver James realmente furioso! Bem e quanto a amizade entre os irmãos Genji e os marotos prefiro não comentar por enquanto.

Lilys Riddle: Pois é menina, mas pode ter certeza James Potter vai fazer de tudo para reaver sua ruiva.

Belle Potter: Bem sim o James realmente está gostando dela, mas o Sirius sair da vida de galinha dele é muito difícil... E muito obrigado por estar lendo a fic!

Lily Souma: Pois é menina eu ainda não sei como a Lily vai se arranjar forado grupo de dança, mas como já disse antes eu adoro surrupiar as idéias de vocês! Bem quanto ao casamento só no próximo capítulo e posso dizer vai estar bombando! Bem já notou que o Snape ta aparecendo de mansinho né... Pois é muita água vai rolar!

JhU Radcliffe: Nossa senhora eu já to vendo o meu fim, atrasando o capítulo então... Bem não se preocupe eu também sou L/J então acho que é um bom sinal.

Lady Wynna: Meu Deus do céu... Bem pelo menos vendo pelo lado positivo eu ainda estaria viva... Não se preocupem (ou eu não devo me preocupar sei lá...) James e Lily vão se acertar! Um dia...

Nssa quanta gente postou rewiew! Muito obrigada! Beijos

Vampira Black

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	18. Lá vem a noiva

Capítulo 16: Lá vem a noiva

James não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo tinha vontade de esganar Pedro, de sair escorraçando todas aquelas garotas e principalmente de correr atrás de Lily nem que fosse somente para olha-la e discutirem de novo, não imaginava quanta falta fazia aquela ruiva na sua vida. A verdade era que aquela notícia o tinha iluminado no final das contas sua ruiva continuava a mesma, só tinha um problema agora.

- Nossa mas como você pode me passar uma informação sem ter certeza? - James falou quase sufocando Pedro.

- Sei lá Pontas você tava tão chateado com isso que te passei a informação que me deram. - Pedro conseguiu murmurar enquanto começava a lhe faltar ar.

- James, que tal você só soltar um pouquinho a sua mão que está apertando o pescoço do Pedro? - Remus pediu gentilmente.

- Ele me fez brigar com a Lily! Sabe quando ela vai querer olhar na minha cara de novo? - James perguntou vermelho de raiva.

- Nunca. - Remus concluiu tentando reanimar Pedro que tinha desmaiado.

- Exatamente! Meu Deus que burrada que eu fiz! - James falou quase derrubando uma estante de vassouras.

- Bem feito. - Sirius falou rindo com vontade enquanto caminhava tranqüilamente para fora da loja.

- O que? - James perguntou exasperado já dirigindo sua fúria para cima de Sirius.

- Com certeza foi muito bem feito afinal quantas vezes ela disse que não tinha falado nada ou melhor quantas vezes eu disse que a Lily não era assim?

- Você quer dizer o que? Que conhece a minha ruiva melhor do que eu?

- Pode ter certeza disso meu caro Pontas. Afinal ela é MINHA amiga. Vamos tomar um sorvete?

- Tomar um sorvete? Isso lá é hora de pensar em sorvete?

- Pra mim é afinal minha consciência está muito leve e limpa já que não fui eu que sai acusando os outros sem ter provas. Um de abóbora e chocolate por favor. - Sirius falou já se dirigindo ao sorveteiro.

- Fala sério depois disso devo admitir to até com mais ânimo!

- Que bom que você está, porque tinha deixado o Pedro inanimado dentro da loja. - Remus lembro com o amigo ao seu lado.

- Foi mal rabicho, mas você me deixou realmente furioso. - James falou mais aliviado - Nossa to me sentindo eu de novo.

- Que ótimo porque eu não tava mais agüentando aquele James chato e rabugento. Já que meu amigo já está normal de novo eu vou falar com umas gatinhas que estão de olho na gente desde que entramos no Beco!

- Agora que você lembrou caraca hoje eu vi uma garota linda, ela é perfeita! - James falou fazendo uma forma de violão com as mãos.

- Agora sim esse é o Pontas que nós conhecemos. - Remus falou contente.

- E quem é? - Sirius perguntou empolgado.- E ai passa a ficha completa da gata!

- Não tenho a mínima idéia, estava de perfil e com um chapéu na cabeça só deu pra ver que é lindamente ruiva. E estava com um vestido preto que dava pra ver que o corpo era incrível e tinha um perfume...

- Já é uma pista. - Remus falou pensativo.

- Como uma pista? Metade da população de Londres é ruiva! - Pedro falou recobrando o dom da fala.

- Espera você a viu aonde? Nós fomos a um monte de lugar hoje já vimos um monte de ruiva e nem precisamos dizer que a maioria usava chapéu. - Sirius falava utilizando seu ar de detetive.

- Lá fora no bar do Tom junto com aquele... Hadrien da Lufa Lufa. Será que ele e a Donna já terminaram? - James falou pensativo.

- A aquela era a Lilian, seu óculos ta ruim James? - Pedro comentou rindo. - Quem mais ruiva estaria com o Hadrien?

- É verdade se eu não me engano hoje é dia deles irem num tal de quinema...

- É cinema Sirius, cinema. Mas eu acho que a vi também e realmente estava muito bonita. - Remus falou pensativo.

- Será que era para encontrar o Lúcius? - Pedro perguntou.

- Pedro a não ser que queira morrer de verdade, cale a boca. - Sirius falou dando graças a Deus de James estar encantado demais para prestar atenção em Pedro.

- A Lilian? A Lily minha ruiva é aquilo tudo? - James perguntou realmente surpreso. - Quer dizer eu sempre achei ela linda mas hoje ela estava...

- A própria. Quero dizer a linda, maravilhosa, gostosa, cheirosa e sua ex- ruiva. - Sirius informou. - E sem contar os atributos é bem legal também. E que beija muito devo informar.

- Como você sabe disso Sirius? - James perguntou já imprensando o amigo na parede que agora gargalhava.

- Agora sim to vendo que meu amigo ta de volta! - Remus falou feliz da vida vendo Sirius se desvencilhar e ir na direção de uma loura.

- SIRIUS BLACK VOLTE AQUI!

Enquanto isso já entrando no cinema...

- Hum que bom que as mocinhas voltaram já comprei os ingressos. Vamos? - Hadrien perguntou abrindo a porta fazendo uma grande reverência enquanto as meninas entravam.

- Claro... Ah Lily e a Mutsumi não vai vir? - Donna perguntou se enroscando no braço de Hadrien sem pedir desculpas.

- Vem só que como é meio complicado vir do Japão até aqui vai se atrasar obviamente. Pediu para encontrarmos com ela na Madame Malkin...

- É a madame Malkin que vai fazer o vestido dela?

- Não vai ser feito lá no Japão mesmo, deve ficar lindo, afinal a Mutsumi fica linda de qualquer jeito mesmo.

- É verdade qualquer trapinho cai bem nela, ela parece até que é um cabide e...

- As duas podem parar de tricotar por favor? O filme já vai começar. - Hadrien avisou com um balde de pipoca no meio das pernas.

- Ei eu também quero pipoca... - Lily resmungou e uma briga começou com Donna sentada no meio dos dois.

- Já vão começar? O Filme nem começou ainda...

Ao final do filme Lily saia feliz da vida, Donna cansada de separar briga, se revoltou e saiu do lado dos dois conseguindo assim ver o filme todo e Hadrien com um olho roxo e com fome já que não conseguirá comer a pipoca. Todos agora se encaminhavam para o Beco Diagonal, as meninas com a intenção de encontrar Mutsumi e Hadrien com a intenção de comer.

- Nem acredito é a primeira vez na minha história que consigo assistir um flime inteiro!

- Você não viu o FILME e não flime inteiro Donna, você perdeu os 10 primeiros minutos.- Hadrien falou enquanto massageava o olho e a barriga ao mesmo tempo.

- Deixa de ser estraga prazer Hadrien. - Donna pediu - O que houve Lily? - Donna perguntou já que não ouvia a voz da amiga desde que haviam entrado no beco diagonal.

- Ah eu não acredito... - Lily resmungou.

- O que houve Lily? - Donna perguntou baixinho.

- Eu corri e me escondi por todo beco diagonal para não esbarrar com eles e encontro a Mutsumi aqui conversando com eles! - falou apontando para o grupo sentado na sorveteria.

- Ah os marotos... Bem feito. - Hadrien falou brincalhão enquanto saia do alcance de Lily.

- LILY! - Mutsumi falou contente. - Uau você está linda!

- Oi Umi, quanto tempo... - Lily falou forçando seu melhor sorriso enquanto via os olhos de James que estavam do tamanho de pires no momento.

- Menina não sei como você consegue, mas toda vez que você volta de casa você ta mais branca. - Hadrien comentou rindo.

- Oi meninos! - Donna falou feliz se sentando no lugar de Pedro que havia se levantado para pegar outro sorvete. - E ai já conseguiu dar uns amassos no seu noivo? - Donna perguntou feliz da vida.

- Bem já que estamos todos aqui vou aproveitar para pedir que todos que vão ao meu casamento no próximo final de semana. - Mutsumi falou tentando ignorar o comentário da amiga.

- É verdade a Umi vai se casar! Parabéns. - Remus falou contente.

- Vai ser no domingo, mas espero que todos compareçam na quinta feira para todos matarmos as saudades de agora e das aulas que eu não vou assistir.

- É mesmo eu esqueci de te perguntar vai ser aonde seu casamento Umi? - James perguntou.

- No Japão. - os marotos se entreolharam com a mesma pergunta: como chegariam lá?

Já na casa de Lily, Donna e Hadrien jantavam no quarto da amiga aproveitando que Petúnia havia ido passar a noite na casa de uma amiga. E como sempre faziam depois de uma tarde de cinema iam passar a noite na casa de Lily e assim passar um dia perfeitamente trouxa, com direito a passeio de carro e assistir televisão depois do jantar.

- Como nós vamos para a casa da Mutsumi? - Hadrien perguntou curiosamente enfiando uma garfada de macarrão na boca.

- Bem eu conversei com o Kanemori pela via de flú e ele me disse que o jeito mais seguro pra gente considerando como está o mundo bruxo e tudo mais é irmos de avião.

- O que? Avinhão? Nem pensar! - Donna falou se tremendo toda.

- A Donna esta certa Lily, aquele monstro fica no ar sem um pingo de magia... Eu não subo em cima daquilo nem com impérius.

- Gente é só um avião eu já viajei naquilo e é seguro.

- Você tem certeza? Quero dizer não caiu?

- Estou aqui não estou? E sem contar que já enviaram as passagens... - Lily falou desanimada amostrando as passagens para os amigos.

- Não tem papel demais aqui não? - Donna falou examinando o conteúdo da mão de Lily.

- Eu sei, é que os marotos também vão com agente. - Lily falou se jogando para trás enquanto Donna ria. - Ninguém merece.

- Só a Mutsumi mesmo para fazer uma coisa dessas. - Hadrien comentou feliz pegando uma almôndega do prato de Lily.

- Ah sobremesa está pronta! - a senhora Evans falou entrando no quarto com uma bandeja com três sundaes.

- Ah a senhora é simplesmente divina! - Hadrien falou feliz.

Já na quarta feira de manhã todos estavam todos estavam com as malas prontas e se encaminhavam para o aeroporto, as mães de Donna e Hadrien que tinham ido acompanhar os filhos estavam maravilhadas com as técnicas trouxas, principalmente da escada que rolava e sumia. Quando chegaram na frente do salão de embarque encontraram Sirius, James e Remus esperando.

- Donna onde você arranjou essa mala?

- Bem como a Lily falou que não ia ficar legal se agente levasse o malão para a casa da Mutsumi. Resolvi ir em uma loja trouxa e achei essa bolsa linda!

- Hum, eu pensei que uma mochila fosse o suficiente para quatro dias... - Hadrien comentou rindo.

- Oi gente! - Donna falou puxando sua grande mala vermelha com plumas azul elétrico que combinava com seus olhos.

- E ai Donna, até que enfim você chegaram em. - Sirius resmungou - Já estamos aqui faz uma hora.

- Se estão aqui a tanto tempo cadê o Pedro? - Donna perguntou.

- Os pais dele não deixaram ele vir acharam muito perigoso. - Remus explicou já que parecia que James era incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa só procurava Lily por todo lado e Sirius estava parecendo uma criança enfezada.

- Hum... E a Lily ainda não chegou? - Hadrien perguntou enquanto os pais de todos se juntaram para conversar.

- Ah Hadrien eu não vou se ela não for! - Donna falou medrosa.

- Pode deixar eu vou me sentar do seu lado. - Hadrien falou carinhoso.

- Oi crianças cheguei! - Lily falou feliz da vida com seu cabelo preso em duas tranças e um bonito macaquinho xadrez e uma mochila nas costas. - O que é isso vai se mudar Donna?

- Minha mala não é linda? Comprei numa tal de Dolce Banana!

- Uau acho que você quis dizer Dolce Gabana, mas nossa meus pais nunca iam me dar um troço desse, quero dizer eu não quero, mas seu eu quisesse com certeza não me dariam... Bem já fizeram o chekin?

- O que é isso?

- Deixa eu levo vocês lá. - Lily falou rindo. - Hum só para constar você vai ao lado da Donna né Hadrien?

- Sim por que?

- Sirius meu querido! Vou me sentar ao seu lado no avião! - Lily falou se agarrando ao braço do amigo.

- Legal. - Sirius falou feliz da vida abraçando Lily enquanto James se matava de raiva.

- Bem mas acho que podemos revesar afinal são quase 10 horas de vôo... - Remus comentou amostrando alguns micro livros que ocupavam a bolsa.

- Dez horas de que? - Hadrien e James perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

O início do vôo foi bem problemático principalmente pelo fato de todos menos Lily estarem pedindo a Merlin para sairem dessas vivos e todos sem exceção incluindo Remus queriam ficar perto de Lily, enquanto a aeromoça pedia pelo amor de Deus para todos se sentarem e colocarem os cintos para o avião poder levantar vôo, e durante o percursso Lily implorava para nenhum deles tirar a varinha da bolsa para aumentar o banco para todos poderem se sentar juntos.  
Depois de duas horas de vôo e a maioria tinha se acalmado um pouco e já estava com cãimbras na bunda de ficar sentado por muito tempo, lembrou que devia uma coisa a Mutsumi, viu que Remus havia se levantado para dar uma olhada no avião e foi se sentar ao lado de James.

- Potter quero falar um segundo com você. - Lily perguntou se sentando.

- É claro Lily quantos você quiser. Se quiser pode até ser horas, anos... - James falou feliz.

- Não venha com essa pra cima de mim ok? Eu só quero pedir uma coisa.

- E o que seria?

- Uma trégua, só em homenagem ao casamento da Mutsumi e do Hadrien. Depois voltamos aquele pacto que já tinhamos.

- Pra falar a verdade por mim esse negócio todo acabava.

- Mas por mim não. Oi Remus já tava saindo do seu lugar.

Depois de muitas horas de vôo, uma comida horrível de avião, um filme chato e muito reclamações (inclusive das aeromoças) como se Lily fosse a mãe de todos, finalmente aquele martírio estava chegando ao final. Lily convenceu a todos para se sentarem de novo e todos levaram um susto quando Donna começou a gritar com medo da decida, Lily já estava praguejando todo mundo quando finalmente pousaram.

- Beleza até que enfim estamos aterrisamos... - Lily falou brava retirando sua mochila do bagageiro.

- Caramba pensei que ia morar o resto da minha vida aqui. - Sirius resmungava enquanto ajudava Lily.

- Cruzes eu to me estalando toda, se eu soubesse que ia demorar tanto tinha tomado uma poção de sono.

- Donna!

- O que Remus? Eu poderia sair chingando todo mundo aqui que não iam me entender mesmo.

- Você que pensa a maioria dos Japoneses falam uma segunda língua.

- Vem temos que pegar sua mala Donna. - Liy falou puxando a garota pelo braço, a verdade é que aquele fuso horário estava lhe matando, pensava que deveria estar lá para as dez horas da noite, mas viu no relógio que era quatro horas da manhã.

- Lily você sabe como chegar na casa da Mutsumi? - James perguntou cansado.

- Não...

- O que?

- Olha eu e a Mutsumi combinamos que agente ia ficar hoje nesse hotel aqui... - falou apontando um papelzinho com a letra da Mutsumi - E que quando fosse a hora certa que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de qual seja um motorista da casa dela viria nos buscar.

- Certo então só temos que achar um táxista que fale inglês...

- Nossa essa é a tarefa mais fácil do mundo... - Remus falou sarcástico.

Depois de mais de meia hora procurando por táxis, encontrou um taxista americano que informou que não ia caber todo mundo dentro do táxi, tiveram que chamar mais um taxista que era japones e que iria seguir o taxi que iria na frente com Lily, Donna e Hadrien dentro, enquanto no táxi de trás os marotos morriam de medo do taxista perder o outro táxi de vista.  
Quando finalmente chegaram na frente de uma grande pousada muito bonita, que tinha uma grande placa com os dizeres banhos termais ao ar livre, pelo menos foi o que o táxista americano disse para Lily enquanto Donna e Hadrien babavam de sono no banco de trás.

- Chegamos. - Lily falou acpordando os amigos.

- Lily? O que aquele troço fez com agente? Nos deixou malucos?

- Não Hadrien isso se chama fuso horário. - Lily falou rindo - Vamos eu já paguei o táxi...- falou saindo do táxi.

- É aqui mesmo Lily?

- Bem foi o que ele falou ah e você tem que me dar o dinheiro que eu paguei pelo taxi de vocês.

- Podemos ver isso lá dentro por favor Lily? Estamos morrendo de sono? - Remus falou apontando para Sirius e James que se seguravam para não cairem.

- Vamos entrar...

Lily foi na frente e encontrou na recepção uma senhora de idade com uma cara muito severa que mesmo com os olhos puxados lembrava a professora Minerva, antes mesmo que Lily pudesse falar alguma coisa, a senhora já havia começado a falar.

- Yoyaku? - a senhora perguntou desconfiada.

- O que? Lily eu não to entendendo o que a mulé ta falando... - Sirius comentou - E também não fui com a cara dela.

- Ela ta perguntando se temos reservas. - falou ignorando o comentário.

- Nós temos?

- Não sei eu não fiz reserva você fizeram? - Lily perguntou para Hadrien e os marotos.

- Reserva?

- Ferro perai então... Aita heyaga arimasuka? - Lily perguntou gaguejando afinal não sabia quase nada de Japonês.  
Há vagas para hoje à noite?

- Aita heyawa arimasen. - falou carimbando vários documento sem dar atenção ao grupo.  
Não há vagas, Completo.

- Caramba não tem vagas... - falava saindo da pousada.

- Ou tem e ela não quer hospedar agente, que velhinha insuportável. - Sirius falava irritado.

- E então o que agente vai fazer? - Hadrien perguntou já segurando Donna que estava dormindo.

- O que esta acontecendo Lily? - James perguntou tentando se manter acordado.

- Não tem mais vagas, está tarde escuro, não sabemos para onde ir e não falamos japonês... - falou exasperada se sentando na calçada.

- Como assim vocês conviveram com uma japonesa por seis anos e não sabem falar japonês? Tiveram o maior intensivão! - James perguntou.

- Acho que vocês devem estar querendo apanhar né? Olha a minha cara e me diz se eu quero saber de piadinha?

- Desculpa...

- Ei vocês são os ingleses? - uma senhora de idade perguntou simpática.

- Pois é somos sim...

- Eu ouvi dizer que vão no casamento da senhorita Genji.

- Exatamente. - Lily suspirou.

- Ah eu gosto muito da família Genji. A casa deles fica muito distante daqui.

- Valeu por informar... - James falou jogando a mochila no chão e se sentando ao lado da Lily.

- Hum, bem eu tenho um quarto vago se quiserem ficar por lá.

- Nós sete em um quarto?

- Bem acho que não temos muita escolha. - Remus falou tristemente.

- Aceitamos de muito bom grado.

- Venham comigo por favor. Anata no namae wa nan to iimasu ka?  
Como você se chama?

- Ah eu sou Lilian Evans.

- Ei espere um instante! - a senhora da recepção falou entrando no meio do grupo e da outra senhora. - Vocês são os ingleses!

- E a senhora fala inglês. - Sirius falou bravo - Que velha safada...

- Bem como a senhora não quis hospeda-los ofereci a minha casa aos amigos da senhorita Genji. - a senhora simpática falou sorridente.

- Mas eu não sabia disso sua sangue suga, vamos vamos a senhoprita Genji fez a reserva de vocês faz meses. - a senhora rabugenta falou empurrando todos de volta para dentro da pousada. - Bem o motorista viram busca-los pela manhã.

- Ah obrigada... - Lily falava sem entender nada.

- Eu me chamo Akane e sou a dona da pousada, aquela não era ninguém, bem vou leva-los até o quarto de você, onde já tem um chá quente e um banho lhes esperando. - falou sorridente.

- Bem agradecemos, mas quanto vai ser para todo mundo ficar aqui?

- Não se preocupem com isso a família Genji já pagou tudo, vamos, vamos entrar.

Depois de lancharem e alguns de tomar um banho quente, foram todos dormir e somente acordaram pela tarde cheios de fome e preocupados de terem perdido a carona até a casa de Mutsumi.

- Nossa já está muito tarde! - Donna falava enquanto penteava os cabelos.

- Caramba perdemos totalmente a noção da hora. - Vamos ver se os meninos já acordaram. - ao entrar no quarto dos meninos viram os mesmos dormirem feitos bebês.

- GAROTOS!

- Lily... Que susto... - Hadrien resmungou.

- Quer nos matar do coração? - Sirius pergutnou se sentando.

- Vamos acordem o James e o Remus já são quatro horas da tarde segundo o relógio do corredor.

- O que?

Depois de estarem todos prontos e arrumando foram seguindo por um corredor e parram em um imenso salão iluminado e com uma mesa cheia de comida.

- Ah meus hóspedes ingleses já acordaram. Vamos sentem-se ah e acho que devo informar a vocês, que também sou uma bruxa. - falou fazendo uma xícara de chá levitar. 

- Ah bom, o motorista já veio buscar agente?

- Ele está esperando por vocês, mas acho melhor comerem alguma coisa antes. - a senhora falou lhes indicando a mesa.

- Hoje ela não parece tão chata né Sirius? - James perguntou rindo.

Meia hora depois o motorista entrou no salão e os encaminhou até um bonito carro para a famosa casa da família Genji , quando finalmente chegaram todos ficaram impressionados a casa ou mansão de Mutsumi era imensa, e parecia ter sido feita em cima de um lago espelhado, mas parecia um desenho de um lugar distante e perfeito, não conseguiam entender como Mutsumi abandonava aquela paz e beleza todo ano e ia para Hogwarts onde o caos parecia reinar.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! - Mutsumi falou feliz os recebendo no portão.

- Umi! Mas que barra para chegar na sua casa em. - Lily resmungou a abraçando.

- Só você mesmo para me fazer subir em um avião Mutsumi. - James falou sorridente.

- Vamos entrar, ah estou tão feliz por todos vocês estarem aqui! - falou levantando de leve o quimono para passar pela estradinha de pedra. - Meus pais estão esperando vocês e meus irmãos estão muitissimo ansiosos.

- Nossa o jardim da sua casa é maravilhoso Umi! - Lily falava embevecida.

- Ah a arte dos jardins japoneses é muito antiga e essas pedras são boas para pisar são ótimas para massageear os pés e acalmar o espiríto!

- É mais eu acho que você ta calma demais para quem vai se casar amanhã em Umi. - Donna falou cutucando Mutsumi.

- Até parece que eu iria ficar nervosa não é Donna? Afinal eu esperei a minha vida toda por este momento.

- Ah e foi esperta e tomou uma poçãozinha calmante né? - Remus perguntou rindo.

- Ou uma dose inteira de Félix Felicis? - Donna perguntou vendo as bochechas da amiga ficarem vermelhas. - Ah advinhei viu só Lily? Lily? - Donna não podia acreditar Lily parecia uma criança descalça andando pelo jardim de pedra sem dar a mínima para eles.

- Ei vocês não vão ajudar agente com as bolsas não? - Sirius perguntou envocado.

- É mesmo que tal pararmos para conversar depois que as roupas estiverem no lugar e a barriga estiver cheia? - Remus concordou vendo todos entrar, menos Lily que continuava alheia a conversa deles e James que a observava.

- Parece ser muito bom andar sobre essas pedras... - foi a única coisa que Lily ouviu, quando virou para trás viu James falando em seu ouvido e seus narizes acabaram por se roçar.

- Hum eu tenho que falar uma coisa muito séria com você. - Lily falou.

- Pode falar o que quiser ruiva.

- Só porque eu falei para não brigarmos aqui, não quer dize que eu quero ser sua amiga.

- Mas Lily eu preciso conversar com você e pedir que vo...

- CHEGAMOS!

- Bem vindos de volta ao lar!- Mutsumi falou feliz vendo os três irmãos entrarem.

- Você não sabe que complicação foi, não sei pra que tanta bebida em um casamento.- Kojiro falava mal humorado.

- Ora vocês três vão beber sozinhos a metade disso tudo que eu sei e vamos onde está a educação de você? Não estão vendo a Lily e o James aqui? - Mutsumi perguntou brava.

- Lily-Chan que prazer conhece-la! Meu nome é Nakajou, mas pode me chamar de Nakajou-Kun!- falou beijando uma das mãos de Lily.

- Não ligue para ele Lily-Chan, eu sou Kojiro-Kun seu criado. Sou o irmão mais novo Nakajou e me ofereço a lhe mostrar toda a residência dos Genji. - falou fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Não saiam chamando ela de Lily-Chan se nem a conhecem! - Mutsumi falou brava os puxando pela orelha.

- Senhorita Lilian você acredita em amor a primeira vista?

- Ryuichi eu não sei se você lembra, mas você tem uma noiva! - Mutsumi falou dando uma porrada na cabeça do irmão. - Me desculpe por isso Lily, pode deixar vou tranca-los em um quarto escuro enquanto você estiver aqui. - Mutsumi falou amarrando os três, com uma agilidade que Lily nunca havia visto na amiga.

- Mutsumi você ta falando sério?

- É claro! E não se preocupe meus pais vão concordar comigo.

- Não! Mutsumi você não precisa trancafiar seus irmãos por minha causa.

- Tem certeza disso? Eles são uns tarados que eu sei. - Mutsumi falou brava enquanto os três faziam cara de arrependidos.

- Não tudo bem mesmo, não precisa tranca-los.

- Então ta, mas se mudar de idéia é só me avisar. - Mutsumi falou soltando os três.

- Muito obrigado Lily-Chan. - Nakajou falou com a cabeça arriado.

- É a Umi-Chan as vezes é muito cruel com agente, você é um anjo! - Kojiro falou sorridente.

- Nossa é tão estranho ouvir isso, lá em Hogwarts costumam falar o contrário. - Lily falou rindo no ouvido de Mutsumi.

- É eu sei, mas seu eu der mole com esses daqui você está ferrada. - Mutsumi comentou rindo. - Bem seus mau educados agora que tal falarem com o James? Se quiserem podem fazer as mesmas propostas que eu deixo.

- Muito engraçada você né Umi-Chan. Bem eu sou o Nakajou. - falou apertando a mão de James.

- Muito prazer me chamo Kojiro.

- Eu sou Ryuichi, bem já que não podemos nos aproximar da Lily-Chan, vamos levar as bebidas para dentro. - Ryuichi falou pegando uma enorme caixa em cada braço e os irmãos o imitaram.

- Cruzes aquilo deve ta pesando pra caramba, porque não usam magia? - James perguntou assombrado.

- Ah o Ryuichi é mestre Kendo, temos um dojo, só que no momento ele só está treinando o Kojiro e o Nakajou... E se eles querem mesmo ficar fortes em Kendo tem de aprender a se virar sem magia.

- Que interessante, deu pra notar que todos são muito fortes... E lindos também né! Não vou negar. Agora onde está a Donna para ver isso tudo?

- Por favor não deixem eles ouvir você falando assim... - Mutsumi comentou rindo.

- E onde está o Kanemori, Mutsumi? - James perguntou cortando a conversa das duas.

- Ah daqui a pouco ele está aqui, vão levar vocês para dar uma volta pela cidade e... Ah vocês tiveram algum problema com a senhora Akane?

- Quer que sejamos sinceros? - James perguntou rindo.

- Não obrigada. Vamos procurar o resto do pessoal para darmos uma volta pela casa. Temos além do jardim, um dojo para treinamento, uma cachoeira e um monte de coisas mais!

- Ah eu to doida pra ver isso tudo! - Lily falou feliz enquanto James ia atrás das duas.

Já no dia seguinte depois de um belo passeio em grupo...

- Lily-Chan! - Nakajou falou a segurando pela mão. Venha aqui, quero lhe mostrar nosso jardim!

- Não não, ela vai comigo ver como o riacho é bonito. - Kojiro falava a segurando pela outra mão os dois estavam lhe deixando tonta.

- Parem de brigar pela atenção da Lily-Chan. - falou separando os dois e pegando Lily pela mão e a levando para longe dos irmãos.

- Ele nos enganou!

- Peço desculpas pelos meus irmãos, eles nunca viram uma beleza como a sua. - Lily automaticamente se derreteu e esqueceu totalmente que gostava de James Potter e que Lúcius estava correndo atrás dela.

- Temos que ir atrás deles! - Nakajou falou sorridente.

- Em forma de ataque! - Kojiro falou vermelho de raiva.

- Eu vi que você e o James não conversam muito.

- É que não somos muito amigos... - Lily falou se lembrando instantâneamente de James que agia tão bem que dava até raiva de si mesma por não odia-lo.

- Baka wa shinanakya naoranai.

- O que? - Lily perguntou voltando a terra.

- Ah é somente um provérbio japonês...

- Que quer dizer?

- Hum... O tolo só tem cura depois que morre.

- É eu acho que se encaixa muito bem no Potter. - Lily comentou sorrindo.

- O seu sorriso é encantador... - Ryuichi falou se abaixando e se aproximando da boca de Lily.

- Nou aru taka wa tsume wo kakusu, Ryuichi!  
A águia inteligente esconde as garras, Ryuichi!

- Anh? - foi a única coisa que Lily conseguiu pronunciar enquanto via Kojiro em posição de luta.

- Kojiro Yabu wo tsutsuite hebi wo dasu. - Ryuichi falou calmamente.  
Cutuque o arbusto e uma cobra dele sairá.

Enquanto os irmãos começavam um combate mortal e com muito sangue, com direito a Nakajou se enfiar no meio para também lutar pelo coração de Lily-Chan, um braço puxou gentilmente Lily para fora de toda aquela confusão.

- Obrigada... - falou envergonhada, esperava que qualquer um a tivesse tirado daquela furada, mas tinha que ser ele.

- É parece que eles gostaram mesmo de você. - James falou meio sorridente.

- Pois é acho que fizeram muita propaganda de mim. - Lily comentou sem graça.

- Acho que agora que os três estão bem ocupados nós podemos conversar.

- Só vou conversar com você porque me salvou. - Lily comentou rindo - Brincadeira, você está sendo muito gentil desde que viemos para cá.

- Obrigado Lily, bem eu tenho que lhe pedir desculpas...

- O que?

- Desculpas...

- Nossa um marotos, quero dizer o líder dos marotos está pedindo desculpas! Eu preciso de uma câmera!

- Pode parar de me sacanear por favor?

- Só pode me explicar por qual dos milhares de motivos você está se desculpando?

- Pelo último, sabe aquele escândalo que eu aprontei no salão principal.

- Ah esse, bem esse dai esta na lista dos dez piores. Mas como o senhor conseguiu ver que estava errado?

- O Pedro me contou que não foi você que tinha falado aquelas besteiras...

- Ah então precisou o Pedro te confirmar qualquer coisa?

- Bem é que o Sirius sempre te defende, e o Remus sempre defende quem não quer confusão e como o Pedro tem medo de dizer qualquer coisa...

- Não tem porque desconfiar dele, acertei?

- Exatamente, o Pedrinho é bem confiável considerando que ele não consegue mentir nem para a professora MacGonagall.

- E ele descobriu que não fui eu que falei a asneira de que você estava apaixonado por mim.

- Bem para falar a verdade não foi bem uma asneira... - James falou se aproximando ainda mais da garota que estava ao seu lado enquanto Lily não se afastava.

- DONNA! - Remus gritava.

- Anh? Ah o que ta acontecendo agora? - Lily perguntou sorridente olhando para trás enquanto James queria matar o amigo.

- Acho que estão procurando a Donna e ..

- O que houve Remus? - Lily perguntou vendo o amigo se aproximar e ignorando totalmente James.

- A Donna e o Hadrien discutiram... De novo. E ela saiu correndo feito uma louca.

- Mas esse lugar é enorme ela pode estar em qualquer lugar.

- Por isso mesmo todo mundo ta ajudando a procura-la. - Remus falou parando habilmente ao lado de Lily e longe das cotoveladas do amigo.

- Eu vou procurar ela também. Com licensa garotos.

- Licensa James vou voltar a...- não conseguiu acabar de falar James já estava lhe segurando pelo colarinho.

- Você tem noção do que acabou de estragar um momento único na minha vida? - James perguntou agora roxo de raiva.

- É pois é... Beeem da licensa. - Remus falou correndo da fúria do amigo.

- REMUS EU VOU TE MATAR! - James falou correndo atrás do amigo.

Lily não conseguia acreditar quase tinha caido de novo na lábia de James, agradecia a Deus por Remus ter chego na hora certa, mas agora estava realmente preocupada Hadrien e Donna estavam brigando mais que o normal e não sabia direito o que fazer afinal das contas eram seus melhores amigos. Encontrou Hadrien na varanda sem saber direito o que fazer.

- Hadrien o que aconteceu agora? - Lily falou liberando seu lado psicóloga.

- Não foi nada agente discutiu por causa de uma besteira. - Hadrien falou tentando passar que estava despreocupado.

- Hum e que besteira seria essa? Sabe como é tenho que ser imparcial sendo amiga dos dois, mas se eu não souber o que aconteceu...

- Estavamos conversamos sobre os pais da Mutsumi e do Kanemori e ela perguntou quando eu ia levar ela lá em casa como namorada.

- E você falou que não ia leva-la?

- Não! Quer dizer eu não falei nada porque olha só Lily. Em primeiro lugar meus pais já conhecem a Donna sei lá desde sempre, eles já sabem que estamos namorando então pra que ir lá em casa?

- Mas Hadrien sei lá acho que ela quer ver seus pais agora como sogros ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- É que Lily as coisas estão muito estranhas lá em casa, o meu pai trabalha no Ministério e como você sabe é um dos homens de confiança do Ministro e do Professor Dumbledore...

- Ele é muito visado...

- Exatamente e eu acho que fizeram alguma proposta para ele entendeu?

- Você quer dizer... Você sabe quem? - Lily perguntou baixinho enquanto via se não tinha ninguém por perto.

- Acho que sim... Claro que eles não me contaram nada! Mas eu não pude resistir e dei uma espiada na mente deles, mas você sabe que eu não sou tão bom assim, mas dava pra ver porque eles estavam preocupados.

- Ta mais e a Donna porque você não explica isso a ela?

- Porque ela não entende Lily e sem contar que meus pais mal querem me ver em casa com medo de que alguma coisa aconteça comigo também. Eles pularam de alegria quando eu disse que vinha para o Japão!

- É eu sei como a Donna é ela vai dizer que essa é uma desculpa esfarrapada e tudo mais.

- Pois é, e sem contar que agente ta brigando tanto, seja porque eu não sou um poço de ciúmes ou porque não mando uma coruja para ela todo dia ou até mesmo porque em vez de sair com meus primos para jogar quadribol não fui fazer compras com ela!

- Bem sinceramente acho que você dois tem que aprender mais técnicas de namoro... - Lily comentou rindo. - Que tal irmos procura-la e assim vocês conversam?

- Não sei Lily, eu sempre pensei que namorar a Donna seria perfeito e tudo mais e...

- Vamos lá acontece é que nenhum de vocês dois tem prática com namoro. Eu sei que você vão se ajeitar. Hum acho que sei onde ela pode estar. Porque você não vai lá no nosso quarto ver se ela não esta arumando as malas?

- Obrigado Lily. - Hadrien falou dando um beijo na testa da amiga.

Finalmente havia chego o tão esperado dia, Mutsumi havia passado o dia todo trancada em um quarto, o que levou Lily a pensar que os irmãos Genji haviam trancafiado Mutsumi para ela não se casar, mas a senhora Genji informou que ela estava somente descansando e que Lily e Donna deveriam fazer o mesmo já que teriam uma tarde e uma noite inteira de festas.  
Lily e Donna foram para seus quarto agora que Lily já tinha dezessete anos, pode retirar seu vestido verde água de dentro da mochila que estava óbviamente aumentada e deixa-lo perfeito e teve que dar um jeito no vestido rosa de Donna que estava totalmente amassado, como Mutsumi já havia lhe informado anteriormente que uma cerimônia de casamento no Japão costuma ser bastante sofisticada e que todos prestavam atenção nas garotas, Lily queria estar perfeita.  
Quando sairam para o pátio principal viram os meninos sentados juntos bebendo taças de champagne, todos com roupas de gala negras e gravatas brancas que davam um toque especial ao estilo deles, mas Lily ficou especialmente encantada com James que realmente estava divino e que se esforçou tanto para que esses dias que todos estivessem juntos estivesse perfeito, sentiu uma pontada ao pensar que ao voltar para casa não estariam mais se falando.

- Donna estamos aqui. - Hadrien falou sorridente se levantando para receber a namorada. - Você está incrível.

- Obrigada.

- Sente-se aqui por favor Lily.

- Obrigada James... Vocês todos estão lindos.

- Nem um terço do que você está pode ter toda certeza disso.

- Vocês trouxeram os presentes para cá? Eu entreguei a mãe da Mutsumi.

- Ah sim eu entreguei aquela trouxinha para uma senhora acho que é a mãe do Kanemori. Sinceramente foi um custo embrulhar...

Obs.: É costume levar os presentes embrulhados em uma trouxa chamada hikidemono, feita com um lenço.

- Vocês são muito bobos e...

- Senhorita Lilian gostaria de dançar?

- Ah é claro Kojiro obrigada. Com licença. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Aaaiii, mãe desculpa eu prometo que não faço de novo...

- Garotos vocês se importam se o Nakajou se sentar com vocês?

- Sem problemas.

- Donna por favor toma conta dele pra mim?

- Pode ficar tranqüila senhora.

- E ai o que você fez?

- Hum... Só sei um golinho no sakê sagrado que vai ser usado na cerimônia de casamento... - comentou com vontade de rir, coisa que não pode fazer pois sua mãe ainda estava por perto.

- Você é doido.

- Vamos nos sentar porque a cerimônia vai começar. - Ryuichi falou pegando Lily pelo braço e a levando em direção a mesa.

Lily se sentou ao lado de Ryuichi, e todos viraram as cadeiras em direção a porta por onde Mutsumi e Kanemori iriam sair, logo se ouviu uma doce melodia com versos em japonês, Kanemori e Mutsumi entraram no salão. Lily e Donna ficaram emocionadas, Mutsumi estava linda, com um vestido branco muitissimo delicado cheio de rendas e Kanemori vestido sua roupa de gala especial, a verdade era que todos sabiam que aquele era um casal perfeito.

- É uma pena que não vou entender nada... - Lily falou enxugando uma lágrima que temia em escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Você quer que eu te diga o que está acontecendo?

- Não vai te atrapalhar?

- É claro que não... Bem o casamento vai ser segundo o xintoísmo que é a nossa religião... - Ryuichi falava baixinho.

- E o que é aquilo que eles tão fazendo?

- Os novos devem trocar taças de miki, o sakê sagrado que o Nakajou estava bebendo...

- Nossa que legal.

- O nome da cerimônia é san-san-kudo, na qual se utilizam três taças de tamanhos pequeno, médio e grande. A primeira taça significa juramento a Deus, a segunda significa gratidão aos pais e familiares e a terceira é dedicada às pessoas que doravante vão conviver com o casal.

- Nossa que bonito...- Lily falava observando tudo encantada.

- Se você quiser quando casarmos podemos fazer uma cerimônia igual ou até mais bonita que é essa. - Ryuichi falou deixando Lily encantada.

- Ah Ryuichi...

- Ah Ryuichi pode calar a boca por favor? Queremos assistir a cerimônia. - James falou bravo.

- Esse tal de James gosta mesmo de você. - Ryuichi falou baichinho no ouvido de Lily.

- Do que você está falando?

- Mas pode ter certeza que não vou deixar ele te roubar de mim.

- Você é muito engraçado Ryuichi-Kun, você esquece que tem uma noiva. Quero dizer acho que é até engraçado.

- Por que?

- Eu só atraio garotos comprometidos... - Lily falou se recordando de Lúcius.

- Sabe que eu acho que se eu te abraçar agora ele vai tentar me matar. - Ryuchi falou rindo ainda no ouvido de Lily, e quando Lily se voltou viu que James estava vermelho.

- Então não faça isso ou vai estragar o casamento da Mutsumi e eu também não quero ver nenhuma morte.

- Então por você eu faço isso. - falou sorridente enquanto a cerimônia terminava.

- Gente já terminou a cerimônia, será que devemos ir lá falar com eles? - Remus perguntou cauteloso.

- Não eles vão vir aqui, ai dela se não vir eu mato ele. - Ryuichi falou sorridente.

Logo Mutsumi e Kan vieram até a mesa onde estavam sentados seus amigos e os irmãos Genji, Mutsumi muitisimo emocionada abraçava Lily e as duas cairam no choro juntas, se lamentando por Mutsumi não fazerem mais o sétimo ano juntas, mas felicissimas por finalmente Mutsumi ter se casado com o amor de sua vida e para não ficar por fora e já que também estava chorando Donna se juntou a dupla, enquanto Kanemori era felicitado pelos marotos e ameaçado pelos irmãos Genji.

- Lily... - James finalmente falou depois de encorajado por algumas taças de champagne.

- Sim James?

- Você gostaria de dançar comigo?

- Por que não? - perguntou se levantando e dando a mão a James que a conduziu para a pista.

E apesar das reclamações e pedidos James não liberou Lily, a noite inteira eles dançaram juntos e tiraram fotos com os amigos e os noivos, para deixar os irmãos Genji mais felizes Donna se revezava para dançar com todos e Lily e James pareciam flutuar de felicidade enquanto dançavam, os noivos se retiraram e todos continuaram na festa que só terminou na manhã seguinte quando todos foram dormir.

- Nossa essa foi a noite mais perfeita da minha vida! - James cantarolava enquanto retirava a roupa.

- Não se anime tanto Pontas e se ela não quiser voltar a falar com você quando voltarmos para Hogwarts?

- Isso não vai acontecer, eu nao vou deixar! - James falou encanado dançando com a própria capa.

Enquanto isso no quarto das meninas...

- Eu não acredito! Lilian Evans passou a noite toda com James Potter!- Donna falava enquanto gargalhava.

- Não foi nada, apenas dançamos e sem contar que estava cansada de ser dispotada pelos irmãos da Mutsumi, eles são muitos gentis e tudo mais, mas somente quando estão separados, não queria uma discussão no meio do casamento.

- Ta bom, vou fingir que acredito nisso, Lily. Mas que você estavam lindos e perfeitos juntos estavam.

- Mas você não está tão animada. - Lily comentou vendo a amiga remover a maquiagem.

- É somente impressão sua, mas eu espero que tudo volte ao normal quando voltarmos para Hogwarts não quero o James nos perseguindo.

- Pode ter certeza tudo vai voltar ao normal. - Lily falou sorrindo enquanto seu coração pulava furiosamente.- Ótimo então vamos dormir que amanhã voltamos para casa.

- Ai nem me lembre vamos ter que entrar naquele bicho de novo...

- Não é bicho é avião Donna.

- Da no mesmo. - falou se deitado em uma cama ao lado de Lily.

Já de tarde quando finalmente acordaram e ajeitaram suas malas, todos se despediram da família Genji e Hosokawa que fizeram uma pequena festa de despedida como café da manhã antes de irem embora. Enquanto se despediam todos os irmãos Genji pediam para Lily se corresponderem com eles. Quando finalmente conseguiram entrar no carro, onde Mutsumi e Kanemori os levaram até o aeroporto. 

- É uma pena vocês terem de ir tão cedo. - Mutsumi falava chorosa.

- Bem acho que vocês tem de sair em lua de mel né. - Lily falou carinhosa.

- Até que enfim vão tirar o atraso em! - Sirius comentou sorridente sendo apoiado por Donna.

- Mutsumi foi ótimo encontrar você de novo e espero te ver nas férias! - Remus falou feliz.

- Ai minha amiga você não imagina a saudade que eu vou sentir de você! E é claro de você também Kan, meu samurai favorito!

- Você sabe que sempre vai receber notícias nossas e se qualquer um de vocês precisar de asilo podem vir aqui. - Mutsumi falou gentilmente, a verdade era que parecia que já era casada a anos com Kanemori os dois faziam um par perfeito.

- Tchau com certeza vamos sentir muitas saudade. - Kanemori falou sorridente. - De todos vocês.

Todos com aquele ar de despedida entraram no portão de embarque, Lily e Donna com muita vontade de chorar enquanto do lado de fora Mutsumi chorava nos braços de Kanemori. Os meninos não sabiam o que fazer numa situação dessas então deixaram as duas se sentarem juntas na viagem de volta e todos decidiram não dar tanto trabalho assim para Lily.

- Aqui Donna, trouxe um suco de morango pra você! - Hadrien falou sorridente aproveitando que Lily estava conversando animadamente com os marotos.

- Eu não gosto de suco de morango, para falar a verdade eu tenho alergia a morango. - Donna falou secamente.

- Desculpe eu não sabia disso. - Hadrien falou bebendo o suco.

- Mas como é possível você não ter notado isso? - Donna perguntou furiosa.

- Como você quer que eu note alguma coisa se a única coisa que agente fez foi brigar? - Hadrien perguntou estupefado.

- Hadrien?

- Donna eu acho que você vai concordar comigo. Eu acho que nós eramos mais felizes quando somente amigos.

- É verdade não posso dizer o contrário, se continuarmos do jeito que estamos não seremos mais amigos e muito menos namorados. - Donna falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Então concorda comigo que seria muito melhor se fossemos somente amigos? - Hadrien perguntou segurando a mão da garota enquanto Lily e os marotos olhavam abismados para os dois.

O Último Aprendendo Japonês

Eu não entendo. Wakarimasen

Feliz Aniversário! Tanjoubi omedetou!

Que horas são? Nanji desuka.

Há vagas para hoje à noite? Aita heyaga arimasuka.

Não há vagas, Completo Aita heyawa arimasen.

Reserva Yoyaku

Hotel Hoteru

Quarto Heya

Onde você mora? Dokoni sunde imasuka.

Onde é o banheiro? Onde é o quarto de banho? Toire wa doko desu ka?

Mais ou menos Souda neh, Maamaa desu, Bochi-bochi desu

Como você se chama? Anata no namae wa nan to iimasu ka?

Fonte : 

Eu juro que dessa vez a culpa não é minha! O fanfiction, não queria me deixar postar de jeito maneira! A fic já ta pronta faz mó tempão e o próximo capítulo já está na metade, então não me culpem.  
Ah agora veio bem mais rápido e bem maior! Espero que todos tenham gostado muito do casamento da Mutsumi e do Kan, sei que não está identico a um casamento Japonês, mas fiz o melhor que pude. E bem é eu sei os fãs de Donna/Hadrien devem estar querendo me matar.  
Bem nem preciso dizer que tive que usar vários sites para pesquisar sobre casamentos japoneses e assim poder sair um trabalho decente para vocês... É eu também tava atrasada porque minha irmã ta usando o computador direto, mas por uma boa razão. Agora Vampira Black vai ter um site! To feliz da vida, agora vão poder visualisar não só minhas fics, mas também minhas fanarts, minhas histórias originais e afins. Bem antes que a fic termine o site vai estar pronto, mas não se preocupem não vou abandonar o agora vamos aos meus mais sinceros agradecimentos porque eu fico muitissimo feliz em saber que vocês lêem fielmente a minha fic.

LiNdJinHaH (glOriNHah): Bem petúnia com o James, já é tortura demais para ele fala sério... Mas Lily e Lúcius quem sabe? Espero que tenha gostado bastante desse capítulo!

jehssik : Bem eu acho, só acho que você vai querer tipo apertar ligeiramente meu pescocinho pelo que eu fiz com a Donna e o Hadrien... Mas vamos deixar isso pra depois né? É acho que a quase morte do Pedro foi o suficiente como castigo.

Flavinha Greeneye: Sem problemas. É eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo admito, espero que tenha gostado dele também!

Lily Souma: Nossa senhora menina eu já não disse que adoro suas rewiews imensas? Não se preocupe, bem eu não costumo responder sua rewieuws aqui para podermos conversar, mas o não está querendo mandar mensagem nem muito menos, me dar seu e-mail... Então sendo assim respondo por aqui mesmo. Não se preocupe eu sempre fico acordada de magrugada para entrar na internet, mas eu aho que 4 horas é meu limite.  
É bem compreensivel você só querer ler no sabádo... Bem eu estou achando muito divertido, sem grandes perturbações tipo Voldemort, eles estão sendo eles mesmo, o que é ótimo. Bem eu achei hilária as cenas do avião e hotel espero que goste. É e o Snape é um problema sério que ainda vai aparecer muuuito na fic, preste atenção nele. E bem o Lúcius está meio esuqceido para a Lily dar mais confiança ao James, sabe como é eu quero ter uma vida longa. Não a Lily não está namorando o Lúcius, ainda, talvez... Meu aniversário foi dia 20, 19 aninhos! Até que enfim demorou mais chegou! É faculdade de Direito, 5° periodo, conselho nunca faça. E muito obrigada!

Lilys Riddle: É eu sei que o capítulo passado ficou do tamanho de uma formiga mas da um desconto por favor... Eu tava ficando tipo assim doida. Mas viu eu compensei esse capítulo tem tudo que não teve no outro!

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	19. O último ano em Hogwarts

Capítulo 17: O último ano em Hogwarts

Sairam todos do vôo cabisbaixos e sem saber o que dizer quando finalmente chegaram ao saguão de desembarque e viram seus pais lhes esperando, apenas disseram até logo. Afinal como aquilo tudo poderia ter acontecido tão de repente só por causa de algumas bobeira um namoro que parecia ser tão perfeito havia terminado.  
Quando finalmente chegaram em casa Sirius e James não pensavam em outra coisa a não ser dormir, estavam caindo pelas tabelas, entregaram os presentes para seus pais que agradeceram muito e foram para seus quartos.

- Nossa aquilo tudo aconteceu mesmo? - James perguntou quando acordou e viu Sirius jogado em um sofa na sua frente.

- O que a nossa incrível viagem para o Japão? Sim aconteceu e foi ótima.

- É verdade, caramba eu nunca pensei, nem mesmo quando agente estava ficando que a Lily era tão maravilhosa.

- Falando em maravilha e a Donna e o Hadrien...

- Caramba isso é verdade nunca pensi que aqueles dois fossem terminar sem sacanagem.

- James eu vou te falar uma coisa, se a Donna e o Hadrien que se amam tanto não conseguem ficar juntos eu nunca vou conseguir uma namorada à sério.

- Cara isso não é um tema para fazer brincadeiras. - James resmungou.

- Mas eu não to brincando. E pode ter certeza de uma coisa, eu é que não gostaria de estar na pele da Lily quando estivermos voltando para Hogwarts. Imagina agora que a Mutsumi não vai voltar, os dois melhores amigos vão estar brigados. Acho que ela vai precisar muito de mim... - Sirius falou marotamente.

- É de mim que ela vai precisar! - James falou rindo jogando uma almofada no amigo.

- Hum desde que vocês voltaram do Japão estão bem mais animados! - a senhora falou trazendo uma xícara de chá para cada um.

- É verdade o James parecia que tinha morrido quando estavamos na Itália. - Sirius falou imitando um inférius. - Mas ai sabe como é né uma certa ruiva deu uma nova luz a ele.

- Ruiva? - a senhora perguntou interessada.

- Não é nada mãe. O Sirius só está brincando.

- Ah que pena, porque sinceramente você parecia tão apaixonado quando chegava perto da Lily e eu fiquei tão feliz. Ela parece ser uma ótima garota e iria botar um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça.

- Você contou alguma coisa pra minha mãe? - James perguntou com vontade de esganar Sirius.

- Ora eu sou sua mãe James, sou mãe de vocês dois. - falou sorridente abraçando Sirius - E sei quando vocês estão caidos por causa de uma garota. É um dom.

- Hunf queria ter esse dom também para descobrir se a Lily gosta de mim ou não...

- Ora é claro que gosta! Por que não gostaria? - perguntou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha e se retirando do quarto dos meninos.

- É isso Pontas porque não conta a sua mãe porque a Lily não gosta de você? - Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Cala a boca... Quer saber eu vou é dormir...

- É nos seus sonhos ela sempre ta afim de você. - Sirius falou saindo correndo do quarto.

- Grande amigo que eu tenho...

Já na casa dos Evans Lily estava mesmo com um dilema, afinal como agiria perto dos amigos que agora estavam brigados?

- E então mamãe o que eu faço? - Lily perguntou já se irritando com a indiferença de sua mãe.

- Mas que situação difícil minha filha. - a senhora falava tranqüilamente enquanto tricotava.

- Disso eu sei mãe! E se o Hadrien nem quiser olhar na cara da Donna ou vice-verso? - Lily perguntou tricotando também só que com magia. - Como eu vou ficar no meio dos dois?

- Você sabe que eu sou contra todo o tipo de combate né Lily?

- Oh e como, acho que você prefere ver essa casa ir a baixo do que separar uma briga minha com a Petúnia...

- Então eu acho que você deveria seguir essa minha regra e só chegar encima da hora para pegar o trem.

- Não entendi. Quer que eu deixe os dois se matarem? - Lily perguntou arregalando os olhos enquanto tentava prestar atenção no tricô.

- Ué, com certeza eles já vão ter chego e quando vocês entrar na cabine vai ver que cada um ta pra um lado ou estão em cabines diferentes, assim vai saber como está o clima entre eles.

- É e se tiver um em cada cabine o que eu faço? - Lily perguntou enxergando um monte de falhas no plano da mãe.

- Ai eu não sei querida você vai ter que se desdobrar. - a senhora falou indiferente.

- Esse seu plano tem muitas falhas mãe... - Lily falou já se perguntando como tinha sobrevivido a Petúnia, provavelmente seu pai deveria ser muito melhor nisso.

- Ué agora a Lily vai se desdobrar em duas? Até isso agora você é capaz de fazer é? Só toma cuidado senão uma parte pode ficar muito burra, afinal inteligência não é o seu forte né Lily?

- É verdade a beleza ficou comigo e a inteligência com você né Petúnia? Uma pena você ter usado ela para não fazer uma faculdade e sim para ficar noiva daquele porco, desculpe eu quis dizer Válter.

- Oh mãe você ouviu o que a sua doce Lily me disse?

- Não, estou surda para vocês duas. - a senhora falou calmamente - Petúnia por favor ligue para saber se seu pai vai jantar em casa.

- Ta bom...

- Então ta como eu não tenho muita escolha eu vou usar a mesma tática que você usa comigo e a Petúnia.

- Tática, que tática? Eu não sei do que você está falando Lily. - a senhora falou observando um ponto do trico.

- Hum acho que também vou incorporar essa técnica de audição seletiva... Unh, o casaco está pronto! Será que a Melissa vai gostar? - Lily perguntou levantando orgulhosa um emaranhado roxo.

- Está torto, pequeno e só tem uma manga. Provavelmente ela vai odiar.

- Por que você não se fingiu de surda de novo mãe? - Lily perguntou murchando.

Já no dia da partida para Hogwarts, Lily foi o mais lenta possível com seu pai gritando em seu ouvido que ela iria se atrasar e que com certeza não a levaria de carro até Hogwarts se ela perdesse o trem.  
Enquanto isso os marotos já estavam a muito tempo no trem de Hogwarts contando todas suas férias e a viagem ao Japão para quem quisesse ouvir e com certeza muitas pessoas queriam ouvir, principalmente as garotas que como falavam estavam morrendo de saudades de seus queridos marotos.

- Como será que ta as coisas na cabine aqui ao lado em? - James perguntou depois de expulsar gentilmente mais um grupo de meninas.

- Hum agente pode ir comprar uns lanches lá na frente né?

- O que isso tem haver com que o James falou Pedro? - Remus perguntou sem entender nada.

- Nada, mas eu to com fome não deu tempo pra mim tomar café. Vocês marcaram para chegar muito cedo no trem.

- Porque você não vai lá buscar Pontas, assim para de ficar pensando sabe em certas coisas. - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Idiota... - James falou após ser expulso da cabine.

Já na cabine ao lado as coisas não pareciam estar tão feia assim...

- E então você concorda comigo? - Hadrien perguntou animado.

- Com toda certeza! Agora que você é Monitor Chefe pode ver se arranja umas cortinas mais bonitas para os quartos porque aquela coisa amarela que envolve as camas é horrorosa.

- É verdade duvído que o professor Dumbledore concorde com aquelas cortinas ridículas e...

- Oi? - Lily perguntou sem entender nada.

- Lily! Até que enfim! - Donna falou a abraçando.

- Você está atrasada. - Hadrien falou se levantando e bagunçando o cabelo de Lily como punição - Novidade! Eu fui escolhido como Monitor Chefe!

- Nossa que ótimo Hadrien... - Lily falou abraçando o amigo.

- Lily, você não precisa ficar preocupada com agente. - Donna informou rindo da cara confusa da amiga.

- Exatamente se terminamos era para que pudessemos continuar amigos, não se preocupe está tudo ótimo com agente. - Hadrien falou a puxando para se sentar ao seu lado.

- Se vocês estão dizendo, não há porque eu não acreditar. Hum tive uma ótima idéia vou ir buscar uns garrafas de cerveja amanteigada pra podermos comemorar! Afinal não é todo dia que o HADRIEN, o nosso Handriel amado é chamado para ser Monitor Chefe.

- Perfeito! - Hadrien e Donna falaram juntos.

- Agora se você me chamar de Handriel de novo eu vou te matar... - Hadrien falou sorridente a empurrando da cabine.

Lily foi feliz da vida até a velhinha do lanche, nunca havia pensado que seria assim tão fácil, se soubesse não teria se atrasado nem um segundo sequer e pensando em toda essa alegria acabou esbarrando em alguém no estreito corredor.

- Desculpe! - Lily falou com seu melhor sorriso.

- Oi Lily! - James falou animado.

- Hum é você... - Lily falou desanimada - Com licença.

- Lily... - James falou murchando.

- Sim? - perguntou indiferente.

- Esta tudo bem com o Hadrien e a Donna?

- Eles estão ótimos. - Lily falou virando as cosdtas e seguindo seu caminho, sentiu seu peito se comprimir e teve que se esforçar muito para não sair correndo e dar uma abraço em James.

- Nossa que cara de velório é essa?

- Eu encontrei a Lily no corredor.

- Pensei que quando encontrasse ela ficasse bem... O oposto do que está agora. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Ela me ignorou... Completamente.

- Hum, se formos pensar bem vocês dois firmaram um trato de que não se falariam mais e a Lily só está cumprindo.

- Mas e tudo que aconteceu no Japão?

- Aquilo foi uma trégua em homenagem a Mutsumi eo Kan, se você não se lembra, quando chegamos no aeroporto aqui de volta a trégua simlesmente acabou. - Sirius falou dando tapinhas de pêsares no amigo.

- É eu já notei...

- Hum eu vou dar uma volta... - Pedro falou escapulindo da cabine enquanto os amigos consolavam James.

Deu uma volta inteira pelo trem, depois de examinar se não tinha ninguém por perto pela terceira vez entrou na cabine que estava quase vazia, não fosse por um garoto sentado sozinho lendo um livro de capa escurraçada.

- Oi desculpa a demora porque...

- E então fez o que eu lhe pedi? - perguntou o interrompendo.

- Fiz, mas quando a Belatrix descobrir vai ficar furiosa...

- Não se preocupe com ela e sim comigo.

- Mas pra que você queria isso? Não é possível você também gosta dela? - Pedro perguntou estupefado.

- Não te interessa Pedro, só interessa que agora as coisas vão correr do meu jeito. - Severus falou sorridente.

- Olha só James a essa altura do campeonato e considerando que esse é o nosso último ano eu acho que para você conseguir conquistar a Lily você tem que ser sincero com ela.

- Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer eu concordo com o aluado aqui, Pontas. Se você quiser mesmo que a Lily namore, case e tudo mais com você, tem que ser sincero com ela.

- E como eu faço isso?

- Ah eu tenho uma idéia!

Finalmente tinham chegou em Hogwarts e Lily não podia acreditar que aquela seria sua última viagem até Hogwarts, que depois desse ano, sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, não teria mais o prazer de conversar com os quadros ou muito menos visitar os magnificos jardins de Hogwarts, esses pensamentos a deprimiam um pouco ainda mais ao perceber que não teria mais uma amiga para dormir ao seu lado no quarto por todo o ano.  
Depois do soberbo jantar e da escolha das casas finalmente subiram para dormir, afinal amanhã começaria mais um grande dia de aula e foi com esse pensamento que Lily ia para o salão comunal, mas foi interceptada antes de conseguir chegar lá.

- Lilian minha ruiva favorita eu posso falar uma coisa com você? - James falou sorridente enquanto a puxava para dentro de uma sala.

- Potter agente não tinha combinado de nunca mais nos falarmos em nossas vidas? Eu estava muito feliz com isso. - Lily falou irritada.

- Olha eu sei que não fui a pessoa mais legal do mundo com você, nunca medi as conseqüências das coisas que eu faço e sem contar que eu pedi desculpas.

- Hum e o que você quer agora?

- Te falar sinceramente que eu não sabia por que sempre ficava irritado quando alguém chegava perto de você... Principalmente quando erao Malfoy.

- Por que você gosta de azucrinar a minha vida. Pronto já esclareci o mistério para você. Posso ir agora? - Lily perguntou tentando passar por ele.

- Não, não é isso. Você vai me deixar falar?

- Eu já não estou aqui?

- A verdade é que Lily eu te amo. - Lily tremeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

- Sabe que cada vez eu tenho mais raiva de você? Quer saber você me ama? Eu te odeio. - falou calmamente o retirando de sua frente para que pudesse passar.

- Você poderia pelo menos voltar a falar comigo ou até mesmo voltar a falar meu nome...

- Nem isso você merece. Nem o meu desprezo. - falou séria lhe virando as costas a pegando o corredor em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda.

- Eu to falando sério Lily eu gosto de você... - Jame falou sozinho.

Meia hora depois James conseguiu se recompor e ir voltar para seu quarto...

- E ai como é que foi Pontas?

- Eu falei que gosto dela. - James falou enfezado.

- E ela respondeu...

- Que me odeia. Acho que devo ser mesmo um idiota. Onde já se viu eu ficar correndo atrás de uma garota que não ta nem ai pra im.

- Uma garota que você ama.

- É deve ser por causa disso... - James falou se jogando em sua cama.

- Eu disse que você ainda ia acabar se arrependendo pelas merdas que fez com ela. - Sirius falava.

- Eu já me arrependi e você não sabe o quanto. - James falava cabisbaixo.- Mas quer saber não tem chance de eu desistir dela.

Já no dia seguinte depois de uma desgastante aula de Transfigurações Avançadas, Lily ainda tinha que estudar física o que a desanimou bastante...

- Oi Severus. - Lily falou sorridente entrando na sala de estudos dos explicadores.

- Ah Lily, como passou as férias?

- Muito bem e você.

- É não foi das piores... Lily eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Ah é claro. Isso se não for referente ao corpo de dança porque as meninas estão me erseguindo feito loucas.

- Não, não tem nada haver.- Severus comentou rindo.

- Ah então ótimo, pode perguntar.

- Você e o Lúcius brigaram? Sabe eu não vi vocês se falando direito nenhuma vez desde que começou as aulas e sei lá depois que ele terminou com a Narcisa pensei que vocês dois iriam fazer o casal perfeito da escola.

- Ah... Bem é que eu não sei se podiamos ser esse casal que você está falando, para falar a verdade eu ainda não me decidi.

- Hum... Mas você está fazendo o que? Eu não me lembro de ter estudado com esses livros.

- Essas são matérias trouxas, eu vou tentar fazer faculdade quando terminar Hogwarts.

- Entrar em uma nova escola, é muito interessante. Se incomoda se eu ficar sentado com você?

- É claro que não! Vai ser ótimo para falar a verdade.

Severus podia sentir que tinha alguém os observando e estava muito satisfeito com isso, afinal agora que Lily estava indecisa era a hora certa para ele se aproximar.

- Hum Lily eu já vou.

- Tudo bem eu vou terminar esse capítulo e já vou também está ficando tarde...

- Então boa noite. - Severus falou sorridente.

Ao sair da sala aconteceu o que esperava foi pego pelo colarinho...

- O que você estava fazendo sentado com ela? - Lúcius perguntou o arrastando.

- Nada demais só estudamos. - Severus falou calmamente.

- É muito bom que você não se aproxime de novo dela sem um ótimo motivo. - Lúcius falou o imprensando na parede.

- Eu pensei que vocês dois não tinham nada. - Severus falou sarcasticamente.

- Você não deve pensar, e pode ter certeza que o que rola entre agente está muito longe do nada. Agora vamos estão nos esperando.

Já muito longe dali...

- Congly vai estar lá você tem certeza disso?

- É claro que sim mestre o próprio Dumbledore, me confirmou.

- Então tenho que agir rápido. Ande me dê seu braço. - falou puxando sua varinha e dando o sinal para que seus comensais aparecessem. - Isso vai ser ótimo...

Enquanto isso nos corredores de Hogwarts...

- Hum as garotas da dança estão vindo.

- Ah valeu covardona fugindo de um bando de garotinhas.

- Elas são muito chatas Donna e sem contar que agora a Narcisa também está na equipe de dança você sabe muito bem que se eu voltar agora aquilo vai ser um inferno. - Lily resmungou - Ah e você por favor muito juízo quando for encontrar o Vítor. Não vai me fazer besteira.

- E desde quando eu não tenho?

- Hum deixa eu ver... Desde sempre? - Lily perguntou ascapulindo para uma sala e trancou a porta.

- Donna agente quer falar com você! - as meninas falaram cercando Donna.

- Ué podem falar. - Donna falou com vontade de rir.

- Bem o grupo de dança continua o mesmo e só tem duas meninas novas que dançam muito bem!

- Eu sei disso Vinessa, eu estava lá também esqueceu?

- Bem estamos aqui porque nós precisamos que você se candidate para ser a nossa coreógrafa!

- O QUE? - Donna perguntou alto com certeza Lily estava rindo na sala ao lado de sua cara.

- Quem mais poderia fazer isso?

- Não, não, não. Vocês só podem estar loucas. Ah minha imaginação para isso é do tamanho de uma semente de abóbora. Ah Lily não tinha toda aquela leveza e ficava horas dançando até achar uma combinação perfeita para a dança.

- Ah que saudade da Lily... - Muriel falava tristemente - Será então que se implorarmos um pouquinho para ela, ela volta para o grupo?

- Duvido a única coisa que ela quer saber agora é de estudar para esse curso trouxa. - Donna falou com cara de nojo. - Não sei pra que isso, ela podia escolher qualquer profissão bruxa.

- Bem vamos falar com ela do mesmo jeito, afinal eu acho que ela vai querer uma coreografia nada menos que magnífica para a formatura de vocês.

- Então vão tentar a sorte porque eu, tenho que ir falar com o meu Vitor.

- Ah vocês dois voltaram foi? Pensei que estivesse firme e forte com o Hadrien!

- Pois hoje o Hadrien continua sendo meu melhor amigo e o Vitor meu melhor ficante, entendido? Ótimo. - Donna falou cortante.

- Com licença... Você é amiga da Lílian Evans?- uma garotinha do segundo ano perguntava.

- Sou...

- Pode me informar aonde ela esta por favor?

- Ah é claro...- Donna falou observando para ver se as meninas da equipe de dança já haviam se mandado. - Ela está naquela sala ali.

- Muito obrigada. - a garotinha falou correndo para a sala fechada.

- Droga as aulas começaram hoje e já tem isso? - Lily resmungou.

Lily encontrou Hadrien no caminho e caminharam juntos até a sala do professor Dumbledore, ao entrar na sala viram Sirius e James já sentados.

- Ah bem vindos de volta a Hogwarts! - o professor falou animado, mas Lily pode ver que o professor estava abatido, com certeza essas férias não devem ter sido fáceis para ele.- Hoje eu quero que vocês pratiquem a técnica de persuação de vocês.

- Bem... - James falou um pouco sem graça. - Eu começo então com isso. - James falou se sentando em frente a Lily.

- Não vou fazer seus exercícios. Pode até beijar meus pés, mas eu não faço. - Lily falou irritada.

- Mas Lilian você era minha explicadora vamos ter treino de quadribol amanhã e é para entregar depois de amanhã os deveres. - James falou aixando um pouco a voz.

- Você pensou mesmo que eu iria continuar te ajudando pelo resto da sua vida?

- Como sabia que era isso que eu ia pedir? Leu minha mente? - James perguntou sorrindo.

- É claro que não. O fato é você é mais óbvio que a Mutsumi. E sem contar que eu estou ocupada demais.

- Estudando para abandonar o mundo bruxo eu sei. - James falou aborrecido.

- Como assim abandonar o mundo bruxo? Eu não vou abdicar da minha magia.

- Mas vai abandona-la para poder fazer qualquer coisa idiota trouxa.

- Como você ousa chamar o meu sonho de coisa idiota trouxa? Sabe desde quando eu queria ir para faculdade, morar num campus, começar a trabalhar e me livrar da Petúnia?

- Mas aqui você consegue se livrar da sua irmã.

- É mas eu quero fazer faculdade é o que eu sempre quis, entrar em uma sala imensa e estudar coisas que podem ajudar a minha família o meu mundo.

- O seu mundo agora é o bruxo Lily e você não pode negar isso e com toda essa habilidade que você tem, você ajudaria muito.

- Você quer dizer que tenho que abandonar meu sonho por causa de Voldemort?

- Não, estou dizendo para você encontrar um novo sonho.

- Meu novo sonho nesse momento é esganar você. - Lily falou se levantando irritada - Professor ele me convenceu de ir embora. Posso?

- Esteja a vontade Lily. - Dumbledore falou sorridente.

- Espera ai Lily... - James pediu em vão.

Lily estava nervosa, a verdade era que não sabia se realmente estava fazendo o certo e com James falando daquele jeito parecia que estava agindo errado, parecia que ela estava errada por querer seguir a vida dela quando terminasse Hogwarts e foi nesse ritmo pensando em sua vida qu esbarrou em Lúcius pelo corredor.

- Oi Lily. - Lúcius falou sem graça.

- Lúcius! - Lily falou feliz abraçando o amigo.- Que saudades!

- É ótimo saber disso... - ele falou sorrindo timidamente.

- Hum Lúcius eu queria falar com você sabe sobre aquela proposta que você me fez antes das férias... - Lily falou com os olhos brilhando.

É eu sei que sou uma autora atrasada! Eu juro que tento posta toda semana, mas nem sempre da... Mil perdões. É eu minha irmã ganhou de presente uma mesa digitalizadora de present e em ve de eu digitar só queria saer de ficar desenhando, admito isso... E bem eu tava com mais de 20 laudos para serem feitos a mão ai eu fiquei com muita preguiça de fazer a fic, mas tenho uma ótima notícia o próximo capítulo já está pronto! Então não vai atrasar.

Lily Souma: Bem me passou pela cabeça colocar a Lily junto com o James, mas seria muita tortura para ela coitada... E bem eu queria colocar uma personalidade bem variada nos irmãos Genji, mas que todos fossem gentis e superprotegessem a Mutsumi e devo admitir que gostei bastante do resultado. Bem quanto a Lily e o Lúcius acho que você já descobriu lendo o capítulo. Deixei para colocar o Voldemort no sétimo ano, para poder mostrar os alunos curtindo a escola sem muito sofrimento.

Jessik: Que bom que gostou tanto do casamento, e bem eu tenho que mostrar mais o lado do James se não daqui a pouco ta todo mundo torcendo para o Lúcius ou para um dos irmãos Genji e não iadar muito certo...rsrs E bem sem uma desgracinha no final a fic não tem graça. Bem mas devo falar daqui pra frente acho que vocês vão reclamar muito no meu ouvido...

Lady Wynna: Menina você não tem noção do trabalho que me deu esse casamento Japonês nunca mais invento essas coisas. E bem acho que você pode escolher um dos irmãos Genji para você.

Lilys Riddle : Bem eu não fiz um embate entre os irmãos Genji e os marotos, em primeiro lugar porque eles (Genji) são ótimo em artes marcias e segundo o capítulo ia ficar imeeenso. Bem a velha do hotel sera que era uma simples figurante, quem sabe?

tatymoluka: Bom devo dizer que me inspirei em muitas amigas para poder fazer a Donna, e os garotos podem amar muito, mas tem vezes que não da pra aguentar e viu só o James ta melhorando muito! O Sirius esta agindo feito um perfeito irmão para James pelo menos é o que eu acho. Sei lá a Mutsumi era uma verdadeira mãe e dona de casa já tava prontinha para casar (é eu também tenho uma amiga assim) a Lily é muito insegura quanto ao James e acho que vai ficar bem explicadinho no próximo capítulo!

O próximo capítulo está ótimo finalmente vamos descobrir porque a Lily odeia tanto o James...

Valeu!

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	20. Tudo as Claras

Capítulo 18: Tudo as Claras

Lily realmente não sabia se havia conseguido tomar sua decisão e Lúcius sabia disso, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse balbuciar mais alguma coisa ele a enlaçou pela cintura e Lily simplesmente passou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Lúcius, a verdade era que sempre ficava encantada com Lúcius ele a tratava tão bem e era bom ser querida.

- Pode falar Lily. - Lúcius falou sorridente.

- Lúcius eu tenho que... - Lily falava olhando dentro dos olhos cinzas do garoto.

- LILY! - um grupo de meninas gritaram.

- O que? - Lily perguntou assustada soltando Lúcius.

- Nós estavamos te procurando o dia inteiro! Que sorte te encontrar agora. - Muriel falou feliz.

- Nós temos muito o que te pedir... - Vinessa falava desconsolada.

- Por favor não nos abandone! - June falou se agarrando a Lily.

- Não é possível... - Lúcius balbúciou.

- Desculpa... - Lily sussurrou de volta. - Garotas eu já falei que não vou voltar para a equipe de dança. - Lily falou sem jeito e viu uma sombra correr no corredor adiante.

- Mas nós fizemos um plano e vai dar tempo para você dançar e estudar para o que quiser! - June falou abrindo um grande rolo de pergaminho a sua frente.

- Venha conosco que vamos te amostrar tudinho. - Muriel falou a puxando pelo braço.

- Vai lá Lily, depois agente conversa.

- Mas Lúcius...

- Tudo bem. - Lúcius falou sorridente.

Já no corredor ao lado de toda essa bagunça um grupo ria muito da cara do amigo...

- Fala sério em dessa vez você escapou por muito pouco. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Fala ai James o que você teria feito se não tivesse encontrado as meninas? - Sirius perguntou apoiando Remus.

- Se enfiaria no meio daqueles dois? - Remus continuou.

- Podem parar de rir vocês dois por favor? Aquela foi a melhor idéia que eu tive no momento. Eu não vou perder a Lily para o Lúcius... - James falou, mas nenhum dos três notaram que estavam sendo observados.

Enquanto isso correndo para o salão comunal da Lufa Lufa...

- Donna você viu o que eu vi?

- Pode ter certeza disso, eu pensava que era palhaçada, mas depois dessa viagem que agente fez...

- E a Lily como será que está se sentindo? Afinal das contas e se ela quiser?

- As vezes não ficam juntos por nossa causa. - Donna resmungou - Será que estamos estragando o amor daqueles dois?

- É nós precisamos de um plano. - Hadrien falou taxativo.

Na semana seguinte Lily ainda não conseguia acreditar que não havia conseguido nenhuma chance para falar a sós com Lúcius, o que lhe fazia pensar se aquilo não era obra do destino a influenciando a pensar ainda mais em James e a verdade era que passara toda a semana reparando nele e como havia mudado.  
Mas indiferente a isso uma dupla planejava agir rapidamente...

- Então você concorda comigo?

- Com toda certeza.

- Então para que horas planejamos o seqüestro?

- Hum só quando estiver terminando a aula de reforço...

Lily estava dividindo seu tempo em estudar e ajudar os outros, e estava dando graças a Deus dos horários de explicação de James não estar batendo com os dela afinal não queria recomeçar a dar aulas de como um explicador não se deve agir.  
Enquanto pensava nisso, começou a pensar somente nele, a verdade era que viajava e não prestava a mínima atenção no que o garoto a sua frente estava lendo, só James Potter percorria seus pensamentos e se odiava por causa disso.

- Isso é um seqüestro! - uma voz feminina falou assustando um aluno.

- Hã? - Lily sibilou, mas não conseguiu falar nada só olhou para a cara aterrorizada do aluno a sua frente.

- Vamos a senhorita tem que vir comigo... - falou colocando a varinha nas costas de Lily.

- Donna o que você está pensando que está fazendo? - Lily perguntou sem acreditar retirando um saco de papel preto da cabeça da amiga.

- Oi Lily... - Donna falou sem jeito.

- Palhaça o que você quer matar um aluno do coração? - Lily perguntou apontando para um garoto que já estava morgando na mesa jurando que vira um comensal da morte.

- Vamos Lily temos uma reunião de emergência... - Donna falou a puxando da cadeira e enfiando o pergaminho na bolsa.

- O que? Espera Donna, você ta maluca?

- O Hadrien está esperando agente. - falou colocando um grande saco de papelão em cima da mesa enquanto guardava tudo dentro da bolsa em Lily.

- Eu to explicando uma matéria Donna, você reparou?

- Você se incomoda se eu raptar sua professora colega? - perguntou quase se jogando em cima dele e dando uma piscadela com seus olhos azuis profundo fazendo o garoto simplesmente se esquecer de tudo.

- Não tudo bem já terminamos...- o garoto falou impressionado quase caindo dentro do decote da blusa dela.

- Ótimo, obrigada!

- Você ainda mata um e o que tem ai dentro? - perguntou observando o saco.

- Eu disse que era uma emergência! - falou rindo.

- Ah meu Deus... - Lily falou já prevendo tudo. - Isso é uma emergência? Você ter vontade de encher a cara é emergência?

- Pode ter certeza e o Hadrien levou a comida! Não é ótimo?

- E como conseguiu isso se estão vistoriando tudo que esta entrando. - Lily perguntou curiosa apontado para as garrafas.

- Ah o contrabando? Segredo de Estado!

Lily apesar da surpresa estava animada, fazia muito tempo que não festejavam e não ia para seu lugar especial. Sempre se encontravam em um jardim suspenso que havia em Hogwarts e parecia ter sido abandonado por todo mundo já que parecia que ninguém conhecia o lugar, nunca ninguém havia aparecido para perturbar. Lily havia descoberto o lugar na primeira vez que tinha brigado com seus amigos, ali parecia conseguir toda paz e tranquilidade do mundo, não sabia como tinha conseguido ficar tanto tempo sem ir lá. A noite como era o caso o lugar parecia ainda mais perfeito, com o céu sem nuvens e o agradavel aroma das flores.

- E ai o que temos? - Hadrien perguntou animado.

- Garrafas de Uísque de fogo, cervejas amanteigada e vinho. falou retirando as garrafas e depositando sobre a mesa redonda que já estava cheia de comida e três cadeiras.

- Beleza! - Hadrien falou conjurando os cálices.

Algumas taças depois deles rirem muito, relembrarem tudo que já tinham feito ali e principalmente lembrar de como a Mutsumi com todo seus ar inocente e responsabilidade fazia falta, Hadrien e Donna resolveram entrar no assunto para qual a reunião foi feita, tinham visto que conseguiram o que queriam amaciar Lily para que finalmente essa soltasse a língua.

- Agora que já bebemos alguma coisa, podemos conversar. - Hadrien falou com a cara vermelha.

- Bebemos uma garrafa inteira de uísque misturada com cerveja... - Lily informou rindo.

- Lily vamos falar sério agora... - Donna começou.

- Sei... Por que não vão direto ao assunto? - Lily perguntou curiosa, afinal sabia que estava ali por algum motivo. - Vocês fizeram alguma merda e querem que eu encubra vocês?

- Você está apaixonada pelo Potter? - Hadrien perguntou já viu que Donna enfiava cada vez mais torta na boca para mante-la permanentemente fechada.

- O que? - Lily perguntou engasgando com um pedaço de quixe de queijo.

- Conte a verdade Lily, agente agüenta. - Donna informou.

- Vai por que todo esse ódio por ele? Será que não está apaixonada e não quer admitir isso?

- Vocês devem estar brincando ou estão bêbados... - Lily falou se levantando.

- Lily nós somos seus amigos, pode confiar na gente. - Hadrein falou com seu melhor sorriso.

- Se você quiser namorar o Potter nós iremos suporta -lo. - Donna informou tentando reprimir uma careta.

- Não é nada disso! Quem disse uma asneira dessas pra vocês?

- A Mutsumi nos disse que vocês já ficaram é verdade? - Donna perguntou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Aquela japonesa fofoqueira de uma figa... - Lily resmungou com vontade de esganar a Mutsumi -Vocês querem a verdade? Então encham meu copo...

- Então vai nos contar tudo? - Hadrien perguntou enquanto enchia o cálice da amiga, a verdade era que nenhum dos três estavam bêbados, estavam lúcidos até demais para dizer a verdade.

- A primeira vez que eu comecei a odiar aquele garoto foi no terceiro ano. - Lily informou.

- E ai o que aconteceu? - Hadrien perguntou curioso enquanto Donna bebia.

- Vou contar tudo timtim po tim tim... Bem aconteceu quando eu os encontrei lá fora conversando perto do lago e eu queria convidar o Potter para ir comigo a Hogsmeade...

flashback...

- E então a professora Minerva virou pra mim e perguntou: Senhor Black o senhor tem noção do que está falando? - Sirius perguntou fazendo uma voz estridente.

- E o que você respondeu? - James perguntou rindo com vontade.

- Que não ora essa, senão ia pegar umas três detenções...

- Foi ai que o Remus se deu conta da minha existência prostrada na frente deles... - Lily falou amargurada, enquanto Hadrien fazia sinal para Donna ficar calada.

- Mas eu não disse nada...

- Oi Lily! - Remus falou animado se levantando.

- Ah oi Remus tudo bem? - perguntei vermelha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não eu só queria falar com o James...

- Pontas, pontas! A Lily quer falar com você.

- Comigo? O que você queria falar comigo? - ele perguntou displicente me deixando se ainda fosse possivel mais vermelha e nervosa.

- Bem perguntar se nesse final de semana agora que nós vamos em Hogsmeade você não gostaria...

- De ir com você? Você deve estar brincando não é garota? Não imagina com quantas pessoas eu posso ir, porque iria com você?

- Eu... eu pensei que fossemos amigos... - falei vendo que ele falava sem nem mesmo a encarava.

...Fim do flash...

- Mas que garotos nojentos! - Donna falou com asco.- Agora sei porque não gosto dele!

- E por que não nos contou nada Lily? - Hadrien perguntou sem dar atenção a Donna.

- Porque não valia a pena. Bem ai com o passar dos anos, vi ele defender muitos alunos menores e até mais velhos, então vi que não valia a pena sentir raiva dele, afinal se ele não queria ficar comigo paciência.

- Ta e o que aconteceu para você mudar de idéia?

- Aconteceu no quinto ano... Quando nós ficamos.

- O que? - Donna perguntou surpresa deixando toda a bebida que tinha na sua boca cair.

- Então realmente aconteceu. - Hadrien falou interessado.

- Pois é ficamos uns 4 dias e depois terminei com ele. Só a Mutsumi e provavelmente os marotos sabem disso, quer dizer agora vocês também sabe já que a Mutsumi abriu aquela boca desumunal dela, mas pelo menos a Mutsumi não sabe por que terminamos.

- E você vai nos contar? - Hadrien perguntou cheio de dedos.

-É... Como eu havia dito, já tinha desculpado o que ele havia me feito e no 5 ano ele voltou a conversar comigo, somente na biblioteca e de noite no salão comunal...

...Flashbach de dois anos atrás...

- Oi Lilian.

- Ah, oi. Esta querendo o livro? Eu já to terminando.

- Não tem problema eu espero.

- Depois de muitas conversas, bate papos e até alguns risos ele me beijou.

- Como sempre ele foi bem direto. - Donna falou já rindo um pouco estranho.

- O que foi isso? - perguntei completamente assustada.

- Um beijo. - ele falou sorrindo, um sorriso que me encantou.

- E por que me beijou?

- Porque você é linda... - falou me beijando novamente.

- Então estava tudo indo a mil maravilhas com vocês por que terminaram já que se davam bem? Ele te traiu? Foi isso Lily?

- Foi no quarto dia em que estavamos ficando eu ia fazer uma surpresa para ele, tinha passado um perfume que ele havia me dito que tinha adorado e o vi entrar em uma sala com os garotos e fiquei esperando ele na porta... Até que ouvi aquelas palavras que me mataram.

- E ai como vai indo com a Lily, Pontas? - Remus perguntou sério.

- Horrivel? - Pedro perguntou rindo. - Ela beija mal?

- Não para falar a verdade aquela ruiva tem um beijo... Nossa que beijo é espetacular. - falou rindo alto.

- Então qual é o problema? Por que não fica a sério com ela? - Remus perguntou indignado.

- Vocês sabem que não estou visando ela, eu to tentando fazer ciúmes naquela japonesa. Ai vai ser só eu chegar perto, depois da amiga ter falado de todas as minhas qualidades e pronto ela vai estar no papo.

- Mas você tem certeza que ela já sabe? - Pedro perguntou com satisfação.

- Claro que eu tenho, eu falei para ela não contar a ninguém e ela me perguntou se podia contar a melhor amiga. E é óbvio que eu deixei.

- Sinceramente James eu acho que isso é burrice. - Remus falou sinceramente enquanto isso eu ouvia tudo atrás da porta sem conseguir emitir um único som e nenhuma lágrima nos olhos.

- A cara vale a pena olha só, fico com uma garota linda, que beija como ninguém, depois dessa semana eu termino come ela e com certeza a amiga vai estar caida por mim.

- Olha Pontas esse truque já funcionou com outras garotas. Mas com a Lilian e a Mutsumi eu dúvido isso é a maior canalhice. - Sirius falou pela primeira vez.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando Almofadinhas, foi vocês que inventou isso para ganhar umas gatinhas. - James lembrou.

- É mas eu não acho certo o que você está fazendo com a Lily, ela não merece isso.

- Você só ta falando isso porque ela é sua amiguinha. Se quiser quando eu terminar você pode ficar com ela. - James falou rindo. Eu não consegui escutar mais nada e sai correndo dali.Fui direto para o meu quarto e vi que eu sempre tive razão James Potter não valia nada e se era terminar comigo que ele queria, muito bem eu faria o serviço sujo, mas a verdade era que me sentia tão humilhada, tão pequena e feia por dentro que não tinha vontade de contar a ninguém.

- Você esta bem Lily? - Mutsumi perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Estou ótima Mutsumi, você viu ele lá embaixo?

- O James? Ah sim esta lá embaixo, deve estar te esperando.

- Ótimo. Tem mais alguém por lá?

- Não está tarde, ta tudo vazio.

- Obrigada. - falei decendo decidida a terminar com aquele idiota.

- Oi princesa.

- Quer saber eu enjoei. - falei seca e direta.

- O que? - perguntou rindo sem entender nada.

- Enjoei de você. Tchau.

- Espera o que isso quer dizer? Que não vamos mais ficar?

- Exatamente. - falei subindo as escadas novamente.

- E você não contou nada para a Mutsumi? - Hadrien perguntou surpreso.

- Eu sei que ela é lerda, mas como não percebeu nada? - Donna perguntou rindo muito já virando outro cálice de uísque.

- Bem ela percebeu alguma coisa, mas só no ano seguinte.

- É como eu disse ela é muito lerda mesmo...

- Oi minha princesa ruiva tudo bem? - James perguntou e eu simplesmente virei o rosto e continuei andando.

- Lily, ele estava falando com você... - Mutsumi falou assombrada.

- Você sabe que eu não falo, não suporto aquele garoto.

- A que isso Lily, vocês tem que se suportar somos da mesma escola, da Grifinória e...

- Mutsumi eu acho que nunca vou esquecer o que ele me fez...

- Por favor Lily, nós éramos crianças, eu acho que nós devemos relevar essas coisas. Afinal vocês até não ficaram juntos no ano passado?

- E ainda tem mais essa, vou te falar sinceramente Umi eu não odeio o Potter eu tenho nojo dele.

-Lily? - falou surpresa - Nojo? Como você consegue sentir nojo de alguém?

- Se eu te contasse tudo que aconteceu você estaria enojada também. - falei com raiva retirando os livros da bolsa.

...Fim do Flash...

- E pronto essa é a história, vocês já sabem porque eu o odeio. Não é simples? - Lily perguntou virando um copo de uísque de fogo.

- Mas que canalha... Quer saber eu amo o Lúcius. - Donna falou meio cambaleante.

- E eles sabem que você ouviu tudo? - Hadrien perguntou ignorando Donna.

- O Sirius veio conversar comigo depois de um tempo para saber porque eu não estava mais conversando com ele e eu acabei despejando tudo.

- E o que ele falou?

- Me pediu perdão, não tinha como eu não perdoa-lo afinal das contas é o Sirius, ele é quase meu irmão...

- Então com toda certeza todos os marotos sabem que você estava ciente. - Hadrien concluiu.

- Com toda certeza, o Sirius falou que ia dar um soco no James por mim e bem no mesmo dia o Potter apareceu com um olho roxo, acho que ele cumpriu a promessa.

- Donna onde você está indo? - Hadrien falou rindo vendo a amiga tropeçar no ar.

- Matar James Potter. - falou com um graveto na mão em vez da varinha.

- Nada disso, senta aqui sua maluca. É capaz de se matar rolando as escadas... - Hadrien falou a puxando e recolocando na cadeira.

- Bom agora que vocês já sabem de tudo vão parar de me encher, ah e viram como não tem como eu estar gostando dele?

- É mas ele está gostando de você e se não estiver vai começar. - Hadrien anunciou feliz.

- Do que você está falando Hadrien? - Lily pergu8ntou cansada daquela história toda.

- Senão podemos mata-lo podemos fazer ele sofrer.

- Amei essas palavras. - Donna falou levantando a cabeça da mesa.

- Vocês sabem o que isso significa? Vingança! - Donna e Hadrien falaram juntos e Lily não podia acreditar, na verdade era por esse único motivo que não queria contar nada a eles.

- Olha só gente isso aconteceu a muito tempo e eu simplesmente quero deixar isso para lá.

- É mas nós não estamos satisfeitos, afinal não demos um soco no James Potter. - Donna falou feliz.

- Ta mais quais são seus planos? E não se faça de inocente que posso ver que tem alguma coisa nos seus olhos Hadrien.

- Bem Lily, eu sou homem como vocês já devem ter percebido e o que mais pode abalar uma cara é ele ficar apaixonado.

- E você já ficou apaixonado Hadrien? - Donna perguntou o enlaçando pelo pescoço o que fez Lily rir muito.

- É Donna e ainda estou, mais isso não vem ao caso agora. Mas se você seguir o meu plano Lily, você vai abalar as estruturas de James Potter.

- UHUU! - Donna falou animada virando mais um calice.

- Ta vai me explicando esse plano maluco, enquanto eu escondo essa garrafa da Donna...

- Ah perai, agora que a coisa ta ficando boa Lily...

- E você ta bêbada... Pode falar Hadrien eu to ouvindo...

- Nós estamos ouvindo. - Donna a corrigiu.

- Pois bem Lilian Evans prepare-se para arrasar corações.

- Então diz Hadrien como se faz para um garoto como você se apaixonar por uma garota como eu? - Donna perguntou.

- A Lily em primeiro lugar, vai precisar arrasar, você é linda Lily mas tem que ficar maravilhosa.

- Ah isso é mole, com minhas mãos ela vai ficar uma diva!

- Olha só não vou fazer nada entendido?

- Não vai precisar fazer nada fisicamente principalmente porque seu cabelo ruivo parece que fascina aquele idiota. Não não vai precisar cortar os cabelos só suas roupas. - Donna informou.

- O que?

- Perfumes! Eu acho que tenho um perfeito floral com um toque oriental de sensualidade. Pelo menos é o que diz na embalagem. Eu achei fraco mas combina com você!

- Eu gosto do meu perfume, Donna. Olha só gente eu não sei o que vocês estão pensando, mas segundo minha cotação anual de cartas e de amigos eu acho que tenho bastantes pretendentes.

- Cheiro de nada não é perfume Lily. - Donna falou ignorando totalmente a amiga.

-E a primeira coisa que você vai fazer é finalmente dar uma chance para o Lúcius. E não faça essa cara porque eu sei muito bem que você gosta um pouquinho dele e que com certeza não fosse alguns desencontros vocês já estariam namorando.

- Damos todo nosso apoio para você ficar com aquele sonserino. - Donna afirmou.

- Obrigada meninos, mas eu...

- Lily, fala sério pra que ficar sofrendo por um cara que você não sabe o que quer ou se pode confiar? - Hadrien perguntou sorrindo confortavelmente - Da pra ver que nem que seja um pouquinho você ainda gosta do James. E pode ter certeza eu quero o melhor pra você Lily. - Hadrien falou beijando o cocuruto da cabeça da amiga.

- Você está certa você é linda e maravilhosa do seu jeito, não precisa encurtar suas roupas e nem muito menos mudar o perfume você é perfeita Lily... - Donna falava chorando e abraçava a amiga.

- Você está me vendo perfeita porque está bebada... Bem agora que deixamos isso tudo bem claro eu vou dar uma volta por ai ta bom? E vê se vocês esquecem esse negócio de vingança.

- Ta vamos dar um jeito nessa bagunça. - Hadrien afirmou rindo.

- Nós realmente não vamos fazer nada? - Donna perguntou triste.

- Acho que não precisamos, a Lily vai saber se virar sozinha...

Enquanto isso em um lugar nem tão distante assim de Hogwarts...

- Então Severus você não está contente com as minhas decisões.

- Não é isso Mestre. Eu apenas falei para Belatrix que estava decepcionado com esse provável futuro namoro da Lily e o Lúcius.

- Essa garota de sangue ruim vem me dando muitos problemas, se está tão insatisfeito acabe com ela você mesmo Severus.

- Eu não quero que ninguém toque na Lily e para lhe falar sinceramente senhor ela seria uma grande aquisição para o nosso lado. - Severus falou apressado, afinal das contasse não fizesse algo a própria Belatrix iria fazer algo.

- E posso saber porque? Ela não é apenas uma sangue ruim nojenta e bonitinha que está virando os olhos de meus jovens comensais?

- Mestre ela é linda sim, mas também é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts e Dumbledore a adora como se fosse uma filha...

- Ah finalmente estão falando algo que me interessa... Algo que realmente pode tocar aquele velho. Me conte mais Severus...

- O senhor meu mestre sabe como eu sou bom em oclumância, mas eles não são...

Em Hogwarts Lily passeava pelo castelo em busca de uma resposta a verdade era que já estava quase decidida, o que Donna e Hadrien lhe disseram a deixou muito balançada, mas ao ver os marotos saindo correndo de uma sala atrás um grupo de meninas foi quando teve a certeza de sua decisão. Finalmente o encontrou saindo de dentro de um armário de vassouras.

- Lúcius é impressão minha ou você está se escondendo de mim? - Lily perguntou rindo vendo o garoto segurar desajeitado as vassouras que caiam sobre ele.

- Só um pouquinho sei lá afinal eu não sei o que você vai me responder. Porque olha Lily se você não...

- Não espera Lúcius, escuta o que tenho para te dizer antes por favor.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Eu gosto, gosto mesmo muito de você. Mas eu não te amo...

- Eu sei disso, sempre soube Lily.

- E mesmo assim quer namorar comigo?

- Sim, eu te amo de verdade e sei que você pode chegar a me amar de verdade...

- Sim...

- O que?

- Eu aceito namorar com você. - Lily falou sorridente, Lúcius não podia acreditar abraçou Lily tão forte e a beijou na boca.

- Me desculpa... - Lúcius falou sem graça.

- Não tem problema. - Lily falou dando um beijo suave em Lúcius.

Já nos jardins suspensos...

- É tão engraçado isso né? - Donna gargalhava.

- O que?

- Você acredita que só agora eu entendi? - Donna falou caindo na risada e se sentando no chão.

- Eu quero rir também! - Hadrien reclamou.

- Eu sei porque agente terminou, eu passei todo esse tempo pensando nisso, mas agora eu entendi... - Donna falou com os olhos lacrimejando, só que Hadrien não sabia se era de tristeza ou se estava chorando de tanto rir.

- É mesmo é? Então porque não me conta a sua teoria? - Hadrien perguntou se sentando ao lado dela no chão.

- Não... Agora não da tenho que ir encontrar o Vitor. - Donna falou se levantando um pouco cambaleante.

- Mas... Você está bebada Donna, vai ficar andando por ai assim?

- Ele não se importa e sem contar que não vamos ficar andando por ai. - Donna falou piscando marotamente saindo do jardim. - Vamos ficar bem quietinhos em um lugar!

- Donna... Será que realmente você percebeu? - Hadrien perguntou chorando.

Uia, é agora que a jiripoca vai piar minha gente! Agora o babado ta esquentado de verdade... E uma notícia boa para vocês fãs de Mutsumi e Kanemori e é claro dos irmãos Genji, estou fazendo um bônus diretamente do Japão e não eles não vão sumir da história coitados.  
É eu sei que muitos de vocês estão querendo me matar...

Taty Moluka: Menina agente ta pensando igual! Tipo eu semprei pensei que o Snape era super apaixonado pela Lily, o que dava tanta raiva pelo Harry. E esse negócio de Snape ter matdo Dumbledore eu também achei muito estranho, provavelmente só aconteceu por causa daquela promessa maldita.

Lily Souma: Dessa vez você se superou menina! Bem agora você sabe tudo que o James aprontou para Lily ter tanta raiva dele. E sim os irmãos Genji vão aparecer novamente estou fazendo um capítulo extra especialmente para a Mutsumi!

Lilys Riddle: Pois é pode fluir a vontade que eu acho que você vai encontrar resposta! Oh meu Deus se quer ver os marotos meio surrados? Bem acho que devo informar que você vai ver isso em breve!

Beijos

Vampira Black , 


	21. Semana da Correspondência

Capítulo 19 : Semana da Correspondência

Se passou uma semana com Lúcius e Lily felizes, os únicos que sabiam do novo casal de Hogwarts eram Hadrien e Donna, pois Lily queria evitar toda e qualquer confusão com Belatrix e Narcisa, mas Lily sabia que essa felicidade não iria durar por muito tempo. Principalmente porque Donna adorava fazer lindos comentários sobre como os dois ficavam lindos juntos em qualquer situação.

- Hum até que o Lúcius não é mal. - Hadrien analisava a situação.

- A verdade é que ele está me saindo um ótimo namorado. Parabéns Lily - Donna falou feliz.

- E vocês poderiam ser mais discretos... - Lily falava enquanto via vários alunos passarem por eles.

- Por favor né Lily, não sei como vocês dois conseguiram esconder isso por tanto tempo. - Hadrien comentava rindo da cara vermelha da amiga.

- É o que? Está com medo de quando o James descobrir ele desista de você? - Donna perguntou.

- Eu não achei graça. - Lily falou séria - Vou até o meu quarto...

- Você exagerou Donna. - Hadrien comentou vendo a amiga ir na frente sozinha.

- Eu sei... Vou pedir desculpas a ela.

Enquanto isso em um corredor próximo...

- Nossa como eu detesto a semana da correspondêcia!

- Ah você só fala isso porque não recebe carta nenhuma Muriel. - Vinessa falava desdenhosa.

- E ai vem nossa recordista de cartas! - June falou animada vendo Lily aparecer no corredor.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Lily perguntou retirando os olhos do livro de química.

- Ta andando no mundo da lua né?

- Amanhã começa a semana da correspondência Lily! - Muriel falou entre pulinhos.

- Caramba é mesmo!- Lily falou finalmente acordando. - Nossa tenho que separar tinta e pergaminhos. Obrigada meninas!

- Você é muito boba mesmo né Muriel lembrou a Lily só para ela te mandar uma carta. - June comentou rindo.

- Oras ela manda para todas as meninas da equipe de dança mesmo. - Muriel falou feliz da vida.

- Isso quando era a coreografa, agora não temos garantia nenhuma. - Vinessa lembrou.

- Por falar em corografa agente não tem nenhuma coreografia para apresentar no baile de natal... - June falou preocupada.

- Hunf e aquela presunçosa da Narcisa, quer ser a nova coreografa.

- Não tem chance disso acontecer afinal ela é apenas uma bailarina regular, nem podemos compara-la com a Lily.

- Ela deve estar fazendo isso só por causa do Lúcius.

- Estão fofocando sobre quem? - Donna perguntou curiosa.

- Sobre como a Narcisa é ridícula em pensar que pode substituir a Lily. - Muriel falou rindo afofando os cabelos.

- Oh então quero só ver a cara dela quando ela descobrir as novidades... - Donna comentou com um sorriso maroto.

- E que novidades são essas Donna? - June perguntou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Ah isso vocês só vão ficar sabendo daqui a um tempinho! Mas posso adiantar que não tem nada haver com a equipe de dança.

- Puxa você consegue nos colocar para baixo mesmo em Donna.

- Não só não quero deixar vocês na expectativa em vão. E também porque adoro ver essa cara desanimada de vocês. - Donna falou risonha.

- Donna você é muito cruel. - June resmungou.

- Eu sei e é por isso que eu estou procurando a Lily...

- Ela saiu correndo para separar as coisas para enviar as cartas amanhã.

- Ih é amanhã começa a semana da correspondência! - Donna falou pensativa - Tenho quefazer minha listinha, valeu garotas! m- Donna falou correndo na direção contrária e esquecendo totalmente de Lily.

Já nas masmorras da sonserina...

- Já preparou sua declaração de amor para amanhã? - Belatrix perguntou desdenho0sa enquanto pentiava os cabelos negros.

- Não sei do que você está falando Belatrix.

- Não se faça de desentendido, eu sei muito bem que você morre de amores pela sangue ruim...

- Você me faria um favor e tanto se arrancasse logo ela do pé do meu Lúcius. - Narcisa falou sorridente se sentando ao lado de Severus.

- Narcisa você é praticamente digna de pena, afinal se você quer algo pegue você mesmo em vez de ficar pedindo aos outros. - Severus falou bravo saindo do salão.

- Espere! - Belatrix falou atrás dele.

- O que é agora?

- Eu sei que voce falou com o mestre e tome muito cuidado em ir contra as minhas decisões.

- Se você está se dando ao trabalho para me dizer que tenho que tomar cuidado é sinal de que ele concordou comigo. - Severus falou com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Pode ter certeza que ninguém tem mais valor ao lado dele do que eu! - Belatrix falou brava.

- Aposto que nosso mestre não concorda com isso. - Severus falou simplesmente lhe virando as costa e indo em direção a biblioteca.

- Idiota... - Belatrix falou entrando furiosa no salão comunal

- E então você conveceu ele? - Narcisa perguntou sorridente.

- Cala a boca!

Logo já havia amanhaecido e todos esperavam receber suas corujas, cartas de amor, cartas de amizade e todos corriam dos berradores. Mas afinal de contas todos gostavam da semana da correspondência muitas vezes era o único jeito que alguns alunos perdiam a vegonha para se declarar...

- Hum começou a semana da correspondência... - Sirius comentou vendo 5 corujas paradas em volta dele.

- Porque você não manda uma carta bem legal para a Lily, James? - Remus perguntou contente respondendo as suas fãs.

- Você não acha que eu já não enviei? Só que assim que ela ver que é uma carta minha vai queimar na mesma hora. - James falou infeliz sem dar a mínima atenção as corujas piando a sua volta.

- Queimar? Que exagero. - Pedro comentava ainda jogado na cama.

- É queimar e jogar somente as cinzas fora... Para muito muito longe. - James resmungava enfiando novamente a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro. - Bem pelo menos eu não assinei.

- Por falar em Lily, ela quer falar comigo desde a semana passada... - Sirius lembrou. - Ela vai reclamar um monte no meu ouvido.

- O que ela quer falar com você? - James perguntou quase caindo em cima de Sirius.

- Sei lá depois que ela tiver me contado e dependendo do que for eu te digo...

- Você vai fazer isso com o seu amigo do coração?

- Pode ter certeza e nem pense em usar essa sua capa safada para ouvir a nossa conversa!

- Pode deixar agente segura ele. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Que bom que pelo menos hoje é sábado assim nós podemos ficar tranqüilos aqui no quarto. - Pedro falou deliciado.

- Eu mais tarde vou descer para a biblioteca fiquei atrasado com algumas matérias...

- Eu não volto naquela biblioteca no final de semana nem me pagando! - Sirius resmungava enquanto enfiava uma camisa limpa pela cabeça.

- Então já que estão planejando ficar aqui o dia inteiro compartilhando da minha fossa eu vou ir buscar um biscoitos para termos o que fazer... - James falou moribundo.

- E ai muitas cartas esse ano Lily? - Hadrien perguntou feliz da vida com um bolo de pergaminhos.

- Até agopra 15... - falou enquanto enviava mais uma coruja de agradecimento.

- Uau que bom. Com certeza a maioria perguntando se pode te namorar, várias das meninas pedindo para você voltar para a equipe de dança e pelo menos 3 querendo te matar. Acertei? - Hadrien falou contando nos dedos.

- Na mosca. Uma da Narcisa, uma da Belatrix e outra da Scarlett. Como sempre...

- Mas está faltando alguma coisa você está com uma cara...

- É que eu recebi três cartas que me disseram muita coisa, mecheram comigo. Sabe?

- Oh recebi umas dez de certas garotas que também mecheram comigo... - Hadrien falou maroto.

- Não é isso seu palhaço. - Lily falou rindo da cara sonhadora do amigo. - Sem contar que me faz lembrar daquele presente de natal que eu recebi e até hoje não sei de quem foi.

- Bem então responde como faz com todas as outras. - falou simplesmente.

- Não posso. Quero dizer nenhuma delas tem remetente. Mas pelo menos uma eu sei de onde veio e vou responder pessoalmente.

- Ah então o seu namoradinho te mandou uma carta bem linda né? - Hadrien falou cutucando a amiga.

- Sim! Ah e a Mutsumi te mandou uma carta? Eu to com tantas saudades... - Lily perguntou abraçando a carta cor de rosa.

- Mandou sim e veio até com uma foto dela na casa nova junto com o Kanemori.

- A minha veio essa foto e mais três de todos os irmãos Genji.

- Eles te pediram em casamento? - Hadrian perguntou rindo vendo a cara vermelha da amiga.

- Todos eles. Mas a Mutsumi falou para mim não dar confiança porque o pai dela arranjou uma noiva para cada um deles, depois que descobriu que eles estavam tão afoitos para se casar.

- Se lascaram... E ai a Donna já veio pedir desculpas a você? - Hadrien perguntou pensativo.

- Não...

- Lily olha não sei se é impressão minha ou se é implicância a Donna não está um pouquinho diferente nessa última semana?

- Você também notou Hadrien? Bem eu não sei o que ela anda fazendo com o Vitor, mas vou ter uma conversa com ela.

- Ela na semana passada não dormiu uma noite no quarto. Sabe como é os monitores Chefes sabem dessas coisas. Principalmente por que fui eu que tive que acobertar ela...

- Deixa comigo Hadrien vou descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Lily estava cansada, toda vez que passava pelo corredor era parada por vários grupinhos que agradeciam pelas cartas que ela havia mandado e semprese arrependia de ter escrito para todo mundo, até chegar no salão principal foi uma verdadeira luta, que na verdade quase existiu já que havia cercada por um grupo de sonserinas, amigas de Narcisa, e teve que impedir que o um grupo do quarto ano da grifinória caisse naa porrada com elas.  
Quando finalmente visualisou Donna sentada na mesa da Lufa Lufa rodeada de meninos finalmente suspirou pensando que teria um pouco de paz.

- Olá Donatella se esqueceu de mim? - Lily perguntou brava fazendo com que todos os garotos saíssem correndo.

- Ah Lily! Mil desculpas por ontem eu sei que fui tããão burra... - Donna falou se levantando e abraçando a amiga.

- O que está acontecendo com você? - Lily perguntou sem entender nada.

- Hã?

- Você ta muito estranha, ta se esquecendo de tudo, fala coisas que não deve... Anda chorando pelos corredores que eu já vi. E ai brigou com seus pais de novo? - perguntou se sentado e soltando sua veia psicóloga.

- Não? Para falar a verdade está tudo ótimo meu pai tem ficado mais em casa...

- É por causa do Hadrien?

- Se eu disser que não vou estar mentindo, mas não é só ele.

- É por causa do Hadrien e do Vitor? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Não com o Vitor é outra coisa e é meio que só sacanagem, é que sei lá eu to me sentindo tão estranha!

- É nós também estamos sentindo que você está estranha.

- Ai ai acho que to ficando doida minha amiga...

- Pois antes de ficar doida de vez vê se pensa antes de sair a noite e não dormir no quarto.

- Ah é que agente se empolga um pouquinho de vez em quando.

- Essa empolgação toda pode trazer muitos problemas Donna, toma cuidado com o que você anda fazendo.

- Não to fazendo nada demais Lily, só me divirto por ai.

- Então agradeça o Hadrien, porque é ele que está acobertando essa sua diversão.

- Eu sei... Ele já falou um monte no meu ouvido hoje de manhã. - Donna falou simplismente deixando a cabeça cair em cima da mesa.

- Pois bem eu vou no corujal rapidinho, vem comigo?

- Não, vou me desculpas de novo com o Hadrien você tem o poder de me deixar com a consciência pesada...

- Que ótimo é sinal que você está voltando ao normal. - Lily falou sorridente vendo a amiga sair correndo gritando por Hadrien. - É uma louca mesmo...

Sirius se escondia feito um louco era isso que tanto detestava na semana de correspodência as meninas ficavam saidinhas demais e pensavam que por ter se declarado em uma carta poderiam perder a vergonha e todas o perseguiam para saber se tinha uma resposta. Agora finalmente havia se lembrado porque nunca saiam da torre em primeiro dia da semana da correspondência.

- Ah finalmente eu te encontrei! - Lily resmungou pelas costas do amigo - Não sei se o senhor se lembra mas faz uma semana que você está fugindo de mim!

- Sabe como é com essas correspondências todas eu fico muito requisitado Lily... - Sirius falou baixinho sabia que aquela nunca ia dar certo com a Lily.

- Ah então quer dizer que você está desde a semana passada escrevendo para suas fãs? - Lily perguntou já agarrando a orelha do maroto.

- Ta bom é mentira, eu esqueci mesmo Lily...

- Hunf.

- Desculpa. Mas pode ter certeza eu acabei de lembrar e estava te procurando, mas veio um grupo de meninas enlouquecidas e eu corri para me esconder aqui no corujal. Sabe como é ninguém vem aqui hoje todo mundo já reservou as corujas...

- Menos eu... - Lily comentou rindo - E eu não dúvido nada que as meninas estejam te perseguindo, afinal quem é o cara mais gato dessa escola? - Lily perguntou dando um beijo na bochecha de Sirius.

- Hum você está muito boazinha o que você quer me dizer? - Sirius perguntou.

- Do que você está falando eu sou boazinha! - Lily falou sorridente enquanto empurrava Sirius para se sentar em um banco imundo.

- Lily o que está acontecendo? Você nunca é boazinha...

- Bem como você é meu irmão de coração acho que você mais do que ninguém precisa receber essa notícia de mim.

- Ta eu continuo não entendendo absolutamente nada. - Sirius falou se sentando enquanto via Lily murmurar qualquer coisa - Lily eu não vou ficar bravo com você.

- Eu sei que não mais eu queria tanto que você aprovasse, mas eu sei que é meio impossivel disso acontecer.

- Lily pode falar. - Sirius falou já impaciente.

- Eu to namorando...

- Era isso? Pode deixar que eu não vou...

- O Lúcius. - Lily soltou.

- O que? - Sirius perguntou com olhos arregalados.

- Eu to namorando o Lúcius. - Lily repetindo já pensando que seu amigo cairia para trás.

- O que? - Sirius perguntou novamente não acreditando.

- Ah você ouviu muito bem.

- Ouvi, mas não posso acreditar... - Sirius falou com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta - Lily você realmente está bem? Quero dizer é claro que você está bem, mas Lily é o Lúcius. Sabe o Lúcius Malfoy, aquele sonserino seboso...

- Eu sei que você acha isso tudo dele, por isso queria te contar, sabe antes que você visse tipo nós dois juntos.

- Mais já é certo isso? Sabe o namoro de vocês? Não tem como isso mudar?

- Como assim Sirius, eu não to te falando que agente está namorando? - Lily perguntou se sentando enquanto Sirius se levantava nervoso.

- Ah não isso não vai dar certo, não vai. Mas tanta gente para você namorar Lily tinha que ser logo ele. E agora o que eu falo para o James?

- James? O que ele tem haver com isso? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Nada eu sei que nada... Mas caramba Lily você não podia me dar essa notícia assim, tenha consideração comigo. Eu tinha que estar pelo menos, no mínimo bebado!

- Mas eu fiquei uma semana inteira pensando como eu ia te contar isso!

- Uma semana? Vocês já estão namorando faz uma semana? Era isso que você queria me contar na semana passada?

- Pois é... E ai você vai continuar sendo meu amigo né Sirius?

- Que pergunta é claro que sim Lily! Pode ser uma burrice e tanto namorar o Malfoy, mas ainda assim você continua sendo minha irmãzinha. - Sirius falou dando um beijo na testa da amiga - Mas você só me da trabalho em... - Sirius falou ainda sem acreditar.

- Eu sei. - Lily falou abraçando o amigo.

Enquanto isso em um lugar muito distante, uma placa caida na estrada dava indicação que há poucos metros havia uma indústria de armamento militar. Enfurnada e acabada no meio do deserto, ninguém mais ia naquele local nem trouxas ou muito menos bruxos, pelo menos não bruxos de boa índole.

- Aqui tem muita coisa que podemos usar contra os trouxas... - Régulus falou tranqüilo.

- De que adianta se não sabemos usar nada disso? - Gadeken perguntou asperamente.

- É fácil é só pegarmos um trouxa imbecil que nos ensine, pode tercerteza nosso mestre irá ficar muito feliz conosco... - Regulus falou entusiasmado.

Voltando para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, mais exatamente no quarto dos garotos do sétimo ano da grifinória...

- E ai o que a Lily queria Sirius? - James perguntou interessado.

- Nada demais James, só conversar. - Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos sem sabe o que dizer.

- Hum, hoje a noite agente tem que se encontrar com o professor Dumbledore. Acabei de receber uma carta dele, quase que nem li pensando que fosse de alguma maluca ou de algum garoto nos ameaçando por ter roubado a namorada dele.

- Ta bom onde está o Remus?

- Na biblioteca recuperando a semana perdida. - James falou cansado. - Ainda bem que eu já terminei tudo.

- Hum eu vou lá rapidinho entregar um livro e depois agente podia treinar um pouco de quadribol.

- Perfeito, espero você lá no campo. - James falou se levantando animado.

Remus lia com interesse o livro, mas ainda assim sentiu uma sombra atrás de si e logo reconheceu o amigo sem nem mesmo vê-lo...

- O que você está fazendo aqui Sirius, você prometeu de pé junto que não iria vir aqui no final de semana.

- Eu tenho péssimas notícias. - Sirius falou arrancando Remus da cadeira e praticamente o expulsando da biblioteca.

- O que é dessa vez? Está sendo ameçado de ser expulso de Hogwarts de novo?

- Não é muito pior.

- Todos nós estamos sendo ameaçados de ser expulsos de Hogwarts? - Remus perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não, é ainda pior!

- Todos nós já fomos expulsos de Hogwarts? Eu sabia, sabia que vocês não deveriam fazer aquela merda toda para me ajudar e...

- Remus não tem nada haver com ser expulsos!

- Ah não? - Remus falou totalmente aliviado - Então o que é tão ruim?

- O James vai querer morrer!

- Ta bom Sirius para de fazer cena e explica logo, já que agente não vai ser expulso.

- A Lily está namorando...

- Hã?

- O Malfoy!

- O que?

- É eu devo ter feito a mesma cara quando a Lily me disse... - Sirius falou com uma pontinha de vontade de rir.

- Mas como?

- Bem creio que beijando na boca, andando de mão dada, dando uns amassos por ai... Não sei muito o que é namorar a sério.

- Sirius eu sei o que é namorar... - Remus falou sem acreditar no amigo.

- Ah sim, ela acabou de me contar e eles já estão namorando faz uma semana! - Sirius falava nervosamente.

- Como? E como ninguém ficou sabendo? Nessa escola uma notícia como essa deveria correr que nem os comensais da morte! - Remus falava acompanhando o nervosismo do amigo.

- Ela quis me contar antes que todo mundo soubesse o que é muito melhor para falar a verdade...

- É mesmo senão o James ia simplesmente enfartar se visse a cena antes de ficar sabendo... - Remus falou meio deprimido - Você vai contar!

- Por que eu?

- Porque você ficou sabendo primeiro. Mas onde ele está agora?

- Eu despachei ele para o campo de quadribol... Assim ele vai estar muito feliz quando for a hora de contar. - Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ah eu estava procurando vocês! - Pedro falou se sentando ao lado dos amigos.

- Nós vamos jogar um pouquinho de quadribol ta afim de ir também? - Sirius perguntou.

- Ah o James já me chamou e eu vou sim, só que ele pediu para mim avisar a vocês que vai se atrasar.

- Por que? - Remus perguntou já sobresaltado.

- Acho que ele foi procurar a Lily. - Pedro falou - O que houve? - perguntou vendo Remus e Sirius se levantarem em um pulo.

- Temos que acha-lo. - Remus falou nervosamente.

- Agora! - Sirius falou correndo com Remus atrás de si.

James estava examinando atenciosamente o mapa do maroto e achou quem estava procurando rapidamente, afinal mesmo sem o mapa era bem óbvio essa era uma das tardes de ensino e com toda certeza ela ficaria ali até o garoto aprender a matéria, ele bem que sabia.  
Entrou correndo na sala e a viu ajeitando os livros na estante com certeza ela havia acabado de liberar o aluno.

- Lily... Eu posso falar com você um instante? É que... - James começou animado.

- Hum já terminou sua aula meu amor? - Lúcius perguntou aparecendo atrás de James.

- Já terminou sim Lúcius... - Lily falou vermelha.

- Então vamos dar uma volta nos jardins, apesar que eu fico feliz estando em qualquer lugar com você. - Lúcius falou entrando na sala e dando um beijo suave em Lily.

- Pode esperar um instante? O que você queria James? - Lily perguntou sem conseguir olhar nos olhos do garoto que tanto amava.

- Deixa pra lá eu me viro... - Lily se virou com o coração apertado e não pode ver as lágrimas brotando nos olhos de James que não sabia o que fazer.

E agora tadinho do James, ele aprontou, mas ele não merece isso tudo. Eu sei eu sei vocês ainda estão com vontade de me matar, mas pensem positivo a Lily tem que terminar a fic com o James! Senão basicamente Harry Potter não existiria.  
Ah e ótimas notícias meu site finalmente ficou pronto! Que emoção dêem uma passada lá para ver como estão as coisas, não ta tudo prontinho ainda, mas da pro gasto e se vocês quiserem também pordem me procurar no orkut (id15544278717496114959)...

Lilys Riddle: se tava ruim para abrir e ler, imagina para colocar a fic? O último capítulo foi praticamente uma guerra com o fanfiction... Por essas e outras que a fic de vez em quando atrasa. Mas mudando de assunto

Beijos

Vampira Black ... 


	22. E tudo volta ao normal

Capítulo 20 : E tudo volta ao normal

Remus como monitor sabia exatamente onde Lily estava, com toda certeza devia estar com seu aluno, e o pior é que sabia que com toda certeza se Lily não estivesse nos seus melhores dias e se James a enchesse muito o saco, Lily iria esfregar na cara dele que estava namorando o Lúcius, mas quando finalmente chegaram na sala de estudo viram que era tarde demais.

- James você está bem...? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo sentando no chão da sala de estudos.

- Desculpa meu amigo a Lily tinha acabado de me contar... - Sirius falou se abaixando para ficar na mesma altura que o amigo.

- Foi um choque e tanto pra gente também, afinal nós sabíamos que o Lúcius insistia, mas nunca pensamos que ela ia cair na dele... - Remus falava desconcertado nunca tinha visto seu amigo chorar por causa de uma garota.

- POR QUE VOCÊS ME ESCONDERAM ISSO? - James perguntou se levantando com raiva.

- Do que você está falando James nós acabamos de saber! - Remus falou surpreso com a reação do amigo.

- Eu não de falar que a Lily tinha me chamado para contar isso? - Sirius perguntou confuso para Remus.

- Sei e depois que soube foi procurar o Remus, para bolarem o melhor jeito para me contar?

- Basicamente, sim...

- Eu quero ficar sozinho... - James falou deixando Remus e Sirius na sala de estudos.

- Nossa não pensei que ele fosse ficar tão pra baixo assim. - Sirius falou coçando a cabeça.

- E sabe o que é pior? Aquele dois se gostam de verdade.

- O problema vai ser convencer a Lily disso...

Lily não conseguiu dormir, passou a noite toda com o coração apertado, a verdade que não queria admitir era que o que Donna havia dito tão claramente na sua cara, estava com medo de que James descobrisse e quando viu a cara de decepção do maroto teve vontade de abraça-lo e agradeceu aos céus por Lúcius estar ali e praticamente arrasta-la da sala de estudos porque havia ficado sem reação alguma, com certeza agora ele desistira dela, Lily pensava infeliz.  
Enquanto Lily não tomava coragem de levantar da cama em pleno domingo, pois sabia que a notícia corria feito fogo pelos corredores, finalmente agora todos os alunos de Hogwarts sabiam do namoro de uma grifinória com um sonserino, mas infelizmente sabia que uma hora teria que levantar da cama. Fazendo uma rápida pesquisa era fácil saber o que todos estavam pensando, a maioria das meninas achavam o namoro a coisa mais fofa de Hogwarts e os meninos pensavam que Lúcius havia roubado a coisa mais fofa de Hogwarts.

- Você já ouviu a última fofoca?- uma garota do quarto ano falava feliz.

- O que ouve Agnes? - Minnie perguntou feliz em ouvir uma boa fofoca.

- A Lily e o Lúcius estão namorando!

- Ah! Eles fazem um casal tão lindo... - Vinessa falou feliz.

- A essa hora a Narcisa deve estar se matando! - June falou dando pulinhos de exaltação.

- Estou morrendo de inveja dela, aquela garota tem tudo o que quer. - Agnes resmungou.

- Mas será que é verdade mesmo? - Minnie falou duvidosa.

- Eu mesma vi ontem quando aqueles dois estavam se beijando perto do lago! - Agnes falou ofendida.

- Ora para tirarmos a dúvida só se perguntarmos a ela! - June falava ainda nas nuvens imaginando Narcisa pulando do alto de Hogwarts.

- Olha a Donna esta vindo ali, vamos perguntar a ela! - Minnie falou vendo a morena. - Oi Donna nós queria...

- Agora não... - Donna falou brava sumindo de perto das garotas.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

Lily se esgueirou por toda Hogwarts em toda sua vida não pensou tanto que queria tanto uma capa de invisibilidade com agora, depois de tomar coragem e levantar da cama, não conseguiu nem ao menos tomar um café decente com tanta gente suspirando a sua volta e podia ouvir Narcisa chorando e a praguejando da mesa da sonserina.  
Desistiu de tomar café e decidiu ir procurar seus amigos, sabia que Lúcius ainda estaria dormindo a essa hora e a última coisa que queria era conversar com todo mundo prestando atenção neles, quando finalmente estava andando calmamente pelo corredor se sentiu sendo puxada para dentro da sala que sempre usava para conversar com seus amigos e antes mesmo de conseguir ter qualquer reação Donna já estava parada na sua frente...

- Que porra é essa? Quer me matar do coração? - Lily perguntou assustada.

- Você e o Hadrien já ficaram? Fale a verdade Lily... - Donna falava fungando muito.

- O que? - Lily perguntou tentando ganhar tempo para finalmente respirar.

- Me responde logo! - Donna falou parecendo uma criança pirracenta.

- Olha só Donna eu não tenho porque mentir sobre isso para você, mas eu to achando isso meio ridículo. - Lily falou se sentando.

- Você não me respondeu! - Donna acusou.

- Sim nós ficamos. Algum problema?

- Eu não acredito como você pode ter ficado com ele? - Donna perguntou derramando grandes gotas de lágrimas.

- Donna nós ficamos quando tinhamos 14 anos e não foi grandes coisas e só rolou "UM" misero beijo. - Lily falou sem entender as lágrimas da amiga.

- Mas mesmo assim Lily, você me traiu... - Donna falava agora quase bebendo as próprias lágrimas.

- Eu te trai? Perai foi no quarto ano! - Lily perguntou estupefada - Olha só, aconteceu quando estavamos sozinhos nos jardins, tava um cenário perfeito, com muitas flores, céu azul, os raios de sol batendo nos nossos rostos e o vento levando nossos cabelos. Estavamos conversando ouvimos uma música roulou um clima e nos beijamos e não passou disso.

- E por que não me contou Lily? - Donna perguntou com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- Porque eu disse a ela para não contar porque simplesmente a química não passava do ambiente. - Hadrien informou enquanto comia um biscoito gigante sem se importar muito e nem reparou nos olhos esbugalhados de Donna e Lily que se segurava para não rir.

- Exatamente isso, nos beijamos e começamos a rir. Eu não acho isso muito romântico. - Lily falou - Bem notamos que não tinha nada a haver.

- A Lily já faz parte da minha família aquele beijo teve a graça de um xuxu. - Hadrien falou enfiando mais biscoito na boca e ficando todo sujo de açúcar.

- Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca... - Lily resmungou sem conseguir conter o riso.

- Mas falaram que vocês estavam apaixonados, que sempre ficavam juntos e que agiam feito namorados.

- Donna você está parecendo a Mutsumi, acreditando em tudo que te contam. Sem contar que você esqueceu completamente que estou namorando o Lúcius!

- Com certeza foi a Narcisa, para saber se rolava alguma coisa entre agente... - Hadrien afirmou rindo da cara de Donna. - Sabe como é ela deve ta tentando arranjar um motivo para a Lily e o Lúcius brigarem...

- É foi ela... - Donna falou secando as lágrimas - Mas como eu fui burra! - Donna falou com raiva.

- Mas por que você se importou tanto Donna, você é nossa melhor amiga acha que se eu e a Lily estivesse apaixonados e traindo o Lúcius não iriamos te contar?

- Eu não sei, afinal agente já namorou e talvez vocês ficassem com medo de me contar. - Donna falou secando o rosto com a camiseta.

- Mas isso só prova que aquela idiota da Narcisa ainda não desistiu, caramba que garota insistente! - Lily resmungou se afunadando no sofá.

- Donna eu te amo e amo a Lily também... - Hadrien falou limpando as mãos acabando de comer - Mas ela é como minha irmã e você a mulher da minha vida. - Falou sorridente como se não tivesse falad nada demais.

- Hadrien... - Donna falou com seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas automaticamente.

- Com licença... - Lily falou sorrindo saindo da sala de mansinho.

- Você me disse que já sabia porque nós tinhamos terminado... - Hadrien falou vendo Lily sair da sala.

- É porque nenhum de nós dois estavamos levando a sério aquele namoro, eu queria você para mostrar a todo mundo enquanto você me tratava como uma simples ficante. Acho que nenhum de nós dois estavamos preparados para um namoro sério.

- Mas agora eu estou com toda certeza do mundo e tenho certeza que você também... - Hadrien falou feliz a abraçando.

Enquanto isso, no Japão, mais exatamente nos arredores da casa da renomada família Genji...

- Já nos deram permissão para agir... - uma velhinha falou estalando os dedos.

- É melhpor não irmos agora, toda a família está reunida, assim eles são muito poderosos.

- Então devemos mata-los separadamente?

- Acho que é o melhor agora, afinal não podemos falhar em nada.

- Hunf eu quase dei de bandeja a cabeça 6 estudantes de Hogwarts para nosso mestre se não fosse aquela velha enxerida... 

- Vamos, não se preocupe. Vamos ter algo muito melhor agora.

Nesse dia ensolarado de domingo, finalmente os jovens iam poder sair de Hogwarts e visitar Hogsmeade, antes de sair todos estavam sendo vistoriados com esmero e recebendo um metro de pergaminho com informações do que podiam e não podiam fazer e principalmente o que fazer se alguém suspeito aparecesse, basicamente um manual de instrução anti-comensais que todos duvidavam um pouco que daria certo uma vez que foi o inspetor Filch que o projetará.

- Nossa finalmente conseguimos sair da escola já estava de saco cheio daquele lugar...

- Bem eu só estava chateada com os comentários, principalmente das sonserinas que querem me matar. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Não se preocupe antes que elas encostem um dedo em você eu as mato. - Lúcius falou sério.

- Não precisa chegar a tanto... - Lily falou um pouco assustada. - Tenho ótimas notícias! - falou tentando animar a conversa que havia ficado tão tenebrosa por um instante.

- Hum finalmente boas notícias!

- O Hadrien e a Donna voltaram a namorar!

- Que ótimo! Finalmente aqueles dois se entenderam. - Lúcius falou sorrindo vendo que a namorada estava em estado de alfa de tanta felicidade.

- Pois é e dessa vez é pra valer!

Já em Hogsmeade um encontro nada amistoso acontecia...

- Eu ouvi dizer que você perdeu a sua ruiva... - Belatrix falou rindo muito alto.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - James falou sério sem retirar os olhos da vassoura que admirava.

- Ora até parece não é James, como se nunca ninguém fosse perceber que você morre por aquela sangue ruim. - Belatrix falou desdenhosa vendo o garoto se virar.

- Dobre a sua lingua antes de você falar da Lily. - James falou a encarando e Belatrix recuou.

- Todo esse amor ai, para nada. - Belatrix comentou.

- Não te interessa se eu gosto ou não de alguém.

- É claro que interessa aquela "Evans" está diretamente ligada aos problemas da minha família. - Belatrix informou olhando com raiva paraSirius que não prestava atenção na conversa.

- Pois então você pde ficar tranqüila Bela, já que a ruiva é minha. - James falou bravo virando as costas para a garota e entrando na loja atrás dos amigos.

- É verdade você tinha razão, eu estava atacando o lado errado... - Narcisa falou sorrindo vendo o moreno já distante.

- Aprenda comigo irmãzinha sempe ataque o lado mais fraco. Se voce começar a pensar assim você vai longe. - Belatrix comentou rindo.

- Como assim o lado mais fraco? Pra mim o James é o mais forte de todos os marotos.

- Pode ser, mas quando se ama alguém, simplesmente a pessoa mais forte do mundo se torna a mais idiota. - Belatrix comentou rindo. - Para provar isso é só vermos o que vai acontecer no Japão...

- Hum se acontecer na hora marcada é sinal de que já está acontecendo. - Narcisa comentou rindo com satisfação. - Até que enfim algo de bom está acontecendo.

- É então vamos trabalhar para que algo de bom aconteça aqui.

- Mas nós temos que ir para o cabeça de javali... - Narcisa lembrou preocupada.

- Vai na frente que eu te encontro lá... - Belatrix falou observando de longe o grupo de meninos.

- Nossa ela está uma gata... - James falou olhando para a garota do outro lado da vitrine que observava uma pena dourada.

- É mais a gata já tem dono. - Remus avisou apontando para Lúcius que entrava na loja e parava atrás da garota.

- Eu não acredito então ela caiu mesmo na conversa dele? - James perguntou - Ainda não consigo acreditar nisso é tão surreal...

- É o que parece. E para falar a verdade acho que está gostando muito. - Pedro falou virando James para a vitrine novamente e este quase caiu para trás vendo Lily e Lúcius se beijando arduamente.

- Ué James eu pensei que havia dito que ela era sua garota. - Belatrix falou rindo abraçando Sirius.

- Não Belatrix eu havia lhe dito que ela vai ser minha garota. E isso não vai demorar para acontecer.

- Hum Belatrix você não tem outra pessoas para chatear não? - Sirius perguntou se desvencilhando dos braços da garota.

- O que? Você está me expulsando priminho?

- Eu acho que quando sai de casa também sai da família. - Sirius falou asperamente.

- Não adianta você nunca vai deixar de ser um Black. - Belatrix falou com raiva.

- Você que não entendeu que eu já deixei de ser. - Sirius falou sorridente deixando a garota para trás. - E quanto a você James você não está vendo que esta sendo usado para que a Lily termine com o Lúcius?

- E você não notou que eu não estou sendo usado? Se eu fizer eles terminarem aquelas garotas não vão ter nada haver com isso, Sirius. Pode ter certeza que nada.

- Querida porque não vai levar a pena? Eu vi que gostou dela. - Lúcius falou amoroso.

- Por que o preço está um absurdo. - Lily falou com os olhos arregalados- Onde já se viu 10 galeões em uma pena ela é de ouro por acaso?

- Eu compro ela para você! É um presente, o primeiro presente que vou te dar.

- Não Lúcius não precisa. Eu vou comprar a vermelha, não se preocupe ela também vai servir para escrever.

- Você é quem sabe... - falou meio contrariado a verdade era que sabia que ia ser inútil discutir, mas Lily notou que ele havia ficado chateado e lhe deu um beijo doce. - Não faz isso...

- Você não gosta? - Lily perguntou sem entender.

- O problema é que gosto demais. - falou a abraçando.

- Eu já comprei tudo, vamos para o três vassouras? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Não vai dar eu marquei uma reunião de amigos no cabeça de javali. - Lúcius falou ficando sério de repente.

- Mas o Hadrien e a Donna marcaram comigo no Três vassouras.

- Está bem não ia ficar legal se você fosse mesmo só vai homem...

- Então nos vemos mais tarde. - Lily falou sem jeito e se sentindo uma estúpida, a verdade era que gostou de poder ficar sozinha.

Lily viu seu namorado sair da loja e saiu logo atrás, com medo que ele voltasse e mudasse de idéia, e uma pergunta não saia da sua cabeça, se realmente não conseguia ver Lúcius como seu namorado. Se não conseguia parar de pensar em como era bom quando ele era somente seu amigo e que nunca flutuou com seus beijos, porque simplesmente nã terminava de uma vez com esse namoro que em nada lhe agradava, mas a resposta veio rápida e ligeira assim que virou a primeira esquina.

- Sozinha ruiva? - James perguntou galanteador.

- Não. - falou séria, mas na verdade estava com o coração acelerado e se maldizia por isso. - Estou procurando meus amigos você os viu?

- Se me deixar ser seu amigo não vai precisar procurar mais ninguém. - James falou maroto.

- Muito engraçado você, mas eu não quero a sua amizade.

- Ei Lily! - Donna gritou da porta da do Três Vassouras.

- Ah com licença Potter. - Lily falou educadamente.

- Não importa o quanto você me rejeitar ruiva não tem como eu desistir de você... - James falou meio encantado vendo a garota entrar no bar.

- E ai como foi com ela James? - Pedro perguntou animado.

- Acho que foi cordial, pelo menos não teve briga e muito menos ameaça de morte... - James falou analisando a situação.

- Eu acho isso uma ótima notícia. - Sirius falou sincero.

- Eu sei e...

- Ei James!

- Oi professor... - James falou confuso não costumava ver o professor Flintwick fora de Hogwarts.

- Por favor venha comigo o professor Dumbledore lhe espera...

- Mas eu não fiz nada! - James falou assustado procurando apoio nos amigos.

- É verdade professor ele não saiude perto da gente! - Remus falou rapidamente.

- Sim sim... Mas não temos tempo para explicações tenho que leva-lo agora. - o professor falou insistente o puxando pela mangá das vestes.

- O que será que está acontecendo? - Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para Hogwarts e esperar ele voltar para nos explicar. - Remus comentou - E sem contar que é bom segui-los não sabemos se aquele era realmente o professor Flintwick.

- É você tem toda razão, mas onde está o Pedro?

- Deixa depois ele encontra agente... - Remus falou aflito.

- Esta atrasado Lúcius.

- Que eu saiba você ta,mbém não está no Cabeça de Javali.

- Só porque queria falar algo importante com você antes.

- Então fale. Não tenho tempo para papo furado.

- Vi que finalmente o que sempre desejou.

- É além de realizar o meu desejo acho que também roubei o seu não é Severus?

- Quem sabe? Muita coisa pode mudar ainda...

- Do que você está falando? - Lúcius perguntou com raiva do cinismo de Severus.

- Sua namorada não ia gostar nada nada se soubesse o que está acontecendo neste momento no Japão.

- Por que você vai contar? - Lúcius perguntou sarcástico o apertando contra a parede.

- Não... Mas um dia ela pode descobrir e pode ter certeza, você vai ser a pessoa que ela mais vai odiar em todo o mundo. - Severus comentou rindo se desvencilhando do garoto - Ela pode até ficar com raiva de mim também, mas não sou eu que sou o namorado dela...

O Três vassouras estava lotada e Hadrien praticamente quase caiu no braço com um aluno da corvinal por uma mesa, aquele era um dos poucos lugares que continuavam abertos em Hogsmeade e um dos poucos lugares que os alunos se arriscavam a visitar.

- Lily eu vi o Potter te comendo com os olhos! - Donna falou feliz da vida.

- Pois é eu senti uma mordida. E ai o que fizeram de bom? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Para falar a verdade não fizemos nada demais, demos umas voltas. Tomamos sorvetes. - Hadrien enumerava.

- Basicamente namoraram. - Lily fcomentou rindo enquanto bebia sua cerveja amanteigada.

- É isso que namorados fazem? - Hadrien perguntou sorridente.

- Também... - Lily falou quase caindo na gargalhada.

- Falando nisso cadê o seu? - Donna perguntou parando de comer chocolate.

- Ah foi se encontrar com uns amigos dele, sabe como é eu posso gostar muito dele, mas não estou pronta para confraternizar com a Sonserina...

- Ah nisso eu concordo totalmente com você! - Donna comentou - Mas esse chocolate está uma delícia...

- Donna você não acha... - Lily começou, mas não pode terminar.

- LILIAN EVANS? - a professora MacGonaggall gritou no meio do três vassouras.

- Aqui professora... - Lily falou se levantando no meio da multidão.

- Venha comigo rápido por favor. - falou nervosamente.

- O que está acontecendo? - Lily perguntou assustada nunca havia visto a professora daquele jeito.

- Uma tragédia... Uma grande tragédia. - A professora falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Oh como o amor é lindo, os fãs de Donna e Hadrien devem estar dando pulos de alegria agora! E nada como uma tragédia para deixar todos vocês com vontade de me matar que beleza! Bem muito bem, devo informar que agora a fic começa a ficar um pouco mais pesada, mas antes que isso aconteça vou tentar descontrair com um bônuszinho bem legal para vocês! Espero que gostem, vou ver se consigo publicar amanhã...

Lily Souma: Está perdoada, eu sei que estava péssimo o site, pra mim colocar a fic foi uma tristeza... Mas que rewiew foi essa em que vontade de escrever, porque não faz uma fic também? Você realmente compensou a falta de comentário do último capítulo! Agora tenho que colocar tudo resumidinho aqui para te responder e não sei como faço... Mas bem vamos começar pela parte em que sim eu te desculpo. É e tipo a parte em que o Sirius esmurra o James vai ficar mais detalhada mais para frente não se preocupe e sim as cartas iram aparecer novamente e também um certo presente de natal que a Lily ganhou! Então não perca os próximos capítulos!

Taty Moluca:Nossa como você é má e cruel, doida para ver a o James sofrer... Poxa eu sopu igualzinha a você! Adorei escrever isso!Bem a Donna é um problema sério na vida da Lily e a Narcisa eu notei que ela era controlada pela irmã no sexto livro, porque com toda certeza parece que aquele foi o único momento em que ela foi contra a Belatrix e bem eu concordo plenamente com você sobre o caso do Severus. Assim que o Sirius vier aqui na minha casa peço para ele madar o James dar uma passadinha por ai!

Taty: Olá! Tu é nova por aqui moça? Se sim seja bem vinda! Olha eu costumo enviar mensagens de vez em quando ( principalmente quando tenho tempo...) para o pessoal que deixa rewiew sendo assim espero que não se importe de receber um e-mail meu! É o James ta recebendo o que merece, mas ele é boa gente e todas nós sabemos que ele termina com a Lily.

Jhu RadCliff: Ei quanto tempo! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Pode ficar tarnqüila amanhã tem capítulo extra e sexta que vem o próximo capítulo, ah e prometo pegar mais leve com o James!

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	23. BÔNUS japonês

!ATENÇÃO! Este capítulo é EXTRA especialmente feito para fãs de "MUTSUMI/KANEMORI", quem não gostar do shipper NÃO LEIA este capítulo, ele não interefere em nenhum capítulo da fic, ele é somente um bônus, repito, ele não interfere no andamento da Fic.

Capítulo Bônus: Uma Grande Família

Mutsumi nem conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, podia sentir as nuvens a sua volta, nunca havia pensado em toda sua vida que um dia poderia estar tão feliz assim, simplesmente todo o sonho, tudo que esperou por toda sua vida finalmente aconteceu e viu que era tudo perfeito. Toda a espera de uma vida inteira, com certeza estava valendo a pena os três meses de casamento que lhe pareciam apenas segundos, mas infelizmente nem tudo era flores na vida do casal.

- Umi-Chan... Acorda temos que ir a casa de seus pais. - Kanemori falou a agitando gentilmente.

- Ah... Eu queria tanto ficar em casa, afinal de contas o que eles querem agora? - Mutsumi perguntou abrindo os olhos aborrecida se lembrando que seus pais invadiram sua casa e ficaram por lá uma semana inteira.

- Provavelmente pedir um neto... - Kanemori comentou rindo enquanto Mutsumi ficava roxa de vergonha.

- Eles não ousariam fazer isso com a gente. - Mutsumi falou indignada.

- Eles não ousaram em ficar aqui em casa um tempão para impedir que dormissemos no mesmo quarto? Sinceramente eu não duvido de mais nada. - Kan resmungou enquanto colocava suas vestes. - Essa nem parece que é a nossa casa eles nos visitam quase todo dia.

- Só de pensar que agente nem conseguiu ainda viajar em lua de mel e tudo porque seus pais querem que você assuma o templo e meus pais querem que eu comece a fazer um treinamento... Nem posso acreditar. - Mutsumi falou ainda sem se levantar.

- Eu sabia que nosso casamento não seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo, considerando que eu sou filho único e você é a filha mais nova, tem três irmãos e tudo mais... Só que essa situação já está ficando cômica. - Kanemori falou rindo.

- Não ria Kan-kun isso não é direito o que eles pensam, que podem fazer o que quiserem com nossas vidas quando quiserem?

- Basicamente? - perguntou olhando a esposa finalmente se levantar da cama e ir para o banheiro - Sim...

- Hunf... Eles devem pensar que ainda somos ciranças, se esqueceram totalmente que nos criaram a vida toda para isso.

- Relaxe Umi-Chan, pense que nem tudo é tão ruim quanto parece...

- Será? - Mutsumi perguntou confusa.

Depois da infeliz semana em que a família Genji e a família Hosokawa passaram dentro da casa de Mutsumi e Kanemori, finalmente a vida de casado começou. Mutsumi tinha grande prazer em limpar a casa enquanto Kan treinava no templo, este quando chegava em casa beijava a esposa com carinho e lhe ajudava a fazer a comida, era essa a grande vida que os dois sempre esperaram, até que essa felicidade era sempre estragada por uma coruja de uma das duas famílias que sempre precisavam vê-los com urgência, a maioria das vezes era somente por que estavam com saudades.  
Chegaram finalmente na casa dos pais de Mutsumi, ela e Kanemori escolheram a dedo uma casa que fosse distante o suficiente das duas famílias, mas logo viram que a idéia deles não havia dado muito certo, já que Kanemori tinha que ir no templo dos seus pais todo dia e Mutsumi tinha treinamento também todo dia.

- Chegamos. - Mutsumi anunciou.

- Bem vindos! - Ryuichi falou feliz de ver a irmã - Estava com saudades.

- Ryui nos vimos ontem pela manhã. - Mutsumi lembrou.

- Só por causa disso não posso sentir falta da minha irmãzinha? - perguntou ofendido - Bem é melhor entrarem logo estão todos esperando por vocês.

- Como assim todos? - Kanemori perguntou cauteloso.

- A família ora essas. - Ryuichi falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo enquanto o casal se olhou assustado.

- Ora bem vindo casal! - Nakajou falou contente.

- Quieto. - o pai falou ríspido.

- Se sentem por favor queridos... - a mãe de Kanemori falou gentilmente.

- O que está acontecendo? - Mutsumi perguntou com toda calma do mundo, respirou fundo e tentou se lembrar dos seus tempos de Hogwarts onde as vezes tinha muito mais problemas.

- Ah é uma ótima notícia! - o pai de Kanemori falou contente.

- Sim realizamos o primeiro acordo família Genji-Hosokawa depois do casamento de vocês! - o pai de Mutsumi falou.

- Sinceramente nossas famílias fazem tantos acordos... O que é dessa vez? - Kanemori perguntou cansado de não ser incluido em tais decisões.

- Nós te chamamos para dizer que te damos permissão para vocês terem um filho. - Kojiro falou com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

- O que? - Mutsumi pergunta totalmente vermelha enquanto Kanemori ria sem acreditar.

- Viu só o que eu disse. Acho que aquelas aulas de advinhação tão funcionando... - Kan falava sem conseguir parar de rir enquanto todos olhavam espantados para eles.

- Eu tenho muita honra em oferecer meu nome para ele, vou ficar muito feliz se ele se chamar Nakajou Genji. - Nakajou falou sorridente.

- Ah mas essa agora. Olha só eu só tenho 17 anos não pretendo ter um filho agora e mesmo se eu tivesse o sobrenome dele vai ser Hosowaka como o de meu marido e como é o meu nome agora. - Mutsumi falou sendo apoiada pelos pais de Kanemori.

- Mas você vai fazer 18 anos mês que vêm então é uma ótima data e quanto ao nome isso não vêm ao caso agora. - Kojiro falava enquanto fazia contas com os dedos.

- Nós não vamos ter um filho só porque vocês decidiram que é a hora certa. - Kanemori falou abraçando Mutsumi - Se vocês não deixam nós vivermos nossa vida imagina então, como iriamos criar um filho.

- Mas vocês não precisariam criar, nós podiamos ficar com ele... Ou ela que seria melhor ainda! - a mãe de Mutsumi falou contente.

- Ah vocês querem que eu tenha uma filha para me substituir? Ah podem esquecer eu não vou fazer isso. - Mutsumi falou agora realmente zangada.

- Mas Mutsumi vai negar um pedido da sua família? - seu pai perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- VOU! - Mutsumi falou com raiva saindo do templo.

- Me desculpem, mas devo concordar com minha esposa, com licença. - Kanemori falou calmante se curvando para a família de Mutsumi e para seus pais.

- Acho que esses anos, que esses anos em Hogwrats não fizeram bem para nossa garotinha! - a mãe de Mutsumi falou chorosa.

- Eu não sei por que tanto escandalo não pedimos nada demais. - O pai de Mutsumi falou suspirando.

- Concordamos. - os irmãos Genji falaram juntos.

Não achei justo expulsa-los assim tão depressa da fic, afinal eu amo esse casalzinho japonês, sendo assim achei muito justo fazer um singelo capítulo só para os dois, principalmente para compensar a desgraceira que esta por vir.  
Não vou tecer nenhum comentário sobre as rewiews no bônus porque basicamente nem deu tempo de vocês lerem o último capítulo, assim sendo vejo e respondo vocês no próximo capítulo! Até sexta.

Beijos

Vampira Black ... 


	24. Notícias Inesperadas no Halloween

Capítulo 21: Notícias Inesperadas no Halloween

A professora andava nervosamente na frente de Lily, logo quando entraram no castelo Lily notou qual era o caminho que estavam fazendo, após alguns minutos estavam paradas na frente da estátua que levava a sala do professor Dumbledore, a professora falou a senha e subiram as escadas apressadamente.

- O que está acontecendo no final das contas? - Lily perguntou vendo a professora secar uma gotinha de lágrima no canto dos olhos.

- Acho melhor outra pessoa te contar... - a professora falou empurrando Lily para dentro da sala, mas ainda podia ouvir ela fungar ao longe. Nesse momento quase morreu de medo de que tiesse acontecido algo com seus pais.

- Mas... - foi a única coisa que Lily conseguiu balbuciar, uma vez que a professora a trancou lá dentro e saiu correndo.

- Lily? - James perguntou confuso vendo a garota parada no meio da sala, contemplando a porta.

- Potter? O que está acontecendo? - Lily suplicou agarrando as vestes de James.

- Eu não sei! O professor Flintwick me arrastou para cá e mandou esperar o professor Dumbledore... - James falou soltando devagar as mão finas que estavam se aproximando de seu pescoço.

- Será que está acontecendo alguma coisa de grave? - Lily perguntou temerosa. - Será que aconteceu algo com a minha família?

- Não se preocupe se fosse algo com seus familiares você já estaria sabendo e eu provavelmente não estaria aqui... - James falou receoso afinal estava pensando a mesma coisa.

- É verdade... Obrigada. - Lily falou tentando sorrir.

- Pelo que? - James perguntou confuso pensando que só havia falado aquilo para evitar seu enforcamento.

- Por ser gentil. - Lily falou sorrindo.

Um silêncio perturbador se instaurou entre eles, mas logo foi quebrado era como se um redemoinho estivesse se formando dentro da sala, logo Lily e James perceberam que alguém estava chegando com uma chave de portal, uma vez que estavam trancados dentro da sala do professor Dumbledore não se surpreendiam com mais nada.  
A não ser por aquilo, depois de o nevoeiro se esvair, viram o professor Dumbledore, Mutsumi, Kanemori e os irmãos Genji todos com cara de aterrorizados.

- Mutsumi? - Lily perguntou preocupada se levantando rapidamente para abraçar a amiga. O que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu professor? - James perguntou vendo a cara de horror de todos.

- Os meus pais estão mortos... - Ryuichi balbuciou.

- O que? - Lily perguntou assustada olhando para a cara da amiga que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Vamos nos sentar por favor... - O professor Dumbledore falou com a voz pesada.

- Mas como isso pode acontecer? - James perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Enquanto isso ainda em Hogsmeade um grupo parecia ter acabado de voltar de uma festa...

- Ah com certeza o mestre deve estar muito orgulhoso da gente! - Pedro comentou feliz.

- Com toda certeza agora somos dignos de sua confiança. - Belatrix falou triunfante.

- Mas será que ele não vai ser importar com a morte da Akira Ookouchi? Afinal foi ela que matou o Genji, aquele velho estúpido. - Narcisa falou confusa.

- Não ela era apenas uma peça descartável, você acha mesmo que aquela velha podia ser comparada a nós? - Bela perguntou rispidamente

- Uma pena não aproveitamos nem um segundo a mais as belezas do Japão... - Lúcius comentou rindo com vontade. - E você Severus não tem nada para dizer?

- Estou voltando para a escola...

- Aquela velha desgraçada... - Nakajou falava apertando os olhos. - Ela matou meus pais.

- De quem vocês estão falando? - James perguntou confuso.

- A senhora Ookuchi era uma comensal da morte, ela matou a hospedeira Akane quando esta descobriu seus segredos... - Kojiro informou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Espera Akane não era aquela velhinha rabugenta que nos hospedou? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- É... E Ookushi morava de frente para sua casa... Como não percebemos a pessoa que ela era? - Ryuichi se perguntava com raiva enquanto derrubava a maior parte dos preciosos objetos do professor.

- Nós somente nos salvamos porque meus irmãos são muito fortes... Tinha pelo menos uns cinco comensais lá além da velha. - Mutsumi murmurou - Obrigado por salvarem minha vida... - falou enquanto derramava grandes gotas de lágrimas.

- Se não fosse pelo Kanemori aqui que rapidamente avisou o professor Dumbledore, com certeza nós também não teriamos sobrevivido Mutsumi... - Ryuichi falou abraçando a irmã.

- Meu Deus como isso é possível... Como pode ter tanta gente ruim no mundo? - Lily comentou secando suas próprias lágrimas.

- Bem com isso tudo vimos que o Japão não é mais seguro para gente. - Kanemori falou pela primeira vez.

- Kan? Mas então vocês vão para onde? A Inglaterra agora com certeza esta muito pior do que lá. - James lembrou.

- Nós sabemos disso por isso viemos até aqui para pedir a ajuda de vocês... - Kanemori falou cansado, dava para ver nos olhos dele que estava morrendo por dentro.

- Professor Dumbledore pode explicar a eles por favor? - Mutsumi pediu entre soluços.

- Bem agora que já está tudo explicado e que os senhores se acalmaram um pouco, vou contar porque vocês dois foram chamados para vir até aqui.

- Oi!

- Está muito animado Pedro o que aconteceu que você sumiu de repente? - Remus perguntou.

- Nada demais, só fiquei passeando por ai. Mas porque já estão aqui na escola procurei vocês por toda Hogsmeade.

- É que... - Sirius começou.

- Não foi nada apenas ficamos cansados a maioria das lojas estavam fechada... - Remus falou cortando Sirius.

- Hum... Eu vou tomar um banho e vou dormir um pouquinho.

- Tudo bem depois agente encontra você. - Sirius comentou. - Ei porque você não contou a verdade? - Sirius perguntou assim que viu o amigo sumir no corredor.

- Não sei, depois que agente souber o que está acontecendo nós contamos para o Pedro. Isso se o James quiser contar.  
- Você ta muito estranho Aluado, ta sabendo de alguma coisa?

- Não é só um pressentimento...

- Como viram não é mais seguro viver no Japão para eles e como a família Genji é muito importante e não quiseram se aliar a Voldemort tentaram elimina-los. - Dumbledore falava enquanto Lily ouvia tudo muito assustada sem querer podia ver os pensamentos de Mutsumi e todos eram aterrorizantes.

- E como podemos ajuda-los professor? Se quiser podem ir todos para minha casa! - James falou preocupado.

- Isso não é necessário James, mas eles precisam muito da ajuda de vocês.

- Me desculpe, mas vocês são meus melhores amigos e as únicas pessoas em que eu confio. - Mutsumi falou triste tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- Nós sabemos que o que vamos pedir acarreta muitos riscos para vocês, por isso nós compreendamos se vocês não aceitarem. - Ryuichi falou sinceramente.

- Eu aceito. - Lily falou com as lágrimas rolando por sua face.

- Mas você nem sabe do que se trata ainda Lily... - Nakajou falou levantando o rosto vermelho.

- Pois se ainda não sabe vou explicar... - O professor falou sorrindo com tristeza para Lily - O único modo seguro para eles viverem é se ele forem protegidos por um segredo.

- É um feitço fidélius professor? - James perguntou entendendo.

- Exatamente e eles escolheram vocês para guardarem seus segredos. A Mutsumi e o Kanemori escolheram a Lily e Nakajou, Ryuichi e Kojiro escolheram James, mas como essa escolha da Mutsumi me parecia um pouco óbvia demais, eles decidiram trocar e a Lily guardaria o segredo dos irmãos e James o da Mutsumi.

- Eu sei que parece um pouco de idiotice, mas com toda certeza e mesmo agente não te conhecendo tão bem assim nós confiamos em você James. - Kojiro falou com os olhos cintilando e uma coisa aconteceu James pode ver tudo que se passava na cabeça das pessoas que estavam a sua frente, não sabia como mas agora estava conseguindo ler mentes e sabia como Lily se sentia.

- Eu aceito. - James falou sorridente sentindo seus olhos arderem.

- Espere, mas o Kan não irá comigo. - Mutsumi falou categórica.

- Do que você está falando Mutsumi? - Kanemori perguntou assustado.

- Você não precisa correr esse perigo por minha causa.

- Eu corro todos os perigos do mundo por você Umi-Chan, você é meu mundo. - Kanemori falou abraçando a esposa.

- Papai não teria feito melhor ao escolher você como marido de nosso princesa, Kan... - Nakajou falou feliz.

- Nesse momento nenhum lugar é seguro para vocês, nem mesmo Hogwarts. - Dumbledore falou alto chamando a atenção de todos que estavam emocionados demais.

- Ué mas então o que eles vão fazer?

- Vão se mudar para suas novas casas e vocês tem que vir com agente. - Dumbledore falou indicando a chave de portal.

Dumbledore levou todos até uma colina no meio do nada, onde havia muitas árvores e flores, mesmo que quisessem saber Lily e James não tinham a mínima idéia de onde estavam, duvidavam muito de que algum comensal poderiam encontra-los ali, só que era muito melhor prevenir sendo assim os irmãos Genji entraram na casa azulada, o professor Dumbledore executou o feitiço e Lily falou seu segredo entre soluços.  
Depois de já instalados era a vez de Mtsumi e Kanemori...

- Sempre que eu puder venho visitar vocês... -Lily falou chorando abraçando Kanemori. - Quero dizer isso se eu descobrir onde estamos agora...

- E sempre que a Lily vir eu vou estar por aqui também. - James falou beijando a bochecha de Mutsumi.

- Voces não imaginam como nós estamos agradecidos por isso. - Kanemori falou abraçando James.

- Não temos dúvidas disso pode ter certeza. - Lily falou sorridente secando uma lágrima teimosa no cantinho dos olhos ao dar um beijo em Mutsumi.

Logo estavam de volta a Hogwarts com Lily chorando aos montes e James totalmente sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu não preciso dizer que vocês não podem dizer isso para ninguém não é mesmo? - O Professor Dumbledore falou esboçando um sorriso.

- Você pode confiar na gente professor. - James falou enquanto Lily secava as lágrimas.

- Eu sei disso, vocês com toda certeza são os melhores e como posso dizer... Mais Grifinórios alunos de Hogwarts. - Dumbledore falou afetuoso.

- Obrigada. - Lily falou sorrindo.

- E não se preocupem, os professores se oferecam para apagar essa lembrança de suas mentes e assim somente nós três sabemos disso e somente cada um de vocês sabem seus segredos.

- Podemos ir agora professor? - Lily perguntou sem jeito.

- Oh é claro e obrigado novamente garotos. - O professor falou abrindo a porta.

Lily não conseguia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo a única coisa que queria fazer é mergulhar na cama e dormir, mas não iria conseguir fazer isso com tudo que havia passado, ver sua amiga naquele estado e poder ver em suas mentes tudo que havia ocorrido fez se odiar por saber Legismência.

- Isso tudo foi assustador não? - James perguntou assustando Lily.

- Que susto... Esqueci que você tava aqui...

- Eu não sei se te agradeço.

- Por que? Por esquecer de você? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Sabe com todas aquelas aulas do professor Dumbledor e tudo mais, onde estudavamos tanto. Hoje por algum motivo que eu não entendo minha capacidade de Legismência começou a funcionar com tudo.

- Oras era o mais provável uma vez que você já estava começando a ver as coisas com mais exatidão... - Lily começou a explicar.

- É mais naquela hora eu não queria ser legismente, eu queria ser a pessoa mais normal do mundo que ia simplesmente abraça-los e dizer sinto muito. - James resmungou.

- Então você também viu tudo não é? Viu como foi que eles viram a situação...

- É por isso que não sei se te agradeço ou se te amaldiçoo...

- Se você se controlar você pode simplesmente viver sem nunca ler a mente de ninguém, mas em uma situação como aquela de puro sofrimento, seu controle vai para o espaço.

- Esse dia foi terrível... - James murmurou agitando os cabelos.

- Eu vou tentar dormir. Boa noite James.

- Boa noite Lily.

Enquanto isso no quarto feminino da Lufa Lufa Donna não havia conseguido dormir a noite inteira, depois de voltar de Hogsmeade não havia encontrado Lily em lugar nenhum. Depois da notícia que havia recebido tinha que encontrar a amiga de qalquer jeito, simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Desceu correndo as escadas e tropeçou em Hadrien que verificava seu horário de aulas.

- Oi meu amor acordou cedo hoje... Que tal aproveitar que temos aula de Poções daqui a meia hora e tomar um café da manhã reforçado juntos? - Hadrien perguntou feliz.

- Não posso. - foi a única coisa que Donna conseguiu falar com a voz estridente.

- Donna você está bem? - Hadrien perguntou olhando para cara livída da namorada.

- Não, cadê a Lily? Eu preciso dela.

- Você não está bem... Fique aqui que eu vou buscar ela.

- Quero ver a Lily sozinha!

- Esta bem você deve ir nos jardins você vai encontrar ela por lá, pelo menos ela falou que ia pra lá quando a encontrei no salão de dança. Mas não quer que eu vá com você?

- NÃO! Eu tenho que falar com a Lily. - Donna falou e saiu correndo deixando Hadrien parado no meio do corredor.

Donna subiu correndo as escadas não vendo quem estava vindo pelo caminho e derrubando espetacurlamente James que vinha andando desligado...

- Desculpa... - Donnafalou apressada o ajudando a se levantar.

- Não foi nada eu estava destraido e... - James começou a falar até olhar a cara de Donna. - Donna que cara é essa?

- Não é nada James. - Donna falou virando o rosto.

- Espera ai garota, você ta mais branca que o normal vamos para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Não James eu preciso encontrar a Lily agora! - Donna falou chorosa.

- Então eu te ajudo a procurar ela ta bem?

- Não, eu sei aonde ela esta.

- Donna você parece que vai desmaiar, eu vou com você, você querendo ou não.

- James, muito obrigado de verdade você é um amor, mas não é preciso eu juro que não vou morrer subindo as escadas.

- Me promete? - James perguntou gentilmente.

- Prometido e obrigada de novo James. - Donna falou tentando sorrir para James que a olhava carinhoso. - Ah e só pra constar você subiu dez pontos no meu conceito...

- Ah obrigado... - James falou sem saber se aquilo era um elogio ou não.

- O que houve James? - Sirius perguntou confuso encontrando o amigo parado, sozinho no meio do corredor.

- Nada... - James falou.

- Você anda cheio de segredos desde ontem. - Sirius resmungou.

- Hum, mas não foi nada eu só estava falando com a Donna.

- Ah... Mas e ai vai mesmo convidar a Lily para a festa de Hallowen? - Sirius perguntou cheio de dúvidas.

- Claro que sim, vou ver se consigo falar com ela antes da aula de poções...

Enquanto isso nos jardins suspensos de Hogwarts...

- Hum... Será que valhe tanto a pena...? - Lily se perguntava.

- LILY! - Donna gritou.

- Donna? O que houve? - Lily perguntou assustada vendo a garota se sentando no banquinho de pedra chorando feito uma criança.

- Lily... Aconteceu uma coisa muito séria. - falava sem coragem de olhar na cara da amiga.

- Ah não, Donna o que foi que você fez? - Lily perguntou vendo a já conhecida cara de culpa da amiga.

- Eu... Eu...

- Fala logo Donnatella quer me matar do coração, você está com uma cara péssima e já vou avisando que eu não to boa para receber notícias ruins hoje e...

- Eu estou grávida... - falou meio tremendo.

- O que? - Lily perguntou com os olhos verdes arregalados de susto.

- Lily, é tudo culpa minha eu devia ter feito o que você tinha me dito eu não devia...

- Mas quem? O pai é o Hadrien? - Lily falou confusa sem saber se felicitava ou fazia qualquer outra coisa.

- Não que Hadrien? É claro que não! Eu e o Hadrien nunca fizemos uma coisa dessas...

- Então? Ah não você e o Vitor? Donna, mas você é doida... - Lily falou já se preparando para a outra coisa.

- Quando o Hadrien e eu terminamos, o Vitor veio falar comigo disse que tava com saudades. - Donnafalou fungando muito e secando o rosto na camisa.

- Então vocês dormiram juntos, isso eu já sabia até o Hadrien sabia...

- E ai esta o resultado. Lily eu estou grávida... - falou com grandes lágrimas escorrendo por sua face. Lily não sabia o que dizer sabia que sua amiga tinha que ser reconfortada, mas já tinha avisado o que poderia acontecer se continuasse a fazer aquilo sem a devida proteção.

- Eu tenho que falar isso, porque? Porque você não pode tomar uma simples poçãozinha? - Lily perguntou sem acreditar. - Donna pode me responder essa simples pergunta?

- Eu pensava que com certeza aquilo era só uma bobagem, mas agora eu estou assim... - Donna falou apontando para a própria barriga.

- Donna um filho não é uma maldição, você parece que procurou isso. E agora vai ter que fazer o que deve. - Lily concluiu.

- Só que eu não sei o que devo fazer! Me ajuda Lily por favor.

- Donna com toda certeza do mundo eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que tem que fazer numa hora dessas...

- Mas Lily só você pode me ajudar, a Madame Pomphrey me contou ontem quando eu voltei de Hogsmeade toda alegrinha falando para mim largar a escola e casar logo com o Hadrien...

- Eu sugiro que em primeiro lugar você deveria contar aos seus pais, ao Hadrien e obviamente ao Vitor que é o pai da criança...

- Eu não sei qual dos três é pior, afinal eu já dei dois chutes no garoto, meus pais vão querer me matar e o Hadrien, nem sei... E sem contar que o que vou fazer com uma criança Lily? Eu não sei cuidar de mim...

- Pois agora vai ter que aprender. E eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, ouviu não importa a distância eu vou estar com você Donna... - Lily falou abraçando a amiga.

- Obrigada Lily você é um anjo, o que eu ia fazer sem você?

- Não sou apenas uma amiga e nem quero pensar o que você teria feito sem mim, ia ter pelo menos 1 dúzia de filhos, se casar com algum idiota, ficar bêbada e por ai vai... - Lily resmungou fazendo Donna rir.

- Quer saber se for uma menina vou dar o seu nome a ela, não vai ficar legal Lilian Simmons? - Donna falou se animando um pouquinho.

- Donninha do meu coração para com isso por favor.

- Mas Lily você é minha melhor amiga e tem um nome lindo, quer o que? Minha filha se chamando Donnatella ou qualquer coisa do gênero?

- Olha eu te amo, mas não vai dar o meu nome a sua filha, que tal nós duas escolher um nome perfeito para ela ou ele?

- É consolador, agora como vou contar tudo para eles? - Donna perguntou com os olhos azuis do tamanho de duas bolas de tênis.

- Ai eu não sei Donna não sei mesmo. - Lily falou abraçando a amiga. - Mas que tal irmos para a aula agora?

- Não eu to com fome... Vim pra cá correndo. - Donna falou acariciando a barriga.

- Então agente se vê na aula, ah e quase me esqueci tem mais uma pessoa que você vai ter que contar...

- Quem agora?

- O professor Dumbledore.

- Pronto agora ou ser expulsa de Hogwarts. - Donna falou jogando os braços para o alto.

- Deixa de ser boba e vai comer. - Lily falou a empurrando por um corredor e seguiu por outro.

A verdade era que queria ficar sozinha para pensar, ainda não podia acreditar, afinal como as coisas podiam mudar tão rápido em questão de dias, Mutsumi e toda sua família agora tinham que viver escondidos, só de pensar nisso sentia calafrios por dentro, devia ser horrivel viver enfurnada em uma casa e agora Donna com essa gravidez, se ainda fosse de Hadrien com certeza daria pulos de alegria, mas agora nem sabia o que dizer.

- Nossa senhora como ela conseguiu fazer uma burrada tão grande? - Lily se perguntava estupefada. - É cada uma que aparece na minha vida fala sério... Com certeza vou ter que passar meses ouvindo as lamúrias dela.

Lily sentiu sua cabeça girar, James a puxou pelo braço para dentro da sala, já Lily pensou que era Sirius ou simplesmente Lúcius que por vezes quando tinha segundos livres tinha alguns rompantes de romântismo, mas quando se virou toda sorridente e deu de cara com James não sabia porque, apesar de tudo não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Lily... Você quer ir na festa de Hallowen hoje comigo?

- O que...? - Lily perguntou ainda muito surpresa. - James eu tenho namorado..

- Eu sei disso.

- Então você também sabe que minha resposta é não. - Lily falou gentilmente.

- Mil desculpas. - falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Pelo o que agora? - Lily perguntou suspirando.

- Por isso... - James falou a beijando na boca.

É eu sei que vocês já viram este final antes, mas tudo tem uma explicação!  
Mas quanto o capítulo em geral devo dizer que eu tava querendo escreve-lo desde que comecei a fazer a fic! Quer dizer quanto a morte dos pais da Mutsumi eu só decidi na semana passada enquanto escrevia o capítulo 20, to falando da parada da Donna mesmo... Ah mais eu sei que tem uma certa pessoa que deve estar falando assim, "EU SABIA QUE A VELHINHA NÃO PRESTAVA!" (é né Lilys Riddle...) , bem eu só tive essa idéia de usar a velhinha depois do seu comentário então muuuito obrigada, os comentários que vocês fazem ajudam muito na produção da fic.  
Bem até vocês já estavam alertando a Donna por causa do relacionamento dela com o Vitor e ai está o resultado, acho que muita gente já imaginava isso, mas é o que acaba acontecendo né.  
Devem ter notado também que minha veia romântica estava pulsando forte nesse capítulo acho que é culpa do dia dos namorados e devo avisar que o próximo capítulo vai atrasar já que minhas provas vão começar segunda feira... Então somente me veram na próxima semana desculpe.

Flavinha Greyenne: Quanto tempo em menina,está descculpadissima minah primeira leitora a deixar rewiew tem sempre passe livre! Bem acho meio difícil não deixa-los sofrer uma vez que estamos na era Voldemort, sinto muito, mas muita gente vai morre ainda... Desculpe.

Jhu RadCLIFF: Ah vamos lá até que não demorou muito a atualização fala sério! Mas que bom que arranjou um tempinho para escrever muito obrigada!

Lily's Ridle: Pois é menina tu sabe tudo, e desculpa de novo pela falta de cuidado principalmente agora que minha tecla de espaço ta emperrando... Mas a Mutsumi e o Kan são felizes com a família deles do mesmo jeito, quero dizer era.

Lara: Tu é nova por aqui moça? Se sim BEM VINDA! Bem acho que a essa hora o medo já passou ou está querendo me matar o que não é muita novidade para mim... Mas obrigada por ler a fic!

Kiki: Estamos cheio de gente nova por aqui que beleza! Seja bem vinda também. É alguém morreu, mas os personagens principais estão bem, até a próxima!

Cah Potter: Oi tu é nova no pedaço também! Bem vinda! E muito obrigada por gostar tanto da fic, eu que agradeço por você estar lendo! Pois é foi muito ruim, mas agora ta sofrendo na pele! E tipo eu gosto demais do Sirius para deixa-lo ficar só galinhando por Hogwarts eu sei que ele é muito mais do que isso (imaginação muito fértil...). Espero que você ainda tenha unhas...

tatymoluka: POde deixar juro que da próxima vez coloco mais requintes de crueldade para o moreninho safado... rsrsrs. Pois é menina a Belatrix é inteligente, sabe manipular quase todo mundo infelizmente inclusivo o James que está cego de raiva. É as notícias em Hogwarts não correm voam, aparecem do nada... Bem acho que depois de ler esse capítulo não posso fazer nenhum comentário sobre a Donna no momento. A Lilçy é um caso a parte e acho que você vão querer parar de me matar sei lá... Aguarde que assim que o Sirius aparecer mando o James para ai, pode deixar antes que ele comece a namorar com a Lily! Ah quase mee esqueçpo viu só os irmãos Genji estão são e salvos!

jehssik: É Mutsumi e o Kanemori é um casal perfeito! Os adoro por isso não tive coragem de mata-los... Bem isso eu explico mais tarde eles vão voltar a história então nãose preocupe ainda teremos momentos hilários! Bem quanto a desgraceira já aconteceu esperpo que eu esteja salva dessas vez. Que bom que gostou até sexta!

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	25. Ações e reações

Capítulo 22: Ações e reações

Lily simplesmente se sentou no chão sem conseguir falar mais nada, James a olhou assustado pensando que com certeza a essa altura do campeonato no mínimo deveria estar com o rosto ardendo e com a consciência pesada, ou que as mãos de Lily com certeza iria estar lindamente posicionada em volta de seu pescoço o esganando espetacurlamente, mas nunca esperava ver a menina se sentar resignada no chão.

- Sinceramente eu não sei mais o que faço com você... - Lily falou suspirando.- Não sei mesmo...

- O que? - James falou ainda assustado com a reação da garota.

- É a segunda vez que você faz a mesma coisa, do mesmo jeito, não mudou droga nenhuma. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Mas é a primeira vez que você não briga comigo... - James falou confuso se sentando no chão ao lado de Lily.

- Sei lá depois dessas coisas todas que estão acontecendo nesses últimos tempos, não sei se valhe a pena brigar tanto por sua causa.

- Hum e por causa disso você parou de me achar um imbecil?

- Não eu ainda te acho um imbecil, mas acho que isso é problema seu e eu não tenho nada haver com isso.

- Então você resolveu desistir de mim?

- Só resolvi parar de brigar por bobagens... Apesar de que me roubar um beijo não é uma bobagem senhor Potter, então você tem muita sorte de apesar de tudo eu ainda estar de bom humor. - falou dando um tapa na cabeça do garoto.

- Então você não desistiu de mim! - James concluiu feliz.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... - Lily falou vermelha.

Já na sala de aula Hadrien esperava alguém chegar parar lhe dar alguma informação, afinal sua amiga e sua namorada pareciam estar fugindo dele e com certeza escondendo alguma coisa também, logo viu Donna entrando na sala enfiando um biscoito imenso na boca.

- Está melhor? - Hadrien perguntou sorridente se sentando ao lado de Donna.

- Hadrien? - Donna perguntou assustada.

- É sou eu, o que está havendo com você hoje? - Hadrien perguntou pegando um pedaço de biscoito.

- Uma coisa que vai durar por muito tempo... - Donna suspirou.

- Hum espero que não dure até a aula porque hoje a matéria vai ser complicada... O professor avisou que vai dar matéria nova porque o mundo ta um perigo e tudo mais que agente já sabe.

- Hum... - Donna resmungou enquanto pensava que o professor poderia ensinar uma maneira saudável de dar uma notícia daquelas para Hadrien, e nem queria ver a cara de Vitor quando ele soubesse.

- Donna você viu o James ou a Lily? - Sirius perguntou entrando no meio da conversa dos dois para alivio de Donna.

- O James eu não vi, mas a Lily ia chegar mais cedo na sala... - Hadrien lembrou - Ué onde ela está?

- Droga o professor já chegou... - Sirius falou e logo pensou em James sendo jogado do alto da torre da grifinória.

De volta ao corredor agora não tão abandonado...

- Você é tão engraçado, parece que ainda tem 11 anos. - Lily comentou.

- Eu não pareço que tenho 11 anos você que parece que tem trinta. - James comentou rindo.

- Ora seu... - Lily falou dando uns cascudos em James. - Ai ai já deve ter começado a aula, vamos logo. - Lily falou tentando se levantar.

- Fica comigo Lily... - James balbuciou a segurando pelo braço.

- James do que você está falando? Você sabe que eu namoro o Lúcius.

- Aquele cara não presta, ele não é pra você! - James falou a puxando e a fazendo se sentar novamente.

- É mesmo então quem é pra mim? - Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Eu.

- Valeu, até parece que eu a cair no seu papo de novo! - comentou rindo.

- Mas Lily...

- James porque você sempre faz isso?

- Do que você está falando?

- Sempre se aproxima de mim e quando começamos a conversar e nos dar bem, você sempre consegue estragar tudo? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Sei lá acho que sou um idiota. Ou pelo menos fico um quando estou na sua frente. - James comentou suspirando.

- Sabe eu tava lembrando que agente era tão amigo no primeiro ano, naquela época agente riria de tudo o que aconteceu até agora.

- Isso é verdade, aprontavamos juntos, brincavamos... Até que eu comecei a me interessar por garotas.

- E esqueceu de mim.

- Eu nunca te esqueci Lily isso eu sempre soube, até mesmo quando fiz aquela idiotice no terceiro ano, sabia que depois eu fui te pedir desculpas...

- Eu sei, o Sirius me falou.

- O Sirius esse dai nunca vai deixar de ser nosso amigo.

- Você acredita que ele foi ameaçar o Lúcius? - perguntou rindo.

- Como?

- Falou que se ele me fizesse apenas resmungar, se eu ficasse chateada por qualquer coisinha ele acabaria com o Lúcius.

- Quem te contou isso?

- O próprio Sirius e o Lúcius confirmou. - Lily falava rindo com vontade.

- Sinceramente esse Sirius, ele é um selvagem ele ameaça socar todo mundo que chega perto de você...

- Eu sei que você já levou um soco dele por minha culpa, quer dizer por sua culpa isso sim... - Lily falou risonha bagunçando os cabelos de James. - Sabe quando você me aprontou aquela no quinto ano.

- Nossa faz muito tempo que você não faz isso. - James falou segurando a mão de Lily. - Desde o segundo ano você não bagunça meu cabelo.

- Pois é, eu gosto de fazer isso. Fazia isso no Hadrien, mas ele não gostava muito...

- Perdão...

- Pelo que agora?

- Pelo o que eu te aprontei no quinto ano, depois de me socar o Sirius me contou que você já estava sabendo de tudo.

- Deixa isso pra lá, não devemos nos ater no passado, uma vez que nem sabemos se teremos um grande futuro. Sabe com você sabe quem e tudo mais...

- Ainda tem mais essa...

Enquanto isso na sala de aula Donna evitava Hadrien de todo e qualquer jeito chegando ao ponto de se sentar ao lado de Remus para assistir a aula e no final da mesma quase enfarta quando vê Vitor de papo no corredor de papo com alguns corvinais, quando Vitor tenta puxar assunto com Donna ela sai correndo...

- Esta acontecendo alguma coisa errada ou o problema é comigo? - Vitor perguntou a Hadrien sem graça, afinal das contas sempre dera libredade para Donna fazer o que quisesse da própria vida.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia... - Hadrien comentou.

- Olha eu juro que quando vocês estão juntos eu não tento nada com ela Hadrien! - Vitor falou vermelho pensando que talvez o garoto estivesse com raiva dele.

- Eu sei Vitor. - Hadrien falou cansado, com certeza morria de ciúmes do garoto, mas como depois com muito peso na consciência dera uma rápida olhada na cabeça do garoto viu que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção com Donna.

- Hum então ta... - Vitor falou sem acreditar.

Já os dois no corredor se esqueceram completamente que tinham uma aula para assistir e só notaram que estavamali a tanto tempo conversando quando alguém desagradavel apareceu para interromper a conversa.

- Lilian? O que está fazendo? Matando aula com o senhor Potter? - Narcisa perguntou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação. - Seu namorado com certeza não vai gostar de ficar sabendo disso.

- E com certeza também não vai gostar se você chegar a um quilometro de distância dele. - Lily informou dando seu melhor sorriso.

- Hunf... - Narcisa balbuciou e saiu corendo para contar a novidade para alguém.

- Idiota... - Lily resmungou.

- Eu ainda não entender direito como você consegue ficar com ele.

- O Lúcius é um encanto, me entende e nunca me fez sofrer. - Lily falou com simplicidade.

- O contrário de mim não é? - James falou triste.

- Exatamente. - Lily teve que concordar.

- Mas você não falou o mais importante.

- O que?

- Não disse que estava apaixonada por ele. - James lembrou.

- Por que eu não posso falar algo que eu não sinto... - Lily falou sem graça.

- Você quer dizer que prefere continuar com um cara que não ama a tentar achar o amor? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Se for para sofrer por toda a minha para encontrar um amor eu prefiro ser feliz sem ele. - Lily falou seriamente.

- Eu acho tudo isso uma idiotice! Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? - perguntou bravo se levantando.

- E por que eu deveria considerar a hipótesa de largar o Lúcius? - perguntou realmente incomodada.

- Porque eu não duvido nada do idiota do seu namorado ser um comensal da morte! - James falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça e logo notou a burrada que havia feito.

- James Potter você é um idiota! - Lily falou com raiva pois a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça foi a imagem dos pais de Mutsumi.

- Mas Lily...

- Nunca mais, nunca mais volte falar um absurdo desse! E se possível fique longe de mim e do Lúcius! - Lily falou e saiu correndo deixando James parado no meio do corredor solitário.

- Droga, droga, droga... Eu estraguei tudo de novo. - falou cobrindo o rosto. - Lily porque você não acredita em mim? - perguntou com as lágrimas correndo por sua face.

- James? - Donna perguntou sem entender nada.

- Donna? O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Procurando a Lily... - Donna falou com olhos arregalados sem acreditar no que estava vendo, nem conseguia processar o fato de estar vendo James Potter sentando no chão chorando feito uma criança e pela pessoa que achava menos provável no mundo.

- Ela já foi. - falou secando o rosto vermelho com as vestes. - Se correr ainda encontra ela.

- Você gosta realmente dela. - Donna falou surpresa se sentando ao lado do maroto.

- É mesmo? Como é que você percebeu? - James perguntou irônicamente descobrindo o rosto.

- Olha só eu vou te ajudar. - Donna falou rapidamente retirando um pergaminho de dentro do bolso e uma pena.

- Me ajudar? Quem disse que preciso da sua ajuda? - James perguntou sem acreditar no que a garota estava dizendo.

- Eu estou dizendo. E não faço isso por você com toda certeza e sim por ela. A Lily te ama. - falou sem dar muita bola para isso.

- Me ama? Ela te disse isso? - perguntou fungando muito.

- Não. Mas eu sou a melhor amiga dela, com certeza até a lerda da Mutsumi sabe que vocês se gostam. Eu sei, agora vamos ver o que vai fazer.

- Eu não disse que aceitava sua ajuda. - James falou muito vermelho.

- E eu não perguntei se queria nada. Agora preste atenção...

- Donna não adianta a Lily me odeia! - James falou exasperado.

- Não, você é que não entende que ela te ama. - Donna falou com um sorriso franco.

James ainda não conseguia acreditar, mas com toda certeza não tinha como convencer Donna de voltar atrás, afinal como diria a garota que Lily havia desistido do amor, provavelmente por causa dele e que nunca ia conseguir com que Lily gostasse dele.

- É né seu cervo de uma figa, podia ter me chamado para matar aula também, para falar a verdade eu pensei que nessas horas só ioa encontrar seucorpo jogado no campo de quadribol... E que cara é essa? - perguntou vendo os olhos fundos do amigo.

- Agente estava conversando tão bem e no final das contas eu consegui estragar tudo de novo com a Lily...

- Ah isso não é novidade. - Sirius surpirou pensando que ia ter que conversar com a amiga. - Vem eu tenho novidades mais felizes para te contar.

- Do que você está falando?

- Vem logo eu tenho que falar com você rapidinho.

- O que é agora cara? Eu já perdi uma aula e agente tem que ir treinar esse final de semana temos jogo de quadribol e...

- Eu tenho que te contar isso já e preciso da sua ajuda.

- Fala então ué.

- Vamos no nosso quarto.

- Tu não vai me dizer que virou gay não né?

- Para de palhaçada James... - Sirius falou dando uma moca em James.

- Ai essa doeu...

- Vamos logo. - Sirius resmungou.

Já no quarto dos meninos...

- Então o que é agora? - James perguntou impaciente.

- Hum se senta ai. - Sirius falou sorridente afofando a cama para o amigo se sentar.

- Ih ta me mandando me sentar? Ta o que você aprontou agora?

- Ainda não aprontei e nem vou aprontar.

- Ué então é o que?

- Eu vou me mudar.

- Como? Quero dizer vai mudar de quarto? Mas em Hogwarts só podemos usar esse quarto.

- Eu não vou me mudar de quarto o pastel...

- Então?

- Eu vou comprar uma casa pra mim morar...

Lily correu para biblioteca, para tentar esquecer o odioso James Potter e principalmente recuperar a aula perdida, e mais tarde ainbda teria que estudar inglês se quisesse mesmo passar para uma boa Universidade, mas uma coisa não podia negar cada vez que abria um livro tinha menas vontade de entrar em uma Universidade.

- Oi Lily. - Donna falou sorridente.

- OI Donna. - Lily falou com onariz enfiado no livro de contra feitiços.

- Lily eu encontrei com o Ja... - Donna começou a falar calmamente.

- Não termine esta frase Donna. - Lily pediu sem nem mesmo olhar para amiga.

- Mas Lily o Ja...

- Você já falou com o Victor? - perguntou cortando o assunto e fechando o livro.

- Não... Para falar a verdadeeu fugi dele...

- Falou com o professor Dumbledore?

- Não...

- Você tem que começar a agir mulher de Deus, tenho certeza absoluta que você não contou ao Hadrien e muito menos aos seus pais.

- Lily eu não tenho coragem, porque você não conta para mim?

- Ah essa é boa você traz a criança ao mundo e eu é que levo nas costas? Não muito obrigada o máximo é que eu posso fazer é te acompanhar até a sala do professor Dumbledore, te deixar lá e me mandar.

- Puxa grande amiga essa que eu tenho se fosse a Mutsumi...

- Se fosse a Mutsumi, primeiro iria desmaiar, depois esperar a criança nascer e então iria te matar com todos os requintes de crueldade orientais que existem.

- Ta bom então vamos falar com o professor Dumbledore. Mas qual é a senha?

- Deixa isso comigo. - Lily falou tentando sorrir

Lily praticamente carregou Donna por toda a escola, que tentava sempre ir para um lugar diferente, quando finalmente chegaram na frente da estátua, Donna estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e pedia piedade a Lily.

- Dente de Leão. - Lily falou e a estátua a sua frente começou a se mecher - Vai nessa.

- Como você sabia?

- Outro dia agente conversa sobre isso! - Lily falou empurrando Donna na câmara - Boa sorte... - falou vendo a estátua voltando ao lugar.

Lily voltou pensativa pelo corredor e sem perceber Lúcius estava parado na sua frente, comletamente sério e com cara de que queria esfolar um. Nem mesmo quis dar um beijo em Lily.

- Que cara é essa? - Lily perguntou azeda.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - falou saindo da frente da namorada.

- Se você não falar não vou poder fazer nada por você. - falou puxando Lúcius pelo braço.

- Deixa é só uma coisa idiota que eu escutei.

- Ah! A Narcisa veio correndo te contar que me viu conversando com o Potter.

- Então é verdade?

- Qual o problema se for?

- Você sabe que eu não suporto aquele garoto!

- É mesmo eu também não suporto que coincidência! - Lily falou irritada com o tom de voz do garoto. - Mas nem por isso eu sou mal educada e deixo de falar com as pessoas.

- Mas eu preferiria que você não falasse com ele.

- É mais você não tem que preferir nada. - Lily falou com raiva deixando Lúciusplantado no meio do corredor.

Donna entrou cheia de medo na sala do professor e ficou surpresa com a quantidade de coisas incriveis que tinha ali, nem reparou que o professor estava sentado na sala sorrindo a observando olhar absorta para os objetos.

- Este globo eu ganhei na Índia, muito bonito não?

- Professor? Me desculpaeu não reparei que o senhor estava ai! - falou vermelha.

- Ah se sente por favor. Quer uma xícara de chá?

- Obrigada... - Donna falou pegando a xícara.

- Infelimente creio que a senhorita não veio aqui só para tomar uma xícara de chá comigo.

- Não senhor...

- Então?

- Bem... Provavelmente a madame Pomphrey já deve ter lhe contado e...

- Na verdade faz um tempo que não consigo conversar com a madame.

- Então ela não lhe contou o que está acontecendo comigo.

- E o que está acontecendo? - perguntou sorrindo tentando incentiva-la.

- É que... É que...

- Sim?

- Eu estou grávida! - soltou rapidamente.

- Hum então a senhorita está esperando um bebê! Meus parabéns! - o professor falou animado com os olhos brilhando.

- É professor eu sei que agi mal e... - Donna começou a desfiar sua desculpa que era do tamanho de um livro.

- Donnatella esperar um filho não é agir mal, o que você fez sem os devidos cuidados que foi agir mal.

- Eu sei... Eu não tenho direito nenhum de pedir isso ao senhor, mas a Lily falou que o senhor é muito compreensivo e que vai me entender ou pelo menos tentar...

- Muito inteligente sua amiga. O que você quer me pedir?

- Pois é que eu gostaria de me formar, não quero parar de estudar por causa disso e...

- Oras é só você não sair da escola.

- Professor... Achei que estivesse expulsa.

- Não vai ser expulsa por colocar uma linda criança no mundo.

- Obrigada! - Donna falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e abraçou o professor.

- Você sabe que vai se formar com uma barriga enorme não é? -o professor perguntou animado.

- Mas linda como sempre! - Donna falou sorridente.

- Hum... Você já contou para o Hadrien?

- A Lily andou conversando com o senhor? - Donna perguntou desconfiada e sentindo culpada ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sinceramente não acho que o pai deste bebê fique feliz de ser o último a saber...

- É que ele não é o pai... - Donna falou vermelha.

- Pois eu duvido que ele acredite nisso. - o professor falou sorrindo gentilmente.

- Não tem como ele não acreditar... - Donna falou triste - Bem professor eu já vou, agora que estou mais aliviada que conversei com o senhor ainda tenho muita gente com quem conversar...

- A quase que me esqueço.

- Sim?

- Aconselho você a contar bem rápido para seus pais.

- É ainda tem mais essa...

Donna ainda estava tonta, morria de vontade de encontrar Lily e sair correndo para chorar no ombro da amiga e implorar para ela dar a notícia para Hadrien, poderia fazer chantagem uma vez que estava grávida, mas com certeza Lily não cairia nessa. Chegou a conclusão que deveria contar logo de uma vez sem anestesia e chorar muito e pedir mil perdões para ver se continuava viva e continuou com este pensamento enquanto andava pelos corredores, mas um calafrio percorreu todo seu corpo quando viu Hadrien lhe esperando na entrada do salão comunal da Lufa Lufa.

- Aonde estava até agora mocinha? - Hadrien perguntou fazendo uma careta - A Lily estava de péssimo humor e tive que enfrenta-la sozinho e posso dizer essa não é a melhor experiência da minha vida... Vocês estão de TPM ou o que?

- Hadrien eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te falar... - Donna falou com as pernas tremendo e se apoiando em uma estátua próxima.

- É sobre todo o estresse de hoje de manhã? É bom que seja porque eu não entendi até agora o que eu fiz de errado. - falou com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Você pode deixar de ser tão gentil por favor? - pediu fechando os olhos.

- O que? É esse o problema? - Hadrien perguntou confuso.

- Não! É que se você continuar sendo você não vou conseguir te contar nada e...

- Tudo bem pode contar eu prometo ficar bravo!

- O que?

- Você pediu para mim não ser gentil... -Hadrien falou fazendo cara de durão.

- Hadrien eu estou falando sério.

- Então fala de uma vez... - Hadrien pediu tentando não sorrir o que era muito difícil já que Donna estava especialmente engraçada.

- Hadrien... Eu estou grávida. - Donna disparou e sem conseguir olhar para cara do atônita do namorado saiu correndo.

Os fãs de Lily e James devem estar em estado de alpfa agora ou querendo me matar... Quem sabe? E ai como vocês acham que o Hadrien vai reagir? Essa é mais uma pergunta para os próximos capítulos!  
Ah e para deixa-las mais felizes aviso que tive que aumentar a fic, sendo assim ela está prevista para terminar no capítulo 31.

jehssik: Ta querendo me matar né? Com o final desse então é sinal para mim andar com colete a prova de balas na rua... É eu admito ia matar a Mutsumi e o Kan mesmo, mas vocês gostaram tantos deles que não tive coragem... É eu sou uma melosa totalmente influenciavel. Obrigada por ler! E mais ainda pelos elogios!

Desculpa mesmo, mas escrever fic em época de prova é mesmo que pedir para ensinar tudo a você sobre Direito administrativo II e afins... E sinceramente acho que vocês nãos estão muitos interessadas...

Lara: Que bom que está aliviada! Espero que continue assim e me mandando rewieu também! Obrigada!

Lily's Ridle: Já pode começar a cobrar menina! E ai já imagina o que o Hadrien vai fazer? Nem preciso dizer que adoro torturar um pouquinho vocês né?

Jhu RadCLIFF: Ela vai terminar com ele, já viu que a coisa não tava muito boa para o lado dele nesse capítulo né? Menina adorei o nome da fic! Pode ter certeza que vou ler deixa só terminar minhas provas...

Flavinha Greyenne: Pois é ele ia ter que chegar um dia... E quando ele chega muita gente vai embora. Pois é sou uma alma muito caridosa e deixei eles por ai (na verdade eu gosto muito deles...) É eu sei copa é um problema sério... É o Lúcius ajudou a matar os Genji, é pode ficar tranquila a hora dele está chegando!

Lily Souma: CHEGOU! Não se preocupe, estava tudo lá! E como de costume agradeço demais seus comentários, mas infelizmente não posso responder ele todo aqui... Ah Donna estava em um estado completamente influenciavel então acho que podemos dar um desconto, é e a Narcisa é muito parecida com a Belatrix. Nesse capítulo bem que o James tenta avisar a Lily, mas como ele mente que nem sente Lily não acredita nele. E pode deixar Narcisa vai ter seu castigo e vai ser muito pior do que isso pode ter certeza.

Taty Moluka: Eu NECESSITO de uma forma para responder seu comentário, se eu for deixar para falar tudo aqui vai ficar maior que a fic! E só para informar eu Adorei o comentário. Não mate a Donna, porque depois você vai ficar triste igual ficou pelos Genji. É e não tem como eu deixar de inserir Voldemort na história e Voldemort é sinal de desgraça... Não somente os pais de Mutsumi morreram. O pai dos meninos já estavam procurando noivas para eles, mas nada em especial. Acho que lendo esse capítulo você vai amenizar um pouco o lado da Donna. Pois é aquele cometário ficou meio estranho mesmo. Não posso responder tudo se não já viu né... Desculpa!

Kiki: Pois é a Donna é um problema sério...

Obs: Quase que me esqueço, como já devem saber minha imaginação voa feito um foguetinho, sendo assim já comecei a escrever minha próxima fic que vai suceder esta, também Lily e James. Espero que gostem o nome vai ser: "Festa dos Cisnes".

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	26. Notícias

Capítulo 23: Notícias

- Lily... - Donna falou fungando muito.

- Donna o que você está fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou assustada. - São duas horas da manhã...

- Eu nem sei como... Mas eu contei tudo ao Hadrien. - falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- E o que ele falou? - Lily perguntou pulando da cama e falando baixinho para não acordar June.

- Nada. - Donna falou secando o rosto.

- Como nada?

- Quero dizer se ele falou alguma coisa foi depois que eu sai correndo.

- Donna... Você tem que encarar seus problemas. Não pode contar uma coisa importante dessas e depois sair correndo feito uma louca desvairada...

- Eu não sou corajosa como você Lily, para falar a verdade eu sempre fuji dos meus problemas, tanto que estava me escondendo do inspetor pelas salas e acabei aqui com medo de encontrar o Hadrien me esperando...

- Jesus... Então vai logo colocar uma roupa minha de dormir.

- Posso mesmo dormir aqui com você? - perguntou fazendo cara de cachorro pidão.

- Que pergunta vai logo mudar de roupa. - falou empurrando a garota para o banheiro.

- Hum suas roupas de dormir são tão fofinhas Lily... Acho que também vou comprar roupas em lojas trouxas... - Donna falou do banheiro.

- E então falou com o professor Dumbledore ou saiu correndo de lá também? - Lily perguntou.

- Não nós tomamos chá e você tinha razão o professor é muito compreensivo. - Donna falou feliz saindo do banheiro.

- Bem vamos dormir, sabe não confio nem em quem está dormindo. - Lily falou apontando para June que dormia na cama ao lado.

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos...

- Que cara é essa? - Remus perguntou assustado vendo James e Sirius com cara de funeral.

- Bem não difere muito da sua... - James resmungou.

- Nossa quanta agressividade! Não sei se lembra mas não tive uma semana muito feliz. - Remus falou aborrecido.

- E eu tive um dia que parecia uma eternidade que só teve coisa ruim. - James concluiu se jogando na cama.

- Vocês dois brigaram é? - Remus perguntou vendo Sirius se trancafiar no banheiro sem falar nada.

- Tem que perguntar é com quem o James não brigou. - Pedro comentou.

- Ah você está ai é Pedro, o que vem acontecendo que quase não te vejo mais, parece que nem vai mais as aulas. - Remus falou decidindo ignorar James e seus problemas.

- To andando por ai, estudando bastante, principalmente agora que quase não temos aulas juntos... - Pedro falou nervosamente. - Para falar a verdade eu acho que vou dar uma volta por ai...

- Nada disso você vai ficar aqui porque eu não vou aturar esses dois sozinhos. - Remus decretou.

Enquanto isso em uma sala perto das masmorras alguns alunos tinham uma reunião sinistra, via rede de pó de flú...

- O que está acontecendo? Me prometeram informações e já se passaram meses sem me dizerem nada de interessante! - falou irritado.

- Mas senhor meu mestre... - Lúcius falou de cabeça baixa.

- Nada de mas. Eu lhe dei várias chances Lúcius, a todos vocês e até agora não obtive nenhum resultado.

- Nós conseguimos acabar com aquele clã japonês...

- Nós não precisamos de passado Narcisa, precisamos agir agora e se não me derem as informações que eu quero, em breve vocês se tornaram passado. - decretou sumindo.

O grupo se entreolhou preocupado, sabiam que poderiam ser mortos, sabiam que estavam em dívida com o mestre e o pior de tudo era que tinham pouco tempo para decobrir o que o mestre queria.

- Lúcius, eu sei que você está brigado com a Lily, mas tem que fazer as pazes com ela rápido. - Severus concluiu quando todos sairam da sala.

- Do que você está falando Severus?

- Você mais do que ninguém sabe do que eu estou falando. - Severus concluiu

Já na manhã seguinte...

- Ah tem uma coisa que eu esqueci de contar para vocês ontem... - James comentou enfiando uma colherada de mingau na boca.

- Você só resmungou ontem... - Pedro balbuciou com a boca cheia.

- Mas se eu estava só resmungan...

- Fala logo James. - Remus pediu para evitar uma discussão.

- Agora aquela maluca da Simmons quer me ajudar... - James falou bravo. - Vocês conseguem acreditar nisso?

- E isso não é ótimo? Olha a Donna é legal, o caso é que não liga a mínima para o que os outros falam dela. - Remus falou pensativo - Você realmente acha que a Lily ia ser amiga de qualquer um?

- Ela namora qualquer um! Ora essa, porque não seria amiga de qualquer um? E sem contar que a Donna também não liga pra droga nenhuma.

- Por isso mesmo que é legal, porque se ela ligasse, acharia somente que você queria brincar com a Lily. - Sirius concluiu. - Você jura que se ela fosse normal iria ajudar logo você com a melhor amiga dela?

- A Donna é muito inteligente, vai saber como dobrar a amiga. - Remus falou dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Será? - James perguntou.

- Com toda certeza meu amigo, você arranjou uma aliada e tanto. - Sirius concluiu. - Mas que talesquecer isso um pouco temos que treinar afinal das contas amanhã tem final no quadribol...

Lily andava devagar pelos corredores, Donna se mechia tanto na cama que não conseguiu dormir direito e ainda teve que acorda-la para ela voltar de madrugada para seu quarto e não correr o risco de encontrar Hadrien, mas Lily conhecia muito bem o amigo e com toda certeza do mundo ele não ficaria esperando Donna voltar para lhe explicar tudo e sim ficaria pensando nisso a noite toda e não veria Donna nem se ela se esfregasse em seu nariz.

- Lily... - Lily ouviu uma voz baixinha lhe chamar. - Vem cá.

- Hadrien... Como você ta meu amigo? - Lily perguntou o abraçando.

- Você já sabia de tudo né? - Hadrien perguntou arrastando a amiga para uma sala vazia.

- Pode ter certeza que ombro mais molhado por aqui é o meu. - Lily falou tentando sorrir.

- Eu passei a noite inteira em claro, isso não sai da minha cabeça... O que eu faço agora Lily?

- Essa é ótima! É a mesma pergunta que a Donna me fez... O que vocês estão achando que eu vou responder? Quantas vezes vocês acham que passei por uma situação dessas?

- Lily você é minha melhor amiga, se não perguntar para você vou perguntar para quem?

- Olha eu não posso responder o que você vai ou deve fazer, posso apenas lembrar que vocês dois se amam, que ela engravidou antes de vocês dois ficarem juntos, que você sabia o que ela tinha feito com o Vitor e ainda assim aceitou voltar com ela.

- É eu não vi nenhum problema porque eu a amo demais...

- Então qual é o problema agora? - Lily perguntou carinhosa. - Você está vendo algum problema Hadrien? Bem fica ai pensando porque eu vou pra aula ta?

Lily saiu da sala pensativa, não sabia o que Hadrien iria decidir, a única certeza que tinha era que aquela criança iria ser muito amada, na mesma hora deu uma vontade louca de falar com Mutsumi ela sim iria dar conselhos ótimos, bem não podia fazer isso. Mas talvez a liberassem no final de semana para ir visita-la e assim contar todas as novidades.

- Lily!

- Oi Lúcius... - Lily falou pensando que nunca chegaria em sua sala de aula.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem, eu fui um idiota.

- A culpa também é minha, também lhe devo desculpas... - Lily falou dando um beijo no namorado. - Não deveria dar ouvidos aquele estúpido.

- Olha só podemos almoçar juntos depois da aula e rever o tempo perdido de ontem. Que tal?

- Perfeito. - Lily falou sendo abraçada pelo namorado.

Na mesma hora James passou em frente ao casal, não sabia onde enfiar a cara se não fossem seus amigos que o acompanhavam não teria chego nunca a sala de aula, provavelmente teria dado de cara com alguma parede por ai.

- Que tal despejar toda essa raiva amanhã nos sonserinos? - Sirius perguntou.

- É e se possível garantir a taça. - Remus complementou.

- A taça já é nossa. - James falou sério.

Depois de duas maçantes aulas, Lily finalmente se viu livre para ir almoçar, estava correndo para o salão principal, afinal não tinha conseguido tomar café da manhã e queria alcançar o salão antes que qualquer pessoa a alcançasse, mas infelizmente ouviu alguém gritar seu nome ao longe, ao mesmo tempo seu estômago roncou.

-Lily!

- O que é agora Donna? - Lily perguntou impaciente.

- Minha família está aqui! O que eu faço? - Donna perguntou descabelada e com olhos arregalados.

- De novo esse negócio do que eu faço? Sei lá, que tal começar contando a eles? - perguntou caminhando para o salaão principal.

- Mas é tão difícil! Não vou ter coragem Lily!

- Posso imaginar quão é complicado para você Donna. - Lily falou afagando os cabelos da amiga.

- Lily vamos comigo por favor!

- E o que eu vou fazer lá? - Lily perguntou assustada.

- Impedir minha morte ou qualquer coisa do gênero...

- Não acredito nisso...

Donna e Lily caminharam em silêncio até a sala do professor Dumbledore, o silêncio só que era quebrado por vezes que Donna fungava e a barriga de Lily roncava... Quando finalmente chegaram puderam ouvir o professor falando...

- Oi Lily querida! - Masaya falou a abraçando.

- Donna só você para forçar nossos pais a nos arrancar de casa! Muito obrigada! - Bárbara falou feliz.

- Donnatella você está linda. - seu pai falou beijando sua testa.

- Mas vamos fale porque nos chamou até aqui Donnatella? - sua mãe perguntou se sentando.

- Senhores eu vou lhes lembrar que estamos em horário de aula, então não gritem muito por favor. - o professor pediu gentilmente fechando a porta.

- Como assim? O que você aprontou agora Donnatella? - seu pai perguntou cansado enquanto Donna se agarrava a mão de Lily.

- Pai, mãe... Barbara, Masaya... Eu tenho uma notícia para lhes dar...

- Fala logo ué... - Bárbara falou sorridente.

- Eu... eu...

- Acaba logo com isso. - Lily falou baixinho enquanto os pais de Donna já olhavam curiosos para ela.

- Euestougrávida. - falou rápida como uma flecha enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Você o que? - a senhora falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ela falou que está grávida. - o professor repetiu sorridente enquanto enchia xícaras de chá.

- Não acredito você vai nos fazer ser titias? - Masayana perguntou arregalando muito os olhos castanhos.

- Ah não, eu fiquei para titia... Não acredito nisso! - Barbarella falou agarrando seus longos cabelos lorios.

- Eu sou bonita demais para ser tia! Podia ter mais consideração conosco! - Masayana falou arrasada quase arrancando a orelha de Donna.

- Ai aiaia foi mal... - Donna resmungou.

- Vamos não vai falar nada com a sua filha? - a senhora falou furiosa olhando para o marido.

- Obrigado... - o pai de Donna falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- O QUE? - todo mundo perguntou assustado.

- Eu sei, parece absurdo o que estou falando, principalmente pelo fato de eu ser super protetor e não suportar a idéia que vocês namorem... Mas com tudo isso que está acontecendo, com as atrocidades que vou vendo pelo caminho do meu trabalho eu não sabia se ia estaria vivo para receber essa notícia. Obrigado Donnatela... - falou abraçando a garota que agora estava chorando junto com o pai.

- E agora o que disse o pai desse filho? - a sua mãe perguntou mostrando que não seria tão amável como seu pai.

- Ele não sabe... - Donna balbuciou quase arrancando a mão de Lily.

- COMO NÃO SABE? - sua mãe perguntou abismada.

- É que...

- É claro que ele sabe. - Hadrien falou sério entrando na sala.

- Ha-Hadrien... Você contou para ele? - Donna perguntou curiosa pensando que Hadrien havia contado tudo para Victor.

- Do que você está falando Donna? Eu sou o pai do bebê.

- O que? - Donna perguntou com os olhos brilhando enquanto Lily sorria satisfeita para o professor Dumbledore.

- Posso não ser no sangue, mas com certeza sou pai dele... Quero dizer isso se você aceitar se casar comigo. - Hadrien falou sorrindo deixando todos encantados.

- Ah eu não acredito além de ter um filho vai se casar antes da gente? - Bárbara perguntou agora chorando.

- Que maravilha eu sempre achei o Handriel perfeito para você Donnatella! - seu pai falou orgulhoso.

- Handriel se minha filha assim desejar, tem toda minha aprovação para esse casamento. - sua mãe concordou finalmente lhe abraçando, fazendo com que Lily finalmente conseguisse se soltar e pegar uma xícara de chá que flutuava pela sala.

- Então... - Hadrien falou nervoso enquanto Lily observava tudo com os olhos brilhando.

- Se eu aceito? - Donna perguntou boquiaberta - Mais é óbvio que EU ACEITO! - Donna falou pulando nos braços do amado.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Mas você sabe que tem que falar com seus pais Hadrien, não? - o senhor Simmons falou secando as lágrimas da esposa.

- Por que? Eles adoram a Donna e vão aceitar muito bem que eu sei. - Hadrien falou carinhoso.

- Eu sei, mas você quer se casar antes ou depois da barriga da Donna crescer? - o professor perguntou feliz.

- Não é por nada não, mas o professor tem razão é melhor casarem enquanto a barriga da Donna não crescer. Assim ela vai ficar linda no vestido! - Lily falava enquanto comia biscoitos de gergelim.

- Se eu puder me caso agora mesmo! - Hadrien concluiu.

- Mas não pode, você ainda é menor de idade animal... - Lily lembrou.

- Por isso mesmo seus pais devem vir aqui para permitir o casamento. Bem podemos chamar eles para tomar um chá e contar a novidade... - Masaya falou mais animada.

- É mesmo e ainda temos que ver onde vão morar e tudo mais... - a senhora falou empolgada. - Já vamos para cominar tudo até depois meus pombinhos e Lily querida você está linda como sempre! - falou indo embora com os outros com uma chave de portal.

- Obrigada senhora Simmons. - Lily falou sem graça.

- Então vamos descer para comemorar? - Donna falou feliz.

- Hum eu quero falar com o professor Dumbledore você podem ir na frente?

- Esperamos você lá embaixo. - Hadrien falou feliz dando o braço para a noiva.

- Sim Lily?

- Professor eu quero visitar umas pessoas e preciso da sua permissão.

- Ah... E vai sozinha? - o professor perguntou enquanto bebericava seu chá.

- Bem podemos resolver isso depois...

- E então meus pombinhos apaixonados vamos comemorar?

- Hum Donna eu acho que apesar de tudo émelhor você contar para o Victor sabe tudo...

- O Hadrien tem razão Donna, porque não vão falar com ele agora enquanto eu tento almoçar?

- NÃO! - Donan gritou.

-O que? - Hadrien e Lily perguntaram assustados.

- Lily você tem que ir conosco, afinal se esses dois começarem a brigar não posso separa-los.

- Ah e eu posso né? - Lily perguntou sem acreditar.

- Vamos Lily por favor... - Donna pediu.

- Ta bom ta bom...

- Vamos fala logo com ele Donna! - Hadrien resmungou.

- Ééé...

- Vai logo. - Lily falou empurrando a amiga.

Donna, Hadrien e Lily, acharam Victor almoçando no salão principal e Lily quase ficoupor lá, mas Donna arrastou-a atrás deles e carregaram Victor junto que não entendia nada.

- O que vocês querem? Eu não fiz nada...

- Você não fez nada? - Lily perguntou rindo. - Fez até mais do que devia...

- O que houve? - Victor perguntou ainda sem entender.

- Victor eu eu estou grávida... - Donna declarou estava pegando jeito para isso.

- O que?

- E e o filho é seu. - Lily concluiu vendo a cara confusa do garoto.

- Victor eu só te contei para você ficar ciente porque você não vai ter nenhuma obrigação comigo. - Donna falou rapidamente notando os olhos arregalados do garoto.

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou cuidar dele. - Hadrien concluiu dando de ombros. - Vai ser o MEU filho.

- Vocês estão loucos? - Victor perguntou bravo.

É dessa vez eu tenho muitas desculpas pelo atraso, semana passada fiquei doente mesmo, botando os bofes pra fora e com a pressão baixa, mais baixa ainda por causa dos remédios... E agora comecei a trabalhar! Que beleza, mas podem ter certeza que vou fazer o possível para continuar postando toda sexta feira.  
Agora eu sei que o capítulo não está tão grande, mas se eu colocasse maior ia perder a continuidade dos próximos capítulos... Bem desculpas e explicações dadas, vamos ao meu obrigada!

Juh: Olá! Eu te enviei um e-mail não sei se você viu... Acontece que não gosto muito de usar msn, mas vou te adicionar pode deixar. Mas que bom que sempre acompanhou a fic e que bom que gostou. Bem... Lily Lúcius é um caso a parte, que esta para terminar por sinal. E que exagero, como pode falar que não iria ter nenhuma rewiew? Eu quando comecei não tinha ninguém lendo minhas histórias, um dia sempre melhora. E pode ter certeza se falar o nome vai me ganhar como leitora.

Taty Moluka: Pois é o James tem uma boca descomunal... A Donna nunca foi muito corajosa (tanto que sempre bebia e coisas do gênero), ela era sacana e o Hadrien teme demonstrar ciúmes e que tudo se repita como na primeira vez que terminaram. A Narcisa é muito mal amada e arranja qualquer desculpa para chamar atenção do Lúcius. Eu também amoo professor Dumbledore, tipo chorei tanto lendo o livro duranteo enterro dele e a morte do Sirius então? Muito obrigada peloselogios (putz comparar um personagem meu com o da JK medeixou nas nuvens nem preciso dizer né!). Só não vou poder continuar escrevendo se não me empolgo e vai ficar maior que a fic... Me passa seu e-mail! Please, beijos

Carlaa: Tu é nova moça! Espero que me desculpe pelo atraso e que continue postando! Até a próxima!

JhU Radcliffe: Pelo menos ela terminou muito bem! E não se preocupem Lily e James estaram juntos em breve! E sua fic está maravilhosa parabéns!

Lara: Se a Lily ficar agora com James, a fic vai ficar toda entrecortada pq todos os capítulos já tem uma base pronta. Mas te prometo que logo logo pelo menos ela termina como Lúcius.

jehssik: É verdade James não é um garoto que se pode deixar abandonado por muito tempo. Você viu que Hadrien e Donna é um casalzinho fofo que não vou conseguir separar de jeito nenhum. Pois é se continuarem meelogiando assim vou acabar acreditando, e Festa dos Cisnes eu já comecei a fazer e bem pelo menos minha irmã já gostou...

Lilys Riddle: Ah não tem porque deixar de gostar do casal! Que bom que esta acompanhando a fic, espero que acompanhe a próxima também!

Flavinha Greeneye: Pois é né vcs devem estar querendo apertar meu pescocinho... Não fique com peninha tudo esta melhorando como pode ver, e com certeza todo mundo vai adorar (principalmente pela Lily), espere e confira!

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	27. Decepção

Capítulo 24: Decepção

Lily não conseguia acreditar estava com fome, fraca, com sono, iria ter um afilhado e ainda teria que separar uma briga era demais para sua cabeça, estrava rezando para qualquer pessoa aparecer ou Hadrien se tornar a pessoa mais calma do mundo de um segundo para outro porque Victor não estava com cara de muitos amigos e com certeza não estava muito feliz.

- Hã? - Donna balbuciou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Hadrien perguntou com raiva.

- Eu posso ser um tanto irresponsável, mas vocês estão falando de um bebê, que é meu filho! É claro que também quero ajudar a criar essa criança! Vocês acham mesmo que vão conseguir se afastar de mim e cria-lo sozinho? Se sim estão muito enganados! - falou irritado.

- Então você quer mesmo esse bebê? - Donna perguntou boquiaberta.

- Uau... - Hadrien conseguiu soltar.

- Eu sabia que você era legal, mas agora me surpreendeu mesmo! - Lily falou feliz.

- Vocês podem se casar e fazer o que quiser da vida de vocês, mas eu vou criar meu filho junto com vocês. Sinto muito se você morrer de ciúmes Hadrien. - Victor falou sério.

- Não tem como essa criança não ser feliz, tem dois pais maravilhosos! - Lily falou abraçando Hadrien.

- É, e uma madrinha perfeita. - Donna concluiu.- Por que é mais do que óbvio que você vai ser madrinha do nosso filho né Lily?

- Você sabe que suas irmãs vão querer te matar né? - Lily falou com a voz embarga de choro.

O grupo começou a conversar animadamente, bem não exatamente conversar na verdade Hadrien e Victor discutiam fervorosamente sobre o nome do bebê, enquanto Donna adorava ver a cena com os olhos cheios de água enquanto cutucava Lily para que ela prestasse atenção em tudo.

- Bem crianças já que está tudo acertado eu vou fazer o que estou querendo a muito tempo, eu vou comer.

- Espera um instantinho Lily eu quero falar com você. - Donna falou deixando os meninos discutirem em paz.

- O que é agora Donna? Pelo amor de Deus não tem como isso ficar melhor!

- Bem eu queria que você não contasse para a Mutsumi pelo menos por enquanto... Sabia como é ela provavelmente iria enfartar e eu gosto muito daquela japonesinha.

- Ta bom você conta agora eu vou comer ok? - Lily falou sorridente.

Naquela altura do campeonato o salão principal e suas mesas fartas pareciam até uma visão para Lily, nem conseguia acreditar,mas logo viu seu sonho sendo interrompido novamente com Lúcius entrando em sua frente...

- Lily! Onde você estava até agora?

- Resolvendo umas pendencias, agora eu vou comer ta Lúcius?

- Mas nosso passeio ainda esta depé né?

- Bem contanto que o passeio não seja uma volta completa por Hogwarts eu aceito.

- Que tal comermos biscoitos na frente da lareira enquanto namoramos um pouquinho?

- Hum... Perfeito. Então me espera almoçar?

James estava a procura de Lily, tinha que arranjar um jeito dela terminar com Lúcius e de quebra ela deixar de ter a idéia absurda de voltar para vida entediante e chata dos trouxas, pois como a veria se ela se tornasse uma advogada ou dentista, seria até absurdo. Pegou o mapa dos marotos e viu aquela figurinha adorável em uma sala, infelizmente com Lúcius.  
A essa altura do campeonato não se importava mais em se meter em alguma conversa dos dois, achava até que a própria Lily não se importava com isso entrou animado na sala e deu de cara com Lily e Lúcius no maior amasso no sofá.

- Desculpe... - James balbuciou saindo correndo da sala.

- Hum eu queria falar com você rapidinho... - Lily falou com as bochechas vermelhas indo atrás de James.

- É o que? De como é legal ficar se agarrando com alguém em uma sala escura? - James perguntou com raiva.

- Não é disso eu tenho certeza que você sabe muito bem como é. - Lily falou ironicamente.

- Então o que é? - James perguntou sem olhar para a garota.

- Poderiamos aproveitar esse final de semana em Hogsmeade para visitar a Mutsumi sabe o pessoal todo. - Lily explicou.

- Não sei, esse final de semana agente vai poder visitar Hogsmeade e... - James resmungava.

- Somente pensa ta? Depois me fala se quer ir ou não. Ah e sim é ótimo ficar se agarrando com alguém em uma sala escura. - Lily falou lhe estirando a língua.

De volta a sala escura...

- Onde você foi? - Lúcius perguntou vendo a ruiva entrar.

- Eu tinha que falar uma coisa rapidinho com o Potter. - Lily explicou se sentando novamente.

- Sei o Potter, Potter, Potter... E posso saber sobre o que vocês dois conversaram? - Lúcius perguntou acendendo as luzes.

- Não, na verdade é assunto nosso. - Lily falou contrariada.

- Agora você tem assunto com o Potter? - Lúcius perguntou ironicamente.

- Lúcius eu tenho assunto com quem eu quiser e quando eu quiser e você não tem nada haver com isso. - Lily falou aborrecida.

- Pois como seu namorado eu exigo saber o que e com quem você anda falando por ai.

- Então é muito fácil acabar com isso, afinal sem namoro não existe exigências. - Lily falou séria saindo da sala.

- Lily!

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos...

- Que cara é essa James? - Sirius perguntou vendo o amigo jogado na cama.

- Eu quero matar Lúcius Malfoy. - James falou com os dentes cerrados.

- Ainda bem que é ele e não agente. E ai vamos treinar?

- Não posso.

- Porque não?

- Eu já disse eu tenho que ir matar o Lúcius Malfoy. - falou sério se levantando e pegando a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto.

- Opa opa opa volta aqui meu amigo. Tu ta doido? - Sirius perguntou segurando James pelo braço.

- Provavelmente.

- O que a Lily falou agora?

Sirius passou a noite grudado em James para impedir que ele saisse atrás de Lúcius e voltasse com a cabeça dele embaixo do braço, mas com toda certeza não iria deixar Lily passar livre dessa, acordou bem cedo e se certificou que James estava dormindo feito um urso desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou Lily lendo um livro no salão comunal.

- Ah então a senhorita esta ai!

- Bom dia para você também Sirius. - falou bebendo uma xícara de chá.

- Tenho que ter uma conversa muito séria com você.

- O que eu fiz agora? - perguntou surpresa.

- Lily eu sei que você odei o James e tudo mais, mas não precisa judiar. - falou se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Ué então ele não tinha nada que se meter no meu namoro.

- Lily você sabe que eu te amo e tudo mais, só que seu namorado não presta. E acho que ele não está te influenciando muito bem.

- Eu acho que é seu amigo Potter que não está te influenciando muito bem Sirius. Ninguém me influencia a nada, desculpe tenho que me corrigir. Tem sim duas pessoas que me influenciam meu pai e minha mãe.

- Tem certeza disso Lily? Quem não da mais aula de dança, quem quase não da mais aula de revisão, quem não tem mais tempo de conversar com os alunos mais novos não sou eu Lily.

- Ora essa, quem é você para me cobrar? Nunca em toda sua vida escolar você fez nada para ajudar ninguém a não ser você mesmo e seus amigos.

- Quem eu sou? Acho que sou seu amigo. - Sirius falou sério.

- Arf... Me desculpe Sirius, eu não deveria ter falado assim com você, mas estou tendo uma semana e tanto...

- O professor Dumbledore me falou que você não está mais recortando os jornais como costumava e não está mais sabe se concentrando nas aulas dele.

- Eu parei de ler o jornal.

- Por que?

- Eu me enchi de tanto sofrimento Sirius, são muitos problemas e pra que aquelas aulas com o professor Dumbledore? Eu nem ao menos vou seguir uma carreira bruxa e ainda tem outras coisas...

- Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa Lily.

- Eu não estou conseguindo me controlar...

- O que?

- Depois das aulas, eu me exercito tanto que eu acabo lendo o que não quero entendeu? Até muito mais do que deveria.

- Como assim Lily?

- Sirius eu posso te garantir que tem comensais nessa escola eu não sei quem são, mas tem e eu tenho medo de continuar com isso.

- Já contou isso para o professor Dumbledore?

- Sirius você acha mesmo que se eu, eu Lilian Evans que aprendi sozinha Legismencia, sei de uma coisa dessas o professor Dumbledore não vai saber?

- É eu acho que nisso você tem razão, mas você deveria pelo menos dizer que não está conseguindo se controlar.

- Ta pode deixar vou ver o que eu faço e Sirius...

- O que?

- Desculpa... - falou abraçando o amigo.

- O que ta acpontecendo com você em minha amiga?

- Acho que to ficando maluca sabe...

- Vamos tomar um chá e você me conta o que está acontecendo ok?

- Eu não posso te contar tudo ainda, mas posso pelo menos te dizer que tomei uma decisão...

- Qual?

- Não vou continuar nessas aulas do professor Dumbledore. - Lily falou séria.

- Mas Lily por q... - Sirius tentou argumentar.

- Lily, vamos o porfessor Dumbledore esta esperando atente. - James falou sorridente afinal nem que fosse por segundos estaria bem perto de Lily.

- Depois nós continuamos nossa conversa ta bom Sirius? - Lily falou esboçando um sorriso para o amigo.

Depois no meio de algumas motanhas entre o nada e o fim do mundo dava para se ver no alto de uma colina duas lindas casas...

- Olá pessoas! - James falou feliz abrindo a porta.

- James, que saudade! - Mutsumi falou contente e surpresa de ver o garoto ali.

- Como andam as coisas por aqui?

- Ótimas mesmo, espera que eu vou chamar os meninos!

- Pode deixara Lily já foi busca-los.

- Ah nem acredito a Lily! Minha amiga.

- CHEGAMOS! - os irmãos falaram em coro com Lily vermelha no meio deles.

- Lily!

- Mutsumi que saudade! - Lily falou correndo para abraçar a amiga.

- Ah Lily você está tão linda... - Mutsumi falou dando um beijo na face da amiga.

- Muito obrigada.

- O que eles fizeram para você estar mais vermelha que seus cabelos?

- Ah não foi nada... Oi Kanemori. - Lily falou abraçando o amigo.

- Não foi nada? o Nakajou quase arrancou a boca da Lily... - Ryuicchii falou bravo.

- O que? Ele te beijou Lily? - James perguntou bravo - Como você teve cora...

- Tem alguma coisa diferente em você Mutsumi... - Lily comentou ainda vermelha enquanto James brigava com o garoto.

- Ah você notou Lily? - perguntou vermelha - Você vai ter um afilhado!

- NOSSA meus parabéns... - James falou de repente esquecendo a briga.

- Eu vou mesmo ficar para titia já tenho dois afilhados a caminho... - Lily comentou feliz abraçando Mutsumi.

- DOIS? -Todo mundo perguntou confuso.

- Ops... - Lily falou tapando a boca. - Caramba né, com cereza seu filho vai ser lindo! Será que vai ter olhos verdes?

- Lilian Evans não se faça de desentendida... - Mutsumi falou com os olhos semi fechados.

- O que? - Lily perguntou confusa enquanto abraçava Kanemori.

- Lily você está grávida? Eu te engravidei? - Nakajou perguntou arregalando os olhos - Vamos nos casar Lily! - falou abraçando a garota.

- O que? - Lily e James perguntaram vermelhos

- Vocês estão loucos? Só falei que ia ter dois afilhados um dia... - Lily falou se desentarrachando de Nakajou.

- Hum, acho que você está nos enrolando Lily. - Kanemori falou se sentando.

- Se estou enrolando ou não eu não sei, mas o fato é que não estou grávida. Para falar a verdade não tem como eu estar grávida uma vez que nunca fiz o necessário para ficar grávida. - Lily respondeu vermelha feito um tomate.

- Então quem está grávida? - Kanemori perguntou confuso.

- Sei lá, acho que foi a emoção que me me deixou meio parva...

Lily passou a tarde paparicando Mutsumi, que estava feliz da vida em ver a amiga. James paparicou Mutsumi, jogou quadribol com Kanemori e os irmãos Genji, brigou com os irmãos Genji que estavam dando em cima descaradamente de Lily e prometeu apresentar várias garotas a eles.  
Kanemori estava encantado com a visita já que não viam ninguém a tempos e preparava litros de chá quente e gelado para todos beberem, quando finalmente deu a hora de ir embora, se despediram emocionados e prometeram voltar em breve logo Lily e James voltavam rodando feito peões parando em cima de um morro que circulava Hogsmeade.

- Nossa estava com tantas saudades... - Lily falou feliz. - Bem obrigado por me acompanhar Potter.

- Lily eu quero conversar com você...

- Ah eu to muito feliz agora então não estraga ta?

- Me da uma chance vai... Me da uma chance de conversar contigo. - James pediu sem jeito.

- Afe... - falou entrando no centro de Hogsmeade.

- Ruiva eu estou falando sério.

- Vamos dar uma volta então... - Lily falou entrando em uma viela junto com James. - E então?

- Eu não paro de pensar em você. É verdade, eu acho que eu nunca vou me esquecer do seu rosto quando te beijei pela primeira vez, da sua tristeza, eu também fico triste quando você está assim.

- Eu deixei de ser boba James... Ah muito tempo! Será que ainda não se cansou de rir de mim?

- Não é verdade...

- Não fale assim!

- Lily, independente do que aconteceu eu sempre gostei de você. Sempre amei esses seus olhos adoraveis que me encantavam...

- James...

- Lily eu sei quando você mente ou não, sempre soube disso. 

- É mesmo? Faz me rir, você mente tanto que nem sabe diferenciar quando mente ou não.

- Pode ter certeza de uma coisa Lily eu não cai naquela historinha que você contou para a Mutsumi. - James falou sério a segurando pelo braço. - Eu sei que não falou a verdade.

- Não sei do que você está falando James... - Lily falou se desvencilhando - Para falar a verdade não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Até parece eu não sou surdo e muito menos maluco, você disse com todas as letras que tinha dois afilhados a caminho. - James falou nervoso agitando os cabelos.

- James não sei se você percebeu mais isso não tem nada haver com você. Quero dizer eu não tenho nada haver com você então por favor não se meta na minha vida.

- Olha só James porque você não desiste de mim logo. Isso é muito irritante e sem contar que eu tenho namorado! - Lily falou pensando que nem sabia mais se tinha um.

- Ah Lily você que tem que desistir de me rejeitar, você sabe que gosta de mim e... - James falava sorridente, mas viu a garota parar de repente - O que houve?

- Então está combinado tudo para o final de semana? - Belatrix perguntou irritada - Sabem que dessa vez não pode ter erros.

- Está tudo perfeito Bela, já marcamos com os outros. - Vanja falava baixinho.

- Não pode ter erros Lúcius o nosso mestre não aceita erros.- Belatrix falou se voltando com raiva para o garoto.

- Eu mais do que ninguém sei disso, não precisa ficar repetindo toda hora. - Lúcius falou aborrecido.

- Mestre? - Lily perguntou assombrada.

- Quieta! - James balbuciou.

- Tem mais alguém aqui. - alguém em baixo de um capus preto falou de repente.

- Rápido temos que sair daqui Lily. - James falou puxando a garota pelo braço.

- O que o Lúcius estava fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntava sem acreditar.

- Está bem óbvio Lily, eles são gente de você sabe quem. - James falava enquanto corria com o braço agarrado em Lily.

- NÃO, não pode ser. - Lily falou parando de repente.

- Eles estão vindo sua maluca. Entra ai. - James falou empurrando Lily para um beco.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou ainda besta.

- Nos escondendo ora essa.

- De quem?

- De quem? De comensais da morte que idéia Lily.

- Não o Lúcius não é um comensal e...

- Cala a boca...- James falou carinhosamente e a beijou na boca, Lily ficou estupefada e com os olhos arregalados, assim viu passar Lúcius, Belatrix, Vanja mais alguns alunos procurando alguém com toda certeza eles.

- Não tem ninguém aqui. - Vanja falou rindo cinicamente apontando para o casal que estava se beijando no beco escuro.

- É melhor nos separarmos. - Belatrix falou alto.

James amparava Lily que não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, os grandes olhos verdes de Lily estavam tão arregalados como James nunca tinha visto em sua vida, sinceramente não conseguiu ficar muito surpreso com o que tinha acabado de ver, tinha quase certeza de que alguns sonserinos eram partidários de Voldemort.

- Como? Mas o que foi que acabou de acontecer? - Lily perguntou sem acreditar.

- Você acabou de ver que tudo que eu disse era verdade. Lúcius Malfoy não presta.

- Lúcius ... - Lily sentia seus olhos arderem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tã tã tã e finalmente estou salva, agora ninguém mais quer apertar meu pescocinho! Que felicidade! E vamos deixar bem claro a culpa não é minha, a fic tava pronta no dia certinho, mas o fanfiction não queria abrir, só ia postar na sexta feira agora, mas tive um ataque de bondade e ai está, espero que gostem!  
Por algum motivo que não compreendo não estou conseguindo deixar rewiew em uma fic então vou recomenda-la aqui e dizer que é muito boa mesmo e que eu to adorando ler! "Chá de Lingerie" LEIAM!  
Ah falando em ler comprei um livro muito legal essa semana: "O segredo de Emma Corrigan".

Lilys Riddle: As férias também estão acabando pra mim que tristeza... Mas sexta feira se o fanfiction permitir com certeza a fic será postada!

JhU Radcliffe: O Victor como qualquer adolescente tipo ficou com certeza muito surpreso com essa notícia bomba é quanto ao casamento vamos ver!

Taty Moluka: Nossa quanto amor! Exatamente a Lily é uma adolescente normal, que não sabe se termina com Lúcius ou da uma chance para James então com toda certeza ela não é a melhor pessoa para ajudsar. A Donna é muito medrosa, mas qualquer um na hora h tem que fazer alguma coisa e o Hadrien é tudo de bom fala sério! Coitado do James pense positivo ele ganhou bastantes pontos neste capítulo! Bem não aconteceu tudo que você queria, mas tomara que goste do capítulo!

jehssik: Pense positivo não tem como eles voltarem agora! Sim a Donna e o Hadrien são lindos e sim o Victor se intrometeu na história, mas você acertou boa parte da história parabéns! Bem o james é um garoto normal, como v´parios amigos meus que descontam em todo mundo seus problemas. Muito opbrigada pelos elogios e pode deixar a nova fic logo logo ta pintando por ai!

Lara : A Lily é basicamente a mãezona de todo mundo e o Victor com certeza surpreendeu muita gente!

Muito obrigada a todas! Estou muito melhor graças a Deus.

Beijos

Vampira Black

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	28. Branco como a neve

Capítulo 25: Branco como a neve

De repente James viu Lily se afundar no chão, e ela irromper em lágrimas, na mesma hora seu coração afundou não imaginava que ela gostava de Lúcius a tal ponto, sabia que aquilo tudo era forte demais até para ele, mas só de ouvir os soluços de Lily tinha vontade de protege-la ou de chorar junto com ela ou de sair caçando todos os comensais da morte que existiam por ai.  
Lily parecia que ia se desfazer sentada na calçada, James a pegou no colo e por um atalho chegou a Hogwarts sem que ninguém os vissem, preferiu leva-la para uma sala vazia no segundo andar, com certeza teria muitos primeiranistas conversando no salão comunal entrou por uma de suas saídas secretas e posou Lily no sofá.

- Lily você está bem? - James perguntou cauteloso quando a garota finalmente parou de chorar.

- Não... - Lily murmurou - James você tem noção do que está acontecendo? Imagina as atrocidades que o Lúcius é capaz de fazer...

- Mas você não tem nada haver com isso Lily.

- James eu gostava dele, eu namorei com ele, eu confiava nele e ele é um comensal da morte... Ele estava envolvido na morte dos pais da minha amiga e de não sei quantas mais pessoas!

- Lily você tem que lembrar que não tem culpa de nada, você tem que entender isso!

- Claro que eu tenho! Eu sei legismência devia saber, devia...

- Não Lily você não devia, tenta se acalmar por favor... - James falou vendo a menina irromper em prantos novamente.

James passou a tarde inteira abraçado a Lily e assim ficaram parados no sofá com James afagando os cabelos vermelhos da menina que por horas havia ficado parada sem chorar, sem esboçar uma expressão, sem ao menos dizer uma palavra, apenas ficava imóvel sem reação a nova realidade que havia em sua frente.

- James... - Lily falou baixinho.

- Fala...

- Foi realmente verdade eu não imaginei aquilo tudo? - perguntou sem jeito.

- Não...

- Puxa... Só de pensar realmente me da vontade chorar. - falou sorrindo timidamente.

- Você já chorou muito, mas se te faz bem continue chorando, eu vou ficar aqui com você.

- Não... Ele não merece que eu chore mais. - Lily falou baixinho e não conseguiu ver um, esboço de sorriso nascer no rosto de James.

- Vai conversar com o professor Dumbledore sobre o que agente viu? - James perguntou.

- Ainda não sei... - Lily falou cansada jogando a cabeleira vermelha para trás.

- Como não sabe? - James perguntou confuso.

Enquanto isso em Hogsmeade...

- Hadrien você viu a Lily por ai? - Sirius perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu entrar no Três Vassouras depois de ser revistado duas vezes.

- Não por que Sirius? - Hadrien perguntou alto uma vez que olugar estava lotado.

- Eu não vi Lily e o James em lugar nenhum e sei lá talvez ela esteja esganando ele ou escondendo o corpo ou sei lá. - falou com simplicidade enquanto enfiava um punhado de amendoim na boca.

- Estranho eu também não vi a Lily e o James em lugar nenhum.

- Será que eles cederam ao seu louco amor e estão namorando por ai? - Donna perguntou aparecendo atrás dos dois.

- Ta brincando né Donna? - Sirius perguntou rindo. - E ai Remus chega ai.

- Caramba foi uma luta conseguir entrar aqui dentro, parecioa até que eu era um ladrão. - Remus resmungou. - Bem só penso positivo, afinal não tem como ninguém ninguém ta com nenhum contrabando por aqui.

- Ah é falando em contrabando quase que me esqueço Sirius e Remus queriamos entregar em mãos! - Donna falou animada retirando dois envelopes da mochila.

- Ah é verdade a Donna ta carregando isso pra tudo quanto é lado atrás de vocês.

- O que é isso? - Remus perguntou abrindo o envelope dourado. - O QUE? Não acredito...

- E ai! O que acham? - Donna perguntou sorridente.

- Vocês dois vão se casar? - Sirius perguntou quase caindo da cadeira.

- É... No natal vocês estão convidados!

- Uau e vai ser em Hogwarts... - Sirius falou lendo o convite.

- Nossa vocês conseguiram nos surpreender mesmo... - Remus concluiu

- Imagina quando souberem o restante. - Hadrien comentou rindo.

- Bem é um segredo mas acho que vocês podem saber isso se prometer guardar segredo.

- Palavra de bruxo que guardo. - Sirius falou apontando a varinha contra o peito.

- É isso ai. - Remus concluiu mas a verdade era que não tinha noção de como iriam surprende-lo ainda mais.

- Então ta...

Donna ficou na quase encostou a cabeça na mesa e murmurou a grande notícia no ouvido ddos dois que cada vez ficavam com os olhos mais arregalados, enquanto isso Hadrien ria com vontade da cara de espanto dos marotos e dessa vez Sirius realmente caiu dacadeira fazendo um grande estrondo no meio do Três Vassouras. Já de volta a Hogwarts...

- Hum você entendeu? - Lily perguntou.

- É uma idéia Lily, mas não acha muito arriscado continuar com esse bando de comensais em Hogwarts? - James perguntou ainda confuso.

- Não eles nunca fizeram nada na escola com medo do professor Dumbledore e não vai ser agora que vão fazer alguma coisa. - Lily falou decidida.

- E quanto tempo você vai esperar? Porque sinceramente tem que agilizar logo isso...

- Um mês mais ou menos.

- Tão certo assim por que?

- Por que é o tempo de passar o casamento dos meus amigos...

- A verdadeira calmaria antes da tempestade não?

- Pode se dizer que sim, mas e você?

- O que?

- Vai me ajudar?

- Ah pode ter certeza que sim e você sabe que tem gente que não vai querer ficar fora disso. - James comentou rindo.

- Ah meu Deus nem sei agora se essa idéia é tão boa assim... Mas James muito obrigada mesmo por tudo o que você ta fazendo por mim.

- Lily não tem como eu fazer menos por você.

- Eu não sei como você ainda pode querer me ajudar depois de tudo que aconteceu entre agente.

- Eu já te falei mais de uma vez Lily eu te...

- Por favor não completa. Olha James eu agradeço por tudo que está me fazendo, mas por enquanto que tal sermos amigos.

- Pelo menos amigos. - James falou feliz apesar de tudo.

Já a noite Lily finalmente saiu da sala junto com James, a verdade era que se fome não tivesse apertado tanto com toda certeza eles não teriam saído de lá.

- O que houve Lily? - James perguntou vendo a garota se esconder atrás de uma estátua.

- Eu não acredito ele está vindo para cá... - Lily falou nervosa apertando a mão de James.

- Como você sabe? - James perguntou confuso.

- Eu apenas sei... - Lily resmungou.

- Calma Lily vem comigo. - James falou empurrando a estátua e entrando por um corredor vazio que Lily nunca tinha visto na vida.

- Como você conhece tantos caminhos estranhos em Hogwarts? - Lily perguntou confusa uma vez que ao olhar para trás só via escuridão.

- Isso é um castelo bruxo sempre se tem saídas onde se menos espera... - James falou sem jeito.

- Sei mas parece que você conhece todas elas, não só você como o Sirius também e se eu não me engano o Remus também. Vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa?

- Que isso Lily, como pode pensar uma coisa dessas da gente? - James falou nervosamente sem olhar para a ruiva.

- Como? Nem preciso responder né? - Lily falou rindo - Só vou deixar passar porque estamos em tempos de paz.

- Graças a Deus...

- O que?

- Nada...

Depois de um longo tempo andando pelo corredor, sairam diretamente na cozinha e mesmo que James tentasse disfarçar era óbvio que todos os elfos o conheciam até demais, e James ficava cada vez mais nervoso enquanto Lily fingia acreditar em tudo que ele dizia com muita vontade de rir de tudo, no final decidiram que eramelhor cada um sair de cada vez para que ninguém os pegassem juntos. Na ponta dos pés Lily saiu da cozinha, mas não conseguiu passar despercebida por muito tempo afinal de contas o salão comunal daLufa Lufa era quase dentro da cozinha.

- Lilian Evans você não vai acreditar! - Donna falou de repente aparecendo atrás da amiga.

- Ai Jesus quase me mata do coração Donnatella... - Lily falou assustada.

- Mas a nossa notícia é muito melhor do que um enfarte! - Donna falou rindo. - EI HADRIEN ENCONTREI A LILY! - Donna gritou chamando o amado dentro do salão comunal.

- Lily! Onde você se enfiou a tarde toda? - Hadrien perguntou preocupado.

- Nosso casamento já está marcado! - Donna falou ignorando Hadrien.

- Mas já não tava marcado para dezembro pra vocês tirarem uma lua de mel nas férias? - Lily falou sem saber se respondia Donna ou Hadrien.

- É mais vai ser em uma data super especial! - Donna falou feliz apontando a varinha para o alto e soltando várias faíscas. - É vai ser no Natal não é maravilhoso? Vai ser incrível tudo vai estar branquinho!

- Perfeito. - Lily concluiu.

- Eu sei a mamãe já está organizando tudo com as meninas e o professor liberou para o casamento ser em Hogwarts!

- Nossa com certeza o casamento dos sonhos. - Era a única coisa que Lily conseguia balbuciar entre os rompantes dealegria da amiga.

- Não é? Bem agora eu tenho que ir que a Barbarella ta me esperando. - Donna falou feliz da vida. - Ah e eu mandei o convite da Mutsumi hoje ela vai ver estrelas de felicidade!

- Lily você está bem? - Hadrien perguntou assim que viu a noiva virar o corredor.

- Claro Hadrien só estou cansada, tenho misturado muito as matérias, sabe matéria bruxa com trouxa e acho que to ficando maluca.

- Não é isso você não precisa mentir para mim Lily. O Potter fez alguma coisa?

- Não o James na verdade tem me ajudado muito com umas coisas ai...

- Olha Lily não é por que a Donna está meio maluca por causa da gravidez e tudo mais que você não pode mais me contar seus problemas, na verdade acho que depois disso tudo estou até mais responsável.

- Hadrien tudo bem, é sério. Juro que depois de uma noite de sono vou estar melhor.

- Se não estiver eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo com você nem que eu tenha que cavar a informação na sua cabeça. Entendido? - Hadrien falou lhe dando um grande abraço de urso.

- Ta bom. - falou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Hadrien.

Em todo o mês de dezembro Lily ficou que nem louca preparando tudo para o casamento com Donna, Barbarella e Masayana, no final das contas conseguiu ficar longe de Lúcius, passando a maior parte do tempo com Sirius, Hadrien e Donna e obviamente respondendo todas cartas de Mutsumi que queria sair correndo de casa para ajudar a montar o casamento da amiga.  
Agora enxergava tudo com mais clareza e com a ajuda de James e Remus viu que o tempo estava ficando mais negro, que os jornais se chegavam e quando chegavam só vinha trazendo desgraças, o que fazia Lily sempre se afundar mais e mais.  
Mas finalmente havia chego o grande dia, Lily era a madrinha do casamento e os noivos tinham escolhido um dos marotos para padrinho uma vez que ninguém se entendia para decidir qual seria, acabaram convidadndo o professor Dumbledore que aceitou o convite de prontidão, na grande noite Lily estava linda usando um vestido pérola com detalhes e fitas em lilás, apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo não conseguia não sorrir, afinal das contas era o casamento de seus melhores amigos que estava acontecendo ali e tudo estava tão lindo e via Hadrien parado todo nervoso a espera de Donna, acabava pensando que nunca poderia ser tão feliz quanto aqueles dois.  
Finalmente Donna havia aparecido na porta do salão comunal, seu vestido branco parecia um algodão, as fadinhas seguravam o véu do vestido e sua grinalda fina deixava transparecer seus grandes olhos azuis brilhantes, toda a escola havia parado para ver aquele grande momento e assim começou uma longa cerimônia onde o Cacique Supremo falou todas as palavras mágicas que cada vez deixava ainda mais todos nas alturas.

- Handriel você aceita se casar, prosperar e amar sempre Donnatella Masaya Simmons?

- Aceito.

- Donnatella você aceita se casar, prosperar e amar sempre Handriel Willian Tyner?

- Aceito... - falou fungando um pouquinho.

- Pois muito bem, com todo meu poder, magia e benção selo este amor e que seja eterno. - o Cacique supremo falou balançando sua varinha e envolvendo o casal em uma nuvem dourada. - A felicidade e o amor irão lhes ajudara superar todo e qualquer problema que vier surgir, meus parabéns, pode beijar sua esposa.

Hadrien e Donna se beijaram emocionados,enquanto isso Lily viu o professor Dumbledore ao seu lado secar uma pequena gotinha teimosa que queria por que queria descer por sua face, não pode deixar de sorrir ao visualizar Mutsumi que estava linda em seu vestido amarelo sol, com Kanemori ao seu lado, juntos daquele jeito parecia que já estavam casados a anos e sem notar já estava observando James que sorria de volta para ela quando viu o casamento já tinha terminado e a festa começado.

- Vocês dois foram o casal mais bonito que já vi na vida depois dos meus pais... - Lily falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas abraçando os amigos.

- Obrigada Lily, obrigada por tudo. - Donna falou feliz.

- Com certeza se não fosse por você nada disso seria possível. - Hadrien falou abraçando a amiga.

- Comigo ou sem com toda certeza do mundo vocês iram ser muito felizes.

- Talvez tanto quanto nós. - Mutsumi falou feliz abraçando a amiga. - A cerimônia foi maravilhosa... Eu chorei tanto...

- Meu Deus do céu não quero nem imaginar quando for o casamento da Lily, a Umi vai inundar tudo... - Kanemori falou desolado amostrando o lenço enxarcado.

- Até parece que o meu casamento é mais importante que o da Donna. - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Não mais vai ser um acontecimento e tanto né. - Mutsumi falou carinhosa beijando a bochecha de Donna.

- Ah com toda certeza eu também vou ficar dismilinguida de tanto chorar no casamento da Lily!

- Porque vocês estão falando tanto do meu casamento, nem sei se eu vou me casar!

- Até parece né Lily! E vou te contar é ótimo usar este vestido merengue!

- E ai recém casados, meus parabéns! - James falou abraçando Hadrien.

- E ai agora só falta o bebê nascer para ser uma família completa! - Sirius falou rindo alto.

- Bebê! Que Bebê? - Mutsumi perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Sirius você tem uma boca do tamanho de um bonde... - Donna vociferou. - Opa tenho que atender alguns copnvidados...

- Donnatella volta aqui... - Mutsumi falou correndo atrás da amiga.

- Bem eu vou chamar o Victor para ele ajudar a contar tudo... - Hadrien falou conformado.

- Victor o que ele tem haver com isso? - Kanemori perguntou confuso para Sirius e Lily.

- Sei lá. - Sirius falou rindo.

- Acho melhor vocês irem juntos, porque a história é complicada e não vou ser eu que vou explicar.

- Ah pode ter certeza que eu quero saber dessa história toda. - Remus concluiu indo atrás de Hadrien e Kanemori e Sirius foram juntos.

- Acabamos ficando sozinhos.

- Sozinhos não praticamente todos os alunos de Hogwarts estão aqui. - Lily comentou rindo. - E bem com certezxa já vão me chamar para dançar.

- Não se eu for mais rápido. - James comentou rindo lhe estendendo o braço.

- Obrigada. - falou se curvando e os dois foram juntos para a pista.

Já do outro lado do salão...

- Narcisa você está vendo o que eu estou vendo? - Scarlett perguntou aos pulos.

- Pois é parece que o plano da Bella deu certo finalmente - Narcisa falou bebendo uma taça de vinho.

- Deu certo, mas você também tem que dar um empurrão. - Belatrix falou apontando para Lúcius que estava olhandoo casal dançar e com toda certeza não deixaria isso assim.

- James... - Lily falou apertando a mão do garoto.

- O que foi Lily? - James perguntou vermelho pelo contato com a garota.

- Ele está vai vir tentar falar comigo...

- Você tem que mecontar como sabe disso.

- Se você me contar como faz para sempre saber onde eu estou e todos esses caminhos secretos de Hogwarts agente conversa.

- Deixa pra lá. - James falou rindo.

- Mas o que eu faço? Já fugi não sei quantas vezes.

- Lily sinto lhe informar mais você vai ter que encarar ele um dia, não pode fugir dele o tempo todo principalmente agora.

- Mas tem que ser agora? O dia está tão maravilhoso!

- Bem considerando o fato de que aqui está cheio de gente a chance de vocês brigarem é bem menor e já se passou um mês se lembra?

- Nisso você tem razão...

- Aproveita que ele está vindo ai... - James falou apertando a mão da garota.

- O que? - Lily falou nervosamente.

- Boa Sorte. - James falou baixinho quando Lúcius se aproximou.

- Oi meu amor...

- Oi Lúcius... - falou se esquivando do garoto.

- O que houve você parece que está fugindo de mim, faz um mês! Está com medo de mim Lily? - perguntou rindo.

- Medo não, nojo. - Lily falou o encarando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai ai que lindo! Tipo eu não ia casar o Hadrien e a Donna na fic, mas fiquei tão inspirada no capítulo 23 que decidi fazer isso, espero que gostem! E já vou avisando que os próximos capítulos vão ser barra pesada afinal das contas Voldemort está ai.  
Tipo eu sei que a fic ta super atrasada, mas eu não ia conseguir publica-la uma vez que meu pc tava cheio de problemas (vírus poisd é né,oh coisa mardita) e depois não queria entrar na internet nem abaixo de porrada, então veio hoje memo... Ah e uma coisa muito engraçada que eu e minha irmã estavamos lendo sobre um grupo de famosos que foram a uma festa a fantasia, a atriz não estava fantasiada de "bruxa" que para eles é uma palavra muito negativa e sim estava fantasiada de "mãe" de Harry Potter... Oh Jesus.  
E agora meu agradecimento especial a minhas leitoras que foram tão pacientes comigo e não desistiram da fic...

Beijos

Vampira Black

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	29. A Morte Ronda a Luz

Capítulo 26: A Morte Ronda a Luz

Estavam estáticos parados no meio do salão, o som da música estava batendo em suas cabeças, mas ninguém queria pensar em festa e sim em respostas soluções, Lúcius se questionava o que estava acontecendo e ela como ele tinha coragem de chegar a esse ponto, finalmente Lúcius conseguiu balbuciar alguma coisa depois de um longo silêncio frustrante.

- Nojo? - Lúcius perguntou surpreso.

- Exatamente nojo. - Lily falou indiferente.

- Lily acho que ta acontecendo alguma coisa de errado com você, acho que você gosta de mim e tem nojo do Potter.

- Não é extamente o contrário, afinal das contas como você poderia achar que logo eu iria gostar de alguém como você?

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu posso ser idiota e tapada, mas nem tanto Lúcius Malfoy. E vou te falar uma coisa não tem como eu não sentir raiva, nojo ou o que valha por alguém como você.

- Se você começasse a falar mais claramente acho que agente poderia conversar melhor Lilian. - falou cravando os dedos no braço da garota.

- Falar mais claro do que isso Lúcius? O que você quer que eu saia gritando por ai que você e seus amiguinhos são comensais da morte? - Lúcius ficou livido e apertou ainda mais o braço de Lily que já estava completamente vermelho.

- Vamos sair daqui.

- Não eu não quero sair daqui. E se possivel me larga por favor.

- Não, nós temos que conversar. Agora! - falou arrastando a garota do salão.

Algumas pessoas olhavam assombradas para ele que saia empurrando todos que estavam na sua frente, enquanto isso Narcisa sorria vitoriosa olhando a cena e Severus não pode se conter e sorriu, Sirius e James se entreolharam, sabiam que era perigoso, mas tinham que deixa-los conversar nem que para isso eles tivessem que vigiar ao longe.

- Então o que você gostaria de conversar comigo? - Lily perguntou assim que pararm no meio do corredor deserto.

- Quem mais sabe?

- Não te interessa.

- Olha só Lily eu sei que você deve pensar que isso não é legal, mas...

- Não é legal? Eu acho que isso é horrivel! Um absurdo sem tamanho. - falou com vontade de rir da simplicidade de como ele tratava o problema.

- Você não entende a razão de tudo Lily!

- E isso tem razão?

- Olha só ele só quer um mundo melhor para nós, quer que não sejamos contaminados pelos trouxas, o mundo só tende a melhorar!

- Sinceramente, ele não pode tentar mudar o mundo só porque tem raiva, ou porque se sente superior aos outros! E se você não se lembra Lúcius eu sou essa contaminação, afinal eu nasci trouxa!

- Não você nasceu bruxa, mas você é diferente de todos os outros você é melhor que os outros, todo mundo sade disso desde o idiota do Dumbledore até o mestre!

- Não chame o professor Dumbledore de idiota porque o idota aqui é você e eu não quero sabero o que seu mestre acha.

- Lily você tem que entender... - falou agarrando a garota pelos ombros.

- Ei o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? A festa está ótima lá dentro! - June falou sorridente segurando uma taça de champagne.

- Ouviu Lúcius a festa está ótima lá dentro com licensa afinal é a festa de casamentos dos meus amigos. - falou tentando se desvencilhar.

- Eu não estou nem ai para os seus amigos, eu quero que você entenda que...

- Eu não vou contar a ninguém se você me largar agora. - Lily falou se soltando. - Mas você tem que saber que não vai sair impune matando as pessoas assim uma hora, algum dia de algum ano qualquer vocês vão ser pegos e seu mestre vai a ruína ouça o que eu digo. - falou com raiva voltando correndo para o salão de festas.

- Você não sabe o que diz Lily, não tem a mínima idéia...

Lily voltou para a festa e se sentiu culpada por não estar tão animada e feliz como seus amigos mereciam, viu Hadrien rir com Victor cnea que nuncapensara verna vida, Mutsumi brigando com Donna e a mesma com a cabeça arriada se fingindo de inocente, Kanemori conversar animadamente com Remus e os alunos dançarem felizes.

- E ai você está legal? - Sirius perguntou.

- Com certeza poderia estar melhor.

- Que tal dançar com seu irmãozão aqui para ver se melhora? - falou oferecendo o braço.

- Nossa quanto tempo não converso com você assim. - Lily falou passando o braço em volta do pescoço de Sirius.

- Pois é anda preferindo outras companhias e me deixa de lado. - Sirius falou indicando James que agora conversava com Hadrien.

- Até parece palhaço, mas tenho que admitir ele tem me ajudado muito.

- Vamos vocês dois iam fazer um casal perfeito.

- Não um casal perfeito somos nós dois. - falou rindo dando um beijo na bochecha de Sirius.

Já do lado de fora do salão...

- Pedro aonde você estava? - Remus perguntou.

- Eu? - perguntou assustado.

- Não eu... Você ta mais sumido que nem sei o que vive, desaparecendo sem dar motivos...

- Ah eu tenho muitas coisaspara fazer, to me dando mal nas matérias e a professora Minerva me encheu de explicadores...

- Caramba porque não nos avisou antes? Eu posso te ajudar e você sabe disso.

- Não você tem andado tão ocupados com nem sei o que, que eu deixei pra lá.

- Desculpa acabamos te deixando de fora de tudo. - Remus falou cansado passando a mão pelos cabelos. Vem que eu vou te contar o que está acontecendo. - falou levando Pedro para um lugar mais seguro para conversarem.

Se passaram duas semanas onde planejaram e replanejaram o que deveriam fazer, aproveitaram cada segundo do tempo livre que tinham, até que finalmente seria no dia seguinte a grende ação, onde todos os comensais de Hogwarts seriam expostos e presos por fazerem tantas atrocidades com pessoas inocentes.  
Depois de mais uma reunião, Lily voltava cansada para o salão comunal enquanto esperava os meninos que haviam ido pegar comida na cozinha para todos, no meio do corredor deu de cara com Lúcius que até aquele momento havia fugido dela por toda a escola.

- O que você quer? - Lilyperguntou impaciente.

- Eu já descobri que você tem como saber de tudo que nós estamos fazendo Lilian e eu já te falei que não quero lhe prejudicar, que eu te amo e que não vai lhe acontecer nada.

- Já falei que não quero a sua proteção e que não quero mais te ver.

- Ótimo, não me verá mais. Mas tem uma coisa, se mantenha longe do que vai acontecer, muito longe.

- É mesmo? E se eu não me manter?

- Não vai acontecer nada com você Lilian, mas se você se enfiar nessa história ou colocar alguém. Alguém que você ama muito vai morrer e você sabe que sou capaz disso.

- O que? Você está me ameaçando?

- Não para falar a verdade eu estou ameaçando seus pais e sua irmã, que não tem como se defenderem coitados.

- E você diz isso assim? - Lily perguntou horrorizada.

- Eu já te falei minha querida Lily, é para o seu próprio bem.

Não conseguia acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de lhe dizer, correu para o seu quarto, não podia encontrar Remus, Sirius ou muito menos James e agora como Lúcius podia ter descoberto seu segredo e mais como tinha ciência de seus planos aquilo tudo estava lhe consumindo o que faria agora?  
Lily se deitou, mas tinha certeza que não seria capaz de dormir, esse último mês tinha sido tão cheio de coisas para se pensar que ela ficou acordada por horas remoendo tudo aquilo e o fato de ela ter planejado tudo e agora ter que cair fora a chateava mais ainda, mas o que poderia fazer era a vida de sua família. Queria poder contar aquilo para alguém, mas temia que Lúcius a descobrisse, agora a vontade de chorar a dominava realmente não sabia o que podia fazer da própria vida.

- Lily... Lily? - James chamou a garota.

- Anh?

- Lily você está bem?

- Ah claro...

- Não você não está bem. O que houve desistiu do que vamos fazer? - Sirius perguntou sorridente.

- Para falar a verdade sim. - Lily falou se levantando da mesa onde estava sentanda junto a Remus, James, Sirius e Pedro.

- O que? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- Eu... Eu desisti e vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo, vamos deixar os aurores resolver o problema. - Lily concluiu.

- Lily você está falando sério? - Sirius perguntou.

- Sim, mais sério do que vocês poderiam imaginar. - falou saindo da sala.

Todos se entreolharam não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, então James se levantou rapidamente e foi atrás da ruiva, mas logo viu que nãoprecisava ter corrido ela estava parada sem saber o que fazer do lado de fora da sala.

- Lily nós precisamos da sua ajuda. - James falou claramente - Foi você que teve a idéia e nós concordamos, nós nos compremetemos com isso e sabemos como éimportante para todo mundo.

- Eu, eu... Não posso. - Lily balbuciou.

- Você sabe quem eles são, você sabe o que eles podem fazer!

- É por causa do Lúcius!

- Então quando você esquecer dele agente conversa. - James falou com raiva.

- Ei James espera.

- Hadrien? - Lily falou sem entender.

- Eu quero ajudar vocês.

- Eu não tenho legismência a toa. Me desculpa Lily, mas eu li a sua mente e fui eu que te empurrei pra cima do Lúcius.

- Hadrien você não pode tem a Donna, o filho de vocês e a sua família.

- Lily,todos aqui tem família e é por causa dela que nós vamos lutar. - Hadrien falou carinhoso abraçando a amiga.

- E a Donna? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Ela já sabe de tudo, na verdade queria arrancar acabeça do Lúcius, mas eu pedi para ela ficar na casa da mãe dela, só para garantir. Mas e ai, eu preciso ficar por dentro do que vai acontecer hoje.

Lily ficou realmente surpresa, mas ainda assim, os pais de todos tinham como se defender seus pais estavam indefesos em sua casa sem um pingo de magia, sem um bruxo para fazer uma simples barreira.  
A noite já estava chegando e o seu estômago estava ficando embrulhado,sabia que eles estavam se preparando para fugir para Hogsmeade e de jeito nenhum iriam entrega-los para os professores, uma vez que o plano era todo seu, mas de repente seus pensamentos mudaram e não sabia o que fazer, estava a tanto tempo com a mente aberta caçando toda e qualquer possibilidade de saber o que os comensais estavam aprontando que tinha acabado ouvindo demais, no final das contas não seriam apenas, comensais adolescente e irresponsáveis atacando Hogsmeade, Voldemort estaria lá iria acabar com toda aquela vila preciosa que era tão querida por Dumbledore, tinha que contar isso ao professor ou os garotos poderiam morrer.  
Correu por toda Hogwarts até chegar a sala do professor subiu nervosamente as escadas, e ao entrar na sala sem bater viu Dumbledore sentado em sua majestosa cadeira e parecia estar a sua espera, se inclinou para frente, no conjunto de luz de velas que iluminavam a sala, estava tãonervosa que não notou que ele não estava sozinho.

- O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora Lilian? E como entra assim na sala do diretor? - perguntou a professora McGonagall.

- Professor vai ocorrer um ataque hoje,um ataque em Hogsmeade.

- O que? - a professora perguntou surpresa.

- A história é muito grande, mas eu vou resumir... Tem comensais nessa escola, por toda a escola, um grupo deles ia liderar um ataque a Hogsmeade e eu e outras pessoas iriamos estar lá para impedir e mostrar para todo mundo quem eles eram...

- Continue... - o professor falou vendo que Lily parar de falar com a cara de desaprovação que a professora Minerva fazia.

- Mas aconteceu uma coisa, euvi que não vão sersomente eles que vão estar lá... Me entendeu? Voldemort vai atacar Hogsmeade hoje!

- O que? Professor será que nós podemos...

- Professora a Lily tem toda a minhaconfiança se ela diz que vai acontecer é porque vai.

- Se é assim temos que chamar os aurores!

- Por favor chamem a ordem. - o professor pediu aos retratos que estavam num rebuliço.

- Em alguns minutos eles devem chegar.

- Então vamoslogo para Hogsmeade. - a professora falou abruptadamente - Vouchamar os outros professores.

- Eu quero ajudar vocês. É só me dizerem como.

- Lily? - a professora falou surpresa.

- Eu não vou deixar meus amigos lutarem sozinhos não tem como...

- Vamos. - o professor falou esboçando um sorriso para Lily, afinal sabia que eles iriam de qualquer jeito.

Dez minutos depois, estavam a caminho de Hogsmeade onde os marotos, Hadrien e Lily já esperavam para acompanha-los e todos seguiram juntos sem dizer uma única palavra. A escuridão tomava conta de Hogsmeade, podiam sentir o miasma e o cheiro de sangue a sua volta, com certeza aquela seria uma batalha árdua e todos sabiam disso, sabiam que não atacassem morreriam e isso os consumia de maneira inimaginável.  
Os comensais já tinham começado a agir, alguns corpos podiam ser vistos pelo caminho apesar do breu e isso os arrepiava até a alma, nunca haviam pensado ver uma cenadestas em toda a vida.

- Lily? Porque vocêmudou de idéia?

- Agora não James, por favor. - Lily falou nervosamente, em silêncio ela pedia a Deus pela vida de sua família. - Eles estão ali... - falou séria apontando para a Cabeça de Javali, onde uma luz verde esmeralda podia ser vista pela janela.

O cabeça de javali era um lugar onde todos os alunos sabiam que não queriam conhecer, tudo de desconhecido e ilegal acontecia ali dentro e parecia que dessa vez não seria diferente, James se lembrou que uma vez seu pai lhe disse, se quer continuar a mesma pessoa que é hoje nunca entre naquele lugar é parecia que nunca mais seria o mesmo.  
Já dentro do bar as coisas pareciam estar muito mais calmas do que deveriam ser...

- Ah adoro estas noirtes silenciosas. - o bruxo falou deslizando nas escadas.

- Sim, Mestre. Mas e o alvo está se aproximando daqui? - Lúcius perguntou nervosamente.

- Sim.

- Até agora eu não sei qual é o alvo... - Snape resmungou baixinho para Narcisa.

- Ah então não foi informado que todos querem aquela sangue ruim?

- O que?

Assim que entraram no salão do bar, todos ficaram apostos, os comensais estavam a sua espera e já estavam atacando, uma fumaça negra emergia por todos os lados, Lily sacou sua varinha e viu todos se dispersarem e na mesma hora se sentiu ser sugada por alguma coisa.

- JAMES!

- LILY! - James segurou a mão da garota mas não adiantou algomais forte a puxou para um buraco negro e logo se fechou. - Lily! Onde você foi parar?

- James o que está havendo? -Sirius perguntou nervosamente abaixando o amigo que ia ser atingido.

- A Lily! Alguma coisa pegou ela.

- Ela não pode ter saido daqui... Mas não pense nisso agora fique atento, é sério. A Lily sabe o que fazer.

Enquanto Lily caiu em uma sala escura, não sabia onde estava sua varinha e muito menos naquelaaltura do campeonato se estava viva ou não, mas vislumbrou uma luz ao longe que logo preenchou toda a sala imunda, Voldemort estava ali, na mesma hora ficou apavorada suas pernas não a obedeciam e não conseguia ficar de pé.

- Sabe quem eu sou? - perguntou sorrindo de maneira sarcástica.

- Infelizmente... - Lily murmurou enquanto Voldemort segurou firme seu pescoço a deixando na sua altura.

- Não, diga isso, pra mim é um grande prazer conhecer a bruxa que causou tantas discórdias entre os meus. Agora eu entendo porque. - falou ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo da garota.

- Como é que eu vim parar aqui? - perguntou tentando olhar para os lados.

- A tão aclamada bruxa que é quase um tesouro para Dumbledore, que conseguiu entrar na minha mente... Que provocou a ira nas minhas melhores meninas, então é você.

Lily quis gritar, mas não conseguiu aquelas mãos frias estavam a sufoca-la e ele parecia terrivelmente perto demais, mas agora havia entendido eles estavam ali por sua culpa, por isso Lúcius não queria que ela se aproximasse, tinha certeza que não havia como conseguir viva daquela sala e ficou com vontade de chorar, mas não daria esse prazer a ele.

- O que você acha que está fazendo Potter? - Narcisa perguntou com um sorriso cínico no rosto. - Você realmente acha que vai achar a sua ruiva preciosa? A esta hora ela deve estar morta.

- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

- Ela não está aqui, Potter - disse rindo - Vai ser um milagre se ela ainda estiver viva, sabe aquela coisinha insignificante nos deu muitos problemas e nosso mestre detesta problemas.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! - James gritou e sem esperar a garota cair avançou nas escadas que levavam ao alto do cabeça de Javali.

Já de volta a sala escura Lily era encurralada...

- Como uma sangue ruim como você pode ser tão bonita e inteligente, são raros os casos que acontecem assim sabia? Se resume basicamente a mim e a você e é por isso que você vai se juntar a mim.

- O QUE? - Lily gritou.

- Nós estamos aqui, senhor. - Belatrix entrou na saleta escura e Lily pode ver o ódio estampado na cara dele.

- Saia daqui. - o bruxo gritou nervosamente.

- Mas... Ela é traiçoeira mestre mate-a de uma vez.

- Você está me dizendo o que devo fazer?

- NÃO!

- Bem, bem, é natural que uma criança como você queira me desafiar Belatrix afinal, uma criança quem sempre foi como uma criada, como você. Não precisa preocupar-se com os meus perigos. Não seria melhor preocupar-se com os perigos por que passa a sua irmã?

- Narcisa?

- Se tem algum perigo é lá embaixo e seria uma pena chegar um pouquinho atrasada. - falou com um sorriso envieasado e Lily teve nojo se ele era capaz de tratar assim seus próprios fiéis o que não faria com seus amigos o que seria de James.

Finalmente quando viu Belatrix sair nervosamente da sala largou o pescoço de Lily que se curvou e começou a respirar rapidamente, viu Voldemort colocar um par de luvas e se dirigir para uma bandeja com 5 grandes anéis, todos com emblemas de cobras.

- Com certeza está pensando para que eles servem, mas eu não vou lhe contar e muito menos você vai saber vasculhando a minha mente. - falou rindo indicando a cabeça. - Sabe Lilian, apesar de muitas das minhas meninas te odiarem, como você acabou de ver. Tem muitos dos meus que te adoram, lhe aclamam para dizer a verdade e depois de muitos anos fiquei muito curioso.

- Eu não to nem ai para quem me ama e para quem me odeia, só sei que para você estar conversando comigo até agora é porque quer alguma coisa, então fala logo. - falou sem saber de onde saia tanta coragem e com toda certeza suas pernas estavam tremendo feito varas verdes.

- Oh então essa é mais uma de suas facetas, bem que fui avisado que você era abusada e eu gosto disso. E esse é mais um dos motivos de você se juntar a mim. - falava enquanto depositava o aneis cuidadosamente em um baú.

- E quem te falou o absurdo de que eu vou me juntar a você? E outra coisa se fosse você colocaria o anel no dedo, pois assim é mais difícil perdê-lo.

- Eles não são adornos, são minha vida. Bem mas então você não quer se juntar a mim?

Estou perdida, Lily pensou, e ninguém sabe onde estou... Será que ainda estou no Cabeça de Javali? Não conseguia entender porquê isso tudo estava acontecendo, se perguntava se aprender Legismência era uma coisa ruim e de repente novas imagens começaram a sugir, espontâneas de onde todas elas estavam vindo.

- Se você não quer, é muito fácil se convencida sabia? Um pequeno feitiço e pronto você é minha. - falou sorridente apontando a varinha em direção da garota e a únicacoisa que Lily conseguiu foi visualizar sua varinha em uma mesa distante e fechou os olhos sem reação. - Mas não seria a mesma coisa.

- Até parece que você se importa muito com isso! – disse Lily, impetuosamente. - Já estou ficando cheia desse papo.

- Parece que você não me conhece muito bem Lilian, mas com certeza já notou que estou interessado em você.

- Ai, ai - gemeu Lily - Queria tanto lhe dar um murro na cara! - Lily resmungou e logo percebeu que nunca diria uma coisa dessas na vida numa situação dessas, alguém estava lhe usando por isso das imagens na sua cabeça, com certeza alguém estava chegando.

Já no andar de baixo a luta continuava...

- O que está acontecendo onde estão Lily e James? - Remus perguntou desesperado quando finalmente encontrou Sirius que tinha acabado de encher um comensal de furunculos e o pendurado no teto.

- A coisa ruim sumiu com a Lily e o James foi atrás dela.

- O QUE? Impedimenta. - Remus falou parando um comensal que vinha na direção de Sirius. - E eles estão sozinhos?

-Não o professor Dumbledore foi procura-los. - Hadrien informou. - Vamos é melhor tentarmos subir, os aurores dão um jeito aqui embaixo.

- IMPE...

- Expelliarmus! Realmente pensei que você não a tiraria daqui.

- Professor... - Lily Balbuciou.

- Ora ora Alvo veio atrás de sua preciosidade?

- Vim atrás da minha aluna, que é como uma filha para mim. E você Tom achou realmente que ela iria se unir a você?

- Bem se não fosse você chegar.

- Lily poderia nos deixar a sós por favor.

- NÃO, ELA É MINHA! - falou nervosamente puxando Lily contra si, mas ela já não sabia o que fazer.

- Solte-a Tom, você sabe que tudo irá se realizar, isso é fato.

- NÃO! Eu vou impedir eu posso. - falou nervosamente e Lily conseguiu se esquivar e sair de perto dele, a verdadeera que não entendia uma palavra do que eles falavam.

- Você não pode é o seu destino. - Dumbledore falou sério e olhou de repente para Lily que entendeu e rapidamente conseguiu pegar sua varinha.

- Eu faço o meu destino e você não está nele! Cruciatus!

- Barreira! Lily saia daqui agora! E leve todos os alunos com você, o reforço está chegando!

Lily saiu correndo da sala escura parte de si estava aliviada em saber que ainda estava no Cabeça de Javali, mas só de pensar que uma guerra começara a correr dentro da sala onde estava e que não teria como sair dali sem luta, já lhe sufocava e não tinha como saber onde estavam os marotos e Hadrien, como iria conseguir tirar todos dali.  
Desceu as escadas correndo e deu de cara com Lúcius que estava descabelado e furioso...

- EU FALEI PARA VOCÊ NÃO VIR! - Lúcio Malfoy rosnou.

- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE LÚCIUS. - gritou empurrando o garoto.

- VOCÊ VAI MORRER SE CONTINUAR AQUI!

- VOU MORRER COM OS MEUS AMIGOS. - falou empurrando o garoto que estava prostrado em sua frente.

- WADDIWASI. - gritou atirando uma mesa nas costas de um comensal.

- LILY!

- James, vamos temos que sair daqui...

- Onde você estava?

- Não importa agora, vamos estão chegando mais aurores, nós temos que ir agora!

Quando James segurou na mão de Lily para chamar os outros para sair, tudo pareceu parar, um silêncio reinou naquela sala, uma luz verde se espalhou por todo o lugar e ao movimento de um dos comensais puderam ver Hadrien estirado no chão com o rosto ensangüentado, Lily correu para ver o que estava acontecendo e James foi pego por Belatrix.

- HADRIEN!

- Lily minha amiga... Eu amo muito você e a Donna... - Hadrien murmurou.

- Hadrien fica comigo... - falou se deitando em cima do corpo rígido do amigo e no meio de toda aquela dor viu tudo sumir em sua volta.

Ah vamos lá eu sei que ta atrasada, mas pensem positivo está muito maior e muito mais rápida que da última vez e sem contar que só faltam 5 capítulo para terminar! Bem eu sei que as pessoinhas lindas que ainda lêem a minha fic estão querendo me matar agora, apertar meu lindo pescocinho é né pois é... Eu também não estou muito feliz comigo.  
Mas ainda tenho alguns comentários para agradecer e tomar que dessa vez apareça...

JHU Radcliff: Que bom que você gostou tanto do capítulo! Mas desconfiop que vai quererme matar um pouquinho... E bem a parte barra pesada tinha que chegar um dia fazer o que. Espero que apesar de tudo você goste.

Thamires: Tu é nova por aqui em menina! Seja bem vinda! Olha eu juro que atualizei o mais rápido possivel e que se meu computador permitir sexta feira que vem o novo capítulo já vai estar postado!

Lara M.: Com certeza mas aquela ruiva é muito esquentada menina um problema sério! Mas tudo vai dar certo!

Lilys Riddle: Nossa que emoção,tu gosta de um casamento é? Tipo agora que descobri que D/H ér o seu casal favorito acho que você mais do que ninguém vai querer me matar... E pense postivo o casamento foi um pouquinho estendido até este capítulo.

jehssik: Viu só vocês nem precisaram ser tão pacientes assim! E que bom que gostou do casamento eu amei escreve-lo e bem se eu enrolar muito para casar os dois a fic ia perder o seguimento todinho e eu ia me lascar... xD E o james é fofo, é safado sim, mas é fofo e o Lúcius era uma vez, virou pó na estrada.

Muitos Beijos a Todas

Vampira Black

: 


	30. Ressurreição

Capítulo 27: Ressurreição

Lily acordou assustada, já era a terceira noite seguida e era sempre o mesmo sonho, a banheira cheia de água quente aromática transbordava para o chão, definitivamente estava cansada, ouvia sua mãe bater na porta do banheiro, com certeza estava preocupada, na noite anterior havia acordado gritando loucamente. Mas não conseguia mais evitar, agora as imagens continuavam a surgir, cada vez mais rápidas. Era como se a sua mente se tivesse repentinamente tornado num enigma gigantesco, com peças estranhas que se iam encaixando. Mas as peças não faziam sentido algum.

- Querida você está bem? - perguntou batendo novamente na porta.

- Claro mãe, só adormeci um pouco... - falou sem jeito procurando a varinha para secar a bagunça que tinha feito.

- Você tem que se arrumar, logo os outros vão estar aqui.

- Pode deixar eu vou estar pronta... - falou finalmente levantando da banheira.

"Os outros", era estranho o modo que sua mãe arranjara para falar dos aurores que estavam apostos em sua casa. Depois de tudo que havia acontecido, se lembrou que quando acordou já estava em sua casa, com o professor Dumbledore sentado em sua poltrona favorita e sentiu uma pontada angustiante ao ver os olhos fundos do professor e uma grande e profunda cicatriz em seu rosto.

- Professor...

- Que bom vê-la acordar Lily, achei melhor traze-la para casa. Rosto familiares sempre nos fazem bem. - Na mesma hora Lily se lembrou do que havia ocorrido e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Onde está o Hadrien? - perguntou nervosamente.

- Eu pedi para vocês sairem de lá, mas foi complicado não? - perguntou sem jeito - Lily quem te tirou do Cabeça de Javali?

- Eu não sei... Não vi nada... Mas professor onde está o Hadrien?

- O Hadrien morreu Lily... - Aquelas palavras pareciam facadas lhe penetrando a alma, não conseguia acreditar, não podia, não queria, sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e as lágrimas rolarem por sua face.

Desde então não tinha conseguido falar com ninguém sobre o que havia ocorrido, não tinha coragem e muito menos vontade, agora que pensava bem como poderia encarar Donna e a família de Hadrien? Afinal das contas toda aquela idéia absurda havia sido dela para incício de conversa e agora Hadrien estava morto.  
Com pesar sentiu o nó apertar em sua garganta e uma súbita vontade de chorar voltou a tona e com lágrimas lhe percorrendo a face, pegou seu vestido negro, o vestiu, se sentou em frente a penteadeira e começou a pentear os cabelos ruivos que Hadrien tanto gostava de acariciar, não conseguia parar de chorar viu sua imagem embaçada no espelho, já estava soluçando novamente, queria sumir, queria morrer, queria estar junto com Hadrien.

- Lily... - seu pai abriu lentamente a porta e a viu pronta parada no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer. - O professor Dumbledore já está ai embaixo.

- O professor? Pensei que os aurores levariam agente... - falou sem jeito.

- Me desculpe Lily, tomei a liberdade de vir. - o professor falou aparecendo atrás de seu pai.

- Sem problemas.

- Na verdade eu vim porque temos que conversar. Sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas você precisa ficar ciente do que lhe aguarda antes de voltar para Hogwarts.

- Hum me desculpe professor, mas se for algo perigoso nós não vamos deixar Lily voltar para a escola.- o senhor falou prontamente.

- Oh não se preocupe eu quero conversar com todos da família - Dumbledore falou calmamente.

- Podemos conversar na biblioteca. - a senhora falou sem graça aparecendo do grupo.

- Certamente.

Lily se sentia mal, não só por si, mas também por toda sua família que agora era vigiada dia e noite, por aurores que viviam em seus encalços para evitar que qualquer coisa de pior pudesse acontecer.  
Assim que entraram na biblioteca Lily viu seus pais e Petúnia se sentarem, aquilo parecia mais uma reunião de família com objetivo de tira-la do buraco que se encontrava.

- Olha professor, se veio aqui somente para conversar devo avisar que eu não quero falar com eu me sinto. - falou taxativa.

- Lily, você precisa conversar com alguém, sobre isso. Você vai acabar somente sofrendo mais e mais... - sua mãe falou sem jeito.

- Vocês nãoentendem? Eu quero continuar sofrendo... Eu não mereço ser feliz, não mereço... - Lily falou sem chorar e viu seus pais lhe olhando carinhosamente, até mesmo Petúnia estava querendo lhe ajudar, mas só tinha vontade de sair correndo de todos.

- Esta bem não falaremos sobre isso agora. - o professor falou calmamente.

- Então vamos conversar sobre o que? - Lily perguntou sem conseguir retirar os olhos do chão.

- Lily, você é muito poderosa, e é sobre essa força que temos que conversar.

- Uma grande força? - Lily perguntou sem entender - Você não sabe de nada...

- O que eu não sei? - perguntou calmamente Dumbledore. - Lily você é muito poderosa soube disso antes mesmo de você entrar para Hogwarts, não só você como o Sirius e o James e obviamente o Hadrien também. Mas depende muito mais de você e de outra pessoa que o mundo deixe de ser este caos.

- Depende de mim? Como pode depender de mim?

- Como eu lhe disse sua força, sua magia é extraordinária.

- Ta bom e com toda essa força eu não ter impedi a morte do meu melhor amigo? - perguntou tremendo sentindo seu rosto arder.

- Não foi sua culpa... - sua mãe balbuciou.

- ELE MORREU POR MINHA CULPA! Se eu não tivesse ido, se tivesse ficado no castelo como me mandou... - Lily falava com a cabeça baixa enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam o carpete. - Se não tivesse aquela idéia estúpida...

- Com certeza você não tem culpa nenhuma. - o professor Dumbledore falou tentando acalma-la. - Com ou sem você lá poderia ter acontecido qualquer coisa.

- Eu devia ter feito um escudo, devia! Eu usei Legismência sabia o que eles iam fazer! Tinha que ter protegido o Hadrien.

- Lily você é perfeita em Legismência devo dizer que posso compara-la a mim. Mas nenhum aluno de apenas 17 anos ia aguentar um escudo com um bruxo experiente e com uma maldição imperdoável.

- Professor é minha culpa... Eu deveria ter pelo menos tentado senão o Hadrien ainda estaria aqui...

- Não minha querida, não é sua culpa, senão estivesse lá possivelmente os pais deles nem teriam o corpo do filho para velar. Eles devem muito a você. Senão fosse por ti, muitas mais pessoas estariam mortas talvez Hogsmeade nem existisse mais. Pense que conseguiu salvar vidas.

- E perdi muito também.

- Hum professor acho melhor irmos agora. - o senhor falou nervoso não conseguia ver sua filha que sempre fora tão feliz sofrer daquele jeito.

Todos seguiram para a lareira, os pais de Lily e Petúnia muito assustados, mas não tinham como deixar Lily ir sozinha para o funeral de Hadrien, no estado que ela se encontrava não tinham a mínima idéia do que poderia acontecer ee ainda com esse pensamentos e um tanto enjoados cairam em uma casinha que se parecia com uma capela, pela janela podiam ver que estavam em um monte muito verde e ao longe estavam os caixões e anjos brancos que fizeram seus estômagos afundarem.

- Este é o pior lugar que eu já vi na minha vida - queixou-se Petúnia. - A Lily está sempre a arrastar-me para lugares terríveis como este, Não sei como é que aguento.

- A sua irmã está sofrendo muito, se quisesse poderia ter ficado em casa. - Seu pai lhe assegurou, mas sabia exatamente o que ela iria dizer.

- Nem pensar! Ficar em casa sozinhas com aqueles lá?

- Se quer ficar conosco então fique quieta Petúnia. Respeite a dor das pessoas. - sua mãe falou rispidamente.

Quando Lily pois o pé do lado de fora da casinha viu todos olharem poara sua direção, viu Pedro sentado em uma pedra, Remus consolando June e tantos outros alunos, pais e professores tristes, a verdade era que nunca havia pensado que Hadrien era tão querido em Hogwarts aquilo era a primeira coisa que havia lhe dado uma pontada de vontade de sorrir.

- Lily... - Donna falou se jogando nos braços da amiga. - Lily você demorou tanto... Eu preciso tanto de você...

- Me desculpa Donna a culpa é minha. Só minha.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou soltando Lily.

- Fui eu que tive aquela idéia estúpida.

- Eu sei disso, mas e dai?

- E dai que nunca mais o veremos, o tocaremos, o sentiremos, ele está morto...

- Lily ele não esta morto! - Donna falou com raiva.

- Do que você está falando? - Lily resmungou.

- Apesar de tudo que aconteceu ele não está morto não tem como ele morrer.

- Como ele não morreu, eu tava com ele eu vi o corpo dele.

- Sim você viu corpo dele, mas seu espírito sua alma continua entre nós. Nesse filho que eu carrego e em nossos corações em todo lugar tem um pouquinho dele. 

- Donna...

- Lily se eu não desisti, você também não pode, em quem eu vou me apoiar se não for em você? Eu PRECISO de você. - Donna falou a abraçando.

Logo os pais de Hadrien vieram lhe abraçar, Masayana e Barbarella estavam tristes sentadas em um canto viu James chegar junto com Sirius e seus pais, se lembrou que os dois também ajudaram tanto e por pouco também não foram mortos, agora não tionha coragem nem de lhes olhar na face, mas sabioa que Sirius não iria deixar passar em branco e assim que a viu correu para abraça-la e aquele abraço quente e reconfortante a fez se desmanchar nos braços do amigo. Logo as palavras do cacique supremo soavam no ar e o caixão era velado por todos.

- Lily você tem certeza que vai voltar para Hogwarts? - o senhor perguntou preocupado.

- Claro que sim, apesar de tudo a Donna ainda precisa de mim. - falou decidida.

- Mas querida você também não está bem, também precisa de ajuda.

- Mãe eu estou bem, só tenho que me distrair.

- O enterro foi a dois dias e a única coisa que você fez foi se trancar no quarto e eu sei que tem lido e recortado aqueles jornais todo o tempo.

- É só uma forma de distração. - Lily resmungou enquanto guardava a última muda de roupa.

- Pois eu acho que é uma distração muito melhor ficar com sua família. - o senhor falou irritado.

- Deixa querido ela vai ficar bem. - a senhora falou sem jeito tentando tirar o marido do quarto. - Lily falta apenas 5 minutos para os aurores chegarem, então se apresse por favor querida.

- Tudo bem.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Potter...

- A Lily está arrasada... - Sirius falou triste - Nossa nunca pensei que tudo isso poderia ter acontecido.

- Como será que ela e a Donna estão agora?

- Quer saber de uma coisa James? Acho que apesar de tudo a Donna está muito melhor do que a Lily, afinal a Lily vai apoiar a Donna em tudo, mas quem está apoiando a Lily?

- Os pais dela com certeza.

- Mas será que a Lily que agente conhece está aceitando ajuda? - Sirius perguntou sem jeito.

E com este clima de tristeza e insegurança, Lily, Donna, James e Sirius voltaram as aulas, todos desanimados. Donna e Lily foram recebidas com vários alunos lhes dando pêsames, enquanto vários alunos questionavam a Sirius e James todos os detalhes do que tinha ocorrido, uma vez que todo mundo já sabia o que havia acontecido em Hogsmeade e assim se passaram duas semanas...

- O que é isso James? - Remus perguntou confuso vendo James com um caderno colorido embaixo do braço.

- É o que a Lily estava escrevendo aqui na aula de poções, e esqueceu na sala...

- Não vai devolver a ela?

- Eu queria ler antes...

- É claro estamos lá embaixo se precisar. - Remus falou solicito deixando o garoto sozinho no quarto.

"Você sabe quanto tempo se espera para viver um momento?  
Ninguém sabe ao certo pois pode demorar uma vida inteira para chegar seu momento certo.  
Mas tem algumas pessoas que o seu momento dura a vida inteira e essas pessoas são as mais felizes do mundo.  
Pena que eu não seja uma delas, pensei ter a melhor vida do mundo e não a tenho.  
Jurava ser segura e impassivel, mas sou apenas humana.  
E como qualquer ser humano as vezes eu penso que a morte é a solução de tudo..."

- Ah Lily como eu gostaria de estar a seu lado agora...

- E por que não está? - Donna perguntou com os braços crusados atrás do garoto.

- Donna o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou assustado, mas quando olhou para a cara dela teve pena e uma grande vontade de abraça-la. Donna a menina sempre extrovertida, feliz e que não se importava com nada, agora estava diante dele com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, os olhos ainda molhados, com a roupa suja e toda amarrotada.

- Eu amava o Hadrien e sempre fui uma medrosa que dependia da Lily para me dar bem com ele. Comecei a namorar uma pessoa que não gostava para lhe por ciúmes, engravidei, acabei que vi o garoto me amava de verdade e me casei com o melhor homem do mundo. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e eu tenho com quem chorar, mas a Lily está sozinha.

- Donna mas ela não me quer do lado dela.

- Ela não tem escolha ela precisa de você. Leve o caderno...- falou se retirando do quarto do garoto.

- O que a Donna estava fazendo aqui? - Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Me dando o melhor conselho do mundo... - falou se levantando.

- Onde você pensa que vai? Temos aula com o professor Dumbledore agora. E com toda certeza e depois de tudo que passamos não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perde-las.

- Você tem razão... - James falou enfiando o diário no bolso da capa. - Então vamos?

Quando entrou na sala do professor Dumbledore viu James e Sirius sentados em suas poltronas viu sua poltrona vazia e a poltrona de Hadrien não estava mais ali, não imaginava que só a falta de umlugar poderia lhe doer tanto.

- Eu não vou mais vir as aulas. - balbuciou antes que qualquer um falasse algo.

- Lily você não pode parar deter as aulas agora, você precisa...

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO - gritou Lily - TENHO VISTO COISAS, EU QUERO SAIR CORRENDO E ME ESCONDER DE TUDO, EU QUERO QUE ISSO TERMINE...

- Você se importa, sim - disse Dumbledore. - Eu sei que se importa tanto que se pudesse ficaria na frente de qualquer um para morrer por esta pessoa.

- É mas para isso eu não preciso dessas aulas estúpidas. - falou com raiva saindo da sala.

- Professor eu vou falar com ela.

- Não sei se é a melhor hora James...

- Pode não ser, mas ela vai me ouvir, tem que me ouvir. - falou saindo rapidamente da sala.

James pegou seumapa dentro do bolso, estava enroscado junto com o diário da garota e logo a encontrou, nunca havia passado muito tempo naquele, lugar, para falar a verdade até houvera uma discussão entre os garotos, para concordarem se colocavam ou não os jardins suspensos no mapa do maroto, mas Remus como sempre tinha razão, aquilo poderia ser muito útil um dia.

- Lily? - perguntou sem jeito vendo a menina sentada no meio das flores.

- O que você quer agora James? Sinceramente não sou uma boa companhia agora.

- Eu vim lhe devolver isso... - falou com vontade de abraça-la.

- Obrigada deixe ai. - falou sem se importar se James havia lido ou não.

- Hum, sabe eu nunca estive aqui antes... - falou olhando ao seu redor. - Lily... Eu sinto muito por você sinto mesmo. Eu também achei horrivel perder o Hadrien e com certeza não saberia o que fazer se perdesse o Sirius, o Remus ou o Pedro...

- Ia se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo, a mais sozinha e a mais incapaz... - falou com uma lágrima percorrendo o seu rosto.

- Você não tem por que se sentir assim, você é maravilhosa. - falou secando a lágrima da garota.

- Não eu não sou, se fosse ele não teria morrido, ele morreu por minha culpa... - ela falou triste e ele não conseguiu se aguentar e a abraçou com força.

- Você não tem culpa de nada, você é um anjo Lily, um anjo que salvou a vida de muitas pessoas e quase deu a própria vida por um amigo.

- Isso pra mim agora não vale de nada...

- Mas Lily o que eu faria se você não estivesse mais aqui?

- O que?

- Você tem noção que se você morresse eu também morreria? Não só eu como o Sirius, seus pais, a Donna então cairia durinha para trás... - falou sorrindo.

- James...

- Você tem noção de quanto todos nós amamos você? Lily eu te amo tanto que se você me desse um beijo eu enfartaria... - falou e pode ver Lily esboçar um sorriso. - Cada vez que você sorri para mim Lily é como se eu tivesse o mundo só poara mim...

- James...

- Lily, se o Hadrien não está mais aqui você está, se o Hadrien não pode mais sorrir para você eu posso! Se você só precisa dele, tem que lembrar que a Donna precisa de você, que o filho dela e que principalmente eu preciso de você! - falou feliz em ver o rosto da garota se iluminar.

- James...

- Então você não pode desistir de viver porque sua vida é importante demais para muita gente!

- James deixa eu falar!

- Ah está melhor? - perguntou sem graça.

- Obrigada. - falou o abraçando.

- Não fica assim por favor... - James falou lhe beijando a face. - Eu não consigo te ver assim...

- James, eu te amo tanto... - Lily falou com seus olhos cheio de lágrimas sem conseguir encara-lo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu sei tinha que ter publicado a muito tempo, mas eu torci o pé, fui parar no pronto socorro e fiquei com o pé imobilizado, trabalhei muito e com toda certeza não estava com muita paciência para entrar na internet... Mas estou muito bem e com muito melhor humor hoje! Então vamos a fic!

Oh que inspiração nada como confissões de amor! Bem o Hadrien morreu de verdade, na vera mesmo, eu tinha decidido isso desde o primeiro capítulo da fic, desde o comecinho, mas todos gostaram tanto dele (inclusive eu) que eu fiquei com uma dúvida do caramba se matava ou não e então decidi ser má com meus personagens como a tia J.K...

Agora um beijo a todas as minhas fãs que foram tão pacientes comigo, muito obrigada a todas!

Lilys Riddle: Não fale assim, não guarde tanto rancor em seu coração! Olha vou lhe ser muito sincera o Hadrien ia morrer bem no começo da fic, mas como gostaram tanto dele prolonguei sua participação, mas eu infelizmente tinha que matar alguém então, por favor me desculpe...

Tamires: Nossa senhora resolveu compensar tudo que não tinha escrito antes? Brincadeira agradeço muito por todas as rewieus! Obrigado pelos elogios do capítulo passado, bem a discussão do Tom com o Dmblodore vai serexplicada no próximo capítulo que eu juro! Que vai sair mais rápido!

Lara M. : Nossa você fez até um versinho... Pena que vai querer apertar meu pescocinho...

jhessik: Pois é né, para falar a verdade nem sei o que te responder direito... Mas posso pelo menos agradecer e que bom que gostou do modo que escrevi o capítulo, fiz o mais rápido possível e vamos pelo ver menos o final desse capítulo acho que você gostou!

JhU Radcliffe: Ha ha ha você é tão legal... (Por favor não me mate...) Eu sei que você gosta muito dele, mas eu não podia matar nenhum dos marotos. É eu sei que o capítulo foi pesado, por isso estou pensando seriamente na próxima fic em não colocar Voldemort fazer uma fic mais universo alternativo, assim vocês ficão mais felizes e eu tenho menos trabalho... X )

Beijos

Vampira Black

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	31. Quer namorar comigo?

Capítulo 28: Quer Namorar Comigo?

Lily estava totalmente vermelha, sem conseguir encara-lo e James não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir, era praticamente tudo que havia esperado em toda sua vida, sentiu seu peito disparar, seu estômago afundar e uma vontade loucade agarra-la, abraça-la e beija-la. Mas só conseguiu sibilar uma coisa...

- O que? - James perguntou assombrado.

- Eu te amo desde sempre, desde que te vi a primeira vez naquela maldita plataforma... - falou com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas. - Mas você nunca ligou de mim, primeiro só eramos amigos, depois nem isso e depois começamos a nos odiar... Mas sempre, sempre, a cada segundo do meu dia, da minha vida eu te amei.

- Lily... - balbuciou.

- Eh me desculpe... Eu não deveria estar falando isso. - falou vermelha de vergonha.

- Com certeza não precisa se desculpar!

- Eu... eu... eu vou falar rapidinho com a Donna. - falou correndo do garoto.

- Perai Lily! - James falou sem jeito, mas suas pernas estavam moles demais e não conseguiu ir atrás da garota.

Lily correu feito uma louca, tinha que encontrar a amiga não sabia de onde aquilo tinha saído, as palavras jorraram de sua boca sem que tivesse notado e sem perceber tinha acabado de se confessar para James Potter, o cara que mais detestou, difamou e gostou por todo seu período em Hogwarts, aquilo era absurdo demais.

- Que cara é essa Lily? - Donna perguntou surpresa em ver a amiga no salão comunal da Lufa Lufa, nos últimos dias não conseguia nem encara-la, quanto mais entrar ali.

- Donna eu necessito falar com você... Agora! - Lily falou arrastando a amiga.

- Você mudou sua cara que ótimo! - Donna falou feliz. - Vamos para o meu quarto. - falou animada.

- É porque estou astronomicamente apavorada... - Lily falava enquanto percorria todo o quarto.

- O que houve viu o fantasma do Hadrien que veio em busca de vingança? - Donna perguntou rindo se jogando na cama.

- Claro que não! - Lily falou alarmada.

- Então...

- Eu acabei de falar para o Potter que o amo... - murmurou.

- Que ótimo!

- Ótimo? Você está louca Donna? Sei lá eu acho que estava dopada quando disse aquilo! E agora como eu vou encara-lo? Sinceramente...

- Como assim você não sabe o que fazer? - Donna perguntou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Não sei, Donna você prestou atenção no que eu eu disse? Eu me Confessei para o JAMES POTTER!

- ALELUIA! Agora você tinha que estar agarrada no pescoço dele e não aqui me contando tudo como se o mundo fosse acabar sua maluca.

- Olha quem fala, quem saia correndo do Hadrien a toda hora?

- Mas isso é diferente.

- Diferente como?

- A diferença... É realmente não há diferença alguma, mas você é a Lilian Evans! Uma grifinória corajosa que se confessou para a pessoa que ama! Lilian você é boa e perfeita em tudo e com certeza isso vai ser perfeito também, você devereia ter ficado lá e ele simplesmente diria eu te amo também!

- Eu não posso ... Quer saber de uma coisa não vou dar bola para isso, estava perturbada e com certeza ele não vai acreditar no que eu disse. Vou pedir desculpas e pronto.

- Se você diz... - Donna falou sem acreditar.

Enquanto isso James correu, depois das pernas terem voltado ao normal, para o quarto dos meninos...

- Ah vou tomar um banho... - cantarolou.

- O que aconteceu para você estar voando feito um periquito? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Nossa faz tempo que não te vejo com uma cara tão feliz... O que houve? - Remus perguntou curioso.

- Se eu contar vocês não vão acreditar mesmo... - falou com um sorriso besta no rosto enquanto arrancava a camisa.

- Se você não tentar. - Remus falou impaciente. - Sabe porque eu infelizmente ainda não aprendi legismência.

- Fala logo. - Sirius falou dando uma porrada no amigo.

- Ai cacete. Isso dói... - resmungou sem deixar de sorrir.

- Então fala logo.

- A Lilian Evans, a Lily, a minha ruiva, aquela de cabelos vermelhos e incriveis olhos verdes...

- Ta nós já sabemos quem é... - Remus falou incredulo.

- Ela disse que me ama. - falou se jogando na cama.

- Que ótimo. - Remus falou sorrindo.

- Até que enfim. - Sirius bufou.

- Que ótimo, até que enfim? Isso merece uma festa e vocês só falam isso? - James falou indgnado - Eram para estar soltando fogos e indo buscar a cerveja amanteigada!

- Por favor né Pontas, nós sabemos que vocês se gostam há tempos, era mais do que óbvio que ela acabaria se confessando. - Remus explicou.

- Eu até achei que ia ser mais rápido que isso... - Siurius falou pensativo - Mas se for considerar tudo que tem acontecido, foi até bem rápido, ainda não sei direito.

- Então todo mundo sabia que a Lily gostava realmente de mim, menos eu?

- Basicamente, sim. - Remus concluiu.

- Ah quer saber isso não importa, o importante é que agora eu sei e quevamos ser muito felizes! - cantarolou enquanto se encaminhava para o banheiro.

Nem tudo corria as mil maravilhas...

- Tem de parecer um acidente. Consegue arranjar isso? - murmurou.

- Sim, posso provocar um acidente. Ninguém irá descobrir.

- Pois bem. Deixarei o método ao seu dispor.

- Sim, senhora. O alvo está aqui em Londres?

- Sim chama-se Lilian. Lilian Evans.

- Com licença meninas, mas o professor Dumbledore está porcurando a Lily.

- Importante como sempre... - Donna assoviou.

- Deixa de ser boba.

- Eu sei vai lá, que depois agente continua conversando ok?

- Não sei se quero conversar mais sobre isso, afinaljá tenho uma ótima conclusão.

- Você acha que tem uma ótima solução, mas daqui a pouco vai voltar aqui choraminhango no meu ombro. - Donna falou mordaz.

- Até parece, eu não sou você Donnatella Tyner. - falou amostrando a língua para a amiga.

- Pelomenos vejo que já voltou ao normal. - falou sortridente. - Vai lá não faça o professor esperar.

- Ok.

Já no caminho para a sala do professor Dumbledore, se sentiu sendo puxada para dentro de uma sala e depois de todas as experiência sobre ser puxada, não sabia mais se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Mas logo que se virou viu Sirius sorridente lhe encarando e foi ai que notou que tudo tinha voltado a ser como antes e que sua vida não estava tão de pernas parao ar como pensava.

- Olá moço. - falou sorrindo de volta.

- Lily minha boneca. Então minha irmãzinha realmente voltou a sorrir?

- Pois é, afinal das contas o Hadrien vai estar sempre comigo. - falou feliz.

- É ótimo ouvir isso. - falou dando um beijo na bochecha da garota - E ouvi falar que certa pessoa se declarou a meu amigo James Potter.

- Mesmo é? Não fiquei sabendo de nada. Mas são tantas garotas afim dele mesmo, não é nenhuma surpre...

- Até parece né Lily, ele ta voando sem vassoura! E tudo graças a você!

- Pois eu estava maluca, dopada e deprimida quando falei aquilo tudo. Pode informar isso a ele se quiser.

- O que? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Isso mesmo que eu acabei de falar.

- Então você não quer nada com o James?

- É claro que não! - falou vermelha.

- Então é melhor você contar logo isso a ele. - Sirius falou sério.

- Pode deixar... Eu vou falar. - A verdade era que sabia que Sirius estava bravo, mas não tinha tempo para discutir agora. - Agora tenho que ir o professor Dumbledore está me esperando.

- Está bem.

Entrou na sala do professor Dumbledore com um nó no peito, toda vez que encarava aqueles olhos azuis lembrava dele lhe dando a notícia da morte do Hadrien, mas hoje era diferente, não sabia porque, mas depois de ter desabafado tudo que sentia era como se Hadrien estivesse ali ao seu lado e isso lhe dava força mais do que tudo.

- Me informaram que o senhor estava me esperando professor...

- Bem como seu humor meparece melhor hoje, acho que é um bom dia para conversarmos.

- Tudo bem, mas antesde qualquer coisa eu antes queria respostas... - Lily falou taxativa.

- Faça as perguntas. - o professor falou calmamente servindo duas xícaras de chá.

- Porque eu? - Lily perguntou o encarando.

- Porque Voldemort iria querer uma bruxa poderosa e que muitos ambiciovavam? Que era trouxa como sua mãe, mas que parecia ter sangue puro como poucos? Simplesmente é por isso. Por você ser tão poderosa.

- Porque eu sou tão poderosa assim? Não entendo, pra mim eu sou normal até demais!

- Seu coração é imenso Lily e não deixa ninguém sofrer, porque você não teme os perigos, porque ama seus amigos e acima de tudo é leal. Isso tudo toda sua força de vontade para ajudar os outros a torna poderosa. Quem não gostaria de ter alguém assim ao seu lado?

- Mas quem me ambicionava? Eu não sou um objeto para ele manejar como quisesse!

- Creio que isso não importava muito a ele...

- Isso émuito estranho... - falou enquanto bebia chá.- Mas eu estou achando que o senhor também tem alguma coisa para me perguntar.

- Uma coisa é certa Lily alguém lhe tirou daquele lugar, alguém que lhe queria a salvo. - Elevou a vista para o lustre, que deslizava pelo teto bem feito da sala, Lily se assustou aquela era a primeira vez que o professor não a olhava nos olhos. - Você lembra que lhe tiroude lá?

- Qualquer um pode ter me tirado de lá.

- Qualquer um que queria seu bem, com certeza não foi um dos meninos ou alguém da ordem.

- Mas isso ajuda para que? Quero dizer é ótimo que finalmente alguém queira meu bem não?

- Alguém te queria viva Lily e este podia ser até mesmo Voldemort.

- Meu Deus do céu, mas o que esse monstro tanto quer comigo?

- Ele quer você.

- Mas...

- Uma bruxa de17 anos com habilidades invejaveis por qualquer um, que não tem o sangue bruxo como ele, que é impetuosa e desafiou todos os comensais da morte. Esses são motivos mais do que o suficientes.

- Caralho... - falou dando um tapa na boca - Desculpa, mas eu não sou a única pessoa assim...

- Exatamente ele está recrutando os melhores e ele te considera como tal.

- Que loucura...

- Lily aconteceu mais alguma coisa quando ele te levou para aquela sala?

- Ele me amostrou vários anéis esquisitos... Eu não tenho a mínima idéia porque, mas parecia importante.

- Tem muitos bruxos se aliando a ele. Cada Comensal da morte é marcado com um símbolo em seu braço. Mas os bruxos especiais, não odiam ficar expostos ou manchados com tal símbolo.

- Quer dizer então que para os melhores comensais em vez de tatuagens ganhavam anéis?

- Exatamente e parece que você era digna de tal coisa. - Dumbledore falou pensativo.

- Cruz Credo! - falou com os olhos arregalados.

- E então agora está tudo explicado?

- Eu acho que sim... - Lily falou ainda confusa.

- Que ótimo porque a próxima aula está marcada para amanhã. - o professor falou com um sorriso.

Saiu da sala do professor ainda pensando noi que ele havia dito, então alguém queria seu bem e com certeza não era um dos seus amigos ou os bruxos da ordem, com certezaaquilo era aterrorizante, mas estava calma, calma como nunca esteve antes.  
Ainda não conseguia acreditar que agora conseguia aceitar tudo com tanta tranquilidade, no dia anterior estava querendo morrer e hoje tudo parecia tão louco, não conseguia nem mesmo retirar o sorriso dos lábios e não entendia porque. Mas sentiu a necessidade de conversar e tiunha que ser com ele, correu até os jardins suspensos e de lá viu o por do sol, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hum sabe, hoje foi um dia muito engraçado... Com certeza você riria muito daminha cara se estivesse aqui. - falou ajeitando os cabelos. - Alisaria meus cabelos e me chamaria de tonta...

- Está falando sozinha Lily? Enlouqueceu de vez? - Donna perguntou enquanto comia um saco de biscoitos.

- Não estava conversando com o Hadrien. - falou amostrando a foto do garoto.

- Há ele sempre foi um ótimo ouvinte. - falou dando um beijo na foto. - Hum e você sabe o que ele diria para todos os seus problemas?

- Além de rir da minha cara?

- Pois é... Bem ele diria que aquilo não era problema e para você parar de palhaçada e beijar logo aquele cara.

- Provavelmente. - falou rindo jogando acabeça pra trás.

- Hum... Você quer comer bolo de chocolate? - perguntou alguns minutos depois.

- Quer saber deixa pra depois tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer agora...

- Hum... - Donna resmungou rindo.

Lily não tinha a mínima ideía de onde o garoto estava, na verdade era até cômico pois sempre que não queria vê-lo ele estava na sua frente, mas agora parecia que tinha se enfurnado em algum buraco qualquer. Mas sabia como encontra-lo, abriu suamente escutaria seus pensamentos em algum lugar em qualquer lugar, sabia que era perigoso, mas tinha que acha-lo.  
Achou ele estava em alguma sala perto das masmorras, estava com todos os garotos juntos de si, não estava muito feliz, Sirius com certeza havia conversado com ele, mas não era verdade Lily sabia que não era verdade nada daquilo e correu para junto do garoto.

- E então é isso... - Remus falou chateado.

- Com licensa posso entrar? - Lily perguntou afobada.

- É claro. - Sirius falou surpreso, mas Lily notara que James não a olhava e isso a fez sorrir mais ainda, possivelmente era assim que ele a via todo dia.

- Quer alguma coisa Lily? - Remus perguntou.

- Na verdade e quero perguntar uma coisa sim.

- Fala... - Pedro resmungou.

- James Potter você quer namorar comigo? - Lily perguntou sem respirar.

- O que? - James perguntou com os olhos arregalados a encarando repentinamente.

- Espera não era ele que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta?

- Cala a boca Pedro... - Sirius resmungou.

E finalmente a principal frase dessa fic foi dita, entre o casal certo que emoção! Ta acabando nem acredito nisso... Nem preciso dizer que já to com outra fic em andamento né! Com certeza mais marotos pra todo mundo! Esse capítulo não foi dos maiores, mas com certeza gostei muito de escreve-lo espero que vocês gostem também!

Tamires: Não chore a vida é bela! é demorou um pouco, se enrolou mais um pouco, mas parece que finalmente as coisasestão dando certo para Lily e James, é verdade eu adoro receber rewiews, creio que apesarde tudo a Petúnia continua sendo irmã da Lily, e que tinha que mostrar pelo menos um pingo de compaixão.

jHU Radcliff: Oh meu Deus... Sabia que vocês iam reagir assim, mas me desculpem por favor... E bem se eu matasse o Peter ia tipo distorcer todo o trabalho da JK. Fiz o mais rápido que eu pude eu juro! É universo alternativo é Tudo!

Jehssik: Que bom que você gostou! (tirando a parte do Hadrien...) Eu não sou tão má assim. Não fale que suas ficssão águas com açúcar, prometo que quando eu finalmente tiver tempo livre eu leio. Ah o beijinho ta chegando!

Lilys Riddle: Nossa me chamou deassassina na buxa! Nem preciso dizer quequase matei o Kan e a Mutsumi também uma vez e vocês também falaram pra caramba! Não fique triste a fic só tende a melhorar!

Lellys Evans Potter : Olá, tipo já teexpliquei tudinho e fiz meu agradecimentos nã? Se não agradeço novamente pelas críticcas e prometoi que vou tentar melhorar, mas é o pro blemas é que é um pouquinho complicado e a imaginação não ta ajudando muito... Espero que continue lendo a fic muito obrigada novamente!

Beijos

Vampira Black

: 


	32. Finalmente juntos

Capítulo 28: Finalmente juntos

James a olhava incrédulo, via Lily parada na sua frente sorridente, com seus fios vermelhos caindo sobre os olhos, ela estava praticamente perfeita como sempre e pedindo para namorar com ele, mas parecia um sonho, um sonho que nunca pensou que iria acontecer.  
Os garotos olhavam paraelespasmos, nunca haviam pensado queseria Lily a tomar a iniciativa e agora James ficava parado, boquiaberto, olhando feito um idiota para a garota que sempre o amou, Sirius não se controlou e deu uma porrada nas costas do amigo.

- Eu nem acredito que isso está acontecendo. - ele falou meio engasgado. - Depois de tudo que se passou nos últimos dias, isso parece até um sonho.

- E então você ainda não me respondeu.

- Que besteira... É claro que eu aceito Lily! - falou a segurando no alto e rodopiando.

- Ai para seu maluco...

- Maluco sim... Mas só por você Lilian Evans.

- Não eu não sou Lilian Evans.

- Não? - perguntou confuso.

- Não eu sou a sua ruiva. - falou beijando James na boca.

- Ahhh que lindo... - Donna falou caindo no choro feito uma criança.

- Donna você apareceu de onde? -Remus perguntou assustado olhando para trás.

- Você achou mesmo que euzinha iria perder essa Remus? Até parece.

- Vamos deixar os apaixonados sozinhos. - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Mas eu quero continuar vendo!!! - Donna choramingou.

- Vem com agente que eu te dou um picolé. - Remus falou.

- Beleza! - falou saindo na sala e deixando o casal sozinho.

- Você jura que estava apaixonada por mim? - James perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu não estava, eu sempre amei você... - Lily esclareceu com seu melhor sorriso.

- Então porque você namorou o Lúcius?

- Por que você era um idiota... - Lily falou carinhosa dando um beijinho na ponta do nariz de James. - Na verdade você era mais idiota do que eu e me deixava irada e bem ele sempre foi legal e gentil comigo...

- Deixa não vamos falar disso agora. Na verdade a única coisa que me importa é que agora você está comigo.

Uma semana depois, toda Hogwarts sabia que James Potter e Lilian Evans estavam namorando, e o que mais impressionava os dois era que ninguém ficou surpreso, na verdade todos os felicitavam entusiasmados e falavam que finalmente James Potter iria tomar jeito. Para falar a verdade agora todos tomavam conta dele para que nada desse de errado no namoro das pessoas mais legais e perfeitas de Hogwarts.

- Droga vou perder a quarta aula! - falou correndo pelo corredor.

- Onde você estava James? - Sirius perguntou com uma cara feia impedindo a entrada de James na sala.

- Namorando que não era, a Lily ta aqui faz um século conversando com a Donna. - Remus falou com a mesma expressão.

- Não me diga que você estava traindo a Lily? James eu vou te dar uma surra que... - Sirius falou arregaçando as mangas da camisa.

- Que? Traindo a minha ruiva!? Eu estava cochilando perto do lago, corri feito um louco para não me atrasar. - falou arfando de cansaço e raiva dos amigos.

- Está me falando a verdade Pontas? - Sirius perguntou olhando dentro de seus olhos.

- É claro que eu to! - falou vermelho, desde que começaram a namorar com Lily era a mesma história, todos desconfiavam dele e queriam protege-la de tudo.

- Sabe como é né James! O Sirius tem razão, seu passado te condena e se você magoar a Lily novamente! - Remus falou com um olhar assassino.

- Olha quem falam. - falou bravo empurrando os dois amigos e entrando na sala.

- Está atrasado. - Lily observou sorridente e toda raiva que estava sentido se esvaiu.

Toda vez era assim, bastava Lily sorrir que ficava mole, toda raiva que sentia toda vez que era acusado ou que sofria um interrogatório sumia só de olhar para ela e sempre pensava que tudo valia a pena só por poder estar ao seu lado e queria ela sentisse o mesmo e só de olhar naqueles profundos olhos verdes sabia que ela o amava o amava o tanto quanto ele a amava.

- Então vamos começar estudando o que? - Lily perguntou animada o tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Sinto muito Lily... Mas eu vou estudar com o Remus. - falou sem graça bagunçando os cabelos.

- O que? Por que?

- Para ser sincero? Eu com certeza não vou conseguir estudar com você ao meu lado. - James falou sorridente.

- Ah... - Lily exclamou surpresa - Bem então até mais tarde.

Logo depois...

- Que cara vermelha é essa Lily?

- Hã? Nada já começou a estudar para as provas Sirius? - perguntou apressadamente.

- Não... Para falar a verdade ia pedir para estudar com você, isso é, se você não for estudar com o James...

- Para falar a verdade ele não quer estudar comigo...

- Compreendo ele é um perfeito TARADO! - Sirius falou com os olhos brilhando - E você é tão linda que até eu tenho vontade de te agarrar de vez em quando!

- Como é?? - Lily perguntou totalmente rubraafinal até algum tempo atrás ele a considerava uma irmã.

- Bom para mim! Vamos estudar, vamos Lily!

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos, Remus se afundava mais e mais na cama com o livro aterrado no rosto, não conseguia acreditar que depois de tudo ainda tinha que ouvir isso...

- Caramba cada vez que lembro que estou namorando com a Lily meu estômago afunda! - falou empolgado.

- Pontas você está falando igual a uma garota! Pior igual a uma garota chata... - Remus falou irritado fechando o livro.

- Você fala isso porque não sabe o quanto isso é bom Remus. - falou se jogando na cama.

- Pra mim é muito bom eu não ter mais que apartar briga de vocês dois.

- Você tem que ficar feliz por mim meu amigo.

- Eu estava feliz, a uma semana atrás quando vocês começaram a namorar, agora estou pedindo encarecidamente que você cale a boca e me deixe estudar. Vai começar daqui a uma semana as provas finais e você pediu para estudar comigo.

- Onde será que está a Lily? - perguntou fuçando o mapa do maroto.

- Não ouviu nada que eu disse né... Ela está estudando com o Sirius.

- Por que?

- Porque eles estão a fim de estudar para a prova.

- Isso não é justo!

- Olha só o mané o Sirius não vai roubar ela de você, então faça o favor de enfiar a cara nos livros.

- Lily você pode me ajudar a fazer uns casaquinhos hoje?

- Casaquinhos? Donna você não consegue nem dar um nó cego na lã...

- Por que você acha que eu estou pedindo a sua ajuda?

- Sinto muito Donna, mas hoje eu vou encontrar com o James lá em Hogsmeade, ele ainda tem que terminar uns deveres então eu vou antes.

- Não acredito você prefere ter seu 1º encontro com seu namorado fora de Hogwarts, do que fazer casaquinhos para mim!

- É eu também não consigo me entender as vezes... - Lily comentou rindo enquanto seolhava no espelho - Então estou bem?

- Linda, maravilhora e esplendorosa como sempre.

- Muito obrigada.

- Traz sapos de chocolate para mim. - Donna falou vendo a amiga sair apressada da sala.

- Hum ele ta atrasado...

Meia Horas depois...

- Mas onde esse garoto se enfiou? Tenho certeza que ele marcou comigo aqui!- falou olhando vários casaisinhos risonhos entrando no Três vassouras.

Uma hora depois...

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Não com certeza o Sirius viria me avisar... Mas que merda...

Duas horas depois...

- Oi! O que está fazendo plantada ai? Marcou para encontrar o James?

- Levei o cano! O safado do seu amigo vai se ver comigo, ele acha mesmo que pode me dar o bolo no nosso primeiro encontro? Qual o problema dele afinal das contas?

- Desculpa eu não sabia que você estava esperando por ele mesmo...

- Eu não queria descontar em você Remus foi mal. Mas bem se ele chegar avisa que eu já fui.

Dez minutos depois...

- Me desculpa! Meus pais apareceram de surpresa na escola e não tive como avisar a ninguém! Sinto muito mesmo... Ué cadê a Lily!?

- Mandou mal mesmo em James fazera Lily esperar no primeiro encontro oficial de vocês?- Remus perguntou balançando a cabeça neativamente - Ela saiu daqui muito puta da vida.

- E o que eu faço agora?

- Que tal ir atrás dela? - Remus perguntou com vontade de rir vendo a cara de desespero do amigo.

Já em Hogwarts...

- Que cara é essa Lily? Pensei que você voltar mais tarde feliz e esfuziante, me matando de inveja. - Donna falava enquanto tricotava alguma coisacom lã azul céu.

- Ele não foi... - Lily falou se jogando no sofá ao lado da amiga.

- Há Há ta dizendo que o James Potter, te deu bolo??? Até parece. - Donna comentou rindo - Ai ai viu só quase me fez perder o ponto...

- Eu fiquei esperando por ele por duas horas! - Lily falou vermelha.

- O que é sério? E você esperou por duas horas? Você não me espera nem por dez minutos!! - Donna falou com os olhos arregalados - Poxa vida em Lily...

- Eu realmente queria saber o que aconteceu... Porque se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é ficar esperando alguém e...

- Bem acho que você vai ter sua explicação agora. - Donna comentou rindo vendo o morteno todo suado e descabelado na porta da sala. - Com licença crianças.

- Oi... - Lily falou sem jeito.

- Eu queria me desculpa, é que meus pais apareceram de surpresa na escola e não consegui avisar... E ai quando finalmente eu consegui me livrar deles e chegar lá, só encontrei o Remus e eu juro que não queria deixar vo... - falou se enrolando.

- Tudo bem se foi só por causa disso.

- Estou desculpado? - perguntou surpreso.

-Com certeza. - falou sem graça.

- Você está bem?

- Eu? To bem e você James?

- Ah eu também to bem.

- Ah é...?

- É.

- Nossa agente tem uma discussão tão mínima quanto essa e to envergonhada! - falou vermelha.

- Eu também! Por que será? Antes agente brigava tanto...

- Será que realmente, depois de tudo vamos conseguir namorar feito um casal de adolescentes normais? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Não somos um casal normal... Somos perfeitos um para o outro. - falou a beijando ternamente.  
Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e atualizei a fic né...! Foi mal, mas não tive mesmo como atualizar antes, meus professorese meu chefe estam tomando todo meu tempo e eu só posso fazer a fic de madrugada e geralmente essa é a hora que eu durmo... Mas vamos a fic, acho que perceberam que o capítulo foi todo do casal maravilha, uma vez que eles merecem um capítulo de felicidades só para eles, afinal das contas passaram a fic inteira brigando, sofrendo e afins... Espero que estejam gostando afinal me cobraram isso a fic inteira!

Rose Samartine: Que bom que gostou da fic e manda teu iurmão ler a fic também que ele não te pertuba mais hehe. Até logo!

Jessic: Pois é eu tenho que surpreender voxcês de algum jeito se não a fic não teria graça correto!? Viu eu não enrolei mais nada agora eles tão se beijando sempre que da tempo rsrs, sem contar que eles também já tinham se beijado bastante antes também.

jHU RadCliff:Que bom que gostou tanto do capítulo passado espero que tenha gostado igfualmente desse, e se você não esperava que a Lily se declarasse então você vai ser surpreender muito se ler minha nova fic!

Lilys Riddle: Ainda ta de luto??? Que isso menina achei que todos estavam felizes com o ínicio do namoro do casal principal!? Bem peço desculpas novamente, mas pode ficar tranquila a Donna não vai morrer. Ese serve de consolo na minha próxima fic não terá caça aos bruxos e acho que vocês terão uma surpresa e tanto!

Lellys Evans Potter: Não fique preocupada não me senti ofendida quando li sua critica na verdade eu creio que as mesmas só servem para melhorar nosso trabalho e de forma alguma você foi grosseira e bem ainda tem dois capítulos por ai, quem sabe o que vai acontecer com o Remus??

Daniel Wolf: Você não lê esta fic, mas tenho que agradece-lo por ter lido a fic Adoráveis Marotos Adoráveis desordeiras, mais de uma vez por sinal e pelos elogios prestados! Valeu Mesmo!

OBS: Ótimas notícias, com CERTEZA o próximo capítulo sai na madrugada de Sexta para Sábado que vem!  
Beijos

Vampira Black

... 


	33. O último Bônus

!!!ATENÇÃO!!! Este capítulo é EXTRA especialmente feito para fãs do "SIRIUS", mas quem não gostar do maroto NÃO LEIA este capítulo, ele não interefere em nenhum capítulo da fic, ele é somente um bônus, repito, ele não interfere no andamento da Fic.

Capítulo O último bônus: Minha vida de solteiro

- Nem consigo acreditar que nosso Pontas ta enrascado até o pescoço... - Sirius falou suspirando alto.

- Considerando que é com a Lily e que estavamos dando força para que ficassem juntos praticamente a anos, acho que é bem razoável. - Remus concluiu.

- Mas e agora quem vai dar em cima da Rosmerta para conseguirmos umas bebidas grátis ou vai me carregar bêbado ou... - Sirius contava trsitemente nos dedos.

- Uma coisa é certa não vai ser eu. - Remus concluiu afofando a almofada do sofá macio.

- Agora que o Pedro anda que nem um fantasma por ai, não tem ninguém para me acompanhar em minhas noites de vadiagens...

- Por que não faz que nem eu que durmo de noite e trabalho de dia? Sabe as vezes da até para tirar um lucro.

- Eu vou começar com essa vida desgramenta também, deixa só minhas férias terminarem.

- Você é um gande cara de pau, mas já que estamos falando de farra, você já preparou a despedida do Pontas?

- Claro!! E vai ser histórica! - falou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.- Afinal não vai ser qualquer um que vai se casar, e com certeza vai ter de um tudo!

- Deixa só a Lily ouvir isso.

- Ah, minha irmãzinha vai me perdoar!

- Te perdoar é fácil, quero ver ela desculpar o Pontas.

- Estavam falando de mim? - Sirius perguntou aparecendo derepente na sala.

- Quantas vezes eu já falei para não aparatar aqui dentro seu cabeçudo? Qualquer dia desses eu enfarto ou pior você me pega com uma garota aqui.

- Ah é você ta coim um encontro marcado com aquela loura gostosa da cafeteria.

- Exatamente, então vocês façam o favor de usar a porta para saber se podem entrar.

- Ta bom vou ver se podemos fazer isso por você. - James falou rindo, indo direto para a cozinha.

- Tu não tem comida em casa não?

- Meus pais estão viajando em uma segunda luade mel então com certeza não tem comida na minha casa.

- Por que não pede para a Lily cozinhar para você?

- Porque ela me mandaria ir a merda. - falou simplesmente enquanto Remus ria.

- Você já pediu a ela né? - Remus perguntou divertido.

- Pois é...

- Que tal mudarmos de assunto? Não to afim hoje de ouvir das brigas da Lily com o James, apesar de ser muito divertido. - Sirius concluiu. - Eu preciso de alguma coisa para me animar, como uma festa! É isso acho que vou dar uma festa.

- Você ta maluco? Ontem mesmo tava reclamando que não tinha tostão... Sirius a vida fora de Hogwarts é muito complicada, acho que eu nunca vou conseguir um emprego decente e você nem começou a procurar um ainda...

- Pois eu me contento com um emprego indecente mesmo, pagando bem eu tiro até a roupa! - Sirius falou animado.

- Ah é!? Que bom ouvir isso, porque eu tenho um serviço para você. - James falou com a boca cheia de sanduiche.

- Que isso Pontas você quer me ver nu? A Lily não vai gostar nem um pouquinho dessa história! - falou escondendo o rosto.

- Não é nada disso imbecil, é que você lembra da minha prima Abby?

- Claro aquela pirralha maluca da Beauxbetons que quase me cegou por estar olhando umas garotas de biquíni faz uns 3 verões atrás...

- Pois bem ela vai fazer 15 anos e vai ter um baile.

- E dai? Eu disse que queria ir a uma festa, mas não estou tão desesperado assim.

- Ela te chamou para ser o Consorte dela.

- Consorte? Com azar você quer dizer né? Nunca que eu vou me aproximar daquela fedelha novamente!

- Os pais dela vão te pagar.

- Que tipo de roupa eu visto?

Já no final de semana...

- Oi criança! - Lily falou animada dando um beijo na bochecha de Sirius.

- Lily?? O que ta fazendo aqui em casa? E porque não avisou que vinha? Eu podia estar pelado!

- Sirius eu sei que você é m pervertido, mas não chega a esse ponto.

- Ta caçando seu NOIVO?? Ele não está aqui não. - Sirius falou abrindo a porta para a garota sair.

- Não to procurando a Donna e o Remus. - falou se jogando no sofá, ignorando o amigo.

- E por que eles estariam aqui? Pois se ainda não sabe esta casa é minha, só minha e eu não divído commais ninguém.

- Porque todo mundo aparece por aqui, esse é o ponto de encontro do grupo.

- Ta dizendo que minha casa é igual casa da mãe joana, por acaso? - Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

- Basicamente isso. - Lily concluiu.

- Olá! - Donna falou animada, estava completamente linda com um vestido branco e com um enorme barrigão.

- Até que enfim você chegou Donna! - Lily falou animada. - Você está atrasada, não só você por sinal.

- Vocês tão pensando que minha casa é o que?

- Uma oficina. - Lily respondeu.

- O que??

- É que nós marcamos com o Remus de montar o bercinho do bebê. - Lily explicou vendo a cara espantada do amigo.

- E porque tem que ser aqui?

- Porque você é legal, solteiro e não é um tio desnaturado que vai deixar o sobrinho sem uma cama para dormir. - Donna falou com seus grandes olhos azuis.

- E sem contar que sua mãe não quis deixar agente fazer sujeira em casa.

- Ah é tem, isso também.

- Cheguei! E trouxe minhas ferramentas. - Remus falou animado.

- Porque vocês não agem como bruxos normais e usam suas varinhas e vão para suas casinhas?

- Porque assim não vai ter graça.

Uma hora depois, todos ainda estavam brigando com o berço e Sirius se juntou ao grupo para agilizar a tarefa e expulsar todo mundo de sua casa, mas o que menos espera aconteceu, ele se empolgou e começou a se divertir com os amigos e no final das contas, todos esqueceram o berço jogado de lado e começaram a beber uns drinques, menos Donna que ficou com suco de laranja.

- Cheguei!

- Oi meu amor, estamos montando o berço do bebê.

- Estou vendo. - James falou olhando para um monte de madeira jogada no canto da sala.

- Ah daqui a pouco agente acaba. - Remus falou animado.

- Ue Sirius você não ia ter um encontro com uma loura gostosa hoje? - James perguntou preparando um drinque.

- Ah meu Deus!? - Sirius falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Agora deixa ela já deve ter desistido do encontro. - Remus falou rindo.

- Desistido como ela pode ter desistido se ela estava no meu quarto? - Quando Sirius chegou no quarto viu a loura dormindo jogada na cama, como três garrafas vazias de uísque de fogo no chão e a televisão ligada em um filme indecente.

- É pelo visto ela começou sem você. - Lily falou rindo.

- Quer saber vamos indo né, afinal você ainda tem um encontro. - Donna falou sem jeito já escapulindo pela porta e dando tchau. - Muito obrigada ela sala nós agradecemos!

- Foi mal mesmo, porque não avisou antes? - Remus perguntou incrédulo.

- Tchau Siriuszinho. - Donna falou sumindo e levando Remus junto.

- Eu vou matar vocês! Sabem como difícil trazer ela pra cá?? - Sirius falou soltando toda sua fúria para Lily e James que permaneciam na casa.

- Ela não é trouxa? Não deve ter sido tão difícil assim, ela ainda não conhece a sua fama de galinha. - James resmungou.

- É podia pensar que você realmente queria alguma coisa séria, coitada. - Lily falou rindo. - Eu até hoje não sei como você que é tão bobo, até agora não sei como você consegue tantas garotas.

- Não adianta todas vocês me amam não adianta negar, e sem contar que ninguém escapa dos meus olhos azuis brilhantes!

- Você é um galinha, sem vergonha que na verdade não ta afim de nenhuma garota sério, muito diferente de mim. - James falou rindo abraçando Lily.

- Mas se eu não me engano eu não fui o único que falei que a loura era gostosa. - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Cala a porra desta boca Sirius. - James falou sorrateiro sem coragem de olhar para a cara da amada.

- É mesmo quase que eu me esqueço, então você gosta de louras senhor Potter? - Lily perguntou se soltando.

- Não é nada disso Lily! Conserta o que você falou Sirius.

- Quem falou foi você cabeçudo, eu não tenho nada haver com isso. - Sirius falou na defensiva se afastando do casal.

- Ah não fica brava comigo Lily! Por favor!

- Eu posso ver que você é um idiota, mas nem por isso eu deixo de gostar de você.

- Nossa mas que declaração de amor, mais profunda! - James falou sorridente.

- E se contente com isso. - falou brava.

- Sinceramente vocês são hilários e eu não tenho idéia de como eu fui arranjar amigos tão malucos assim. Mas definitivamente eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês dois.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu sei eu prometi postar o capítulo antes, mas não consegui o sono me venceu espero que me desculpem!!! Mas sabe eu não resisti tive que fazer um capítulo só para ele!!! Eu amo demais o Sirius!!! Mas vamos lá é eu sei que vocês estavam esperando a continuação da fic e como viram esse capítulo não se encaixa na fic uma vez que eles ainda estão na escola, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado do mesmo jeito!

jehssik: Que bom que gostou tanto! Tipo eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa legal pelos dois afinal a fic está acabando e quem sabe um dia um James Potter não aparece na sua vida? Pense positivo se tu tem aula o dia todo, eu tenho trabalho o dia todo e faculdade a noite toda! Descanse não estude demais em!

Rose Samartinne: Olá, vi que vocÊ adorou mesmo a fic, e eu só posso agradecer por você estar lendo e comentando a fic e bem o Sirius é o Sirius!  
Olha se for seu irmão te interrompendo de novo eu insisto que ele leia a fic, mas se for por causa dos estudos, fazer o que né.

Thaty: Muito obrigada e pode ficar tranquila o próximo capítulo também vai vir rápido!

Lilys Riddle: Tire o luto menina a fic já está acabando! Pode ter certeza tudo vai melhorar!

Beijos

Vampira Black

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	34. Formandos de 1977

Capítulo 29 : Formandos de 1977

Depois de uma semana de muito sufoco e correria para colocar toda a matéria em dia, finalmente as provas finais haviam terminados e estavam agora basicamente com um pé fora de Hogwarts e todos se olhavam como o mesmo pensamento o que fariam agora? Afinal das contas o mundo não estava uma maravilha e com certeza seria muito difícil para qualquer um conseguir um emprego, quer dizer apenas uma pessoa não estava pensando assim...

- Ah nem acredito!!! Passei com louvor! O Hadrien ia ficar com tanta inveja. Há como ia! - Donna falou empolgada.

- Não acredito que você está caçoando do seu marido morto. - Remus falou assombrado. - Realmente não acredito.

- Bem eu caçoaria dele também se estivesse vivo. - falou rindo.

- Não caçoaria não, porque o mais provável era que ele iria tirar uma nota maior que a sua. - Lily lembrou dando uma piscadela.

- Estraga prazeres.

- Mas mudando de assunto Donna você já comprou seu vestido de formatura? Porque com certeza aquele pretinho básico não entra mais em você.

- Que coisa mais cruel de se dizer Lily!

- Cruel? Quem estava sacaneamdo o Hadrien? - Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

- Donna a formatura é no próximo final de semana, você quer vestir qualquer coisa? Se quiser podemos ir quarta feira no Beco diagonal comprar um vestido bem bonito, o professor Dumbledore liberou os formandos.

- Formatura, cruzes parece que foi ontem que estavamos atravessando cheios de medo esse salão para enfiar aquele chapéu velho na cabeça. - Remus falou pensativo.

- Só de se pensar que já se passaram 7 anos e tantas coisas mudaram. - James falou feliz abraçando Lily.

- Tudo mudou, o Hadrien não está mais aqui, tem uma nova pessoa chegando nesse mundo, vocês dois estão juntos, o mundo não é mais o mesmo. - Donna falou rindo.

- Cruzes parecemos um monte de velhos relembrando a adolescência! - Sirius resmungou. - Que tal agirmos como pessoas normais e sairmos para comemorar??

- Eba eu quero um uisque de fogo. - Donna falou esfuziante.

- Nem brincando. - Lily falou dando um cascudo na cabeça de Donna.

Todos se dirigiram animados para o Três Vassouras, nem conseguiam acreditar que iriam sair da escola que fora como suas casas por 7 anos, para muitas pessoas 7 anos não era nada, para eles eram uma vida, conseguiram se aceitar, se amar, se superar e aprender a crescer e viver cada dia como se fosse o último. Com certeza apesar de tudo os melhores anos de suas vidas.

- Hum sabe eu vou mesmo sentir falta dessa escola. - Remus falou mechendo seu cálice de vinho - Ah se eu puder com certeza volto para cá. Com certeza vou me tornar um professor em Hogwarts um dia.

- Remus você já está bêbado... Está falando igualzinho o James quando queria porque queria aquela nimbus... - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Ah eu estou realmente chateada! Eu sou a única sóbria por aqui? - Donna perguntou olhando para Pedro que estava esparramado dormindo sobre a mesa.

- Já são que horas que esta todo mundo tão drogue? - Lily perguntou já conseguir olhar o relógio.

- Putz já são nove horas. - James comentou rindo com vontade.

- Uau estamos aqui bebendo e falando merda desde às quatro? Fala sério eu vou voltar para o meu quarto e vou tomar um banho... - Lily falou cambaleante.

- Isso se você conseguir chegar lá! - Sirius falou caindo na risada.

- Ah que ponto nós chegamos nem da pra acreditar que eu sou a pessoa mais responsável aqui! - Donna falou se levantando. - Ah se a Mutsumi estivesse aqui com certeza isso não teria acontecido.

- Se ela estivesse aqui, iria ficar chocada com meu estado, diria que nunca mais iria falar comigo, depois de uma hora ia me medicar e me dar um sermão qualquer, igual sempre fazia com você. - Lily falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Eu quero a Mutsumi de volta aqui... Eu quero o Hadrien para rir e me carregar bêbada eu não quero sair de Hogwarts...

- Vamos lá sua bêbada, você não tem nem a Mutsumi nem o Hadrien aqui, mas nós te carregamos. - Sirius falou risonho - Afinal nós também te amamos.

- Você é muito bobo... - Lily falou secando uma lágrima e se apoiando no amigo.

Todos os dias agora serviam para relembrar o passado e cuidar de Donna, e somente com este objetivo foram visitar o beco diagonal, para relembrar o passado e para cuidar de Donna que iria comprar um vestido novo de formatura, nesses últimos mêses de gravidez Donna estava muito vulnerável e com o humor totalmente instavel e por causa disso Victor ficava atrás dela por todos os lados, principalmente agora que faltava pouco tempo para seu filho nascer.

- Eu não sei se vai ser legal a Donna fazer formatura. - Lily falou preocupada observando a amiga escolher um vestido que não a fizesse parecer um bujão.

- Por que Lily? - James perguntou carinhoso.

- Porque ela agora ta meio maluca por causa dos hormônios e o bebê com certeza está quase nascendo... Quero dizer só faltam 2 meses.

- Ah Lily tem razão, a Donna pode ter o filho no meio do salão principal... - Victor falou preocupado - Acho que vou fazer ela desistir... - falou indo ao encontro da morena.

- Não fala assim afinal quando você ficar grávida pode acontecer a mesma coisa. - James falou dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada.

- Como assim quando eu ficar grávida? Eu vou começar a trabalhar James, não vou ter nem tempo para pensar em ter filho. - Lily falou rapidamente destruindo os sonhos de James.

- E para pensar em ter um marido? - James perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Ah isso tem mais tempo ainda afinal agora que vou para o Ministério vou conhecer muita gente. - Lily falou sorridente revirando os olhos.

- Pois eu não quero que você conheça mais ninguém. - James falou bravo.

- Deixa de ser bobo James e... - Lily parou vendo o namorado se ajoelhar na sua frente.

- Lilian Evans, minha ruiva. Você quer se casar comigo? - James perguntou abrindo um estojinho com um anel com um diamante.

- Ah meu Deus. - Lily sussurrou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ah meu Deus... - Donna falou sorridente deixando cair um vestido.

- Ah nosso Deus... - Sirius falou deixando cair todos os vestidos que Donna jogava em cima dele.

- E então aceita?

- Mas é óbvio que sim.

- Donna não é você que tem que responder... - Remus falou sem graça.

- James, agente está namorando faz apenas dois meses, basicamente mal nos beijamos e...

- E isso faz alguma diferença?

- Para falar a verdade...

- Lily pelo amor de Deus! - Donna resmungou.

- Eu aceito! - Lily falou vermelha.

- Nossa que romântico ser pedida em casamento no meio da Madame Malkyn lotada... - Donna falou entre lágrimas.

- Para com isso por favor eu não quero meu filho nasça aqui! - Victor falou bravo.

- Ah Victor é tão lindo, me pede em casamento também!

- Porque eu faria isso? - perguntou assustado.

- Eu vou ter um filho teu, seu ingrato!

- Pelo amor de Deus você já casou Donna e já enviuvou, agora sossega. Vamos que te pago um sorvete. - Victor falou olhando rispidamente para os marotos - Eu já não falei para vocês não fazerem ela ter idéias absurdas?

- Desculpa... - James conseguiu dizer, mas não conseguia tirar o soprriso do rosto.

- E então esse anel maravilhoso é meu?- Lily perguntou estendendo a mão.

- E eu também sou todo seu... - falou colocando o anel no dedo da amada e a beijando apaixonadamente.

- Hum ele não ia fazer o pedido em um restaurante romântico ou numa praia deserta? - Pedro perguntou desorientado.

- Deixa pra lá o amor é doido assim mesmo... - Remus falou sorridente.

Já na grande noite...

- Vamos? - Lily perguntou sorridente, mas James estacou Lily estava simplesmente deslumbrante em seu vestido dourado e James ainda não acreditava que aquela era sua noiva.

- Nossa...

- Espero que isso seja um elogio. - falou sorridente - Vamos eu quero ver meus pais antes da cerimônia. - falou ajeitando a gravata de James.

- Vocês falam como se já estivessem casados... Cruzes! - Sirius resmungou.

- E ai vamos ou não vamos? Temo uma formatura para ir. - Remus falou abrindo a porta.

- Olá vim buscar vocês! - Donna falou entrando na sala ignorando Remus paradao na porta.

- Donna você está linda! - Lily exclamou dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

- Eu sei, vamos, vamos, tenho certeza que nossos pais já chegaram!

Ao entrarem no salão principal que estava realmente deslumbrante, Lily logo visualisou seus pais que acenavam feliezes e se sentiu realmente feliz ao ver Petúnia ao lado deles, Donna sorriu radiante para seu pai, sua mãe e suas irmãs que davam gritinhos de felicidade, James e Sirius acenavam para o senhor e senhora Potter que soltavam alguns fogos no salão, enquanto Remus viu sua mãe com os olhos cheios de lágrimas abraçada em seu marido sorrindo orgulhosa.

- Os alunos se posissionem por favor a dança de abertura ira começar.

- Termos dança também? Pensei que o grupo tivesse desfeito. - Donna falou surpresa.

- Eu também... - Lily murmurou de volta.

As dançarinas que Lily sempre ajudara, que foram simplesmente ali dançando para ela e Donna chorava dizendo que não poderia dançar balé nem tão cedo, com certeza aquilo fora emocionante, as meninas estavam maravilhosas e dançavam a última coreografia que Lily havia montado antes de largar seu posto e Lily podia ver a satisfação nos olhos de todos ao verem as meninas dançarem.

- Por favor a frente os Formandos de 1977. - o professor Dumbledore falou sorridente.

- Somos nós... - Donna falou apertando a mão de Lily.

- Eu sei. - Lily falou rindo e se sentiu muito orgulhosa de ser uma aluna de Hogwarts de ter seus pais e até mesmo sua irmã ali vendo ela finalmente se tornar um bruxa formada.

- E ai cara será que vamos conseguir? - Sirius perguntou sorrindo para James que estava a seu lado.

- E tem outro jeito? - James perguntou sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

- Hoje não temos aqui o chapéu seletor para cantar belas palavras para vocês, então terão de se contentar comigo... Bem estamos aqui devolvendo ao mundo os jovens que entraram nesta escola com a responsabilidade de se tornarem bruxos poderosos, e temos prazer de dizer que nosso objetivo foi cumprido e temos certeza que todos que estam sentados a nossa frente são dignos, inteligentes, persseverantes e acima de tudo nosso orgulho. - falou o professor Dumbledore.

- Eu nem acredito! - Donna falava segurando a barriga. - E o Hadrien nem está aqui para ver isso...

- Se acalma Donna. - Remus pediu nervoso vendo a menina chorar.

- Cara nós estamos terminando a escola, não vamos ficar mais juntos sempre. Agora vai começar a nossa vida de verdade e eu vou ter UM FILHO. - Donna agora berrava.

- Donna, se você não parar de chorar, tu vai parir no meio da formatura... - James murmurou assustado.

- E não ia ser lindo ia ser a melhor noite da minha vida!

- Ah Jesus pronto ela quer parir na formatura. - Sirius falou sem acreditar.

- O humor dela está muito volúvio então por favor calem a boca. - Lily falou séria - E sem contar que estamos atrapalhando quem está querendo ouvir as palavras do professor Slug.

- E quem quer ouvir o que ele tem a dizer?

- Então só calem a boca por favor. - Lily pediu.

Meia hora depois era possivel ver todas as meninas com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto e vários meninos com o nariz vermelho sem saber o que fazer, Lily segurava orgulhosa seu diploma e não pode deixar de correr os olhos em volta de todo o salão comunal, logo encontrou quem tanto procurava...

- Mutsumi! - falou feliz abraçando a amiga.

- Com certeza eu não podia perder a formatura de vocês! Estava verdadeiramente linda! E as meninas dançando então! Quase chorei.

- Kanemori me conta ela está? Uma grávida comportada. - Sirius perguntou sorridente.

- Está normal por que? - Kan perguntou vermelho.

- Por que a Donna está nos deixando loucos. - Victor falou rápidamente arrancando uma caneca da mão de Donna. - Eu definitivamente não sou sua babá! E não tenho que ficar correndo atrás de você!

- Era só água!

- Água que coruja não bebe? Pode me ajudar aqui por favor Lily? - Victor falou olhando para Lily que estava babando em cima da barriga de 9 meses de Mutsumi.

- Mãe o Victor não quer me deixar beber champagne! - Donna falou chorosa.

- Muito obrigada rapaz!

- Hum Lily eu queria aproveitar para te perguntar uma coisa. - Mutsumi falou vermelha.

- Fala!

- Você quer ser a madrinha do meu bebê?

- Ah mas é claro que eu quero! Obrigada! - Lily falou abraçando a amiga.

- E quem vai ser o padrinho hein? - James perguntou sorridente.

- Meus irmão estão fazendo um torneio de artes marciais para ver quem é digno de ser padrinho do bebê quer participar? - Mutsumi o olhou divertida.

- Não obrigado. Mas acho que com certeza o Sirius vai querer.

- Eu o que? - Sirius perguntou animado com uma taça de champagne na mão.

- O James estava falando que você está muito interessado na vaga de padrinho.

- Ah nisso eu estou mesmo, mas eu tenho que deixar em aberto, afinal eu tenho que dar exclusividade, para que o filho da Lily e do James tenham esse cara maravilhoso que sou eu como padrinho.

- Como você pode ter certeza de que se eu vier um dia ter um filho eu vou chamar você para ser padrinho dele?

- Eu sei e isso é o bastante. - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela marota.

Depois da grande comemoração veio a tristeza, finalmente esta seria a última viagem que o grupo fazia dentro do expresso voltando para casa, a partir deste instante deixaram de ser crianças, adolescente e estudante e deveriam começar com suas vidas adultas onde não poderiam mais correr para que um professor resolvesse seus problemas ou se preocupariam em perder pontos, mas com toda certeza sentiriam falta até do último e mais ínfimo gnomo daquela escola.  
Os alunos passaram sua última noite dormindo daquela cama grande e aconchegante, e graças a um pequeno feitiço todos os formandos tiveram sonhos felizes e relembrando alguns momentos de Hogwarts, ao acordarem desceram rapidamente para aproveitar o café da manhã, afinal seria sua última viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts de volta para casa.

- Ah nem acredito, vou sentir tanta falata desse trem... Já me diverti tanto nele!

- Eu já preguei tanta peça boa por aqui... - James falou com ois olhos brilhando de satisfação.

Depois de muitas recordações, ridos e crises de choro da Donna, a viagem tinha chego ao fim e todos sairam meio desolados do Expresso...

- Lily você já vai? - James perguntou manhoso.

- Ah meus pais já estão me esperando faz um tempão, mas sexta feira agente se vê ok!? - falou animada.

- Então tchau!

- Tchau meu amor... - falou dando um beijo no namorado - Até sexta feira pessoal.

- Vocês dois me deixam enjoada! - Donna resmungou.

- Tudo te deixa enjoada. - Remus falou sorridente enquanto via Lily atravessar o portal com os pais.

- E então querida como está o seu noivo? - sua mãe perguntou sorridente a abraçando.

- Está ótimo. - falou vermelha - E a Petúnia porque não veio?

- Ah ela e o Válter tinham um compromisso muito importante sinto muito querida. - seu pai falou carinhosamente.

- Não tem problema não, mas eu realmente queria que ela viesse hoje, afinal é a última vez que vocês visitaram a plataforma e...

Lily não conseguiu terminar de falar, só ouviu o grito de sua mãe, um grande borrão vermelho em sua frente, parecia que labaredas lhes atacavam, sentiu um grande baque, seu pai havia batido o carro, mas não conseguia, não conseguia sair do carro e nem abrir as portas, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, o carro parecia estar lacrado...

- AAAHHH - Lily se viu sendo pegar um vulto negro e ao olhar ao redor estavam todos olhando pára ela e o que sobrou do carro.

- Você está bem? - Lúcius perguntou amarrando o braço ensanguentado da garota.

- Lúcius? Lúcius o que aconteceu? - perguntou assutada - Como eu cheguei na calçada? O carro não abria! Não queria abrir...

- Você se machucou meu amor? - perguntou a beijando na testa.

- Me solta, me larga... Ah minha família o que aconteceu com a minha família? - Lily perguntou se levantando e tentando abrir a porta do carro.

- Não adianta eles estão mortos. Todos estão mortos...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E finalmente o término de Hogwarts, nossa isso da mó remake, me peguei pensando em quando terminei o segundo grau a diferença é que estava dando graças a Deus!  
Eu sei que demorou um bocado chegar esse capítulo, mas eu estava estudando feito loucas para os testes e semana que vem começa minhas provas e eu to trabalhando feito uma escrava no escritório, mas as férias estão chegando e eu terei todo meu tempo livre para vocês e para lançar o último capítulo e a fic nova!

Rose Samartinne: que bom que gostou tanto do bônus! Fala para sua tia ler a fic também e talvez ela esuqeça a história do laboratório um dia... (que que isso em menina! Mas eu também não posso falar muita coisa) Agradeço muito por você estar lendo a minha fic apesar dos atrasos constantes, mas agora está acabando e espero te ver novamente na próxima fic! Beijos.

jehssik: O Sirius é coisa mais perfeita dos marotos! E tipo não tem como eu colocar ele todo metidinho e "almofadinhas", pra mim o Sirius é tudo de bom e engraçado. E nem vem que não tem o Sirius é meu e ninguém tasca, mas posso te emprestar devez em quando viu! Que bom que gosta tanto da minha fic e quero ver se vai gostar da próxima também em!

Thaty: Claro, tarda mais não falha!

Beijos

Vampira Black

OBS: Sexta feira que vem tem ESTRÉIA da Fic nova "Festa dos Cisnes"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 30 : O Grande Dia

- Chegamos!

- Pode entrar Donna estou na cozinha... - Lily falou apressadamente. - Estou fazendo chá...

- Sinceramente eu nunca levei muita fé na sua comida Lily... - Donna comentou rindo.

- Sei... A Mutsumi já chegou está lá no meu quarto se arrumando. Já vou subir.

- E o Shawnyu?

- Está dormindo no sofá, tadinho... A Umi trouxe ele muito cedo para cá, e o Kanemori só vem mais tarde. E a Angel?

- O Victor vai trazer ela, não tive coragem de tira-la do berço...

- Então vocês dois estão se acertando? - Lily perguntou carinhosa - Eu sei que não tem como você esquecer o Hadrien, mas o Victor é realmente legal.

- Bem está indo. - falou subindo as escadas junto com Lily. - O Shaw é realmente lindo! Queria que a Angel tivesse o cabelo arrepiado igual ao dele.

- A Angel é maravilhosa. - Mutsumi falou feliz.

- A Mutsumi como você está? - falou abraçando a amiga.

- Eu tive que ir mudar de roupa... Lá no Japão nós nos vestimos de branco nessas ocasiões. Então tive que pegar uma das roupas da Lily emprestada.

- Eu disse para ela não se preocupar porque era apenas uma missa, mas ela não se convenceu. Você sabe como a Umi é...

- E a sua irmã vai? - Mutsumi perguntou apreensiva. - Já está falando com você?

- Não ela ainda me culpa pelo acidente, acha que foi um feitiço meu que os matou... Vocês acreditam eles não me deixaram nem ao menos conhecer meu sobrinho?

- É tudo culpa daquele porco nojento... - James resmungou entrando no quarto. - Sinceramente não sei nem porque a Lily tentou convidar eles para a missa.

- Porque ela faz parte da minha família. - Lily explicou enquanto James se enfiava na conversa das mulheres.

- Não senhora agora sua família sou eu. - James falou dando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

- Obrigada meu amor. Mas é meio difícil aceitar tudo que aconteceu e o que está acontecendo até hoje.

- Já faz três anos desde que seus pais morreram Lily e você sabe que a culpa não foi sua e sim daqueles comensais.

- Não vamos falar nisso agora ok? - Mutsumi falou rapidamente vendo acara da amiga se fechar. - Temos que apressar os meninos, será que o Kan vai demorar muito?

- Mutsumi você já estão casados a 4 anos você ainda não aprendeu que seu marido é totalmente o oposto do meu? - Lily falou sem acreditar.

- Como assim? - James perguntou.

- Ele é perfeito. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Ei o que você quis insinuar com isso?

- Ela não quis dizer James, ela disse na cara dura que você é todo atrasado. - Donna explicou enquanto bebericava chá.

- Com licença tem alguém nessa casa? - ouviu-se uma voz do primeiro andar.

- Não falei? - Lily falou sorridente - Pode subir Kan estamos aqui encima.

- Agora só faltam os marotos.

Depois de todos terem chego, se encaminharam junto com Lily a igreja favorita de seus pais, lá foi realizada mais uma missa em suahomenagem, aqueles que haviam sido pais tão maravilhosos e bondosos, Lily se lembrou do dia que eles morreram, de como James foi ao seu encontro e como seu pai e sua mãe não a viram de branco se casando com o homem de sua vida, sem perceber uma lágrima rolava pelo seu rosto, James a secou carinhoso, todas aquelas lembranças ficavam guardadas e só eram lembradas neste dia, mas seus grandes amigos nunca a deixavam sozinha.  
Já na semana seguinte, em mais uma reunião na casa da familia Potter...

- A Angel é tão linda... - Remus falou babando na criança que tinha grandes olhos azuis iguais ao da mãe. - Angel olha pra cá! Fala oi pro titio...

- Para com isso você vai acabar assustando a garota. - Donna falou refastelada no sofá enquanto Shawnyu com ciúmes faziatranças no cabelo de Remus.

- Pois é com certeza vai dar muito trabalho para esses dois quando crescer. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Hum, o primeiro que chegar perto da minha boneca eu trucido, o segundo eu mato e assim por diante. - Victor comentou rindo vendo a garotinha andar de um lado a outro da sala.

- Hunf, para um dos garotos mais galinhas da escola acho que você está muito ciumento em Victor. - James comentou rindo enquanto ajudava Lily a tirar a mesa.

- Até parece James, quero ver se a Lily tiver uma menina também o que vocês dois vão arranjar.

- Pois se for uma menina quero que seja ruiva igualzinha a mãe.

- O triste é que não vão crescer juntos. - Donna falou triste.

- É uma pena que vocês tenham que se mudar. - Lily falou pesarosa.

- Aqui está muito perigoso Lily e na França eu já tenho trabalho. - Donna falou sorridente - E o Victor vai junto já pediu transferência e tudo.

- Eu nunca iria ficar longe da minha princesa. - falou dando um beijo na bochecha da filha.

- Não tem como eu sair de Godrics Hollow, com ou sem perigo. - James falou beijando Lily carinhosamente.

- Mas então a Angel quando crescer vai para a Beauxbetons? - Remus perguntou interessado.

- Não sei, me parece bem legal a idéia da minha filha estudar em uma escola feminina. - Victor falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Hum ainda estou com fome... - Mutsumi resmungou.

- Umi você já está engordando... - Sirius falou rindo. - Já está com quantos meses?

- 4...

- E porque você está do tamanho do noitibus?

- Eu estou gorda amor? - Mutsumi perguntou chorosa.

- Não você está linda! - Kanemori falou bravo - E os BEBÊS melhores ainda.

- Bebês? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- É vamos ter gêmeos!

- E tu é bom de mira mesmo heim! Parabéns! - Remus falou feliz.

- Podem para com isso por favor? - Lily pediu retirando Angel e Shawnyu da sala.

- E você James quando é você vai acertar?

- Sei lá nem sei se é agora é o melhor momento para isso...

- Do que estão falando agora?

- De quando o James vai dar um jeito no óculos e acertar na mira.

- Ele não precisa acertar nada tem a mira perfeita... - Lily falou calmamente enquanto servia o café.

- A viu só minha esposa conf... - James não conseguiu continuar falando diante do sorriso brilhante da esposa.

- Beleza vamos ter outra criança na família! - Sirius falou feliz.

- Ah eu adoro crianças... - Remus falou dando um beijo na bochecha de Angel que brincava com seu rabo de cavalo.- Ei Shaw vamos brincar de cavalinho!

E assim se passou um ano, Mutsumi teve gêmeos e desta vez Nakajou e Kojiro os batizaram, Donna começou a morar junto com Victor na França, para tristeza de seus pais, Sirius começou a dividir um apartamento com Remus que mais viajava para se aprimorar e um dia virar professor em Hogwarts do que ficava em casa, James, Sirius e Lily trabalhavam no Ministério como aurores, agora Sirius era o único que os visitavam diariamente, já que Pedro simplesmente havia sumido do mapa. Agora todos estavam vivendo separadamente sua felizes vidas adultas, mas isso não os impediam de se ver e relembrar o passado quando podiam.

- AH EU NÃO ACREDITO!! - Lily falou feliz da vida. - Ah isso é mil vezes melhor do que pegar um comensal!!

- O que aconteceu Lily ele caiu? Você caiu? - James perguntou assustado vendo o bebê perfeitamente sentado no chão todo gordinho dentro de seu macaquinho verde e Lily com os olhos cheios de lágrimas o abraçando. - O que houve?

- Ah meu amor fala de novo fala... -Lily falou olhando para aquele rostinho redondo.

- Ma ma. - falou feliz abraçando a mãe, enroscando as pequenas mãozinhas em seus cabelos ruivos.

- Ele falou! - James falou surpreso com os olhos brilhando. - Sirius vem cá! Agora fala papai fala!

- Ma ma... - o bebê falou com seu sorriso bangela.

- Não papai!

- Ma ma... - falou pegando uma vassourinha de pelúcia.

- O que houve Lily? Por que você está flutuando?

- O bebê falou algo parecido com mamãe. - James falou aborrecido.

- Parecido não, ele falou mama, que é como todo bebê fala. Ele só está rancoroso assim porque ele não falou papai.

- Então minha criatura gordinha, fofa e adorável já começou a falar? - perguntou feliz pegando o bebê no colo que sorria alegremente. - Que tal falar Sirius? Si - rius...

- Si-rus... - falou confuso.

- É isso ai esse é meu garoto. - falou abraçando aquela coisinha fofa.

- Não acredito! - James falou estupefado. - Por que ele não pode falar papai? É tão simples muito mais fácil que Sirius!

- Calma James, ele ainda é um bebê...

- Mas é o meu filho, meu filho que eu amo de verdade eu gostaria muito que ele me chamasse... - falou recostando a cabeça no ombrop de Lily.

- Pa-pa... - Harry balbuciou o puxando pelos cabelos fazendo os olhos de James se encherem de lágrimas. -Pa pa! - falou animado.

- Ele me chamou de papai!

- Deve ser porque está querendo a vassourinha que você arranacou dele... -Sirius comentou baixinho.

- Cala a boca... Não estraga omomento Sirius. - Lily falou brava e deliciada em ver pai e filho juntos brincando.

Duas semanas depois...

- Lily, ele colocou meu cabelo verde!!! - James falou feliz da vida babando em cima do bebê.

- Eu disse para não deixar a varinha perto dele. Como vocêé teimoso James... - Lily falou pegando o filho no colo.

- Ah esse é meu filho! Sem dúvida nenhuma vai ser um grifinório e tanto! Você vai ver!

- James definitivamente nós temos que dar um nome a ele! - Lily falou irritada.

- Eu já te disse que James seria perfeito.

- Eu não quero que ele viva a sua sombra. Pelo amnor de Deus você não aceita nome nenhum...

- Por que não? Eu sou um ótimo pai!

- Pois eu acho que Sirius ia ser muito mais bonito. - Sirius falou aparatando de repente.

- Nunca vi dar o nome do padrinho a criança. - James falou cabisbaixo sabia que a Lily não iria deixar essa situação passar de hoje.

- E dai vocês seriam geniais! - Sirius falou jogando a criança para cima que ria com vontade.

- Seriamos loucos isso sim, me dê ele aqui. - Lily comentou rindo entregando o bebê para Sirius.

- Mas isso tem que resolver logo, porque não colocam o primeiro nome que veio na cabeça de vocês?

- Quando a Lily falou que estava grávida de um menino o primeiro nome que veio na minha cabeça foi Harry... - James falou coçando a cabeça. - Estranho né?

- Ótimo então o nome dele vai ser Harry...- Lily falou feliz da vida.- Oi Harry meu amor? Você gostou do seu nome? - perguntou para o bebê que ria feliz.

- Harry... Então está decidido! O melhor bruxo de todos os tempos vai se chamar Harry Potter. - James falou feliz abraçando a esposa e o filho.

FIM

Gente!!! Eu amei escrever essa fic! Espero que você tenham gostado de ler e que leiam também minha próxima fic: "Festa dos Cisnes" também em cima dos marotos, mas bem diferente desta e estréia sexta feira que vem. Estou muito triste por ficar órfã de minhas fiéis leitoras e com toda certeza vou ficar com muita saudade! E aos últimos comentários! Muito obrigada.

Lilys Riddle: O Lúcius, pode ou não ter desistido dela, mas com toda certeza não ia deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse para ela... Bem muito obrigada por comentar e ler a fic!! Espero te ver novamente nas minhas próximas fics.

jehssik: Bem tem que colocar uns pontos hilários nessa fic, se não fica trsite demais e o final do meu casal favorito já é muito triste por isso resolvi cortar a parte que eles morrem (eu tinha feito, depois que li quase chorei... acabei deletando tudo...) Tu ta se formando? Que benção, eu tava dando graças aos céus quando terminei o segundo grau, agora ainda faltam 2 anos para terminar a faculdade... Espero que leia próxima fic que estréia hoje!!!! Agradeço muito por você lerminha fic ok!!?? E com certeza continuo aceitando comentários!

Thaty: Viu só dessa vez não demorou nada! Também é para terminar né... Agradeço muito por ter lido a fic e espero que leia e goste da próxima! Beijos!

Eu quero agradecer também a topdos que deixaram comentários e leram a fic, muito obrtigada é muito gratificante saber que alguém está lendo seu trabalho, apesar dos atrasos, erros e tudo mais.  
Com toda certeza vou sentir muita saudade dessa fic e ainda mais de vocês. Nunca canso de agradecer pelo carinho e pelas rewieus de vocês, então novamente meu Muito Obrigada. Ah e a nova fic já está disponível! Dêem uma olhada!

Beijos e até a próxima

Vampira Black


End file.
